


The Shape of Lies

by RainCoveredLens, ToMarsAndBeyond3



Series: The Modern Fenrisulfr [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AAAAAAAH, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Sam is actually a norse pagan and yet here we are ruining the mythology, YOU GOT WEREWOLVES, adrien is a dick, forgive us todd, idk - Freeform, it's finally out, our main motivation is to show you a character who comes in in book six, prepare thyself, this story is far from over, we continue to butcher norse mythos, we died writing this, werewolves?, you want angst? you get angst, you want fluff? it's in here too, you want fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 102,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCoveredLens/pseuds/RainCoveredLens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: As the hunt for Adrien Greyback continues, the pack falls into hard times after Amanda has a devastating vision. As the clock ticks on, and time runs out, everyone grows increasingly more desperate. With gods on their tails, traumatized werewolves, and Osmund Priest on the loose once again, everything they have built to protect starts to fall apart at the seams.





	1. She Doesn't Get Paid Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are once again! It took us long enough, I know. But I promise, there is oh so much still in store. We just beg you to stick around to see it. Good luck, and try not to cry. - Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jormungandr's name is pronounced: your-mun-gon-der

After spending the better part of an hour walking in circles, Dirk had finally tossed himself not across the couch, but directly across Sara’s desk, occasionally glancing over at Todd and Sara who were sitting in the comfy chairs while he rambled on. Todd glanced over at the clock and realized they had run over their time but Sara had yet to make a move to throw them out, instead just continuing to nod and occasionally ask a question of Dirk.

“And I think ultimately, that’s why I hate Die Hard.” Dirk concluded, letting his hands fall onto his chest as he stared at the ceiling. Sara nodded glancing down at her notepad which had various scribbles on it. 

“And does that affect you at all Todd?” She asked.

“Uh…” Todd bit his lip, frowning at Dirk. They’d spent their whole hour talking about movies, which wasn’t at all what they’d come here to do. This was the first time they’d been able to see Sara since the whole incident with Adrien, after all, and Farah insisted it would help. “I, I guess?”

“It’s completely fine if it doesn’t. But it does appear to be something that Dirk has, a lot of feelings about.” She smiled lightly as she glanced back over at Dirk.

“Quite. All of the feelings. I mean, why that building? Of all of the buildings in all of Los Angeles? It’s a mystery.” Dirk said, waving his hands over his head as he spoke. Todd drummed his fingers out onto his leg, bouncing with just a little bit of anxiety. He’d been sitting here listening to this for too long.

“Dirk.” Todd took a deep breath. “Could we, maybe talk about something else? We’ve been here like, awhile.”

Deep breaths. There was no reason that he should panic in the middle of the office.

“Oh, time isn’t an issue. I’ve got the whole day free.” Sara said, making a note on her pad without looking up.

“Well, yeah but, it’s like.” Todd sighed. “Can I open a window? I’m sort of hot.” Yeah, because that made sense in April. It might have been oddly warm outside, but he was well aware that both Dirk and Sara were wearing long sleeves. It was nowhere close to hot.

“You’re more than welcome to do whatever makes you comfortable, Todd.” Sara smiled up at him. Dirk was quietly mumbling to himself about the other Die Hard movies as he continued to lay across the desk. Todd jumped at the excuse to leave his seat, pulling the window open without so much as a twinge from his shoulder. That was good, that was progress.

“Uh, thanks.”

“Absolutely. Is there anything you would like to talk about?” Todd rocked back on his heels.

“Yeah. I mean, yeah sort of. A little bit. Just, you know, we haven’t actually seen you in awhile and, stuff happens. Some, important stuff. That’s, pretty… important.” Todd locked eyes with Dirk; he couldn’t remember the words he was looking for. He had to do this. This was why they were here. 

“Yes, quite! We–” Dirk tried to sit up, and knocked an entire container of pens to the floor. “Sorry, I’ll get those. It’s just, quite a bit has happened, happening, is currently happening, and it has nothing to do with action movies.” Dirk grabbed the pens and placed them back on the desk, making his way back over to his chair that he had abandoned. Sara nodded.

“Farah has mentioned a bit about what’s going on, but I’d like to hear what you have to say.” She glanced back over at Todd. “Nothing you say can surprise me.”

“Yeah. Right. There was, I mean, there’s this god and…” Todd trailed off at the ball of pressure forming in his chest. “Dirk?” 

Dirk glanced up and nodded, hopping out of the chair and walked over to Todd smiling. Todd grabbed his hand, holding it to his chest for a few moments. Everything was okay. He looked over at Sara.

“Sorry. It’s just, a lot of stuff happened.”

“Gods typically have a bit of baggage associated with them. Please, take your time.” Sara smiled. Todd leaned into Dirk, taking a moment to feel his heartbeat, and therefore keeping himself steady. He was safe, he knew it, and there was no need for all this anxiety.

“There was a, I mean, you know about the werewolf thing.” Sara nodded. “And, like, this god bit me? And obviously that means he can, you, that whole thing with the. Yeah. Anyway.” The word caught in Todd’s throat. He just couldn’t say it. “So, I got, or he got. There was a whole thing with kidnapping and shoulders and eggs and really shitty werewolves and I need some water.”

Sara stood from her seat and walked over to the small mini-fridge behind her desk. She came back with a water bottle and held it out.

“And have you been able to talk about this with anyone? I assume Dirk, but anyone else?” Todd nodded, unscrewing the bottle cap and drinking nearly half before coming up for air.

“Well there was Gripps but, he kind of, figured it out a different way. Like, an energy way. He knows more than Dirk does.” Todd frowned up at him. “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Dirk smiled lightly as Sara nodded along in agreement.

“It’s good to talk about it, even if you may not have actually talked about it with him. Do you think you’d feel comfortable talking about some of the issues you’ve been having surrounding the whole thing?” She asked as she walked back to the chair. That sounded reasonable. He could do that, couldn’t he?

“Yeah. Yeah. Like, there’s this thing with my, anxiety, where like my arm sort of, hurts? I mean, I got hurt there but, it healed a long time ago, and, and the scars are just. They’re just. They’re fine. And you know, eggs, like, really suck. I don’t even, know. And I can’t, I mean, Dirk’s really the only one who can seriously touch me.” It was more difficult to stop talking once he started, and Todd bit his tongue hard before he could say anything that would make him panic.

“That is, quite a lot. How about we start with the touching thing. Are you able to explain more about that?” Sara had tossed her pad and pen away and was sitting with one leg under the other, carefully watching Todd. Todd exhaled.

“I mean, even Dirk has limits? Like, asking. Like I do with him. Anyone else feels like, him, and it’s not, comfortable.” Todd melted into Dirk, and he felt Dirk’s grip tighten as the feeling in his stomach passed onto him.

“Do you feel uncomfortable setting boundaries with the others?” Sara asked quietly.

“What? No, I. Obviously we have some or, they wouldn’t be like, avoiding any sort of contact? Like, yeah no they know. It’s just not comfortable for anyone but Dirk. It’s a thing.” 

“If it’s any consolation, it’s a very normal thing. Trauma affects everyone differently but, physicality, how open you are to receive contact, especially with abuse, is completely understandable. Have you tried being more physical with someone else close? Like Amanda?”

“Not, really.” It wasn’t like Amanda, or any of the others for that matter, were actually out of reach. Todd could probably hug any of them anytime he wanted, especially Vogel, but it was just too uncomfortable. Especially with Martin, who was closer to Adrien’s height than any of the others were. It caused him too much panic. Dirk was the only one who had touched him in a friendly way that weekend, and he was the only one who didn’t send a signal to his brain that read as danger.

“That’s alright. Is it something you would like to try to work back towards or are you comfortable with how it is now?”

“I think, eventually. But right now just isn’t a good time I mean Adrien-” Todd’s grip on Dirk tightened as the word slipped out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant to do that. Dirk leaned his head down closer.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He said quietly in Todd’s ear.

“It’s fine. Sorry.” Todd spoke to Sara in a whisper, trying to absorb the calm feelings in Dirk instead. There wasn’t any reason to panic. He knew that. This was probably a pretty safe place, even if it weren’t for the fact that Farah had the whole office warded.

“It’s more than alright Todd. Feel free to continue if you’d like.” She smiled lightly.

“Well I mean he’s still sort of, and he knows that I’m.” He wasn’t breathing correctly. “Dirk? Can you?”

“Of course. It’s just, that, well, he’s still out there, looking for his siblings. Which, I can’t even begin to imagine what they would be like, after having met, him. And so is, Priest, which is a different issue in of itself. But now Ad– he, he knows Todd’s still alive. And it’s all, very, awful.” Dirk carefully pulled Todd back towards the couch as he spoke, Sara watching them as they moved.

“Hela and Jormungandr? They are, unique individuals.” Sara said.

“Can’t be any worse than him…” Todd muttered, his voice slightly muffled by Dirk’s arm.

“I don’t know about worse. I’ve never met, um, A. They’re just, they’re very different people.” She said, tilting her head to the side and glancing down in thought. Todd frowned, pushing away from Dirk.

“Have you met them?”

“Yes. A long time ago. At two very different times. Hela is very chaotic, while Jormungandr is, laid back is a rather kind description, but he’s very calculated. He takes things very slow. He’s actually one of the reasons I started studying psychology. Well, him and Freud. I just really wanted to prove all his theories wrong. He was, very annoying.” Sara was frowning slightly at her bookshelf where there was a couple of old textbooks. Todd turned, sharing a look with Dirk.

“Uh, you’re like, in your twenties.” Todd crossed his arms, leaning forward on instinct.

“That’s sweet of you to say.” Sara turned back and smiled. “But, just, a touch higher than that.”

“You know, I’m going to be honest, that’s kind of alarming. Immortals tend to be rude, and all the others are just, weird.” They had met more than one century old being, and it always ended with a hole in the roof. It was becoming a pattern.

“Oh, I was when I was younger. It’s how I met Hela. But, I fell in love a couple times, and decided that if I was going to be here, I’d rather like to help people. So, that’s what I try to do.” She leaned back in the chair, watching Todd. “You’ve met other immortals? Gods or other?”

Todd snorted.

“Be more specific.”

They had met more than one god, from multiple mythologies, and they all had been rather strange occurances. At least half of them had ended up with someone sleeping with one of them, Todd and Dirk being the exception. Farah and Tina especially had fun with that.

“Well, I’m just a plain immortal. Nothing particularly special. I know a couple vampires, but they live down in New Zealand so we chat every twenty years or so. I’ve met a couple nymphs, they’re fun. But gods, they’re a different level. They typically want adoration and nothing else. Or in certain cases, world domination, those are a little trickier.” She tilted her head watching as Dirk and Todd exchanged a look. 

This should have been surprising.

“Yeah. About that whole, like, world domination thing…” Todd frowned. The other word she’d used, adoration, bounced around in Todd’s mind as another memory came into his mind's eye. He was fine. He was safe. Everything had to be okay.

“Yes, sorry, enough about me.” She glanced over and nodded at Dirk who was silently mouthing ‘vampires’.

“Yeah.” Todd whispered, and then spoke louder. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m just, blanking out. Sort of. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

_Kneel._

“Todd? Are you alright?” Dirk scooted closer, squeezing Todd’s hand. Todd nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I’m just.” Todd didn’t finish his sentence, staring at the wall as he pushed away the phantom pains. There wasn’t any reason to act like this. He was being ridiculous.

Something soft pushed against his arm. He glanced down, surprised, and found a bright pink fuzzy pillow being handed to him. Sara had stood at some point from her chair and was now crouched next to him.

“Oh.” Todd spoke breathlessly, the sight of the brightly colored object momentarily taking him out of the memory. “Thanks.”

“Outside stimulation. Helps to anchor you to the here and now. Like I said. I’ve dealt with gods before. I think I can understand what might have happened.” She leaned back on her heels slightly and smiled. “Plus, that’s my good luck pillow. My girlfriend got it for me from Alpha 6.”

“Alpha 6? Isn’t that-”

“Dirk.” Todd’s breathing had evened out, but the word was still ringing in his ears. “Creepy gods first. Aliens later.”

This was alright.

“What was the word that pulled up the memory?” Sara asked quietly. “If, you’re comfortable, that is.”

Todd pulled the pillow closer to his chest.

“You just, you said, adoration? And it’s- it’s fine.” Everything was fine. Everything was perfectly fine. “It’s, yeah.”

“Alright. Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, we’ll be here. I’ll avoid those words in the future.” She smiled before standing and walking back to her chair. Todd grabbed the back of the couch, pulling himself up to get more room. He didn’t want to be sitting right now.

“So, we have a couple options.” Sara said, glancing between Dirk and Todd as he paced the room. “Option one, we could continue talking, and we could try to work through some of the things that are causing issues. Or.” She paused glancing briefly at the mini-fridge.

“You two can immediately stop paying me for therapy services and we could try something new.”

“New?” Todd frowned, stretching out his limbs.

“Yes, but, to help my conscience, I’d probably have to stop being your therapist. I’m more than happy to continue helping, but, I can’t have you paying me.” Sara smiled lightly.

“Uh, okay? I guess?”

“Fantastic.” Sara’s body relaxed and she jumped out of the chair with a grace that Todd or Dirk could never achieve. She moved over to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle and three small dixie cups.

“This is how we solved problems back in the 20s.” She smiled, placing the bottle of whiskey on her desk, and leaning to the side.

“Did you do this with Farah? Because it’s probably why she hired you.” Todd was an even bigger lightweight than Dirk; this was going to go in a very interesting direction very fast.

“No. Farah stumbled into my bar on accident. Still not sure how, it’s hidden to normal humans. The fair folk get, weird. We got to talking and hit it off. If you catch my drift.” Sara smiled as she walked back to the chair, placing the cups in a line on the table between her and Dirk who was gawking at her.

“Unfortunately, I do. Are you and your girlfriend Polyamorous?” Todd glared back at Dirk. “And that ‘accident’ was probably Dirk’s fault.”

“Sort of? It’s complicated. She, does things out of order quite a bit, so, we’re just more, open than anything else. Does your universe thing create like, after effects in the people you hang around? Like, second hand tangentiality?”

“Sometimes. It’s weird.” Todd went to pull Dirk up. “You know, we know someone who goes out of order too. It’s really like, surreal. Dirk, can you stop staring?”

“Sorry! Sorry, just. 20s? Fair folk? You own a bar?” Dirk asked. Sara glanced up as she finished pouring the shots and nodded.

“1120s, yes, and yes. Well, I won it. Sort of. It was, a thing, involving a chess game and a very angry kitsune.” She smiled, pushing the two cups forward slightly. “Please don’t feel any pressure to drink with me. I just thought I’d offer.”

“Yeah no, it’s banned at the agency. I’m cool with it. You okay, Dirk?” Todd spun to look at Dirk, who was still blinking slowly.

“The 1120s?”

“Yes.”

“Like, nine hundred years ago?”

“Yup.” Sara threw the shot back before pouring herself another one.

“You, you can’t be that old.” Dirk laughed lightly.

“Well, I’m not. I’m older.” Sara smiled as she threw back the second shot.

“You know what? I’m having a drink now. You both suck.” Todd swiped the bottle from the counter, pouring into his glass and taking the shot as he watched Dirk try to think of something to say. This was… okay. This was good.

“You, but, no. How old are you?” Dirk asked leaning forward. 

“Oh come on Dirk, you never ask a lady how old she is.” Sara said, pouring herself another shot. “And I’ve been an actual lady of many, many courts. Arthur’s was nice, he was fun to be around.” 

“Arthur. Like, actual Arthur? Dirk had this weird time travel case involving him once. With the beatle, right?” Todd took another shot, leaning back against the chair he was sat in.

“Yes, well, it wasn’t so much a time travel case as a time displacement issue.” Dirk said glancing over at Todd before looking back at Sara and frowning. “But you knew him?”

“Yup. I even remember your little self. Your hair was longer.” She snorted lightly.

“Wait wait. How long was your hair? Dude, have you been hiding your long hair from me?” Todd snorted into his cup, placing it on the table to lean forward and look at Dirk.

“Well it wasn’t that–”

“It was down to his shoulders. It’s very curly.” Sara said glancing over at Todd. The image brought out a laugh in him, and he knew the alcohol was already starting to take effect.

“We need to grow out your hair.”

“No, we really–”

“Oh! And he can sing! Has he ever sang for you? We got him very drunk, and he sang Greensleeves, for like, three hours.” Sara laughed as she took another shot. Todd wasn’t sure how many she had had, but she still seemed pretty sober. 

“Dude, don’t tell Amanda, she’ll make us sing together.” Todd was smiling at Dirk, the first time he’d been relaxed to do so so freely in weeks. “When I was in high school, my hair was like, at my waist.”

Dirk snorted.

“Are you serious? I’m sure you looked much more like Frido back then.” He said, leaning forward to snatch his untouched shot.

“ _Frodo_. And I didn’t look like a hobbit! I was in a rock band, man. What do you expect.”

“That’s who it is!” Sara shouted, startling Todd and Dirk. “Sorry, sorry. I’ve just been trying to figure out who you reminded me of for literally six months. Anyway. More whiskey?” She held up the bottle and smiled lightly.

It was only ten in the morning. This was going to be a weird day.


	2. The Hunt For Adrien Greyback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember, people with bonds can hear each other's thoughts (as well as a multitude of other things). Which means Todd and Dirk CAN. Thoughts are the lines in all italics.

Todd was being dragged out of the therapist’s office with a gentle hand, Dirk’s grip loose but secure on his hand as he guided him. Todd gave a small smile, shaking his head as Dirk opened his mouth.

_I'm okay._

And Todd could be. He was coping much better than he had been a few weeks ago. He could do this. They could find Adrien, and stop whatever was happening. Everything would be alright.

“So, we shouldn’t drink with Sara anymore.” Dirk said, his words just a little slurred.

“Fuck, you’re a lightweight. You had two drinks.” Todd felt absolutely fine, and after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms around Dirk’s chest. “Why am I dating you again?”

“It’s the accent. Everyone loves a British accent.” Dirk laughed, trying to turn to see Todd. “And the height. Not too tall, but certainly not a hobbit.”

“Well you know what you should do?” Todd turned him around, reaching up to touch their noses together. “I think, you should totally dress like a Rowdy for a day.”

“Gods no.” Dirk said, laughing. “I can’t imagine a reality where I ever did that. Can you imagine? Skinny jeans, T-shirts, flannels. No.”

“Ah, but that is a _hot_ image, I'll be honest.”

“Oh.” Dirk smirked down at him. “Well then by all means. Throw out my beautiful, stylish clothes and replace it with grunge punk.”

“Excuse me, The Rowdy Three are _dirty_ punk.” Todd tapped Dirk’s nose with his finger. “And besides. I think you look cute. Sex is boring anyway.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Dirk said, smiling.

“Fuck, you're adorable.” Todd threw his head back, laughing. “I think we should watch _The Great Mouse Detective,_ whatever that movie is. When we get home.”

“Oh you know you love it.” Dirk said, carefully walking backwards with Todd still holding him. “I know you watch it when I’m not there. I found it in the player last week!”

Todd rolled his eyes. Fine, maybe he did enjoy the movie, but he wasn't going to admit that.

“Come on. Let's get coffee.”

“Tea. And pastries! And lunch! And-”

“Hey guys!” A voice called down the sidewalk to their right. “Just the people we were looking for.”

Ethan was dragging Friedkin behind him as they walked up, both of them still looking a little odd in normal, everyday clothes.

“Just get done talking to Sara?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah.” Todd gave a small smile. It was always unnerving to see Friedkin; you could never tell who it was until he spoke. “Hey guys.”

“Babe. No. They have cotton candy!” Fridkin whined, gesturing over to the sweet shop to the right.

Yeah. Definitely not Friedverse.

“Something tells me they will still have cotton candy in five minutes.” Ethan said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, we were just at the Agency. Farah’s been working on the case a bit today.”

“Oh no no. Hold on.” Todd shared at glance with Dirk, raising an eyebrow. “Since when are you two dating? Isn't Hugo in love with the universe?”

“Yeah. Well, we’re working around it. They aren’t, the worst.” Ethan said shrugging. “And like the last month or so. Have you guys seriously not noticed?”

“We've been busy, dude.” Todd gave a pointed look to his own shoulder, where the bite mark was from Adrien. “You're in a polycule with the universe. Your life used to be normal.”

“How? I used to work for a secret government organization that captured and experimented on psy- holistic persons. How is that even a little normal?”

“Compared to this?”

“You can say psychic, I’m not going to burst into flames.” Dirk snorted. “Though, I would avoid the green one.”

“See, I can’t tell if you’re kidding.” Ethan said, frowning a bit.

“Fine, don’t avoid the green one.” Dirk said, raising his hands as he smiled.

“Does that count as the green one?” Todd pointed over to Friedkin, who had somehow gotten his hands on a collection of ring pops from the shop.

“We may never know, Todd. I’m not psychic.” Dirk snorted.

“Well. Are you guys oh… oh fuck where is Bart.” Todd spun in a circle, fully expecting them to jump out with a shard of glass.

“Back at the office. They said they wanted to watch Farah think.” Ethan nodded, shrugging. “I said call if they decide to leave.”

“Well at least we know they won't kill Farah.” Todd breathed a sigh of relief. Bart downright respected Farah in their own strange way.

“Maybe it’s the grey one.” Dirk was mumbling to himself as he frowned over at the candy shop and then snatched one of the ring pops from Friedkin’s hands. “Sorry, I need this, want to check something later.”

“Dirk, you're so weird. I love you.” Todd shook his head, laughing.

“Love you too!” Dirk smiled before glancing up at Ethan. “So, Farah’s working on the case?”

“Yeah, she said she’s made some progress but wants you to look over some lists that she has, see if you get any feelings, ya’ know?” Ethan nodded. “She also said something about setting up a meeting at that company you guys were looking into. They have a large corporate headquarters here in Seattle, thought you could go looking for some needles.”

“Oh yeah. That weird one with the name.” Todd nodded. Dirk kept going on about it. “Well, needles in haystacks is what we collect.”

“Ouroboros International. Yes, it should be, something. I’m sure.” Dirk nodded. “Though I doubt Hela or Jormungandr are just going to have signs pointing the right way. Knowing Loki, it will probably be rather difficult.” 

“Loki. What an ass.” Todd huffed. “He always hits on you.”

“He’s a flirt.” Dirk said, waving his hand. “Besides, I like you, why would I need a god?”

“Right, well, glad to deliver the message. We’re gonna go raid the candy store again.” Ethan said, smiling. “Nice to see you, and we’ll probably see you later.”

“Bye!” Todd waved at them as Ethan took Friedkin's hand.

“They’re rather predictable.” Dirk leaned down to whisper into Todd’s ear as they started back to the office. “I should have put money on them dating.”

“I had no clue!” Todd whispered back, slightly incredulous. _How did I have no clue!?_

“I don’t know Todd. Did you miss all the absurd little things Ethan has been doing for Friedkin recently? Or that he started smelling like mistletoe about three weeks back? I just assumed he was up to shady shit, but I suppose it was more horizontal tango than CIA business.” Dirk snorted.

“Dirk!” Todd gave a light hit to Dirk’s arm.

“I am not wrong!” Dirk laughed turning backwards to continue walking and looking at Todd. “We would never know if he dunked himself in mistletoe after his walk of no shame! I am merely using those deductive reasoning skills you all complain I don’t have.”

“Nope. No. Nope. Not having this conversation.” Todd started to walk faster, a smile on his face.

Dirk was such an idiot.

How charming.

“Oh but I thought I was supposed to look for clues, find evidence, make hypotheses, form conclusions!” Dirk said, following after him. “I’ve been practicing!”

“Why can't you do that when we need it!? Like the last case! The balloon, the ninjas! You didn't try then!” Todd calling in a false accusatory tone.

“Oh Farah had the ninjas handled. And well, the balloons weren’t even the important bit! The diamonds were! No matter. The point still stands, I should have put money down. I could have been rich. Rich!” Dirk said, smiling at him.

“Okay well when you find a gazillionare, hit me up.”

“I’m sure they’re out there. Just waiting to buy us nice things like candy, and food, oh! And a house! That would be lovely.” Dirk smiled, grabbing Todd’s hand and swinging it lightly as they walked. “With a yard, and a garden, and room enough for- um, I mean, you know, if such a person existed.”

“Room for what?” Todd started to slow his pace.

“Oh, just well, you know, room. For. Rooms.” Dirk said, a concerned look on his face. “It’s so far away though. I mean, we haven’t even talked about marriage it’s far too early to talk about, um, more cats.”

“Cats.” Todd knew one thing for sure; Dirk wasn't talking about cats. “Well. I think taking the, cats, sledding would be fun.”

“They would love that. The, cats. Because they’re cats. And they like that.” Dirk said, nodding. “And I mean, you’re great with, cats, and I just want you to be able to have, cats.”

“You're also great with cats.” Todd nodded solemnly. “And, I mean. We can get cats, without being married. If, we also could, because, sounds, nice. Marriage. And cats.”

“Yeah.” Dirk smiled. “Marriage, and cats, and a house, and a garden, and- and I know that’s a lot for a walk to work talk but. I’d like to, one day, co-own some cats, with you.”

“I would also.”

“Brilliant! Great. I guess, we can, look into, cats, later, after all of, this. If you want. With me. I guess. Great!” Dirk said, smiling down at him. “So I was thinking a maine coon.”

“Wait were you talking about actual cats?”

“Of course, Todd. What did you think I was talking about?” Dirk smirked, looking down at him.

“I. Um. I.” Todd felt his ears go red, and he started to go quiet. “Nothing. Never mind. It's fine.”

“I’m joking, darling. I know what you meant.” Dirk said, wrapping his arms around Todd. 

“I just. I didn't use to be a, marriage, type of person.” Was Todd actually talking about this right now. “But then I died. Then you died. And. I can't, I need you. No I. I just. Man. I want you, okay?”

“I want you too.” Dirk smiled, leaning in close. “And maybe, one day, we could get some cats. Maybe a few kids too. But until then, I am more than happy just the two of us.”

“Okay but like. With our luck. Our ‘kid' is going to be fucking insane.”

“I wouldn’t have them be anything less.” Dirk snorted. “They’ll have you as a father. You’re the craziest person I know.” 

“Yeah. Well. My dad was an asshole, so I'm not keen on being a parent.” Todd mumbled, a cloud forming in his chest. “Mom was fine. Just dad. I still haven't punched him in the face. Think I could get the Rowdies to?”

“I’m sure they would love to.” Dirk smiled. “And you’ll make a great parent one day.”

“You're lucky I can cook.”

“Yes, I’ve been told that is important.” Dirk said as he nodded and pulled Todd down the sidewalk once more. “But I was serious about the maine coon.”

“Hear me out.” Todd said, putting his hands up as they rounded the corner to the agency. “Space cat.”

“That is tempting.” Dirk nodded. “But maine coons are great! And the Norse goddesses I know swear by them.”

“I trust Norse Gods as far as I can throw them. And I have no upper body strength.”

“Not yet! Maine coons get to be very heavy. As do children if I understand correctly.” Dirk smiled, holding the door open for Todd.

“Whatever.” Todd shook his head. “Farah! We're-”

“You're late.” Came Farah’s voice.

Todd turned to the right, where Farah looked sleep deprived in front of a giant board. On the board were familiar names like _Fenrir, and _Thor_ , and _Loki_. But there were also new ones, like _Sleipnir_ and _Valí.__

__

“My fault. I distracted him with talks of cats.” Dirk smiled as he glanced over to the board. “And Ethan and Friedkin are finally together.” 

__

"No shit, Sherlock.” Farah rolled her eyes. “Guess who finally translated old Norse documents?” 

__

"Martin.” Dirk said, matter of factly. 

__

“Well actually Cross, but I helped.” Farah rolled her eyes, a smile blooming on her face. 

__

“That is very impressive, Farah! What have you found?” Dirk asked, hopping onto the desk and glancing at the board. 

__

“Siblings. Or, which siblings we need to look out for.” 

__

“Hela and Jormungandr. Death and the snake.” Dirk nodded. 

__

"Yeah.” Farah nodded, making eye contact with Todd and making a _shush_ gesture. “Except there's more than two." 

__

“Really? Loki never mentioned more than just the three.” Dirk shrugged. “So what do the other awful children do?” 

__

“Well that's the thing. Not many people know. But thankfully Thor gave me some old stuff from a few decades ago.” Farah held up a stack of papers. “Sleipnir sounds kind of boring. Thor seems to think so. He’s a horse. With, eight legs.” 

__

“That doesn’t sound terribly boring.” 

__

“He's a teacher.” 

__

“That’s more boring. Who else?” Dirk asked. 

__

“Uh, Narfi. Or Nalí. He's some sort of fire whatever? Thor seems to think he's a dick.” Farah tipped her head. 

__

_That tracks_. Todd nodded. 

__

“So, a boring teacher and a hot head.” Dirk said. “Do either of them interact with Adrien regularly?” 

__

“They don't leave Asgard. Thor wrote that they’re busy raising their brother.” 

__

“Another one? How much did Loki get around?” Dirk sighed. 

__

“His name is Valí.” Farah said, flipping through some papers. “Thor says he's a snow god. Pretty young too, like 300. Which is maybe 12. And really sweet, apparently.” 

__

“I beg your pardon?” Todd raised an eyebrow. No sibling of Adrien’s could be sweet. 

__

“That is incredibly young for a god. Especially Norse.” Dirk said, frowning. 

__

“Yeah.” Farah sighed. “He doesn't get out much. Thor sent some pictures of the whole family together, but it's from like 200 years ago-” 

__

“Oh! Let me see!” Dirk hopped off the desk and snatched the photos from Farah. Todd gave a deep sigh, but jumped up to follow. 

__

It really was of the whole family. 

__

Todd’s eyes fell on Adrien’s face first, his smile sending chills down Todd’s spine. But eventually his eyes wandered, and he relaxed. There was a man with blonde hair; and an atrocious fashion sense. Then there was a woman, as tall as Adrien, with death in her eyes. And a man who _definitely_ looked like a boring high school teacher, standing next to another man dressed in all red and oranges. And Loki, of course, with his usual cocky smile. 

__

And then there was the kid. He looked maybe three years old, hugging tightly to the blonde man’s neck. He didn't look happy though, more like he was clinging to the man for safety. 

__

“The blonde and the boy look nothing like the others. Are they even Loki’s?” Dirk frowned, pointing at the photo. 

__

“No one knows who Vali’s mom is. And Jormungandr, is a shapeshifter. Farah tapped a paper in front of her. 

__

“Of course he is. Well, then it doesn’t matter that we have this photo of him.” Dirk sighed. 

__

“Yeah. But it's something. We're dealing with the end of the world.” Todd closed his eyes for a moment. “This can't get any worse.” 

__

“Aren’t we not supposed to say that?” Dirk asked glancing over. “Like now we have to knock on a clover, right?” 

__

“Oh Dirk.” Todd gave a small smile. “Come on. I want a nap.” 

__

“Alright, darling. Farah, thank you for the excellent work.” Dirk smiled, handing the papers back. “We’ll be back at the apartment. Please don’t need us." 

__

“You know you're the one with the name on the plaque.” Farah glared at him. 

__

“Yes, and when you have a haystack that needs poking, I will be there!” Dirk smiled, wrapping his arms around Todd. 

__

“Whatever.” Farah gave a small smile as Dirk pulled Todd out the door. “Don't forget to come to work tomorrow!” 

__

“If the universe says so!” Dirk called back, laughing as he pulled Todd back out onto the sidewalk. 

__

Todd rested his head on Dirk’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. 

__

“Nightmares tonight?” Todd wondered aloud. Would he, could he have one night without a nightmare? 

__

“I’ll fight them off for you.” Dirk said, smiling down at him. 

__

_I love you,_ Todd thought at him. 

__

_I love you, too._ Dirk’s grip tightened a little, as the walked. _Always._

__

_Always._

__

At least whatever happened, he still had Dirk. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character was mentioned for the first time, did you spot him? :) - Sam
> 
> Hold on to the cute chapters while you can. - Sarah


	3. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but the first look at thr villain's real plans.

Alive.

What was it to be alive, when there isn’t a hunt? What was being alive when there was no one to take that privilege away from? To watch the light fade from their eyes, hear their heart stop. To listen to their-

“Priest! I swear, if you are staring off into the distance again, so help me I will eviscerate you.” Adrien’s shout sounded through the house as he wandered.

Damn that man. He knew Priest too well.

The house was, Priest was sure, some kind of pocket dimension. Though quaint on the outside, the inside was massive and much too extra for Priest’s taste. He liked the dark, prowling around to scare the helpless.

Priest smiled.

“Now, you know I gotta get my daily quota of bein’ dramatic, Boss.”

“Solueqize on your own time.” Adrien growled as he appeared. “Have you had any luck locating either of them?”

“Now if you want me to find people, I ain’t sittin’ here. I gotta hunt, that’s how it works.” Priest smiled at the man. “Be easier if I had a huntin’ buddy, and I know you got a supply of filthy little witches.”

“I killed the last of them for being incompetent.” Adrien huffed. “I know for a fact you don’t require an assistant. That’s not how you work, or whatever.”

Priest leaned back in his chair, shrugging. “Guess I ain’t findin’ no one then.”

“Then I suppose I expended unnecessary energy bringing you back to life.” Adrien said as he waved his hand and the chair under Priest vanished. “Perhaps I should rescind my offer entirely. The terms are fairly simple. Find my siblings and you will have free reign over how to handle your brother. Which part is confusing?”

“Guess I’m layin’ here then.” Priest gave a content sigh. “Get me a partner, and I will. I get bored.”

“Just- I will ask around. Now can you get up and be productive?” Adrien growled, the ringing, that bothered more than hurt, sounded around the room.

“Stop that ringin’, it’s just plain childish.”

“Oh shut up, you broken mutt and do as you’re told. I expect you to find them. If not, then you will head back to the hereafter. Clear?”

“I don’t work for, people Mr. Greyback. I work with, people. And it just so happens I’m your only shot at findin’ your siblin’s on time so if you want ‘em, I suggest you stop bein’ so difficult.” Priest pulled to his feet, stretching his arms in an almost lazy way.

Adrien’s hand was around his neck faster then he could blink as he was slammed against the wall.

“Listen here, you impetuous child. You will do as I say. You will stop complaining. Or I will erase you from existence. Am, I, clear?” Adrien growled, his eyes shining brightly as his grip on Priest’s neck tightened.

Priest started laughing.

“What is so funny?”

“Well now, I do love a good aggressor.”

“You flatter yourself.” Adrien glared, though he didn’t seem as opposed as one should have been. It was enough to make Priest laugh even harder, even though he could barely breathe.

“Well I can do a lot more than flatter, but ya’ know. Got stuff to do.”

“Oh now you’re going to do as you’re told?” Adrien asked, his grip loosening slightly.

“Nope. You just can’t handle me, and I need to go find a partner.”

Adrien tossed him to the side as he rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible. Just, continue looking, I will find you a stupid partner. And then you will actually locate my siblings.”

“Make sure he ain’t weak. I’m mighty bored.” Priest just kept smiling. The frustration that Fenrir exuded at the fact he couldn’t scare or hurt Priest into doing what he wanted was hilarious.

“You definitely think too highly of yourself.” Adrien snorted, glaring down at him as he pulled out his phone and started typing. “Find entertainment elsewhere, you’re not allowed to sleep with the help.”

“Don’t go around sayin’ rules you don’t wanna follow yourself. And I can sleep with whomever I please.”

“Don’t presume to know what I want. I will tell you, in no uncertain terms. And as I’ve said, I want you to find my siblings.” Adrien glanced up from what he was doing for a moment before going back to his phone.

“I know you want that Brotzman boy.” Priest raised an eyebrow, and started ro rub the bruises out of his neck. “Shame really. Boy can’t handle what you want.”

“Again, you have no idea what I want. And I’m not paying him. Or do you need me to define what ‘hired help’ means?”

“I’ll find that damned death sister. Just find me a partner.”

“You fucking better.” Adrien growled, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “He’ll be here tomorrow. And if you sleep with him, I will personally hex you until no amount of resurrecting will bring you back.”

“Fine fine, be borin’.” Priest rolled his eyes. There was no one more fun to mess with than an entitled god.

“I’m sure you can find someone else to entertain you. You hunt, right? Go hunting.” Adrien said, still glaring. Priest gave him a salute, glancing around to find another chair.

Oh, he’d locate the siblings alright.

And then he would kill every single member of The Rowdy Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* Everyone is doomed. - Sam


	4. When The Moon Calls Your Name

How did you make a nervous wreck of a human being - werewolf - feel better? That was the question, and the answer wasn’t always simple. But in fact, Martin knew exactly what to do; he’d been doing exactly this sort of thing all his life. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove down the busy street, music pounding against his eardrums as one of his Rowdies reached over to turn up the volume.

Todd would be okay. 

He had his pack to look out for him.

The van came to a screeching halt in front of a familiar pet store, and as Martin turned the key and pulled it out and into his pocket, he felt was was undeniably Amanda pat his shoulder.

“Pet store? Ya’ sure?” Amanda asked, leaning on him. “Seems a bit on the nose, don’t ya’ think?”

“What Pup needs is somethin’ old and familiar.” Martin flashed a smile, too many teeth, and wild eyes. “Ain’t that right boys!”

The Rowdies behind them gave a whooping holler, throwing the door to the van open. But instead of their usual weapons, they had something else: money.

“Fair enough.” Amanda held her hands up in surrender as she smiled. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“Nah. Boys and Beast’ll get it. But yer too stressed, Drummer.” Martin looked after his pack. “So. Kittens.”

“I am a sucker for kittens,” Amanda said, nodding. “Right. Let’s do this then!”

“Aw now, ya’ make it sound like we’re takin’ ya’ to your execution there.”

“It is an execution. I shall be murdered by cuteness.” Amanda said, smiling as she followed after the others.

Martin hopped out, taking one look at the van before sighing. This wasn’t the life he’d envisioned his family to have, but they were all happy. And they had each other. That was more than enough. He ran after the others, most of whom had already gotten inside the store, which by now was used to their shenanigans.

But right now, he needed to take care of the youngest pack member. She was practically a baby.

A baby who could kick their asses.

“You ain’t gonna be anywhere we can’t follow, Drummer.”

“I know that.” She smirked at him as she scooped one of the kittens out of the container, cradling it carefully. “You worry too much. I’m fine, really.”

“I gotta worry, Drummer.” Martin’s eyes fell on a small, wide-eyed grey kitten, and the animal fit almost too perfectly in his hands. “I don’t wanna fail someone again.”

“You won’t,” Amanda said, looking up. “You haven’t failed any of us. And even if you had we’d forgive you.”

“I failed a kid one time, don’t think I ain’t done it. Failed the whole lot of ‘em.” Especially the little ones; he could still see the fire late at night when he was alone. “But ‘specially little Dirk, I’ll tell ya’.”

“I always forget you all knew each other when you were younger. Like, I remember, it’s just hard to imagine younger versions of all of you together.” Amanda mused, switching out the kitten for another. “Like what was a younger Dirk even like?”

“Small.” And alone. “Small and curious little thing, with his hair all over the place. Wanted to help us all. Got us out of there, not the other way ‘round. No matter what he says. But I messed up, and he got scared, and he didn’t have no one for a real long time ‘cause’a that.”

“But he made it, and so did you. We can’t focus on the things we did before, it will drag us down everytime.” Amanda said, sighing lightly. “Besides, he’s definitely not fit to be a Rowdy.”

“Oh you’d be much mistaken. Angry little kid. Definitely fit to smash. But that ain’t what we are.” Martin brought the sleeping kitten to his face, hissing the top of it’s head. “We’re a family.”

“The universe led you all where you needed to go. It might not have been good, or nice, or easy. But everything led here, to this pack, and family, to that kitten. And you all made it. It just took a little longer.” She said, smiling as she set the kitten in her hands down. Martin smiled, watching Amanda move from the kittens, all the way to a bulletin board.

“And what’re you lookin’ at, Drummer?”

“Flyers, and photos, and shit.” Amanda laughed as she glanced at the photos on the wall before moving on to some binders in front of the board. She was flipping through the pages when she stopped, frowning down at something Martin couldn’t see.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, it’s a, news article, about the store. There was a storm and a bunch of the cats escaped and, just, this looks a lot like Dirk.” Amanda said, picking the binder up for a closer look.

“Must’ve been older. He ain’t live in America before Blackwing.” Martin moved forward, and sure enough, there was a Dirk who still looked fresh out of Blackwing.  
Martin smiled.

“C’mon. I got the article that alerted Blackwing of him somewhere. Got the boys’ and mine too.”

“Wait, really?” Amanda said, glancing down again as she set the binder back on the table and followed after Martin. “Weren’t there like, missing cats and a dead body? Dirk tried to explain it once but he was very drunk.”

“Lots of cats. Boy loved ‘em, apparently. But the cats we’re all bein’ kidnapped by this cult, who was sacrificin’ folk.”

“That explains the dead body.” Amanda nodded.

“Nope see. The magic mutated the cats, who ate the cult. Only left the bones of the leader behind.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Dirk finds the weirdest shit.” Amanda said, laughing lightly as they headed back out to the van. Martin joined in, a light smile on his face as he jumped, and climbed to the roof.

It took maybe a few seconds to find te folder; a yellowed white and water damaged edges, that he threw down to Amanda.

“Careful. Some o’ mine is blacked out. My doin’.” Because he didn’t want people to know. He didn’t want to remember.

“You got a super dark secret you ain’t sharin’ there Martin?” Amanda snorted lightly as she started flipping through the pages.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Amanda looked up, slightly surprised. “Like, seriously?”

“Yup.”

“Alright,” Amanda said glancing back down and continuing to flip through the pages. “Are you actually an alien? Cause Todd and Dirk have a bet going and I’d hate for them to be right.”

“Well, you told me your secret. I’ll tell ya’ mine. But it’s gotta stay one.”

“I can’t imagine it’s worse than outing Todd to our parents to gauge their reaction,” Amanda said.

“Well, ya’ were a kid. Ya’ know better.” Martin vaulted onto the cracked, hot asphalt. “Come’re.”

“See now I’m worried it is worse,” Amanda said, tucking the folder under her arm and moving forward slowly. Martin grabbed her arm and pulled her in to whisper something in her ear.

To her credit, Amanda remained fairly calm, slowly leaning back to frown at Martin.

“Seriously?” She asked quietly.

“Would I be sayin’ it if it wasn’t true?”

“I mean, I guess not. That’s just- shit that’s awful. I mean, you didn’t really have like a choice in the matter but - wait are-”

“It’s my fault it all happened. Didn’t know how to feed as a kid. You know why we cause fear, Drummer?” Martin sighed. “‘Cause without it we take all the good emotions. And we leave ‘em empty. And it can stick. And I’m stuck with that damned license hidden away.”

“Martin, no one is going to blame you for being rela-”

“Amanda.”

“I just. This seems like a secret that just doesn’t need to be one. Sure it’s surprising. But you’re still you. I think you’re putting too much powers in a name.”

“That bastard burned those children to the ground. I ain’t gonna have nothin’ to do with it.”

“I know.” Amanda sighed looking down. “Well, if you want, I can help you change it. Get something cool, like Vogel.”

“You done gonna put Moon Moon on it.” Martin raised an eyebrow.

“Martin Moon Moon Vogel. Just, rolls off the tongue doesn’t it?” Amanda smiled lightly.

“C’mon. Get the others.” Martin banged against the side of the van. “Gotta go pick up Pup and Brit!”

“Can do Moon Moon!” Amanda said, tossing the folder back at him as she jogged back to the store. Martin watched her go, listening to the cries of joy from his family.

He would never hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin has a dirty little secret (and Jay, spoil it in the comments and I will come to your house and eat your socks) - Sam
> 
> "I'm having far too much fun writing this! - Sarah


	5. What A Pack Is Made Of

Todd was sat at the top of the Rowdy van, listening to everyone bicker. The Rowdies wanted to bring in a dozen fake skeletons for the full moon, but Farah wasn’t having it. Dirk, on the other hand, was arguing that they needed Zebras. All in all, it was a weird way to spend an evening.

“You hangin’ in?” Amanda’s voice sounded below him.

“Hey, fuck.” Todd said. He glanced down, smiling at his sister. “Climbing up?”

“Course.” Amanda smiled. She jumped and pulled herself the rest of the way up, having mastered werewolf strength rather quickly. “How you doing?” 

“Wondering how this argument will turn out.” Todd said, gesturing over to the group. “Five bucks says Farah wins.”

“Of course Farah wins. That’s not even a bet.” Amanda snorted. “She wins every time. Besides Martin, she is definitely in charge.”

“She is the alpha of _our_ alpha.” Todd said. “I’ve been reading, don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation.”

“That’s like a thing?” Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over. “I thought that was just a weird thing from fanfiction.”

“Totally. Pack dynamics. Like a social ladder.” Todd said, shrugging. “It’s not weird like that though. Martin is in charge, and we’re all just normal. Beast _might_ be an omega, but that just means everyone likes her and she can get commands from Martin.”

“Commands? Like the sire thing? That seems hinky.”

“Yeah, it’s to keep them safe. They’re usually like, weak members of the group or people who aren’t just normal werewolves. Kids and witches and all that.”

“Magical rainbow creatures from other dimensions.” Amanda nodded. “So then, the humans in the group are, what? Like us?”

“Apparently. Magic is so biased.”

“Well then yeah, Farah is definitely alpha human.” Amanda snorted. “Which means she’ll win.”

“Farah could make them do anything. You know she made them go buy groceries the other day because they were camping at the Ridgely? You were out with Dirk.” Todd shook his head, a wide smile on his face. “And they came back with food, a nice shirt, a squeaky toy for me, and some extra pads for Farah.”

“Good on them!” Amanda smiled. “They’re pretty good with a list and a budget.”

“‘I used to wonder, like, how they stayed alive.” Todd shook his head. “Turns out they’re, pretty fucking responsible.”

“Dude you have no idea. Did you know Martin has like a masters degree in electrical engineering? Specifically rockets. He’s literally a rocket scientist.” Amanda snorted.

“How the _fuck_ did he get that!?” Todd’s eyes widened. “Cross is fucking apparently like, a nurse. Just a nurse. And Gripps speaks like five languages. And Vogel! Dude!”

“Kid’s a savant.” Amanda nodded, smiling. “As long as he doesn’t smash it, if you get him an instrument, twenty minutes, tops.”

“How the hell did they even, like. They spent their lives on the road, and in a government facility.”

“Yeah. Well I mean, Martin is almost sixty. He was in his, twenties? When Blackwing got him. He had finished college by that point. Was home on break.” Amanda said, getting quiet. “He, he had these little siblings, that didn’t make if out of the Blackwing raid.”

“Fuck.” Todd mumbled. He could only imagine why Martin had never talked about it, and he didn’t blame him. “Cross was like, sixteen though. And Vogel…”

“Was I think six? But that’s not when he got put with the boys.” Amanda sighed. “They had really shitty lives.”

“So, we’re agreed on just gutting Priest, right?”

“For sure.” Amanda nodded. “Weird thing though. So like, Martin didn’t tell me about the degree, I found it, but his name was all messed up, like part of it had been scratched off the page.”

“That is so fucking ominous.” Todd said, shaking his head. “Five bucks he leads a secret double life as an astronaut.”

“Martin Aldrin.” Amanda snorted.

“Wait wait wait. Hear me out.” Todd turned to face her, his hands out. “Martin Martin. Brother to Moon Moon.”

“Oh my gods, no. I refuse to believe that anyone would name their child Martin Martin.” Amanda laughed.

“You would.”

“I would, but this was sixty years ago. They had different sensibilities.” 

“Hey Martin!” Todd cried, trying to get his attention as Amanda laughed harder. Martin turned from the argument that was still going, raising an eyebrow. “Is your full name Martin Martin!?”

An odd look crossed his face as he frowned at them, giving a huff and turning back to listen to what Farah was saying. Amanda made a soft ‘ooh’ sound as she snorted.

“It’s official!” Todd said in a loud, amused voice. “His name is Moon Moon!”

Martin continued to ignore them as Amanda cackled.

“I think you hit a nerve. I bet it is Martin and he hates it.” Amanda said quietly.

“Hey Martin, come on!” Todd said, trying to catch his breath. “I’m just kidding!”

“Todd, I’m sure he knows.” Amanda laughed, glancing over at Martin who was throwing less than amused looks over towards them. “Though I’ve never seen him make that face before.”

“Alright.” Todd raised his hands, going quiet. “Sorry.”

“Don’t take it personally.” Amanda said, bumping Todd’s shoulder. “I’d be annoyed to if my name was Martin Martin.”

“Let’s just. Let’s just stop.” Todd had deflated, and he was back to being on the edge of paranoid. “It’s fine. He doesn’t like the joke.”

“Sorry.” Amanda said, letting the energy fade. 

“Yo, go mess with Beast and Vogel. I’m gonna go hang out in the trees.” The sudden lack of energy was making him feel upset, so he figured some trees would help.

“You sure? I can stay if you want.” Amanda said smiling. “I could hang, or-”

“I’ll, be back in a few minutes. And Dirk just got Vogel and Cross on his side, so I’m sure it'll be funny.” Todd slid off the van, and landed on his feet. “Make sure they don’t die.”

“I’ll do my best.” Amanda jumped off the roof, landing in a crouch before hopping to her feet, giving Todd a quick smile. “See you in a bit.”

Todd trotted off into forest, getting far enough to where he couldn’t hear the arguments. He took the time to slide down against a tree, looking up at the canopy of trees.

The moon was still too far away.

“Hey Pup.” Martin’s voice sounded quietly. “Got a second?”

“Hey.” Todd tilted his head back, a light smile on his lips. “You get away in one piece?”

“Ain’t the one who needs to be worryin’ about pieces.” Martin snorted, walking around to stand in front of Todd. “Boys ain’t gonna win that one.”

He huffed lightly and crouched down.

“I wanted to talk ‘bout before. I know you were kiddin’. I didn’t mean to upset ya’. I’m sorry.”

“I’m chill. Really.” Todd said, shrugging with one shoulder. “Just needed quiet.”

“Ya’ feelin’ okay?” Martin asked.

“Dunno. Do I?”

“You smell a bit sad.” Martin said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he shrugged. “Ain’t no more than usual.”

“Just been jumpy. Got excited, but it’s, easy to remember exactly how much shitty stuff is in your head.” Todd said, tapping the side of his head. “I get the same way when Farah glares. It’s fine.”

“I am sorry. It’s just. I wasn’t expecting it, and it ain’t something I talk about. It ain’t personal.” Martin sighed, leaning back and sitting on the ground cross legged. 

“It’s fine.” Though Todd definitely felt a bit sad. “Besides, your name is you’re name. You’re just Martin. And I’m, Pup. And Farah is Farah.”

“And Dirk is Dirk.” Martin smiled lightly. “Ain’t like that one though. Just, something I’d rather forget. Changin’ costs so damn much, and then- it don’t matter none.”

“It’s fine.” Todd felt a spasm in his arm, pain running through his shoulder. “Things in life change. And, and they suck.”

Martin frowned at the spasm and moved forward, sitting on Todd’s other side, his knee brushing Todd’s.

“Then it’s a good thing ya’ got us.” Martin said, smiling lightly.

“Sorry about my arm.” Todd mumbled, watching the oranges form in the sky. “It does that.”

“Ain’t gotta apologize to me, Pup. Ain’t nothing that can’t be fixed.” Martin said. “You’ll be okay. Just take some time.”

“I have a bad feeling.” Todd said. “Don’t tell anyone. But everytime we investigate Adrien, the bells go off like crazy.”

“Somethin’ comin’? Other than the end of the world?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“More like we’re coming to it. And everyone is going to get hurt.”

“I think everyone knew that was a possibility when we agreed to stop the end of the world.” Martin said, shrugging lightly. “It’ll work itself out. Always does.”

“Yeah.” Todd nodded; they would be fine. “Sorry for upsetting you.”

“Eh, it’s my own shit I gotta figure out. Ain’t your fault I don’t tell anyone.” Martin said. “Maybe later.”

“World’s already ending.” Todd stood as the heat in his chest grew stronger; it was nearly time. “Well, I gotta go.”

“See ya’ in a bit, Pup.” Martin nodded at him, smiling lightly.

_Todd! Come tell Farah that skeletons are a brilliant idea!_

_No, give it up. Moon’s about to rise._

_That hardly seems like an adequate reason to give up an argument that I am clearly winning._ Dirk huffed and Todd could feel the frown as he walked back through the trees.

“You are not winning and you know it.” Todd called. “Babe, please, just come and sit with me for the last twenty minutes.”

_Oh, alright. Where did you go?_

Todd came out at the treeline, and he leaned back against one of the trees, watching everyone. He didn’t respond, instead letting a soft smile form on his face. Dirk spun slightly, spotting him after a moment and smiled, jogging over.

“Hello, darling.” Dirk smiled, grabbing Todd’s hands lightly. Todd tensed for a moment, but smiled.

“Hey.”

“Sorry.” Dirk glanced down at their hands. “I forgot to ask. Forgive me?”

“Jesus christ, you’re adorable. Stop it.” Todd let one of Dirk’s hands fall, keeping a tight hold of the other. He reached up, his fingers brushing lightly across Dirk’s cheek.

“So, I don’t think I will. Because being this adorable gets me attention. And you know how I crave endless attention.” Dirk snorted as he smiled down at Todd.

“Huh, imagine that. I _also_ crave attention.” Todd’s hand paused, holding Dirk’s face with a light touch. “We’re gonna have to find a compromise.”

“Do we though?” Dirk asked, moving in a little closer. “The system is working so well. I do something cute, you give me attention. And in return I give you attention while doing cute things!”

“Yes, but my idea involved cuddling for the next twenty minutes.” Todd gave a false sigh, letting his hand fall away. “Well, another time.”

“No, wait!” Dirk reached forward and stopped himself. “Can I hold you around your stomach?”

“That is, such a weird way to phrase it.” A smile danced on Todd’s lips. _Sure._

“It sounded better than ‘grab your middle’.” Dirk said as he wrapped his arms around Todd’s waist, pulling him closer. “So, this cuddling concept. Elaborate.”

“We go find a tree, drag a blanket, and sit there until the moon rises.” Todd said, wrapping his own arms around Dirk. “Just a rough idea.”

“Barely even a concept. But I think we can make it work.” Dirk said, smiling down at him. “I’ll get the blankets?”

“I’ll be here. I like this tree”

“It’s a good tree.” Dirk nodded as he pulled back. “I’ll be back.”

Dirk turned and jogged back toward the van, waving off Amanda who was shouting something in his direction. It didn’t take long for him to return with far more than one blanket.

“I couldn't decide.” He said, dropping the pile. “So. Blankets. Plural.”

A laugh escaped Todd’s lips; he should have expected this. Dirk was so indecisive. But they were happy, and really, that was a miracle for both of them. Todd grabbed the blanket on the top, a sleek blue color decorated with snowflake patterns, and as he stood, he reached up to wrap it around Dirk’s shoulders.

“Mind if I join your one man blanket fort?” Todd said, securing the blanket over his chest.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dirk smiled down at him. “Besides, blanket forts are boring alone.”

“I think Vogel might disagree.” Todd pulled Dirk onto the ground, taking an end of the blanket and wrapping it around himself.

“Oh, I’m sure. But why be alone when I can be with you?” Dirk asked wrapping his arms around Todd’s middle again and pulling him close.

“Hey Dirk?” Todd glanced up at his face, his head leaning against his shoulder.

“Yes, Todd?” 

“We’re gonna be okay.”

“I know we are.” Dirk said, smiling lightly. “We’re together. We’ll be perfect.”

“We’re gonna kick Priest’s ass.”

“Y-yes. Definitely. And save the world. And anything else if we try hard enough.” Dirk nodded, his smile faltering slightly.

“Hey.” Todd reached up, taking his face lightly in his hands to turn it back. “I promise. I’m gonna do my best to make sure he doesn’t do anything.”

“Thank you.” Dirk said, pressing into Todd’s touch and smiling lightly. “I know you will. You’re weirdly brave with that sort of thing.”

“Well, I hate him. And I pretty much decided I was going to destroy him, like, totally, a long time ago.” Todd gave a light smile. “Him and Adrien. Down the drain.”

“That sounds ideal.” Dirk nodded. 

“We are gonna save the world, and be totally cool while doing it.” Todd smiled up at him. “Just another shitty case. With beer afterwards.”

“I was thinking hard cider. But beer works too.” Dirk said, laughing as he nodded.

“Lemonade?”

“No, like made from apples. You know, hard apple cider.”

“I meant.” Todd swatted Dirk’s hand, laughing. “Let’s get lemonade after the moon. Something to get rid of the taste of Gripps’ drink.”

“Oh, lemonade is not going to get rid of the taste of pure syrup.” Dirk snorted. “Coffee, tea, and sleep. All weekend.”

“We’d have to ditch Farah. She wants us on the case.” Todd said. He gave a pointed look to the actual Farah, who was busy pulling a skeleton out of Cross’ hands.

“I’m sure I can work something out. I mean, it is my name on the sign after all.” Dirk said, smiling down at him. “Besides, we should spend as much time together as possible. I miss you far too much when you’re off on the other side of the office.”

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” Todd gave a soft smile. “You know we aren’t gonna be like, separated for eternity right? Is something wrong, or just miss me?”

“You are looking for too close at my want to cuddle all the time.” Dirk said, pulling him closer. “I just, like you being close.”

“Well, there’s no better time to cuddle than now.” Todd tapped Dirk’s chest, where he could feel the intense heat that had sprung up.

“Yes. But it’s hard to remember clearly.” Dirk sighed as he smiled down at Todd. “But I’m glad I get to spend time with you.”

“Well, Martin says it won’t be in like, a few years. So that’s something.” odd said. “And besides, we’ll probably dream about it later.”

“Those are the best dreams.” Dirk smiled as he loosened his grip on Todd’s waist and rested his head down on Todd’s shoulder.

“Well.” Todd glanced up at the sky; the colors were gone. “I’ll see you.”

“I’ll be here.” Dirk sighed as a tremor rushed through him.

The moon was one of the best times any of them ever seemed to have, and Todd hoped it could stay that way forever. But nothing was built to last, unless you were an immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love Rowdy Dynamics. I also love the harsh reminder that the boys are people outside of their "escaped from the lab" shtick they have (though I do adore that so much). It's really rather sad the lives they had, and how they got torn away from them. But good news at least, you'll get to learn more about it later. - Sam
> 
> We do occasionally do werewolf stuff in this werewolf AU :) - Sarah


	6. The Prophet

Amanda tossed the water bottle from hand to hand, near mystified with the water tossing and turning inside. Slow days weren’t exactly a normal occurrence anymore, but until they found Adrien, her and her boys - and Beast - were on what she liked to call Seattle Arrest. As in Farah, who was really one of the only competent members of their pack, had placed a ban on the Rowdies leaving town in case any unwanted wolf gods showed up to cause chaos. And everyone knew that only the Rowdies were allowed to cause that.

So, here Amanda sat, the steps to the second floor unusually empty as she stared at the water in her hands. Cross had disappeared for an hour earlier in the day, only to come back with what were surely stolen seed packets and had dragged Gripps outside to plant them. When the Rowdies couldn’t move, they nested instead, and right now they were nesting hard.

Vogel was asleep, draped over a lazy Martin and using Beast as a blanket. Todd and Dirk were out - again - and Amanda didn’t blame them. Todd was just having too much trouble with crowded spaces, though he was getting better.

If only he would talk to them.

Todd was dealing with the fallout from that shit god, and he was only letting Dirk and Farah in. Now, that was all well and fine, but Amanda just wished that her and the pack could help him. He deserved that.

There was the sound of shuffling upstairs, pulling Amanda back into reality. The water bottle dropped, and even as Amanda watched it fall she could do naught to catch it.

The voice from upstairs called her name.

“Amanda! You still here?” Farah’s voice sounded as she got closer.

Thank the gods, it was just Farah. Maybe Amanda was starting to get jumpy too. Adrien did seem fixated on her and her abilities, after all. It was justified.

“Yeah!” Amanda called. “Need me to come up!?”

“Nah, it’s all good.” Farah said appearing at the top of the stairs and holding a tablet. She hopped down the stairs, smiling lightly. “I just need someone else to look at these findings. I’m starting to go cross-eyed.” 

“I'm not doing that in a stairway.” Amanda sighed. But she needed to get up and moving anyway. She grabbed onto the railing, pulling to her feet to smile. “Come on. Up.”

“Alright.” Farah said, nodding. “There is coffee upstairs as well. Coffee makes everything better.”

“Coffee. Yeah.” That didn't sound too bad. “This better be something on why moon moon likes my powers or I'm leaving.”

She wouldn't leave.

Farah was her best friend.

“Moon moon, that what we’re calling him?” Farah laughed.

“That's what I call every wolf who does something stupid. Just be glad you don't gotta deal with this werewolf crap.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” 

“I love my boys, but seriously, being the only girl wolf is boring. You should come so we can make fun of Todd together.”

“Hm. Making fun of Todd and having another monthly appointment? No thanks, but I will always make fun.” Farah said, smiling. “But anyway, moon moon.”

“Moon moon. Why my shit? Like, oh, I can zap stuff without control. Fascinating.” Amanda sighed. This was bullshit; her powers were just aggravated pararibulitis attacks.

“Yes, best guess, he wants to somehow use your powers to supercharge his. Maybe? It seems ending the world requires a lot of energy.”

“Well, i hope he figures out how. He should hit me up when he does because all I get are-” Oh. “What about my visions? Does he know about those?”

“I mean, other than asking him, I’m not sure about that one.” Farah sighed. “And if I see him I ain’t gonna be asking him anything.”

“Call me after you shoot him. I want a go.”

“Of course.” Farah nodded. “But anyway. Far as I can tell he’s somewhere on the East Coast. And I’m pretty sure he’s already found Hela.”

Farah sighed as she sat down on the couch and started flipping through the tablet. 

“Oh we are not talking about Hela, you aren't starting your jokes again.”

“All I’m saying is that it’s unfair someone so pretty is so evil.” Farah said, flipping the tablet around with an image of who they were fairly certain was Hela. According to Todd, it was definitely her.

She was taller, ridiculously so, but that didn't make her attractive. In fact, she made Amanda very, very gay.

But whatever.

It was probably the hair.

Purple.

“Listen.” Amanda started, her mouth in a thin line. “Death isn't evil. It's neutral. Do you seriously think I'd date a half skeleton, goddess, with purple hair, who dresses like a fucking goth queen?”

“Is that a serious question?” 

“Yes.”

“Well then yes. I have seen the people who come and go. You’d definitely tap that.” Farah snorted.

“Nah. I'd take her to the coolest concert ever. We'd get drunk, get kicked out, and flip off assholes before going home together, and never talking again the next day.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Besides. I'm not about to go date a possibly annoying goddess. What if, she's an asshole?”

“A hot asshole.” Farah said, flipping through more photos and smirking.

“Yeah well, I'll go out with her and get back to you. You and Tina can go swoon over Aphrodite while I send flowers to a skeleton.”

“We will.” Farah said, nodding. “But anyway. Besides trying to find the other one, I have no idea what Adrien is doing. Visions telling you anything?”

“No. Unless you wanna know what the neighbors are doing to their walls next week.”

“I mean, is it something- no, I don’t care.” Farah sighed. “Alright. Well you’ll let me know if it changes? Right?”

“Yeah.” Amanda sighed, crawling to sit next to Farah. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“Well don’t go saying that. Anytime anyone does, bad shit starts happening.” Farah sighed, tossing the tablet onto the coffee table.

“When does bad shit not happen?”

“That one weekend a couple months back was pretty chill.” Farah said, nodding. “But you’re right.”

“Hm. You should go visit Tina before shit goes sideways again.” And there as no doubt it would. “Everything is just, way too calm right now.”

“You are trying to jinx us.” Farah said, glancing over at her. “I am definitely blaming you if the agency explodes, or Dirk gets abducted by aliens again.”

“Nah.” Amanda started to laugh. “I-”

“Yo! Drummer?”

Farah glanced over and smiled, waving as Gripps walked in. 

“Hey Gripps, bring any good snacks?” Amanda sat up a little straighter, smiling at him.

“Yo! Nope!” Gripps had a surprisingly soft smile on his face, usually reserved for quiet mornings and the blue of dawn. “Got’n you and Drummer some drinks. Cold. You like soda?”

“Does Vogel like smashing shit?” Amanda laughed. “Course. Thanks Gripps. What are you up to?”

She and Farah both snagged the cups as Gripps passed them over before he took a seat.

“Mm. Lots of flowers. All done. Wanted to check on you guys!”

“Just comparing notes on moon moon. Ya’ know, the usual stuff.” Amanda said, gesturing toward the tablet.

“We'll get the wolf! Don't worry!” Gripps leaned forward, patting Amanda's shoulder.

“Oh I have no doubt.” Amanda nodded, leaning back into the couch. 

She was starting to feel a bit tired, she probably just needed to get more sleep. Which would be easier if the world wasn’t literally coming to the end.

Gripps tipped his head to the side, frowning at Amanda for what seemed like an eternity, and then-

“You take your meds, Drummer?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, frowning slightly. She was pretty sure, though, it was a bit hard to keep track. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Meds were still in the, cup holders. You smell all, funny.”

“Were they?” Shit. The probably explained the burning smell. “Well, I’ve got-”

She paused as she looked down at her hand, there were what looked like stabwounds right through the middle and she frowned. There wasn’t any pain, not yet. She probably had a couple second before that happened. If she could just get the meds in her jacket.

“Farah, back!” Gripps grabbed farah’s sleeve and pulled her backwards. “Zap! I got you, Drummer.”

“I-” Amanda couldn’t hear the scream as she curled in on herself, the pain flared in her hand and suddenly moved all the way through her body, sharp pains appearing in her shoulders and legs and hands. What kind of awful attack was this?

The red in Amanda’s vision, suddenly, wasn't red anymore. It was blue.

Images flashed through her mind; a house, a forest, a dumb looking blonde, and just so much blood. The images shifted as she cried out in pain and it was suddenly a laundromat, and a fancy car, and glowing red eyes. As the images faded the last thing she saw was Todd. He fell to the ground, blood gushing from his throat as Dirk lifted him up.

“Todd.” She cried as the images faded completely and all she could see was blue.

“What!?” A new voice downstairs. “Who's dying?!”

“Todd, I'm sure it's fine.” A second voice.

Shit. Todd.

Amanda blinked and frowned up at the ceiling. How had she ended up on the floor?

“Martin!” That was Gripps’ voice. “Vogel Cross! C’mon!”

Amanda tried to sit up but the pain in her limbs was too much. She held the hand up that had been stabbed and frowned at the fading scars. Whatever was coming, it wasn’t going to feel food. 

For anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the peaceful fluff. Told y'all they were fucked. - Sam


	7. Nightmare Fuel

Todd woke up, for the first time since he'd started having nightmares, quietly.

The last few nights have been a haze of dreamless sleep, slipping seamlessly from one day to the next as if there hadn't been any pause at all. That was, when he got sleep that is. There was only one time he would truly fall asleep, and that was when he was wrapped around Dirk. Dirk had nightmares too, but since the nightmare he'd had while Todd was with Adrien, they'd been quieter. Dirk claimed he was too busy taking care of Todd to let himself have bad dreams, and Todd couldn't explain to him how that made him feel even worse than he already was.

When he woke up though, he was gasping for air, clawing at the dark in front of him. It took him a moment to realize that, yes, he was in his apart. He was safe. The dream didn't take long to leech out of his memory, soaking the air around him in a dark energy that made Todd shiver. He felt Dirk lying next to him, still holding lightly onto his arm as he slept away. Dirk looked peaceful, for once, and the image of Dirk's serene face framed in the moonlight, mixed with the calm emotions coming from him, Todd was able to take a few feel breaths before he started panicking.

He was okay. Of course he was. It was just a dream.

Todd crawled slowly out of bed, careful not to disturb Dirk, and glanced around the room. The television had been switched off sometime in the night, and a shiver ran down Todd's spine once more as he felt a chill on his bare arms. Frowning, he glanced around before landing on the window, which had been left open.

What were they thinking? It wasn't even spring yet. We're they trying to freeze themselves over?

Todd snuck over to the window, stepping over the cat, who was lying at the foot of the bed in a nest of her own creation, and took a hold of the window. He paused for a moment, the sounds of what was unmistakably The Rowdy Three coming from somewhere below. It was a warmer night than usual, despite the chill, and they'd opted to spend some more time outside of their van in the camp they'd created in the parking lot a few week back. Thank the gods Farah was the landlord, otherwise they would have had the police called on them.

There was a moment, briefly, where Todd considered staying up here in the dark. He could wake up Dirk, maybe, and they could turn something on the TV. Dirk would understand; he always did. He'd yet to become angry with Todd for waking him up after a nightmare. And yet… he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He knew, however, that there were people outside who would be more than happy to keep him company on this sleepless night.

The decision seemed to be made. Todd grabbed his light jacket that was hanging off the chair; Farah had just bought it for him a few days ago. Slipping it on, Todd took a second to watch Dirk sleep before slipping quietly out the door and into the hall. He'd come a long way from cowering in a corner, watching the Rowdies with a terrified expression on his face. They were pack. They were fine, if not just a little energetic. But he wouldn't get hurt, he knew that. In fact, they would probably stop him from getting so, and that was what Todd needed right now.

Safety.

Opening the door, Todd looked up at what stars he could see through the lights of the city around him. He just had to head to the back of the building, and he could hang out for a bit. If he didn't, they would probably smell him anyway, and come looking. He knew he wasn't happy, and they specialized in sensing negative emotions. It was because of that godawful memory. Looking up at the sky, Todd forgot about the steps, and nearly fell face first on the ground before someone caught him.

“Whoa, dude. You okay?” Amanda helped right him before pulling her hands back, fidgeting slightly. She frowned. “Wait, why are you up? Everything okay?”

She was sitting on the steps. Or she had been. Now she was standing, her hands still out I'm case Todd fell again. He took a moment to steady himself on his feet before nodding once, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was okay; he just needed some air. He needed company, something other than the lonely solitude of the dark. And most importantly, he didn't want to wake up Dirk.

“Yeah, I just. I had a bit of a nightmare. I'm fine, though.” Todd's mouth went into a line. Amanda looked tired, but Todd wasn't sure if it was a physical thing. Amanda nodded.

“Alright, just checking. Um, you want, to hang or something?” She gestured slightly behind her towards the sound of the other Rowdies.

“Yeah that'd, be cool.” Todd gave her a small smile. “It's just, kind of dark upstairs. Dirk's sleeping. And you're… not? Which I guess I won't question.” Amanda was usually asleep by now, along with at least one of the Rowdies, but tonight each and every one of them were still awake. It wasn't like Amanda to be up and about when she obviously hasn't slept.

“Oh, I’m chill. I’ve got, energy for days.” She laughed lightly as she turned back the way she had come. “Just, all the energy, ya know?”

Todd frowned at the odd look in Amanda's eyes. She seemed… not upset, but not in a good mood either. Again, it was unlike her. You usually knew if she was in a bad mood or not; she told you about it flat out.

“You okay?”

“Yeah! I’m great, just ya know, busy. Thinking, and, such. Just trying to, ya know. Thinking.” She was smiling but her eyes looked far away. Nevertheless, Todd nodded.

“Yeah. I've been like, doing that. There's a lot, to think about.” Todd bit the inside of his lip, glancing up at the artificial street light. It gave a certain atmosphere to the street that he couldn't quite place, the orange lighting falling on both of their faces, making them almost look like they were ill. It contrasted with the look in Amanda's eyes, making it seem like she was barely even human before Todd blinked back into reality.

“Yeah about A- um, a lot of stuff.” Amanda snapped her mouth closed glancing towards Todd quickly as they walked.

“Adrien.” The word was out of Todd's mouth before he could register what Amanda had even said, and once his own words hit him, he stopped in his walk with Amanda. He hadn't meant to say it, to speak it aloud. It made it feel real, his nightmare, as it came rushing back, threatening to drown him.

“I mean. Well, yeah, but, like- we don’t have to talk about him. If you don’t want to.” She paused, looking back, the light falling oddly across her features, giving her a deathly appearance. 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to, you know. I don't usually…” Todd frowned. Why had be said that? He blinked back against the dream swimming around in his mind.

He was safe. He was with Amanda. The Rowdies were around the corner. Everything was okay.

“It’s all good dude. I’m sorry, I brought it up. We like, we don’t have to talk about it, really.” She looked down frowning. 

“Sorry. It was, I mean, you're right, but.” A frustrated sigh made it's way from Todd. “It was about him. The dream, I mean, it's, a thing. I guess I'm just, still kind of stuck in it.”

Like a fly in a spider's web.

“Does, that happen a lot?” She frowned, her face contorting into something close to worry. Todd's chest caved in, not panic, but something uncomfortable.

But gods, he didn't want to leave this alone.

“I guess? I mean, sometimes I just like, don't dream. That's usually when Dirk has a nightmare instead.” Todd watched Amanda's face carefully; she seemed more cautious than usual. “But uh, I guess like, all the other times. Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. That sounds, hard. I- You know I’m really proud of you right? For, dealing with all of this? Ya know?” Her voice dropped as she watched him carefully. 

“Yeah, well. I doubt I'm seeing him again. So I'll be fine.”

“Yeah? I mean, like, yeah of course, you won’t. That would be, insane.” Amanda laughed, a hint of hysteria creeping into the sound.

“Amanda?” Todd frowned. Her eyes were flitting all over the place, and he couldn't tell if it was from lack of sleep or not. “I'm, I think we'd probably know, right? If he- if I was.”

Todd was more trying to convince himself than her. If he kept repeating, it would become true.

“Yeah! No, we would know! Definitely! You’re, here and he’s not, so it’s, great.” She said smiling, glancing back towards the sound of the others. “Definitely. Would know. That.”

Everything was okay.

“I mean, we'd have to, right? I'm having nightmares after only like, two days. That's, a thing.” Todd has never truly discussed this with anyone besides Dirk, but Amanda seemed like a pretty good candidate. And besides, he knew that he was safe. If he had a panic attack, the other Rowdies were right nearby to pitch in and stop it before it got worse.

“It is a thing. A very, sucky, thing. But like, we’re here for you, yeah? Like, if you ever want to talk, or if, ya know, you’re thinking about leaving. Cause, like, we’d really miss you. I mean, um, Bart would just be heartbroken. You know how they get.” Amanda laughed. She looked visibly upset, but her voice had no indication of that.

“Hey, sis I'm not, like, I'm just staying. I'm not leaving again.” Todd raised his hand, going to confront her before pausing for a moment. Could he really do that?

He wasn't sure. 

He retracted his hand, having hovered it in the air for a moment too long. Any physical comfort now would be awkward, and besides, he wasn't sure how he'd handle it.

“Okay, well, I just. I wanted you to know. That, there’s a lot here. Ya know. And that, we’re here for you.” She smiled lightly. 

“You're sure you okay?” Todd hesitated. He didn't want to intrude on her time with the other Rowdies if she was upset.

“Dude, I am so good. I promise. I’m just, worried, we all are. But it’s fine. We’re here. Stronger together right?” 

“Yeah. We'll be fine. Of-” He smiled. “Totally. He can't find us.”

Maybe he really, truly couldn't.

“Exactly. He can’t find us.” A frown crossed her face. “Cause like, he’d be terrified if he did.” The odd look vanished as it was replaced with pride. “The Rowdies would show him what’s what.” 

The tension in Todd's chest finally relaxed. Amanda was fine. He was fine. Adrien couldn't get him.

Not even Priest could mess with them now.

“Yeah. You like, totally would. I bet you'd kick his ass.” Todd leaned to the side, watching the flickering of what was unmistakably the light of flames from around the corner. “Uh…” she followed his gaze and smiled lightly.

“Wanna hang? I’m sure the guys won’t mind.” She smiled, turning slightly. He could hear the yells of the Rowdies; it wasn't too loud from where they were standing, but closer might pose an issue. Maybe he could ask someone to help.

“I don't think I'm, like, it's still pretty dark upstairs.” He shifted on his feet. “But, you're all yelling and, maybe you could, not do that as loudly?”

He bit his lip.

“Dude of course! We can totally be chill. I promise. The boys have been practicing.” She laughed, walking back towards him to stand beside him. “But it’s up to you. We can hang there or we can go somewhere and hang. I’ll follow where you lead. Just like always.”

“What time is it?” Todd had never checked the clock before he left, and he wasn't wearing his watch. His phone was probably still upstairs, too.

“Um, I think a little after three?” She frowned patting her pockets trying to find her phone but coming up empty handed. “Pretty sure. You want to try to get some more sleep?”

Todd snorted.

“That's, not happening.” He glanced up back to the apartment, where Dirk was probably still sound asleep. He could wait a little bit longer; Todd would be back before he woke up. Dirk didn't like waking up when he wasn't there. “Yeah. I'll come hang for a bit.”

“Awesome! I apologize in advance for the poptarts.” Amanda looked back towards the light as they walked forward. The sounds from the others had quieted substantially. 

The Rowdies had set up a semi-permanent camp in the parking lot, and after the first two weeks Farah had caved and bought them an elevated fire pit so they weren’t damaging the lot, or using trash cans. They were all lounging around in the various chairs and boxes they had procured and everyone turned as Todd and Amanda walked over.

“Heya Pup.” Cross gave Todd a thumbs up as he walked in; on cue, Vogel popped his head out of the van, smiling.

“Hey. Mind if I hang for a bit?” Todd asked quietly. It would be fine right? Amanda had said it would.

“Pup gets to hang!?” Vogel was alight with glee as he jumped out of the van, but upon a look from Martin, got quieter. “Quiet times?”

“I mean, if it’s okay.” Todd said, his face flushing slightly. Everyone was always walking on eggshells around him, the Rowdies most of all. He couldn’t even handle simple emotions, and everyone else suffered for it.

“You smell embarrassed.” Vogel whisper yelled at him, before starting to jump up and down. “OH man! I know! Hold on!”

Vogel disappeared back into the van, earning a chuckle from Gripps.

“In for a present!” Gripps smirked over at Todd.

“I will bet you money it’s PopTarts.” Amanda smirked as she wandered away from Todd and over towards an empty chair near Martin. Gripps just shrugged, smiling even wider.

When Vogel jumped out, he wasn’t holding a box, but instead what looked like a shirt.

“You left this back way when! The first time you came with us!” Vogel held out the shirt, and recognized his old band shirt.

“Oh. Thanks. You, you didn’t have to keep this.” Todd said as he took the shirt. Everyone in the band still hated him, and he was fine with that, he deserved it. But why had the Rowdies kept the shirt all this time? “Thanks though.”

“Brit said you like, really like that shirt.” Vogel nodded, bouncing on his feet so much it looked like he had an idle animation running. “So we didn’t burn it!”

High respect from a Rowdy.

“Well thank you for not burning it.” Todd said, a smile pulling at his lips as he moved closer to the fire to sit down.

“Look at all the cool stars!” Vogel pointed up to the night sky, getting more excited.

“2003.” Gripps nodded, following his gaze.

“Bullshit. You did not count all the stars.” Amanda laughed over at Gripps, as Todd stole the blanket from the back of her chair.

“Counting everything!” 

“He totally did!” Vogel interjected, sticking his tongue af Amanda.

“Well that’s such a small number. We’ll have to go somewhere where there’s too many to count.” Amanda said, smiling over at Todd. “Like that place, when I was little, where we camped.”

“Crater Lake.” Todd supplied. There were nights it was clear enough to see the Milky Way from that lake.

“Challenge!” Vogel hit the ground, the asphalt making a dull thump.

“Gripps gonna win.” Cross said. Beast had jumped down from the roof of the van, and had started braiding his hair. “Always.”

“‘S right.” Martin called. He was perched on the driver's seat of the van, leaning forward to talk to everyone.

“Hey now, it wasn’t a challenge. It was a suggestion of going camping and watching the stars.” Amanda said, holding her hands up in mock defeat while she laughed.

“Challenge challenge challenge!” Vogel laughed wickedly as he hit the ground again, blue sparks traveling up his arm. “Come on Boss!”

“Fine! He can count all the stars when we get there. But there are a lot.” She smiled, keeping her voice lower and making the Rowdies match her. “Right, Todd?”

“Mm? Oh, yeah, loads of stars out there.” Todd nodded, watching the fire quietly as the chaos surrounded him. At least it was slightly organized chaos.

“Do they got stars in space Boss?” Vogel tilted his head, earning laughter from everyone, even Beast.

“Yeah dude. That’s where stars are. Like, they look like little points of light, but they’re huge suns millions of lightyears away. Space is stupid big.” Amanda nodded glancing over at Todd. “Todd knows a ton about space.”

“That sounds smart!” Vogel smiled brightly over at him. “But this is more fun than lights! There’s smashing and sleeping, and the van and the guys!”

“There are whole other planets out there. With people and places, and it’s crazy. Stars are only a little bit.” Todd said, feeling himself relax a little, everything would be fine.

“You think they got Blackwing out there?” Vogel’s voice dropped, just a barely noticeable amount, as he looked back up.

“Well.” Todd frowned slightly. “There’s always going to be bad guys but luckily there are always gonna be good guys too. As far as I know, Blackwing isn’t out in the stars.” 

“Safe soon.” Vogel nodded. “Gonna tear Blackwing down! Again.”

“Farah’s working on it. And besides, I don’t think they’re coming back after we burned down their base.” Todd said smiling, as an odd panic crept into his chest. 

Either the universe was trying to tell him something, or Dirk had woken up.

“Yeah, those assholes aren’t getting any of you.” Amanda nodded. “Not if we have anything to say about it.”

“Can we throw that smiley guy into an ocean?” Vogel stared at Amanda with wide eyes.

“He ain’t gettin’ you, Vogel.” Martin had appeared over Vogel’s hear, sitting on the ground to drape his arm around his brother. There was something distant, protective in his eyes. It looked painful. “Old Priest ain’t gettin’ nobody.”

“Damn right.” Amanda said, nodding her head.

Todd fidgeted slightly, the panic in his chest distracting him from the calm of the group. Maybe it wasn’t Dirk, maybe it was just him overreacting to his own fears. Martin glanced over at him, the look leaving his eyes as he stared.

“Okay, Pup?”

“Yeah, I just-”

“Todd?!” 

Dirk had appeared at the corner, half dressed in matching pajamas and looking around frantically.

“-think Dirk is awake. Hey, Dirk!” Todd called as he pulled a hand free from the blanket to wave at him. Dirk spun on his heels, his face washing with relief as soon as he spotted Todd. There was no time to react between that moment and the next, where Dirk was gently wrapping his arms around Todd.

“Oh Todd! I thought I’d lost you! What happened?”

This was, pretty nice.

“Sorry, just, couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to bug you. Thought I would come down here.” Todd said as he wrapped his hands around Dirk’s arms.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re alright. I trust the Rowdies.” Dirk rested his chin on Todd’s shoulder, leaning in. “I was just worried.”

“He could tell.” Amanda snorted lightly as she tossed another blanket over for Dirk. “You are more than welcome to join, Dirk.”

“Sorry I worried you.” Todd whispered, pushing down the guilty feeling before it could get to Dirk.

“You have nothing to apologize for, darling.” Dirk mumbled.

Todd leaned back slightly, letting Dirk drape more over his shoulders. This was good. All his fear and worries could wait, because this was nice.

“Did you sleep okay?” Todd asked, glancing over at him.

“I did.” Dirk smiled over.

“Well.” He wouldn’t mind. “Since, you’re awake, would you, maybe, want to hang out or something? Upstairs? No offense.” 

Todd said, glancing over at Amanda who dramatically grabbed at her heart, slumping back in her chair.

“My own brother is ditching me to go cuddle.” She quietly wailed. “I get it. Go on.”

“Get your calm, Pup.” Martin nodded at him; Vogel was starting to fall asleep in his arms. “We don’t mind.”

Todd smiled lightly.

“Thanks.” He nodded at Martin before glancing back at Dirk. “So?”

“I believe we have hot chocolate I can make you.” Dirk leaned around to kiss Todd lightly on the nose before standing up, his hand extended out, waiting.

“Sounds great.” Todd grabbed his hand, leaving the blankets and giving a small wave to the others. “Thanks for letting me crash your, thing.”

“Sure thing, bro!” Amanda smiled, waving. “Try to sleep.”

Todd wrapped his arms around Dirk’s waist and held tightly as they walked back towards the building and the apartment. He really didn’t want to go sit in the dark, but Dirk would be there, surely everything would be fine.

“Would you like the television, darling?” Dirk mumbled, pulling Todd around the building. “Or the nightlight, or our regular lights.”

“I love you.” Todd sigh, smiling lightly. “How about you and a lamp?”

As long as it wasn’t completely dark, and he had Dirk, he would be okay. 

“That I can do.” Dirk glanced up at the door into the building, waiting. “I missed you. And I love you.”

“Sorry for worrying you.” Todd said pulling Dirk up the steps and through the lobby towards the stairs. “I just, didn’t want to sit in the dark and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“I’m not angry. I’m happy you were able to see that, and do something about it.”

This was good.

“The Rowdies gave me this.” Todd held out the t-shirt as they climbed the stairs back to the apartment. “Thought you might like another one.”

“Well, we can share it.” Dirk’s voice was soft as he led Todd gently by the hands, smiling down at him. “Is that alright?”

“Totally.” Todd smiled. How had he gotten so lucky? “So, hot chocolate?”

“Yes. Though I put half a cup of marshmallows in, so I hope you don’t mind.” They finally made it up to the apartment, and they held the door open. Dirk must have known about the nightmare, right? That’s why he was acting so… like this. “Marshmallows are amazing.”

“Yes, I guess they are.” Todd laughed lightly. “So, look, the whole thing tonight. It wasn’t so much that I couldn’t sleep.”

It was that everytime Todd closed his eyes he was back in the pocket dimension with no way out. Or he was feeling his soul shatter. Or it was just Adrien, far too close for comfort.

It was never just not being able to sleep.

“I can guess.” Dirk took todd’s other hand, holding both in his own. “But we can stay up all you want, eating ice cream and nightmare pizza, hot chocolate. And your favorite movies.”

“Wow, subjecting yourself to Die Hard. I must have felt awful.” Todd smirked slightly, more than happy to just curl up next to Dirk. But if he could get Die Hard out of it, he most certainly would. 

“Oh, shush.” Dirk pulled away to the kitchen. “The cat is on the couch!”

Todd was slightly concerned about Dirk being in the kitchen, but it would be fine. He sat down, quietly murmuring to the cat as he lifted her into his lap and started petting her. She seemed to like it, but Todd was never sure, what with it being shark and all.

“Strawberry marshmallow?” Dirk’s voice drifted over.

“When did we buy strawberry marshmallows?” Todd asked quietly, smiling to himself as the cat started to purr. “Sounds good!”

Dirk was quiet for a moment more, the sounds of shuffling coming from the kitchen. Then a box of cold pizza was dropped at Todd’s side, and hot chocolate was being handed down to him from over his head, half the cup full of marshmallows.

“I see we’re having hot chocolate with our marshmallows.” Todd smiled up at him as he took the mug. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dirk dropped down next to him, pulling a blanket with him until they were both under the same one. Todd carefully moved the cat back to where she had been before leaning into Dirk. Nightmare sucked, and he hated them, but this was pretty good.

Dirk was holding up his hand, Todd realized, holding the remote out to him.

“You can pick. I’m fine with whatever.” Todd said, leaning further into Dirk. Dirk rolled his eyes, wrapping Todd tight and secure as he flipped down to the collection of Die Hard movies, starting on the first one.

“I have.”

“You are too kind, Dirk Gently.” Todd laughed, taking a drink of the cocoa that was far too sweet.

“I love you too, Todd Brotzman.”

It was moments like this that Todd thought, maybe he’d ask one of those big life changing questions. But a little part of him always feared the answer. So instead, he curled closer and watched as the movie started.

There was always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters until you guys get a real treat. - Sam
> 
> Sibling moments are fun - sarah


	8. Backtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty Eight years ago, there was a great fire, and a man was dragged into a dark cell...

Martin was laying on his back and staring at the blurry ceiling, in the blurry cell, while his blurry roommate paced circles around the cell. 

The roommate was new. 

It had been almost six months and the week prior the door had opened and Riggins had shoved through the new occupant who wanted to be called Gripps. Martin just wanted to sleep and forget where he was. Forget all that had happened. 

Just forget.

But instead he was here, listening to Gripps count circles around the room.

“- one hundred ten… one hundred eleven.” He counted. Gripps stopped, finally, and looked at Martin. “You gonna talk yet?”

Talking meant bonding, bonding meant having something to lose, and Martin wasn’t ever going to lose anything again.

“Ah, gimme something!” Gripps repeated. “Super boring here!”

“No.” Martin grumbled.

“Hah! You gotta voice!” Gripps hit the wall in victory; the lights flickered.

“Just go back to yer countin’.”

“Nah. You’re fun!” Gripps fell down, leaning against the wall. “You’re all, sad.”

“That ain’t gonna change anytime soon.” Martin said.

And there it was, the reason Gripps was there. He was just like Martin, and oddly enough, he was just like Martin in more ways than one.

“You think you’re all high mighty?” Gripps sounded like he was frowning. “We all stuck. All lost shit. Gotta stop.”

“I think I-” Martin stopped himself before he could continue. “Just, it don’t matter none. Not no more.” 

“I had a little niece.” Gripps was whispering. “Two. They gone up, bam! Shot her in the head.”

“I’m sorry.” He had to be. He knew had done it and he was responsible for him. So wasn’t it Martin’s fault as well? “My brothers and sister.”

It was a complete lie.

“I’m not here to be all up on you like an annoying bug tracker.” Gripps continued. “But we’re stuck together.”

“So it seems.” Martin sighed as he glanced over. At this distance Gripps was far less blurry. “Ya’ been here longer than this week?”

“Four months, two weeks, three days, three minutes and twenty eight seconds.”

“That is very definite.”

“I’mma mathematician.”

“Astrophysicist.” 

“Hecking wild.”

“Like breaking shit. Thought I’d give gravity a run fer her money.” Martin said as he sat up and swung his legs off the top bunk. “Ain’t no doctor. Not yet anyway.”

“Gotta use a bat.” Gripps made square with his hands. “Get the angle right and woah! Goes flying!”

“That it does.” Martin said, an image of a broken bat and a burning house flashing through his head. “Well ya’ like numbers. What’s the likelihood of escapin’ this here hellhole?” 

“Depends man we ain’t got the tools. Ain’t got the food either.” Gripps didn’t look it from further away, but from this distance, he looked rather tired. His hair was a frizzy mess, and his eyes were sunken and red. “Ain’t been eating since I got here.”

“Me neither.” Martin sighed. He had honestly been laying down because everything else was almost too much. “Goin’ on six months. I’ll let ya’ know when the clock ticks over into too long. I don’t think any of us here know that.”

“And we’d tear up in the afterlife!” Gripps started to laugh. “You feel like something’s missing? Like this room. It’s not, filled.”

“Think they think maybe there’s more if there were two.” Martin sighed. 

He’d met Project Succubus and they had four members. Maybe the scientist thought there’d be four of them as well. The universe did like balance.

“Make you a deal. You be fun, and I’ll get your back.”

“Fine.” Martin said, raising an eyebrow. “I guess I can give it a shot.”

“Gripps.”

“Martin.”

“Heck yeah.”

 

~~~~

 

The door was open and closed before Martin could react, and he could finally smell Gripps again.

“You alive?” Martin asked quietly from where he laid, staring at the ceiling. 

He didn’t feel very alive. They were quickly approaching the too long point, he was sure of it. Apparently eight months was the limit.

“Maybe?” Came Gripps’ voice. “They wanted to see if you can feel my pain. Where’s this place? Never seen this room.”

“I dunno.” Martin mumbled. “Did we pass? I feel like we didn’t.”

Maybe if he just slept for a bit.

“I got no-”

There was yelling outside the door. Real, proper yelling. 

Martin turned to look but everything was a blurry mess and it didn’t help that hunger had made him dizzy. Maybe the scientists had finally taken pity and went and got some death row convicts or some other such bullshit. The door opened, and the voice assulted their ears at full force.

A child.

There was a blue light, more shouting, and the door was slammed shut.

The yelling continued.

A child like them in - was that orange? That wasn’t right. Everything was white. Had they changed the jumpsuit colors?

“Gripps.” Martin grumbled quietly as he tried to push himself up.

The boy turned on his heels, and even without his glasses, Martin could see the blood splattering his front. There was a little, colorful logo on his shirt. Gripps jumped up, and as he touched Martin, a soft, dim blue light seeped out of him to give Martin energy.

The boy narrowed his eyes.

“Kinda wacky beekeepers are you?!”

“The kind who ain’t in the mood for shoutin’.” Martin grumbled as he glared at Gripps. “Does us no good to do that to each other. We’ll just fade faster.”

“I don't care! I'll yell!” The boy stomped his foot. “I'll get the evil son of a kelpie! That fire breathing teddy bear! That evil, smiley-”

The smell of fresh, loud fear permeated through the air as another door opened. The boy silenced himself, his gaze turning to something behind Martin and Gripps as he lowered into a half crouch.

“That works.”

Martin turned too look at the new arrival and felt Gripps tense slightly. It wasn’t a scientist, or a guard.

This was dinner.

“Stay the fuck away from me you freaks!” The man shouted.

“wow. Rude.” The boy had snuck forward, ducking under Martin and Gripps. “Lightbulb! Let's fix your face!”

The boy took something small and round out of his pocket, and chucked it at the man’s face with a wild, almost desperate laugh.

“The fuck!?”

“Gripps.” Martin said again, using the younger as support to push to his feet.

“Nah. I am so way not stopping this.” Gripps shook his head. The boy picked up a chair - a chair - and threw it at the man.

“What’cha scared for, neon face!?”

“I ain’t scared of no vampire freaks!”

“I just meant get me up, number brain.” Martin snorted lightly. Gripps wrapped his arm around Martin’s back without a second thought, and threw him into the area if fire.

“Vampire?! Woah no!” The boy got closer. “I'm no vamp weirdo. I'm angry. I'm an angry, gosh dang werewolf.”

Three for three. The scientist must have been having a field day.

“What’d’ya say boys? Show this asshole a howlin’ good time?” Martin smirked, using what little energy he had to stay standing.

“I'm not the one hungry.” The boy raised an eyebrow. Another moment, and he jumped into the man's face with a loud yell, causing him to fall backwards right into Martin and Gripps.

Gripps grabbed his jacket and Martin smiled as the blue light started to seep off the man.

His fear helped keep him alive longer than if he hadn’t been terrified, but it still wasn’t very much and Martin still felt unnecessarily hungry after. 

Gripps dragged the ex-person over to the door and sighed as he came back. Completely draining was never something either of them wanted to do. But it wasn’t like there was a line of people waiting to be picked at.

The boy was so much closer now, and Martin could make him out now. His hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and the blood was even more than he had originally thought.

The logo, it was a school logo.

“How old are ya’?” Martin frowned down at the boy. If he was still in these clothes it meant he had just arrived.

“Sixteen.” The boy sneered at Martin. “Took out just as many guards getting me here. Ate all of them for what they'd done.”

Angry. Young. And a serial killer. He supposed there were worse people to share a room with.

“One for each classmate. Two for my brother.” The boy didn't look all that pissed, he looked sad. “My mama’s gonna be real worried.”

So Blackwing was killing children now. Or more specifically. Osmund was killing more children in each go. That was just-

Something terrible.

“I’m sorry ‘bout yer brother. And yer class.” Martin said quietly.

“Gone on this class trip to this museum, we study languages. I speak Norse.” The boy puffed out his chest, covered in dried blood. “Guys come in, huge guns there, shoot them all. Not even got to call my mom, to my other mom. It's, it's, it's-”

“Inhuman.” Martin said quietly. “I’m sorry. I’d like to say you’ll be okay, but. Well. We’ll keep ya’ safe long as yer here.”

“You don't know nothing here! I'm great! I'm fine!”

Gripps was watching him in silent, heavy sadness.

“Alright.” Martin nodded, an odd feeling forming in his chest. “Well, that’s Gripps. I’m Martin. What do we call ya’?”

“What do they call you? Beeless goth beekeepers?”

“Well when referring to both of us, Incubus. But we don’t much like that one.” Martin said. “You’re rather cross.”

“I'm rowdy, you cartoon bleach wannabe.”

“Rowdy. I like that.” Martin said, glancing over at Gripps and then back at the boy. “Just tell us what to call ya’.”

“I'm throwing my old name out.” The boy crossed his arms.

“Right. Well, when ya’ come across one ya’ like, let us know.” Martin said glancing at Gripps. “Ya’ good?”

“Kid.” Gripps whispered.

The boy stomped over to a table and chairs that were thrown about from his rampage, and jumped onto the table to seethe.

“I know. I didn’t think they grabbed ‘em this young but-”

“No way. I seen a boy eleven in these halls.” Gripps murmured back.

“They get younger?” Martin asked as the odd tightness in his chest got worse.

“They got this other teen, people say they beheaded his siblings.” 

“Shit.” Martin shuffled in place. He didn’t really care about murderer kids. Marzanna was always wandering around. 

Right then he was more concerned with what was wrong with his chest. Could people go bad? Could they somehow get food poisoning?

“He got a pack?” Gripps gestured over to the boy. “Kid. Kid means omega.”

“How would I know?” Martin asked, frowning slightly.

“You're the alpha. You protect them. Packless one would freak you out. I don't really care about that stuff though.” Gripps shrugged.

“I ain’t-” He frowned. He’d never been one, but, maybe that had changed. Stress did affect the dynamics and there wasn’t anything more stressful than watching your life get burned to the ground. “I mean. What, how would I know if I was? He was?”

“Don't be such a guy and acknowledge feelings, wolf man.”

“I ain’t never done this before. Gimme a break.” Martin huffed. “Fine, yeah, he’s packless. What’d we do about it?”

“You know.” Gripps had a smile forming on his face.

“That- no, I don’t. If I knew why would I ask, Gripps?”

“We keep him.” Gripps was grinning now.

“You and I can’t just adopt a kid in hell, Gripps.” Martin said dryly. “You be the alpha and figure it out.”

“Nah, you'll be a great mom.” Gripps started to laugh. “Cross! It's official, Martin's a mom!”

Martin growled lightly, but there was something about the whole idea that made him feel, better somehow. He glanced over to where the boy - Cross - was sitting and watched him glanced up at them.

“Hm.” The boy hummed. “You like breaking stuff?”

“Yeah.” Martin said, listening to the feeling in his chest and moving forward to get closer to the boy. “You?”

“Heck yeah.” The boy nodded. “I like Cross better than Christian.”

“Cross it is, then.” Martin said, holding his hand out to him. “Welcome to the pack, Cross.”

“Weirdo beekeepers.” Cross looked at Martin's hand, and then sprung at him. Martin wasn't knocked down, but Cross did manage to jump and hug him.

Martin felt a rumble in his chest, almost like a pur, that hadn’t been there before as he wrapped his arms around Cross. He knew it was an alpha thing, it was just weird to experience it. At least the discomfort in his chest was finally gone.

“You wanna fight me old man?” Cross climbed - literally - up Martin, scaling him to get on his back. He wasn't very tall.

“You’d win, hands down.” Martin laughed lightly. “That was the first thing I’ve eaten in eight months. I ain’t doin’ much fightin’ any time soon.”

“I'll fight anyone! Everyone! I'll fight the moon! I got energy for days!” Cross cried. He was already relaxing. “Literally. I ate lots of stuff.”

“You’ll need it.” Martin said as he walked back to Gripps. 

Martin wasn’t entirely sure what was coming next, but the little pack they had going wasn’t so bad. He was almost happy. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YooooooOOOOOOOO - Sam
> 
> Little Rowdies are the best Rowdies - Sarah


	9. Funny Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a year passed, and twenty eight years ago turns to twenty seven. And for the first time, Martin finds out the truth about children in Blackwing.

“Let me out Ozzy! I know ya’ can hear me!” Martin shouted at the cameras as he paced the room. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of being alone, away from Gripps and Cross, for killing those guards who beat up Cross.

This was stupid.

What had the guards expected attacking an omega?

“You have to be quiet, mister man.” A little voice whispered. “They're gonna keep you here longer.”

Martin spun, ready to hit something when he stopped. There was a girl, an absurdly small girl in the room with him. She didn’t look older than 8 and yet, here she was.

“Who’re you?”

“They call me, Lamia. My friend calls me Mona.” The girl touched her palm to her chest. “Who are you?”

“Martin. Even though they call me Incubus.” Martin said. She was a project. Maybe she could teleport, or astral project, but she was so small.

“Hello.” The girl whispered. “It's nice to meet you. Do you have a brand too?”

“I think we all do, little lady.” Martin said quietly. “How’d ya’ manage to get in here?”

“I always visit people in here. I visit my friend too.” The girl nodded; she was still whispering. “I live, down the hall. In a great big room. I became a little tiny bubble, and flew in here to meet you.”

A shapeshifter. Well that was, interesting. Martin knew a shapeshifter but he didn’t think this girl was the same one.

“How long ya’ been here, Mona?” Martin asked, kneeling down to her level.

“On my birthday, my momma took me to see a play, in a great big dome, with a lot of sides.” The girl leaned forward. “I liked it so much, I became a little teddy bear. And after that I was a chair. Now I'm here, and they're making me grow up.”

“Um, alright.” Martin frowned slightly. “How, long have ya’ been here though?”

“Two years. They say I'm eight now, but I know my real age. I'm older than everyone.” The girl smiled. 

“I’m sure ya’ are.” Martin smiled.

Two years. Holy shit.

“You'd like my friend. His name is Svlad.” The girl started to rock on her heels. “You're my friend now too.”

“Alright.” Martin smiled. “That sounds good to me.”

“Do you want anything? I play pretend with Svlad.” Mona smiled. “I can be a little toy, or a bug, or a bird, or a great, big pyramid, and crush this whole place.”

“Temptin’. But how about ya’ be whatever ya’ wanna be?” Martin said, smiling lightly.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to be.” The girl frowned. “They won't let me stay as anything, and my body keeps getting bigger. I don't like it. I want to stay small like I was with Momma.”

“You could just shift back. Couldn’t ya?” If she could be a pyramid, she could be young, right?

“This is the body my momma gave me. It's different.” Mona frowned deeper. “I can be you. I can be Svlad. But I can't change me. I can only become other things.”

“I see. Would ya’ like to know a secret, Mona?” Martin asked, sitting down on the ground.

“Yes please.”

“I can become another thing too.” Martin whispered, smiling lightly.

The girl gave a delighted, quiet gasp. “Really? What?”

“A wolf. Me and my boys all can.” Martin said.

“Wow.” Mona’s eyes widened. “I can do that. Watch.”

Mona was gone, and in her place was a small, pink little wolf pup. Martin smiled and held his hand out to her. 

“That’s a good color ya’ got there.”

Mona - the wolf - nuzzled into Martin's hand.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen one so small.” Martin said quietly as he scratched behind her ears. “I’m impressed.”

The wolf gave a soft howl, jumped over to sit in Martin's lap. Martin continued to pet her softly.

“I’d show ya’ mine, but ain’t enough room. ‘Sides. It’s been a year now. Not sure I remember how.” Martin sighed.

The wolf looked up at Martin, and in its place was an old leather jacket. Martin tipped his head, carefully picking up the garment and turning it over in his hands. 

“You’re much more impressive than the last shapeshifter I met.” Martin said quietly.

“Really?” Mona was staring back at him, but she had the wrong face. She seemed to realize that, because she corrected it from the red-haired boy she had been.

“Yeah. They were a bit of a dunce. But nice enough.” Martin said, smiling.

“I can do anything.” Mona smiled. “Here. Say a thing, and I can be that thing. It's fun.”

“Alright.” Martin laughed as he thought. “Cloud?”

The room was overcome with a great fog. That certainly was impressive.

“Glass of water?”

The fog went away, condensing into a little glass on the cot in the room.

“Bird.”

The animal landed on his head, throwing his hair into his face.

“Oh, I got one. Rubik’s cube.” Martin said, watching the bird. The bird made a squeaking noise, and then the cube clattered to the floor. “Sorry.”

Martin carefully picked up the cube and placed it on his lap. “Very impressive, Mona.”

“Why thank you.” Mona smiled up at him. “I only do that for my friends. I don't for the mean old scientists. They get mad, but they can't hurt me, because I'll become a bear and eat them.”

“Ya’ should become lightning next time they ask. Give ‘em a taste of their own medicine.” Martin said. “And I’m honored to be yer friend, Mona.”

“Wanna know a secret? Wanna know two secrets?”

“Sure.” Martin nodded.

“You would have liked Momma’s friend Mister William.” Mona hummed. “And my friend Svlad told me to come here. The universe tells him what to do.”

“Tells us all, don’t it?” Martin said. “I’m sorry yer stuck here Mona, but thank ya’ for comin’ to visit.”

“As long as I don't have to grow up.” Mona whispered. “I'm four hundred sixty three tomorrow.”

“Happy almost birthday.” Martin said. Wait, William? Shit, that was impressive indeed.

“Thank you.” Mona nodded. “You would’a liked Momma. She was a chair with me.”

“I’m sure I woulda.” Martin nodded.

“Momma’s air now.” Mona held her palms out. “They turned her into fire, and then she turned into air.”

“Can she come back?” Martin asked.

“No. She was a great big lion when they turned her into fire. She wanted to keep them away from me.”

They turned her into fire. Had they burned a subject to death?

“I’m sorry, Mona. But I bet she’d be so proud of you. Sittin’ here tryin’ to keep someone happy.”

“Momma was real old. Thousand.” Mona started to tap on her leg. She wasn't wearing the usual jumpsuit, and Martin could have bet she had decided to ditch it while shapeshifting. “She doesn't have to be old anymore. But she was really scared. Because she didn't want them to have me. But that smiley man came and let her turn into smoke.”

Damit Osmund.

“You’ll see her again. One day.” Martin said, carefully running his fingers through her hair.

“You're nice, mister Martin. I hope we can be friends awhile.”

“I’ve got nothin’ but time.” Martin said. “Ya’ ain’t so bad yerself, miss Mona.”

“Mister Riggins says I'm allowed to stay out as long as I don't do something bad. I talk to Bartine sometimes.” Mona tipped her head up to look at Martin. “They call them Marzanna, but we call them Bartine. Can I stay with you? And visit Svlad.”

“Absolutely.” Martin nodded. “Ya’ can do whatever ya’ want, Mona.”

Mona smiled one more time, and then she was replaced by a watch. Martin glanced down at his wrist and vaguely wondered if Mona time was accurate.

“Wait! Better idea!” Mona was smiling at him again. She held out her hand, and there were glasses sitting on Martin's lap.

“Now how did ya’ know that?” Martin smiled, carefully putting the glasses on and smiled. She even got the prescription right. “Thank ya’, Mona.”

Martin sat there for an hour or so more before he moved over the pathetic excuse of a cot. He laid back a stared at the ceiling, marveling at the first clear sights he had seen in almost a year. 

Maybe solitary wouldn’t kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends the flashbacks. For now. - Sam
> 
> N/A - Sarah


	10. The Brotzman Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda makes a bad decision

“-just covered in blood.” Amanda said from where was lying upside down on Farah’s couch. “Like, what am I supposed to do with that?”

“Well, while that sounds, super alarming. I doubt Adrien will get a hold of him. I mean, he has literally all of us?” Farah set down a bowl of ships on the coffee table, sighing. “Where is- Tina! Where’s the remote!?”

“Where you left it!”

“Right but what about the laundromat? It’s the one that belongs to my parents. Like, don’t get me wrong, they aren’t great, but what if Adrien goes after them? Todd has us but they have no one. And absolutely no clue about all of this!” Amanda said. Her vision had been bugging her for the better part if a day but she was no closer to figuring it out.

“Okay first off, your parents owning a laundromat is super boring. Second, you are not going all the way out there to possibly put yourself in Adrien’s way. Hold on. Tina!” Farah turned towards where the bathroom was. “I know you took it because you were watching Nick! So go find it!”

“Why do you need it!?”

“But what if he takes them, Farah? What if he kills our parents? Like, they’re awful, but they’re my parents.” Amanda said, sitting up to look over at Farah.

“Look I’ll notify those aliens in the area that we visit okay? They’ll put a protection detail on them.” Farah softened her voice for Amanda, smiling before turning back around. “Tina dear gods did you microwave the remote again!?”

“I resent that implication!”

“He was dying, Farah. He was bleeding to death, in Dirk’s arms. And Dirk was like, dressed like a Rowdy, and Todd looked awful. And what about the stab wounds? What the fuck were those?”

“See Dirk would never dress like that, so we know it won’t happen.” Farah rolled her eyes. “Babe! EIther give me the remote or admit you destroyed it!”

“Never!”

“I don’t know what to do.” Amanda said, trying to keep Farah’s attention. “What do I do?”

“Talk to the others. They’ll help. Tina I will stop making us brownies if you don’t stop hiding!”

“Farah. I can’t tell the others, they’ll flip. Martin will have an aneurysm, Todd will panic. What if telling them makes it happen? What if it’s like, a self-fulfilling prophecy or whatever?”

“You’re jinxing yourself Amanda.” Farah smiled again. “I-”

“I’m terrified, Farah!” Amanda hopped off the couch and started pacing. “Todd is going to die! Like actually die. What if I can’t save him? What if we’re too late? What if Adrien-”

“Amanda, hey, Amanda.” Farah had grabbed Amanda’s shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. “Breathe, okay? Can you breathe with me? Tina, get the warm blanket, Amanda isn’t doing so hot.”

Amanda tried to slow her breathing but it just wasn’t working. There were too many variables. Too many points something could go terribly wrong. She knew it would. She’s seen it; Todd bleeding out and dying. That’s where this was leading.

The end.

Tina appeared with a warm blanket and carefully draped it over Amanda’s shoulders. She moved over and wrapped her arms around Farah’s middle, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“What if we can’t win this one?” Amanda asked quietly.

“You got this, Amanda. You are the Rowdy Queen. You can do this. We’ll win.”

“I just don’t know.” Amanda said, pulling the blanket closer. Maybe if they had more time, or more information, if her visions were clearer. “I have to know what’s going on back home. I need to make sure they’re okay.” 

“C’mon. We’re gonna go sit down together, and we’re gonna watch a movie, and everything will be okay.”

“Yeah.” Amanda said, nodding. It didn’t sound like the worst plan. It was certainly better than the plan she was coming up with. Farah pulled her and Tina over to the couch, frowning at Amanda before grabbing another blanket for her.

“Thanks, Farah.” Amanda said as Tina draped herself over Amanda’s shoulders, grabbing her hands and rubbing small circles with her thumbs.

“We’ll look out for you, okay?”

“Ain’t no dumbass wolf god gonna get ya’, ‘Manda.” Tina agreed as she rested her head on Amanda’s back, nodding slowly.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t her she was worried about. “Thanks, guys.”

Amanda let Tina lounge on her while Farah tried in vain to find the remote. She wasn’t sure exactly what the future held. But she knew she wanted to get ahead of it. And that meant going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** If you're reading this as a completed work, this is your mandatory stop point. Drink some water, get some rest**
> 
> Todd's in danger y'all - Sam
> 
> We have bad things planned - Sarah


	11. The Boy In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time :D

He was sitting on his bed staring down at the small cuts on his palm. 

It should have been easy. It was easy. He was just an idiot. Stupid, stupid Svlad, couldn’t even pass a test. Couldn’t pass any test. 

It had been two years. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. But definitely years and multiple of them. The only way he could measure time was by how short the bed was getting. That and the occasional visiting days. He wasn’t positive but it felt like every three or four months.

But out of all the days and years, he had yet to pass a test. Any test.

It just wasn’t how it worked. Not that it did.

“Knock knock, can I come in?”

Svlad glanced up and frowned slightly. That was certainly odd. Mr. Priest only came round in the mornings, so why was he here now.

“Yes, of course. Come in, Mr. Priest.” Svlad sat up a little straighter, sitting on his hands in an attempt to hide the scratches.

“Well heya, came to check in. Hear ya’ve been havin’ a rough time.” The door puhed open, and sure enough, Mr. Priest’s head popped around the door.

“Oh, just, same as usual.” He replied, trying to sound like failing every single day didn’t make him want to scream. “I’ll get it, I’m sure. One of these days.”

Except he was fairly certain the universe was working against him at this point so, probably not.

“Well, I don’t want ya’ to be sad now. So I got ya’ somethin’.” Priest came all the way into the room, shutting the door before pulling something out from behind his back. “Ta-da! Bit of green.”

“Oh, it’s, um, what is it?” Svlad frowned at it. He knew it was a plant, but he didn’t think plants were supposed to be spikey.

“It’s a cactus.” priest moved to put the cactus on the little surface of the cubbies in the wall. “I know you’re room is bare, and ya’ miss the outside. This only needs a bit of water a week, and with your special lights, it don’t need real sunlight.”

“That’s wonderful, Mr. Priest. Thank you.” Svlad tried for a smile, but that little part of him that was so unhelpful started to poke at him. Something was coming. Or perhaps something had gone? He wasn’t sure. “I do love the color, green is fantastic. And yellow. And any color really.”

The rooms really were too bland, with nothing but whites and grays and blacks. The clothes as well. Mr. Priest smiled; a gesture that never quite reached his eyes. The man moved forward then, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Now can I see your hands? Birthday boy needs to be in good health.”

His birthday? 

Well, that would explain the present. How old even was he at this point? Svlad sighed as he pulled his hands out from under his legs and held them out to Mr. Priest. The scratches bright red against his sheet white skin.

“A little old for this, don’t ya’ think? Thirteen already.” Priest took Svlad’s hands in his own, examining the cuts.

“They just remind me that I got it wrong. They’ll heal.” Svlad said quietly. “Thirteen?”

“Thirteen.” Priest hummed. “You’re right. You did get it wrong.”

“I- I know.” Svlad said, frowning slightly as the nudging feeling became a pull. The urge to pull his hands back suddenly overwhelming, so much so that he flinched.

“Now, you know you’re my favorite. And I ain’t gonna stop bringin’ you gifts. But Svlad.” Priest’s hold on Svlad’s wrists tightened. “You can’t keep bein’ wrong.”

“I, um.” Run. “I’ll try harder. It’s just, I’m not psychic, like the doctors say. I don’t know how it works, but it just, doesn’t sometimes.”

“Oh, you’ll learn Svlad. I’ll make sure of it.”

A resounding snap sounded in the room, followed by another one. Svlad felt sharp pain race up his arm, momentarily blinding him as he pitched forward, screaming as he went.

What was happening? What had he done?

“Mr. Priest, please, you’re hurting me!” Svlad cried, tears blurring his vision as the searing pain remained. Everything had been fine.

“There’s more where that came from, Svlad.” Priest leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “Much more.”

“I-” Beg. “Please. I’ll do better. I will! Please!”

“You better.” Priest dropped his hold. “‘Cause we ain’t got room for the wrong little freaks.”

“I-” But all Svlad managed was a sob as he curled around his hand. What had changed? Everything had been fine. Stupid universe and its stupid powers and its stupid plan.

The plan wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Priest. Please, I-”

“Goodbye, Svlad. I’ll see you next time you get somethin’ wrong.”

Oh gods.

Svlad sobbed as Mr. Priest left, the pain in his hand slowly numbing as he became used to it. As long as he didn’t move he’d be fine. As long as he-

The bed fell out from under him and he screamed, the pain in his hand flaring as he fell through the darkness.

 

Dirk landed with a resound thunk on the floor of the van, having rolled off the seat he had been sleeping on. He yelped as he sat up, the fear and the panic from the dream still very much there.

He looked down at his unbroken fingers and felt a cry of relief leaving him as he spotted the pink of his leather jacket. It was fine. It was just a dream. 

An awful dream. That was definitely just a memory. 

An awful, terrible memory.

_Todd?_

There was no answer.

_Todd, are you there?_

Still nothing. 

__

He wait a couple minutes before trying again and eventually giving up. Todd was probably asleep somewhere, being peaceful and not filled with sadness and anxiety.

__

Dirk huffed as he pulled himself up and out of the van, blinking at the bright afternoon sunlight.

__

He couldn’t remember how he had ended up in the van, or where the usual occupants had run off to, but this certainly wasn’t the Ridgely. Unless the Ridgely had suddenly turned into forest. 

__

“Hello?” He called. The Rowdies couldn’t be far, right? And they wouldn’t leave their-

__

“Brit. Yer up.” The southern accent came from outside, and sure enough, the blonde Rowdy poked his head in the van. “Thought you’d never wake up.”

__

“Oh. Yes, well. Here I am.” Dirk really needed to ask Martin where he was from. He was sure not all southern people sounded like that, but why did he have to sound so much like- 

__

It didn’t matter.

__

“Now, just, if only I knew where here is. Why did we come to the woods?” Dirk asked, hugging himself as he walked over to Martin.

__

“Case. That brick needed help defeatin’ some gremlins.” Martin shrugged, pulling out a lighter to light his cigarette. “Now, what’s on buggin’ ya’? Ya’ seem anxious. Want ya’ to be in good health, I take care of my pack.”

__

Good health.

__

Dirk huffed as he hugged himself tighter. It was just a phrase. Lots of people said it.

__

“Just. A bad dream. It’s fine.” Dirk said quietly.

__

“‘M sorry, Dirk.”

__

“Whatever do you have to be sorry for? It’s not like you’re the cause of my bad dreams. You didn’t come into my room and break my- it’s not your fault. I’m sorry for snapping.” Dirk said, sighing as he looked down at the ground. It wasn’t fair to Martin to take out his annoyance towards Priest onto him.

__

And besides, there was nothing to do about it now.

__

“Yeah, but you’re hurtin’. Just remember, we’re here to keep ya’ safe. We’re here to help.”

__

“I know.” Dirk said, nodding. “I just don’t know how you can help with nightmares and memories.”

__

“Well nightmares, we can eat.” Martin shrugged, pulling up to sit in the driver's seat. “And memories, we can support ya’ on.”

__

“I’d rather avoid the feeding frenzy if you don’t mind.” Dirk said, a bit too sharply to not clearly be bitter about it. He sighed again, and shook his head. “I just need. I don’t even know what I need. Something. Definitely something.”

__

“We’ll be here when ya’ figure it out.”

__

“I know. Thank you.” Dirk said as he sat down in the van and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. “I just wish I didn’t have the memories at all. That it had never happened, or, to simply forget it ever did. That just, sounds nice. You know?”

__

“We can’t change the past, but we can work towards a better future.” There was a shuffling in the van, and quite suddenly, Martin was laying next to Dirk. He glanced over, more than a bit confused but nodded slowly.

__

“Yes, well, so far my future has consisted of running and danger and pain and death. I’d like a different one please.” Dirk said, looking back up at the ceiling. “Something that doesn’t involve getting dragged around by a sadistic unseen force.”

__

“Would a poptart do?”

__

“Maybe. Probably not. But I won’t say no to food.”

__

“Gripps got you a special box. In the corner if you need.” Martin huffed. “I’mma get some sleep before the kids come back. Feel free to do whatever.”

__

“Thank you, Martin.” Dirk said quietly, glancing back over at the older Rowdy. He never would have imagined he’d end up here. 

__

Dirk sat up slowly, glancing around and spotting the box in the corner. It was indeed PopTarts, but instead of the usual watermelon it was a s’mores flavored pack. Anything other than watermelon was divine. 

__

He snagged the box and hopped out of the van, walking around to the front to lean on the hood while he made his way through the box.

__I think I upset Martin. I didn’t mean to, but there was a nightmare, and Priest, and it was all just a mess._ Dirk sighed to himself as he took a bit of the pastry. S’mores was already infinitely better than watermelon._

__Mm. Morning._ Todd’s voice was sleepy and muted in DIrk’s head. I can smell you. Come up and climb in bed. It’s warmer with you here._

_I think you might be smelling the bed, darling. I’m in the middle of the woods. Sorry to have woken you._ Dirk thought, glancing around at the trees. He’d much rather be back at the apartment.

You’re in back of the building you dumbass.

“What?” Dirk turned and noticed the small dirt road leading out of the trees did in fact lead to a parking lot, the familiar red of the Ridgely just visible behind a bush. “Well, in my defense, I’ve never been back here before. So. I’m on my way.”

_Love you._

_I love you, too._ Dirk thought as he headed back around the building and up the stairs. Is it a bed day?

Dirk glared at the out of order elevator. Even with Farah owning the building it was still broken. He headed up the stairs, taking two at a time in his impatience to see Todd. Once he got to the hallway, he was pleased to see Todd’s head poking out from the apartment.

“Nah. I just wanna spend time with you.” Todd smiled at him.

“Well that sounds absolutely perfect.” Dirk said, smiling at him as he pushed the door open and wrapped Todd in a hug. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Todd’s voice was muffled by Dirk’s shoulder, and he pulled him into the apartment.

“We should order pizza and cake and stay on the couch all day, and watch cheesy movies that make us scream at them.” Dirk said as he nuzzled into Todd’s neck. “All while in our pajamas.”

“C’mon then.”

“Yes, but moving means I have to let you go.” Dirk said, holding tighter. “Just a moment more.”

“I’ll give you every moment I have.”

And that was enough for Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy - Sam
> 
> Look, the bad things I said we had planned! It only gets worse from here kiddos! - Sarah


	12. Little Red Riding Hood

Amanda didn't believe in self fulfilling prophecies, the future could always change if you put your mind to it. And that was why she left.

She had snuck off in the middle of the night, only partially sure of where she was going. She wasn't running from her family, she was trying to save it.

So out of all the things Amanda had expected the universe to lead her to, her parents weren’t on the list.

It had to have been at least a year since she’d last spoken to them, and they for sure would drop whatever they were holding if they saw the kind of person she was nowadays. The last they knew her, she was a scared, unemployed woman who never stepped out of her home. Now she was a witchakookoo who lived with werewolves in a van. There was a little bit of a difference. All she’d done was follow her vision to the laundromat she’d seen in her vision, why did it have to lead to her parents?

Amanda was hidden outside, the glow of the building across the street just barely illuminating her face from her perch behind a parked car. Her parents couldn’t see her from here, but she could see every move they made inside that stupid building. She pulled her jacket tighter against her body as the night air chilled her skin. Why was she here?

Maybe she should go back. If she told the others about the vision she’d had, they could probably help. Or at least, keep Todd from ending up near that stupid god again. She could have at least brought a better jacket; Cross’ was always warm.

Amanda sighed. She was getting hungry now.

She took her phone from her pocket, staring at the glowing screen in the darkness. She could just call Farah, and explain.

Yeah.

A bolt of what almost seemed like an oncoming pararibulitus attack ran up her arm, and she yelped quietly as she dropped her phone. Groaning, she prayed to whatever god was listening that she didn’t have an attack without her boys.

“Don and Barbara Brotzman. Married 45 years. With two children. And since you’re not Todd, I’m assuming Amanda.” The voice sounded from far too close. Amanda jumped up, frowning.

“Woah! Personal space!” She squinted at the figure in the darkness; he was way too tall. “Are you fucking high?!”

“Yup, definitely a Brotzman.” The man laughed. “See, I came here with the intention of kidnapping your parents, using the as bait, it was a whole thing. But this, is much easier.”

“Easier my ass. I’ll break your fucking arm, asshole.” Amanda jeered at the man, scowling, a low growl in her voice. What the hell was he talking about? Which one of their enemies had snuck up this-

Oh, fuck no.

“I’m sure you’ll try, though I don’t know how successful you’ll be. How is your brother doing? Alive and well I’ve been told, which is, surprising but not necessarily disappointing.” He moved closer, his eyes beginning to glow if Amanda wasn’t mistaken. It made her hesitate, but fear only did one thing to her really.

“Like I’m talking to a shitty wannabe god. Go fuck yourself.” Amanda glanced at the bright laundromat across the street. So, this was Adrien. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She wasn’t angry enough to try and, well, zap him.

“Hm, maybe I’ll go deal with your parents instead. I’m sure they’ll be more cooperative than their children.” He turned slightly, preparing to head across the street. A growl left Amanda’s lips as she reached forward, her bat at her side as she pulled Adrien backwards.

She stumbled backwards, holding her bat with a tight, white knuckled grip.

“Oh that’s cute. Did big brother give you the bite? Or, no, that little runt of an anarchist. That makes sense.” Adrien had turned, the laundromat forgotten. “So what’s the plan? You going to hit me with that?”

“Oh, scary. Where’d you learn that?” Amanda glared at him. Who did he think he was trying to scare? Her, probably. And it was definitely working. “You really suck at this, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been doing it a while. Haven’t really had any issues yet. If your plan is to hit me with that, I guess my question is how are you going to do that if you’re on the ground?”

“Excuse me?”

“Let me demonstrate.” Adrien smiled, his eyes flashing bright red as a high pitched ringing started. Amanda could vaguely hear a growl in his throat but the pain building in her head drew all of her attention. Amanda took a few steps backwards, reaching up with her free hand to hold her head.

“Stop that!”

A few seconds after she took a blind swing, it was apparent that it had been a very big mistake. The bat stopped mid-swing as Adrien held it, the sound only getting worse the closer he got. Amanda let go of the bat to cover her ears, leaning against the empty building in back of them.

Pain stabbed through her knee as the bat connected with her leg sending her to the ground. The ringing started to fade, but the other sounds around them were muted by the pain in her head and leg. He hands were slick against the side of her head, and it didn’t take a genius to realize that she was bleeding from her ears.

“Shit!” She lowered her hands, staring at the fresh bloodstains on them. What the hell was that?

“Well, this is unfortunate. I expected more. Todd made you sound like this amazing witch, but, you’re as useless as he is.” Adrien said.

Amanda laughed. Was bitterness a good thing to feel? Probably not.

“Then you’d know how to stop it. Super, not fun.” She flipped him off from her point on the ground, skipping backwards to rise to her feet. Sarcasm dripped from her voice. “You don’t reveal your magic secrets on the first try. Then the bad guy wins.”

“That would imply that you have a chance of winning. Which, honestly at this point would probably take an act of god. Luckily, I am one.” Adrien swung the bat again connecting with Amanda’s other leg. Amanda screeched through her teeth, falling backwards onto the sidewalk.

“Bite me, asshole!” She raised her hand. “Metaphorically!”

Adrien reached down, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her up the wall.

“I see Todd told you about what happened. How did those scars heal up?” He laughed, shifting his hand on her neck and tightening his grip. Amanda clawed out at his face, drawing blood near his eye in an attempt to loosen his hold.

“Fuck, off!”

“Maybe I’ll give you scars to match. But later, right now, you’re probably going to sleep for a bit.” He smiled as he tightened his grip and small black spots started to dot Amanda’s vision. Amanda grabbed onto his wrist, her nails digging deep enough into his skin to surprise even her.

“Screw. You.” Shit, she was going to pass out. This hadn’t been the plan.

“Say goodbye to the west coast.” Adrien smiled, the lights starting to bleed together. Amanda’s hold loosened, and her hands fell to her sides.

As last sights go, Adrien’s face wasn’t ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be the first to say, _fuck_. -Sam
> 
> Look who's back, this mofo! - Sarah


	13. Wolf On The Loose

“What about that candy company or whatever?” Todd asked from where he was laying on the Agency’s couch. Dirk and Farah were glaring at the wall of clues and as of yet they had no new ideas. 

“They have a headquarters here in Seattle, but I have no idea who we’d be looking for. Maybe the guy in charge? Jordan Gunderson? But he’s like, some old rich guy who essentially runs the company through underlings.” Farah said as she glanced over. Todd didn’t want to say she looked defeated.

But she most certainly did.

“Well, what about-”

The door was kicked off its hinges with a deafening crash, and who was standing there but The Rowdy Three, fury and chaos in their eyes.

“Martin!” Farah shouted as she lowered her gun and Dirk quickly made his way over to where Todd was definitely panicking. Certainly not.

“Drummer’s gone!” Martin’s voice roared with a never before heard type of authority. “Get up! We’re findin’ her!”

Todd was up off the couch and stumbling into Dirk who looked equally confused. Farah stepped in between them and glared at Martin.

“Explain yourself. Rationally.”

“Drummer. Left. Said somethin’ ‘bout that wolf god last night and was gone this mornin’.” Martin rumbled, a low and dangerous purring in his chest.

“We gotta find the guy!” Vogel jumped into the air, his voice filled with nervous energy. “We gotta find boss! We gotta!”

“It’s okay. Now. Don’t, freak out. But.” Farah sighed. “I think I know where she went. I’ll have my contacts pick her up and send her back. It’ll be fine.”

Todd pushed past Dirk and went to glare at Farah. “You knew she was gonna run off? What the hell, Farah!?”

“I didn’t know. I told her not to, but she had this vision and-”

“Vision? What vision? Something related to the case? Does she know something we don’t? Do you!?” Dirk had joined Todd in glaring at Farah.

Martin took a step forward, and as his chest rumbled, his voice got deeper, grabbing everyone’s complete attention. “We’re following that candy lead. Now.”

“The priority should be getting Amanda back.” Farah said, taking a step forward. “Her vision didn’t tell her anything about Ouroborus International. We have no way of knowing-”

“What else did she see, Farah!?” Todd shouted.

“Great. We’ll go prowling for scents. You go do that.” Martin swung his bat, knocking over a lamp.

“Hey!” Farah shouted. “That’s enough! You want my help then you don’t get to break stuff and think your control voice is scary! I’m worried too, but getting at each other isn’t going to make it better.”

“I’mma find my family. Watch me.” Martin growled; he had never been this angry before.

“Alright, I think we should all just try to take a step back and calm down. Wouldn’t you both agree?” Dirk asked, sliding in between the two of them and carefully pushing them apart. “We’re all worried, and we’ve said and done some things that were a bit over the top. But if we just work together-”

“Fine. Please go investigate.” Martin sighed.

“Fine. Please replace my lamp.” Farah said, walking over to her desk. “I’ll set up a meeting. In the meantime, go break something and calm down. Everything will be fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Great!” Dirk said, trying to smile. “So, you lot do that, and we’ll do this, and it’ll be great.”

Todd glanced back and forth between Dirk, Martin, and Farah and he honestly didn’t know who he was more annoyed at. Dirk was positively optimistic about everything. Farah was straight up keeping shit from them, and what the fuck was that thing that Martin did? It had felt almost like Adrien, but less maybe.

Whatever it was, he wasn’t happy about it.

Todd turned on his heel and pushed past the Rowdies and out into the parking lot, ignoring Dirk’s calls as he went. He just needed a minute. A minute to process that his sister was missing while a crazy god was hunting them after having a vision about who knows what. When had his life gone so sideways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We arent dead. This is all wrotten down. We are just lazy and forgot to post - Sam


	14. Snake of a man

“Dirk, stop, Farah didn’t set up the appointment.” Todd was running after a wild Dirk, who had dragged Todd out of bed to go to the one place they weren’t supposed to be in.

“It’s fine, Todd. I have a hunch. A very strong hunch that we need to be here. So here we are!” Dirk said, spinning to talk to him and walk backwards at the same time. “This is a thing, I’m sure of it, Todd.”

“No. No Dirk. We are not doing this. Everytime you drag me out like this we get caught up in something crazy. Please just come back.” Todd huffed; he wasn’t up for this. He swiped forward to try and grab the candy wrapper, but Dirk pulled it back.

“We’re already caught in something crazy! The end of the world in point of fact.” Dirk said, using his height and holding the wrapper over his head. “It’ll all work out, you’ll see. I’m sure of it.”

“Please, Dirk.”

“Come on, Todd!” Dirk turned back around and continued forward, faster than before. He slipped in between people in suits in an attempt to get to the main door.

“Just- Dirk, give me that.” Todd swiped at the wrapper, which Dirk was still refusing to give back. “We need it, come on.”

“I am perfectly capable of reading an address, Todd.” Dirk said . “This way. Keep up!”

“Dirk, I swear to- Dirk!” Dirk had taken off, and Todd was having flashbacks to bushes and lottery tickets. “Dirk!”

“Come on, Todd!” Dirk shouted over his shoulder as he raced down the sidewalk. “We’re close!”

“That’s not even the way to the front- Dirk!” Todd stumbled after him, pushing through the people giving them both odd looks. “Dude!”

Todd was fast, sure, but he hadn’t spent his whole life running from things; Dirk was faster. He got ahead and out of sight within seconds, pushing through the professional crowd around them like a knife through butter. Todd kept running.

He looked back as he went - maybe Dirk had doubled around, he did that sometimes - and his foot caught on the sidewalk, sending him tumbling. He had just time to register a taller man in front of him before they both went flying.

“What the hell, man!?” The man had broken Todd’s fall and was currently pushing him away. “Watch where you’re- you’re, um, going.”

“Sorry sorry. I’m just looking for my boyfriend. He’s an idiot.” Todd brushed the grass off of him, in a huffy daze.

“Your boyfriend?” The man asked. He had managed to make it to his feet in record time and looked almost completely grass free. His hand was held out as Todd continued to brush at his clothes.

“Yeah. Dirk. DIrk Gently. Rom the detective Agency. I’m-” Todd’s voice faltered as he looked up; the man was identical to Adrien. “I’m, I’m Todd.”

“Do you always meet people by barreling into them, Todd?” The man asked. The same weird accent Adrien had bleeding through as he spoke. “Would you like help up?”

Help.

“Uh, no, no. I got it. I’ll, I’ll find him. We’re just, looking for, connections.” Todd stuttered through his words, rushing to stand.

“That sounds interesting. Connections to what?” The man asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly as he watched Todd with oddly pale grey eyes. The only real difference between him and Adrien.

“Uh, Adrien. Adrien Greyback.”

“Really?” The man’s eyes widened slightly. “That billionaire? What’s he got to do with Ouroboros?”

“He’s, a person of interest, at the agency. We, have reason to believe the founder, of, Ouroboros, is, is connected…”

“To a rather uninteresting person.” The man smirked. Shit that was identical to Adrien. “Well, the founder is an old guy who spends his days in Aruba. He doesn’t hang around the headquarters much. I’m afraid you’ve wasted a trip.”

“Yeah- Yeah. Yeah. I think I know where Dirk went so, I’ll, be seeing you.”

“Well, here. You can’t get in without a card, but your boyfriend certainly seems to be slippery. He probably got in. Follow me.” The man headed for the door, pulling a card from his pocket as he more than likely assumed Todd would just follow.

“Seriously, he’s literally actually calling me. I can literally smell him. It was nice meeting you.” Todd raised his hands, smiling as he stepped backwards.

“That’s quite the sense of smell.” The man said, turning back around. “It won’t take a moment. Are you not accustomed to handsome strangers offering help?”

“I’m dating someone. Who is- oh my god he’s soaking wet.” Todd was derailed by his oncoming panic attack by the sigh of an excitable, soaking wet Dirk. “Shit. Nice to meet you. Bye!”

“Todd! Listen, I can explain-” Dirk said as he walked up and tried to shake his jacket out. “There was this bird-”

“Nope. Come on.” Todd grabbed Dirk by the arm, steering him down a street away from the building.

“Wait. Todd! What are we-”

“Leaving.” Todd started to walk faster. “I think I just met Adrien’s brother.”

“You, what!?” Dirk tried to turn and look as Todd dragged him away. “Are you sure? Did he try to kill you? Was he evil?”

“No, he tried to help, I just. The universe- he’s not safe.” Todd was devolving into a full blown panic attack. “I’m freaking out here man. Can we just go?”

“Yes, of course we can. Come here.” Dirk immediately stopped struggling and pulled Todd off to the side of the sidewalk, holding his hands. “It’s alright. Just try to breathe for me. You’re alright. I’m here.”

“Breathe.” He just needed to listen to Dirk. “Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

“You most certainly can. And I’m here. So, even if you can’t, I’ve got you.” Dirk said smiling. “Now, just start at the beginning. What happ-”

Dirk stumbled forward into him as a woman ran by. She had headphones and clearly wasn’t paying attention, but she waved in apology, her blonde hair flying everywhere as she disappeared around the corner.

“I ran into him when I was chasing you. Literally, we fell. I don’t know.” Todd gasped. “Have Farah do a background check.”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say you running into someone might not be indicative of a fundamental interconnectedness.” Dirk said, smiling lightly.

“Oh, you’re one to talk.” Todd smiled back at him. “I don’t know. Something just felt, unsafe, about him. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Do you think it’s possible it was just his similarities to Adrien? I’m not saying there isn’t something going on with this building, there is, but, could you be seeing the world through lemon glasses?” Dirk asked as they headed for the crosswalk.

“It’s rose colored lenses. Look, I don’t have time to throw Bart at him to test a theory.” Todd glared at the sidewalk under his feet. “But we need to find Amanda, and we don’t have any other- hm.”

Todd narrowed his eyes.

“Any other what?” Dirk frowned.

“Have we just, considered asking the witches over in Bergsberg for some kind of tracking spell?” Todd raised his eyebrows. “Or Francis, even.”

“Todd! That’s brilliant! Surely someone there will know how to find this half-rate god. We’ll just- ah!” Dirk fell forward as his foot caught on the sidewalk.

“Dirk!” Todd sped forward to catch him. “Dude!”

“Sorry! It’s quite alright. The sidewalk tried to attack me, Todd! Just, came right out of nowhere.” He said as he straightened his jacket. “Really, it’s fine. So, Bergsberg. Shall we leave immediately?”

“Let’s go get the others. I think-” Todd cocked his head to the side, frowning at a sound in the distance. “You called them, didn’t you?”

“I did. When it was clear I was going to end up in business jail.” Dirk nodded.

“Dirk.” Todd shook his head. “It would- you would have been fine. Now they’re going to wreck the place, which really, might not be that bad.”

“Oh it’s alright, the universe will take them right where they need to be and that’s usually-” The van screeched to a halt in front of them. “-where I am.”

“Great.” Todd sighed as the side door open, and Vogel popped his head out.

“Hey Pup! Hey Brit!”

“Hello Vogel! Would you all mind giving us a lift back to the agency? We have a roadtrip to plan!” Dirk smiled hopping into the van. Vogel whooped, smiling widely.

“Yeah! Roadtrip! Roadtrip!” Vogel bounced as the excitement ran through him. Martin turned his head from the driver’s seat to look at them.

“Roadtrip?”

“Yes!” Dirk smiled as he took a seat. “To see some witches about a god.”

There was a soft thump on the roof, drawing Martin’s attention for a moment before he smiled and looked back down at Todd who was still on the sidewalk.

“Better get in, Pup. Don’t wanna catch nothin’.”

Todd nodded slowly, climbing into the van. Cross moved aside for him to sit next to Dirk, and Todd frowned even more.

Something big was happening, and it didn’t matter what Dirk said. Todd was right.

He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH - Sam
> 
> At last! My favorite moron has appeared! - Sarah


	15. Welcome to Hel(heim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not dead just busy - Sam

There was a car. That much Amanda knew for certain. She also knew that she was in the backseat, laid across in and strapped in to keep her from rolling. As she blinked into awareness, she didn’t make a sound and was blessed with a few precious moments to stew in her own thoughts.

She’d been kidnapped. She’d lost her phone. Her leg was, thankfully, already healed.

And Adrien was driving the car.

“I know you’re awake.” Adrien said, glancing back. “Am I going to have to knock you out again before we get there?”

Amanda groaned, diverting her gaze to the hood of the car. This was the last place she wanted to be.

“You suck.”

“A truly scathing insult. I’m shaking.” Adrien said dryly.

“Were you expecting Todd’s attempts at humor?” Todd liked to try and joke when things got dire, or he used to. He’d stopped doing so after the whole Adrien incident. Amanda never asked about it.

“He wasn’t much better. At least I got to kill him. I’m thinking I’ll use you as bait. Should be fun. So, unfortunately, you’ll have to live.” Adrien smirked, accelerating along the freeway.

“Wow. What a tragedy. I’m really hurt, man.” Amanda sneered at him as she looked down, checking to make sure everything had healed properly. “Were those supposed to be lasting injuries?”

“Not if you heal properly. Loup Garou are mostly dumb mutts, but at least you can heal quickly.” Adrien said, glancing down at his phone that was sitting on the dash, a small arrow pointing down the road.

“Guess you got lucky. I heal faster than like, everyone else.” That was a lie; Gripps healed at an almost amazing speed. She was the second best, maybe. But still, it was pretty cool and most certainly handy. Todd always made her go down to the agency when one of the more dangerous aliens visited.

“Yes, a true talent.” Adrien deadpanned. He grabbed his phone, and sent a few texts, glancing up occasionally at the empty highway. “Are you going to speak the entire way?”

“Good question. Are you going to be an ass the whole way? I could try to crash the car, but I like living, so I’ll wait until we stop to hit you.” Amanda wanted to flip him off, but he hand was tangled in the seatbelts. Her head was killing her, and it was getting rid of her filter altogether.

“We don’t have to stop, but good to know your self-preservation instinct works. Certainly doesn’t work for your brother.” Adrien tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and shifted slightly. “Should only take about 26 more hours.”

“Fun.” Amanda frowned upwards. “Are you going to stop talking about my brother every two minutes? You’re like a teenage girl, I should know. I had at least, ten posters of girls on my wall. Except you’re into guys, I assume.” 

“Are you trying to play nice in the hopes that I won’t break another bone?” Adrien asked, glancing back in the mirror. “Because it won’t work.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I hate you.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m just bored. And I can’t hit you. Did you mean to trap my arm in this seatbelt?”

She really couldn’t get it out.

“No, I tied you in the back and just hoped you wouldn’t be able to move.” The car accelerated slightly, mountains falling away into endless rolling plains. “If you could move your arm you could reach up here, and we can’t have that now can we.”

“So you used the seatbelt? Cheap.” She sneered at him, frowning internally. She was, way too creepy. “You suck at this.”

Adrien waved his hand and the straps vanished and were replaced with a straight jacket.

“Better?” Adrien snorted. “Keep it up and I’ll add one of those muzzles.”

“Did you get this design from Priest?” A low growl slipped into her voice as the thought of her boys, wearing one of these, filled her mind. “Original.”

“He mentioned how he deals with you lot. Seems to have the right idea.” Adrien said as his phone pinged. He glanced over and grabbed it, reading quickly before sending off a text. “Speak of the devil.”

“Tell him I’m going to bite his head off.” She raised her eyebrow. Who was he texting? “Doesn’t matter who.”

“Somehow I can’t see Priest being afraid of you. You’re just so, small and non-threatening. It’s cute how you try though.” Adrien said.

“I can’t try and bite you, right? That would probably be stupid?” How much could she hate just one person? HE was stretching that limit already.

“You could try. It will be the last thing you try, but you could certainly try.” Adrien laughed.

“I’ll remember that when I decide I don’t care if I live anymore.”

“Well isn’t that–” The phone pinged again and Adrien glanced down, sighing. “Change of plans.” Adrien tossed the phone and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. The scenery outside blended together and suddenly became a tree lined drive, the setting sun casting golden light everywhere. Amanda felt like she was going to throw up. Thankfully, the seatbelts were still holding her to the seat, so she didn’t rock enough to actually become sick.

“What the fuck?” Did she even want to know what that was?

“We’re here. Priest has some questions that he wants to ask in person.” Adrien parked the car in a garage that sat next to a rather large looking house. He waved his hand and the seatbelts unfastened as he stepped out of the car and held the door open for her. “Out.”

“Dude. Can’t get up.” She could have gotten up with a bit of effort, but she wanted to annoy Adrien. So, she stayed down.

“Oh, my apologies.” He waved his hand what looked like a skydiving harness appeared over the straight jacket, a rope attached to the center with Adrien holding the other end moving around the door. “Let me give you a hand.”

He yanked on the rope, pulling Amanda roughly from the car. Amanda stumbled forward past Adrien, yelling.

“Calm down, dude!” Jesus christ, he was insane. She was so screwed.

“Walk.” Adrien said, he waved his hand and the harness and straight jacket vanished.

“Thanks man, that just didn’t work for me. I don’t look good in straight anything.” Amanda flashed him her middle finger, following him anyway.

Someone was leaning against the bannister of the house, with an oddly squirrely looking man around Amanda’s age hovering nearby. The squirrely one straightened when he saw Adrien and pointed. The other turned, and a smile cracked his features

“Mr. Priest. Did you manage to locate Hela?” Adrien asked, slowing to a stop in front of Priest and the other one.

“Last night. Says you don’t get to watch you old television anymore.” Priest gave a look up to the house. “A strange one you got.”

“I can’t imagine she’s improved any in 90 years. Though it does sound like she followed the masses into worshiping the TV. Makes sense. She didn’t give you, more trouble than you were expecting?” Adrien asked.

“I ain’t scared of death. You need me to give you a run down?” Priest smirked at Adrien, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

“I trust that you’re more than capable of doing what’s been asked of you. Though I would like to know about Jormungandr. Any update there?” Adrien glanced over at the other man. “Joseph, you said you were looking into trying a new method of locating.”

“Yes. It should work. We just need to be closer. But, it should.” Joseph, apparently, nodded. He looked rather nervous.

“Hey, Joseph.” Amanda was smiling, a bad idea forming in her head. “Want to see something cool?”

“Um. No?” Joseph took a step back, frowning over at Adrien. “Who is this?”

“Amanda Brotzman.” Adrien said, watching out of the corner of his eye. “Am I going to need to put the straight jacket back on?”

“Depends on how fun you are.” Amanda was smirking between Priest and Joseph. “Technically, it could be fun for both of us. If you like watching people in pain.”

Priest raised an eyebrow.

“What-” Priest stumbled back as Amanda threw a brick right in his face, laughing.

“That’s for Vogel’s hand, asshole!”

Adrien’s hand was on her wrist before she had finished the sentence and he twisted her arm quickly behind her, giving a hard shove in the back and popping her shoulder out of place. Amanda yelled through her teeth, breathing heavily.

“What do you think Mr. Priest? Would you like a few moments alone with Amanda? I’m sure the stories the others have told her don’t do you any justice.” Adrien said as he used his free hand to squeeze down on Amanda’s dislocated shoulder.

“Well now.” Priest rubbed the mark on his face, smiling. “You make me wish I didn’t have to leave, Adrien.”

“You can bite me, you dick!” Amanda growled at Priest, the pain in her arm fueling the bite in her voice.

“It is a shame isn’t it.” Adrien said, pulling up sharply on Amanda’s wrist, ensuring her shoulder stayed dislocated. “I’m sure the universe will put people in your path you can maim though.”

“She’s one of Marty’s little pets. Break her for me.” Priest glared at Amanda, and she froze.

She knew that smell coming off of him.

“I’ll be more than happy to. Joseph, did you remember the mistletoe? Jor gets fidgety around wolves he doesn’t know. I don’t need you two scaring him off before you can talk to him.” Adrien said, smiling slightly down at Amanda. “Worked that out yet?”

“You’ll kill me if I kill him, right?” Amanda was, unfortunately, livid.

“Not only will I kill you, but I will ensure the ones you love get the remaining pieces. Including those lovely parents that I graciously left alive.” Adrien growled into her ear. Amanda shivered, her knees giving out for just long enough to make her stumble.

“Noted.”

“Anyway. Thank you for the update Mr. Priest. Let me know once you’ve found him. And please feel free to kill anyone who gets in your way. If you happen to run into the pack though, keep Todd alive and let him know I have Amanda. Kill everyone else.” Adrien said, pulling Amanda closer and twisting her injured arm. “I have to get Amanda, settled in.”

“Well, have fun there.” Priest nodded, grabbing Joseph’s arm. “C’mon now.”

“Have fun.” Adrien called after them, shoving Amanda forward and releasing her arm. “Now you, go, inside.” 

Amanda let her arm fall uselessly at her side, frowning at him. After a few seconds of staring, she took a few steps backwards, and turned to go inside.

Okay, so maybe she was kind of screwed.

The stairs led up to a large covered porch and a large double set of doors. Adrien pulled one of them open and shoved Amanda inside. The main entrance of the house featured tall windows directly opposite the door and few hallways on either side. Adrien dragged her down one of them and into a kitchen that looked far nicer than what Amanda would have assume a house in the middle of the woods would feature. He continued to pull her through another door and down another hall and into what looked like a media room. Someone had been there, but no longer were.

Another door led into a seperate hall, but this hall had doors on both sides. He dragged her to the closet of them and shoved her through into a fairly nice bedroom.

“You will stay here. I will probably feed you. No, you can’t leave this room. Questions?” 

“Does, you’re creepy, count? Or, I can’t be used as bait if I die from starvation? These are pretty valid.” Amanda nodded to herself, backing into the room and away from Adrien.

“You will receive enough food not to die. And quite frankly, I don’t care how creepy you think I am.” Adrien closed the door and moved forward slowly. “Was the dislocated shoulder not enough?”

“No offense to my brother, but I don’t get all wishy because of a hurt arm. What did he do?” Amanda backed up as he drew nearer, bumping into a set of drawers. Her arm was already trying to heal, but it needed to be left alone for at least another hour.

“Did he not tell you about all the fun we had? The broken bones, the new scars, all the fun ordering him around, which, unfortunately won’t work on you, but, we can find a work around.” Adrien smirked as he stood in front of her. “Though you were with Dirk weren’t you, I’m sure you have some idea of what happened.”

“I don’t pry. I’m busy.” Amanda stood, tensed up. Where was she supposed to go?

“Well, the way it works is very simple. Do as I say, and you don’t end up with broken bones. Sound easy enough?” Adrien smiled. He was within arm’s reach but hadn’t made a move yet.

“Both of those sound boring. Third option?” 

Adrien’s eyes flashed red and he grabbed onto Amanda’s non-injured hand.

“The other option is I see how long it takes for you to heal every bone in your body.” He twisted her arm the wrong way and a resounding pop sounded as Amanda’s elbow fractured. Amanda bit through her tounge as she pitched forward.

“Dude!” Oh shit, okay, how was she supposed to grab anything now?

“But I’ll give you some time to think it over. I’ll come back in a couple of days, see how you’re feeling then.” Adrien released her hand and smirked. “Have fun healing. I’m sure that will go a lot better in a couple days when you haven’t eaten.” He turned and headed back towards the door, leaving Amanda laying on the floor.

Amanda tried to turn on her back, but now neither of her arms were working, so she stayed on her stomach instead. It had been a very bad day.

But at least now she’d get to be alone, right?


	16. Road Trip

Martin had smashed the last of the glass bottles hours ago and had since started eyeing what looked like an old radiator. That could work. It would certainly tire him out to try to tear it apart. 

“Martin.”

He turned to look toward Gripps who had appeared from around the otherside of the van. Vogel and Cross we're on his heels, each looking more worried than the last. 

Especially Vogel; he'd not stopped moving since Amanda disappeared. 

“Martin.” Gripps said again. “Went got a way important call from Brit, but, we ain't telling you until you’ve way chilled.”

“I’m fine. What’d Brit want?” Martin asked, huffing slightly as he stood.

“We know you're freaked man!“ Vogel's voice was full of nervous energy as he took a step forward. “But you gotta like, chill! ‘Cause, we're, real worried man.”

“I’m. Fine.” Martin said. “Now what did Brit want?”

He was fine. Probably. He’s had worse. He could handle Amanda vanishing. For certain.

“You're almost bad as when Vogel went up and disappeared that one time.” Cross was unusually quiet. “I know Drummer’s youngest! But-”

“You gotta like be chill Martin! We're all super worried about the guy!” Vogel finished for him.

“I said I’m fine! I ain’t ya’ll hoverin’ like I’mma break! Drummer made her choice now what did Brit want?” Martin growled.

“We're, trying to help.” Vogel stood straight, a clouded expression on his face. But he didn't say anything else, just hopped behind Gripps and Cross and disappeared around the van.

Neither Gripps nor Cross said anything.

Martin sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe he was more stressed than he was willing to admit. He glanced back up at Cross and Gripps and waved slightly as he walked around them, heading off to find Vogel. He’d apologize to them in a minute.

Vogel first.

He headed around the van and found Vogel sitting with his head on his knees and leaning against the side of the van.

“Vogel?” Martin asked quietly as he stopped just out of reach.

“Yeah?” Vogel's voice was strained, and he looked more stressed than he had in years. He didn't even have his head up yet. 

“I know ya’ll are just tryin’ to help. I shouldn’t’a snapped at ya’. I’m sorry.” 

“I know Boss is coming back. Boss wouldn't just leave and not say bye! So, so they are.” Vogel huffed, leaning back to frown at the hot asphalt under their feet. “Boss is my family too! I just, I just. I don't like you yelling, Martin.”

“Wasn’t fair’a me to yell. And I’m sure Drummer’ll come back. Even if we have to go get her ourselves.” Martin said, crouching down next to Vogel.

“Something’s all blocky! Can you feel it?” Vogel tapped his head. “I, I don't. I'm really scared.”

“I feel it.” Martin nodded. It was Amanda. Or more, where Amanda should have been. But there was a wall, whether she put it there or someone else. Something was most definitely wrong.

“I don't know what to do.” Vogel whispered; then he just hid his head again.

“It’s gonna be okay, Vogel. We got each other. Ain’t nothing we can’t do. You know that.” Martin said, sitting down next to him and bumping up against his shoulder. Vogel seemed to take that as initiative, and wrapped his arms in a tight hold around Martin.

“Ya’ gonna be okay?” Martin asked, holding Vogel as close he could. It used to be easier when he was smaller, but this worked just as well. Vogel nodded at him.

“Are we all gonna be okay Martin?”

“I’m gonna make sure we are, kid.” Martin said. No matter what happened, he was going to keep his family safe.

“What if the monster guy comes and gets us again?”

“Neither of ‘em are gettin’ anywhere near ya’ Vogel. They’ll have to go through me.” Martin said, tightening his grip on Vogel just a bit. “I promise.”

Vogel huffed, but Martin could smell the anxiety melting away as a purr rose in Martin's chest. He sighed and rested his chin on Vogel’s head. 

“I should probably apologize to the guys. And then see what Brit wanted.” Martin said quietly as he rubbed small circles on Vogel’s back. 

They’d be fine. Definitely.

“You defo gotta apologize.” Gripps had appeared around the van, falling down to lean against Martin. Cross wasn't far behind. “We forgive you guy!”

“Sorry for bein’ crazy.” Martin muttered as he smiled at them. “And thanks for callin’ me out on my bullshit.”

“We're family. Not letting you be an idiot.” Cross shrugged, and draped against all three of them.

“Brit called and said universe is taking him somewhere.” Vogel whispered.

“Well then we should probably make sure he doesn’t get himself killed. Anyone up for a road trip?” Martin asked. The energy in the air did a complete flip, and everyone was exuding an editable air.

“Well then we should probably get goin’.” Martin said, smiling.

“Yeah!” Vogel nodded. “Yeah!”

Martin pushed the others off as he stood. They had a job to do, and shit to break. If the universe was taking Dirk somewhere, then they were sure to follow.


	17. Murder Scenario

Todd wasn't sure it was possible to be any more stressed. Farah was dragging everything she could think of into the car, in full-blown panic mode. The energy was catching, and Todd was leaning with his head against the brick wall to try and escape it.  
  
“Farah, I think we will most definitely be fine without the bazuka. I mean, that definitely seems excessive.” Dirk said, pointing at the trunk as Farah continued to toss things in. “Perhaps just the clothes and some bullets for your gun.”  
  
“Than what do we have this big trunk for?” Farah turned, her eyes in a frenzy as she stared at Dirk. Todd’s mouth went into a straight line, and he moved away from Dirk. “What else do we- Oh! _All_ of your jackets. And the rocket launcher.”  
  
“No, see that sounds a lot like overcompensating. I think just clothes, and bullets, and snacks. Oh! And pillows. And blankets. But no on the rocket launcher.”  
  
“And tea! And, oh, we’re gonna let the neighbor watch the kitten.” Farah hummed. “Dirk! Come help me load the explosive spoons!”  
  
“Right.” Dirk said, grabbing her hands as she finally got the rocket launcher in. “Farah, listen to me. This is very important. The most important thing I’m ever going to tell you. Hunch level important. I need, four new fluffy blankets. Please go to the store and buy them. Take your car, be gone precisely thirty minutes. No more no less. Got it? Good. I will finish packing. I’ve got this.”  
  
Todd had never rolled his eyes harder in his life. They were being ridiculous, and if they didn't stop, then Todd was just going to quit and go upstairs and back to sleep.  
  
And besides, he was too worried about Amanda to be worried about those two idiots.  
  
Todd slipped around the corner, confident in the fact that he was unnoticed. Perhaps something sweet would help; it always did. And anyway, ice cream was golden. The voices of the arguing duo faded into the distance, replaced by the sounds of cars and millions of conversations.  
  
Or rather, tens. Not many people were out today.  
  
The ice cream shop was barely two blocks away, and it was one that the agency frequented rather often. The staff was used to the odd circumstances that followed them, so much so that it was part of their training if they got a new employee. Todd could only hope they were being paid accordingly. The bell above his head rang as he stepped into the cool air of the shop, cool blues and pinks meeting his eyes.  
  
“Hey, you still open man?” Todd called out to the current staff member, whose eyes flitted up to Todd's for a moment.  
  
“Agency dude number two, from the pamphlet. Yeah, we’re open. What can I get ya’?” They asked as they headed over to the register.  
  
“Just. Literally anything. There's a case we're leaving for, and it's…” It was already a shitstorm.  
  
“Right, so, caramel and chocolate. Fixes most problems.” They said, grabbing a medium bowl and heading over to the cooler.  
  
“Uh, yeah, that's. Pretty accurate.” Todd frowned. That was exactly what he got before a case.  
  
“So you guys tryin’ to solve something normal or something less than normal?”  
  
“Uh. Gods. End of the world.”  
  
“Shit, that’s heavy.” They said as they passed the completed bowl over the counter. “On the house, I guess. For saving the world and all.”  
  
At least the world wasn't totally past saving. And hey, free ice cream. Todd took the bowl on his hands, a slight smile on his face.  
  
“Thanks, ma-”  
  
The door smashed open a moment before a knife appeared in the server’s chest, sticking them through the heart before they could even process what was happening. Todd yelped, dropping his bowl before dropping the ground himself.  
  
Fucking knives. They’re so, useless.  
  
“Bart! Use a gun next time! Maybe you'll get to hit me in the process.”  
  
“Gots em! Oh, hey Todd.” Bart waved. “Sorry. Wouldn’t’a used a knife I knows yous would be here.”  
  
“Hey.” Todd grumbled. “I don't _mind_ them, they're just impractical. Can't I get _peace_ before a case!?”  
  
Of course Bart was here. That was just… perfect. It was awful. And if Bart was here...  
  
“Bart, just- oh, hey Todd!” Ethan had followed Bart in, Friedkin close behind. “Sorry for the murder.”   
  
 A groan escaped Todd’s lips before he could stop himself, and he rolled onto his back. Why now? He didn't want them on the case.  
  
“Come on guys. I'm already stressed. I just wanted case ice cream.”  
  
“It’s not like we plan this stuff,” Ethan said as he moved around the counter. “There isn’t blood on the ice cream. What do you want?”  
  
“Nothing, now.” Todd was definitely going to be sick. “I-”  
  
“Wait, like, what case?” Friedkin’s head appeared behind Ethan’s, and Todd could have hit something from the frustration.  
  
“Babe, the same case they’ve been working. Hasn’t changed.” Ethan said, patting Friedkin’s arm as he dished up a bowl of chocolate and handed it over to Bart who was smiling like a kid in a candy store.  
  
“Yeah, but uh. We're actually about to go to Bergsberg.” Oh, fuck it. “My sister’s missing.”  
  
“‘Manda?!”  
  
“Shit, what?”  
  
“The angry, bitey one, right?”  
  
“Yeah. The one who gets you gifts and shit, Bart.” Todd nodded. Friedkin was nodding with an intense expression; he probably didn't understand what was happening. “We think, we think Adrien took her.”  
  
“That’s really bad.” Ethan said, glancing between the other two. “We can come along if you need. I’m sure the universe could use an invulnerable killing machine.”  
  
“Yous knows it.” Bart said around their bite of ice cream.  
  
“Um.” _Dirk, can the murder trio come? They have Mona, as usual._  
  
 _Is the idiot still with them?_  
  
 _Yes._  
  
 _I suppose._ Dirk definitely sighed wherever he was.   
  
Todd paused; he could hear a commotion behind Dirk's voice in his head, and there was only one thing it could be.  
  
“Come on then. We're going to Bergsberg.”  
  
“Bergsberg?” Bart glanced up. “Again? Why? Francis doin’ stuff.”  
  
“The universe wants us there. Come on. We'll buy some actual candy for you, Bart.” Todd tried for a smile, and though it wasn't very convincing, he got away with it.  
  
“Sounds good. Let’s go, guys.” Bart said, still making their way through their ice cream as they headed for the door. Ethan sighed and grabbed a couple cookies off the counter before he and Friedkin followed Bart. Ethan slowed as he came up along Todd and smiled lightly.  
  
“Ya’ doin’ okay?”  
  
“Better.” Ethan at least was an actual decent person. “Better. And I'll get even more, better. Whatever. I'm doing okay. Just worried.”  
  
“It’ll be okay. It always is.” Ethan said, nodding. Todd smiled and gestured with his head.  
  
“Let's go before Bart teams up with Vogel.”  
  
If they were going to possibly confront a god, it was probably better to have the holistic shield - not assassin - on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder gang is the best gang. - Sam
> 
> Can't go on a road trip without the Dirt Muppet! - Sarah


	18. Goddess of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh bOY

Amanda wasn't sure how long she'd been in the room, but she knew enough of the layout by now to know that it was probably fancier than the entirety of her old house alone. Not just the room, too. The house, as far as she could tell, was located somewhere in the middle of the woods, pine trees on all sides, locking her in. The window, though unnaturally high and obviously modified to be so, showed her an endless expanse of trees every angle that she could possible look. If she tried hard enough, stretched up to her full height and stood at just the right angle, she could see the moon. 

She knew that, wherever they were, her boys were looking at that same moon, at the same time. They could at least share that.

This hadn't been her best idea. She'd had better ones in the past. And really, she could finally understand exactly why Todd was so terrified of Adrien. He was a pretty scary dude, in her opinion. As long as she took those long moments of solitude to sit, breathe, and put her own special spin on the situation though, she would be alright. Or at least she wouldn't break. It was simple.

The pain was just another attack. Her sped up healing processes was just one of the Rowdies taking her energy. Adrien was just another weird guy, on another weird day. The solitude was her, staying in her house, terrified to go outside for fear of inducing another attack.

Yeah. Simple.

She really hated Norse gods.

This time, Amanda was leaned up against a wall in the corner, her head resting against the side of the bed. She'd awoken with a dull ache from somewhere in her body, and she could only assume she'd finished healing from something. She'd woken up from the sound of footsteps, and she audibly groaned as she blinked awake.

Great. It was this asshole.

“Look who finally decided to join us again. You going to cooperate?” Adrien growled.

“You gonna stop being ugly? Or is it just your personality?”

“Now listen here you little-”

“She’s got ya’ there Fenny-rabbit.”

“A rabbit?” Oh gods, that was definitely Hela. Amanda wasn't scared, but that wasn't the issue she was currently having. “Huh. Not so scary after all. What damage can a cute little fuzzy rabbit do?”

“Hela, shut up.” Adrien growled, tossing a quick glare over his shoulder. “Now, your idiotic pack, what are they planning?”

“Idiotic? They're not a mirror, my dude.”

“Shit, she’s good at this. Was this where you encountered a problem the last time?” Hela’s voice sounded again as Adrien growled.

“Adrien is nothing but problems.” Amanda called out. She still hadn't moved, not bothering to look at the door.

“So I’m thinking some more persuasion is in order.”

“Try me and I'll bite you.” The growl in Amanda's throat was involuntary, but not unwanted.

There was a laugh at the door as Adrien growled and moved closer. Whatever Hela was doing there, she was certainly enjoying herself.

“You got yourself a live one there Fenny.”

“Back off.” Amanda glared at Adrien, flattening against the wall.

“See that makes it sound like I’m going to listen to you.” Adrien said, walking closer. “Which as, Hela will tell you, I don’t listen to anyone.”

“Except for me!”

“Shut up, Hela!”

“Maybe that's why you don't got a boyfriend. So desperate you had to bite someone to make them like you.” Amanda spat out the words.

“Listen here you insufferable little brat.” Adrien growled getting far too close. “You might not be my bitten but that doesn’t mean you’re not mine. Let’s see how mouthy you are after I take what I want.”

Amanda's hand closed around a glass, emptied of water.

“Sorry. I’m done dealing with creeps.”

And she swung, the glass shattering on Adrien's cheek and gouging into his face. Adrien growled as he stumbled to the side and an over exaggerated ‘oh’ could be heard from the door. Amanda felt a few drops of blood land on her own cheek, and she wiped it off with a hysterical rumbling in her chest as she watched Adrien.

Oh. She was definitely in trouble now.

It was worth it.

“You look better this way.” She growled. “You should keep it.”

Adrien’s hand landed on her neck as he dragged her up the wall, crushing her windpipe. 

“You better be good at praying, because you’re going to need divine intervention you mewling quim.” Adrien growled, as his eyes glowed brightly.

The smell of electricity is one thing, but the smell of it coursing across burning flesh is quite another. Amanda felt it in her veins, and where her hands were grabbing onto Adrien's arms, the bright lights of the fire of electricity branched out.

And she still couldn't breathe.

Adrien all but howled as he dropped Amanda and stumbled backwards glaring at her while he cradled his positively charred arm. Amanda rolled onto her back, grabbing at her neck to find air.

“You-”

“Alright. That’s enough flirting from you two. Go.” Hela’s voice sounded, almost amused but definitely annoyed.

“Sorry.” Amanda gasped. “Not into guys all that much.”

“I should eviscerate-”

“And yet you won’t.” Hela said as she finally came into view, pushing Adrien back toward the door. “Go run it off and just don’t come back. I’ll handle this one.”

“Hela, I-”

“Fenrir, I said go.” Hela’s voice rang slightly, an odd chill running through Amanda’s body. “Now go before I let her have a second go at you. I’m sure she’s got stamina for days. Ain’t that right, darlin’?”

“‘S long as it's that asshole I get to hit.”

Amanda was most certainly in need of a good lie down, actually. Curled on the ground, she hoped she didn't look too awful.

“Whatever.” Adrien huffed. “You watch her then. Have fun.”

Adrien turned and stomped out of the room as Hela watched, her arms crossed and laughing lightly as he slammed the door behind him. She turned to face Amanda and smiled.

The pictures Amanda had seen didn’t do her justice. Hela was effortlessly gorgeous; fit but not skeleton thin, tall, with fair skin and wavy magenta hair that was pulled back from her face. Amanda would have loved to admire her more, if the pain wasn’t all consuming.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” She said, green lightly glinting in her eyes.

Amanda gave her a peace sign. “Amanda.”

“Well Amanda, do you always try to take on temperamental gods while injured and semi-conscious?” Hela asked, walking forward to stand next to Amanda, looking down. She was definitely not hotter than her pictures.

Definitely.

“Well usually taking on gods in the bedroom goes a bit different.” Amanda tried not to groan as she turned on her side. 

“Oh it would have gone that way if he had managed to stick around for more than two minutes.” Hela smirked as she crouched down, pulling something small and golden from her pocket. “Lay back.”

“Ugh.” But Amanda was having a surprising amount of trouble breathing, so she did what Hela said.

Of fucking course Adrien would have. That creep.

Hela placed the small object, a golden ankh, on Amanda’s forehead and held her hand there as gold light began to fill the room and a warmth traveled slowly through Amanda’s body.

“So, you’re not the guy he’s always grumbling about. What are you doing here?”

“Todd's my brother.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here, but alright.” Hela shrugged. Amand could feel the pains all through her body slowly starting to fade. Whatever Hela was doing was working.

Amanda took that moment to just, stare at Hela’s face really.

That was more than enough.

And, a bit too long.

“See something you like?” Hela smirked, the golden light still emanating from her hand.

“Nah. Just bored.”

“Well I’m always bored.” Hela said. “Absolutely nothing to do here.”

“You should fight me one of these days. Nothing like fists and bats.”

“See I was thinking dancing.” Hela said, pulling her hand back. “How’s your horizontal tango?”

“Eh. Usually better when I don't have my throat ripped.”

“Well, you should find everything to be in working order.” Hela said, snagging the ankh off of Amanda’s head. “And don’t mind Fenny, he won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“Why?” Amanda pushed to sit up, a light panting that was probably a combination of the stress, and the fact she was literally a wolf. “Why are you like, being, nice?”

“This is just how I act. Were you expecting something else?” Hela asked, standing slowly. “Someone who is terrifying, and angry all the time, and plots people’s murders?”

“Not really. Death is just death.”

“Death is many things, but it is rarely just anything.” Hela said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“I meant, natural, neutral, just. Shut up.”

“Uh-huh.” Hela said, blinking over to sit on the bed. “You always this articulate Amanda?”

“Let the oxygen get around.” Amanda huffed. “You always this cryptic?”

“Yes.” Hela said. “Mystery makes life interesting.”

“So does a bat. Wanna try your hand?”

“Not particularly.” Hela said, shrugging as she leaned back. “I’ve wielded my share of weapons. I’m alright.”

“I definitely meant me.” Amanda raised an eyebrow. “So like. Adrien. Moon Moon not coming back for me then?”

Hela waved her hand and glowing symbols appeared around the room. “Not anymore.”

Oh shit.

Wow.

“Chill.”

“Indeed.” Hela said, watching her carefully.

“Like, why the fuck not?”

Hela sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat up straighter. “Why am I not letting him bother you?”

“That's the question last I checked.”

“Because I would rather bother you.” Hela said. “And I would prefer if you were in one piece.”

“You know what? Fucking valid.” Amanda nodded. “Well, you're bothering me. Congrats.”

“I think you could stand to be bothered more.” Hela was suddenly in Amanda’s space, smiling down at her. “What do you say? Know any dance steps? Or maybe you don’t dance.”

“My boys don't. My preferred dance at the moment is finding a beer.”

Hela waved her hand and held a bottle of fairly decent beer out to Amanda. 

Goddesses were so worth the time.

Amanda took it in her hand, shrugging.

“Alright. Again. Valid.” Amanda’s eyes went back up to Hela. “Maybe another time.”

“Let me know. I’ll be around. And as I said.” Hela wrapped her hand around Amanda’s waist and pulled her close, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I’m incredibly bored.”

See, now she had to live through this to tell Farah everything.

“You must watch some shitty TV.”

“Telenovelas mostly.” Hela said. “I like the exaggerated everything.”

“Oh, yeah no. So. We’re watching Legends.”

“Descriptive. Sounds like a fun time though.” Hela smiled as she leaned in a little closer. “You’re rather bossy. Is that an overall trait?”

“Generally.”

“Hm. We’ll see.” Hela said.

“Oh, that's a challenge.”

“For you not to be bossy? Yes, I can imagine the struggle.”

“I guess we'll see when I get bored.”

“13.” Hela said, slowly letting Amanda go as she smirked.

“Um.” Like fuck, what? 

“The record is 13 hours. Let’s see if Amanda Brotzman is as tough as she claims.” Hela smirked.

Now that was a challenge.

And she couldn't call herself a Rowdy if she backed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We honestly didn't plan for this - Sarah
> 
> :) - Sam


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jor, slowing down people with trees - Sarah

“Farah, slow the car down. I'm, definitely gonna be sick.” Todd murdered, leaning against Dirk. His eyes were closed against the brightness of the setting sun, and the speed of Farah's driving was going to drive him to ruin.

“We were supposed to be there three hours ago.” Farah said, glaring back at Dirk. “But somebody just had to stop for-”

“We were all hungry!” Dirk jumped in to defend himself. “There was food, and it served-”

“-so now we’re going to be late. But if we just continue driving at-”

“-and that dachshund was not even remotely friendly-”

“Guys.” Todd raised his voice. He wasn't dealing with bickering right now. “Please.”

“Sorry.” They both muttered as Farah slowed slightly, the turns in the road becoming less hair-pin.

“We will get there precisely when we’re meant to.” Dirk said, leaning into Todd a bit more. “I’m sure of it. Besides, the phone told us that there are no delays, or construction zones. So it’s just a straight line from here to Bergsberg. Or, as straight a line as you can get when Farah is driving.”

“Dirk, she's the only one who can even drive properly.” Todd swatted at Dirk's shoulder. “You know what they say about driving when you're you, Dirk.”

“My driving is fine. The universe ensures it.” Dirk said, rolling his eyes as he looked back out the windshield and watched the trees fly past.

“The only reason I can drive is because I'm bisexual. You two are a travesty.” Todd wrapped his arms around Dirk, not before giving a little whisper to get permission to. Once he had Dirk in his grasp, he pulled him close, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“I am the best driver, and you all know it.” Farah muttered as she glanced back at her phone to check the estimated time of arrival for the tenth time in as many minutes. “Besides, it’s a freeway, it doesn’t exactly take a rocket scientist.”

“You know Farah, we don’t have to make it tonight.” Dirk said quietly as he reached up and carefully rubbed at the back of Todd’s head. “We passed a motel a little bit ago and we could-”

“No. It’s just three more hours. We can do three more hours.” Farah said, glaring back at Dirk in the rearview mirror. “We’re not stopping again.”

“If we stop we'll never start again.” Todd’s eyes traveled to the mirrors, where he could see the Rowdy van in back of them. “What even-”

Farah slammed on the breaks nearly sending Todd and Dirk flying forward if not for Dirk sticking out his arm to catch Todd and bracing against the back of Farah’s seat with the other. The Rowdies had done the same, just missing hitting the back of Farah’s car by swerving slightly. 

“Farah, what the-” Dirk started.

“Why is there a downed tree?” Farah was grumbling as she hopped out of the car. 

Todd followed her gaze, pushing Dirk out of the door to get a better look. She was right; there were several downed trees, and they'd appeared out of nowhere. The highway - unusually empty for this time of day - had seemed perfectly clear for the last few hours. Off to the side, the Rowdies were leaning out of the van, whispering and conspiring to each other.

“Like, this seems sketchy, right?” Tods caught up to Farah, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I mean. It’s Montana. Not really, but- wait, do you think it’s sketchy? Like a holistic, sketchy, thing, or whatever?” She asked, glancing over.

“No it's just, by all accounts, it shouldn't be here.”

“I think it’s probably bad luck and not something nefarious.” She sighed. “Very bad, annoying luck. Werewolf super strength capable of moving trees?”

Martin had ambled up sometime in the last minute, frowning at yhe tree. His gaze went to Farah, after which he shook his head.

“Not this big.”

“There's a motel off that exit over there.” Todd pointed, the road off to the side the only one in a good few minutes. And they were all seeming impatient.

“Fine.” Farah muttered, heading back toward the car as Dirk walked past. She was muttering the whole way back and even as she hopped into the driver’s seat.

“Is she alright?” Dirk asked as he walked over to stand next to Todd, glancing over toward the trees.

“Yeah.” Todd nodded. “Does this tree seem weird to you?”

“I mean, it’s a tree, Todd.” Dirk said, frowning at the tree laid across the highway. “Maybe? It just seems like a fallen tree. Oh! Is this like that, riddle? If a tree falls or some such nonsense?”

“No it just, it feels… weird.” Todd watched as the Rowdies piled back into their van. He was being ridiculous. “Come on. Motel.”

“Weird how?” Dirk asked as they walked back toward the car. “Am I just, missing something?”

“No, no, hey.” Todd could feel the rising panic in Dirk's chest, so he took his hands tight in his own. “I'm at fault here, I'm just tired.”

“Alright. I just, I don’t want to discount something if you think it could be a thing.” Dirk said, as he looked back toward the fallen tree. “But, how does delaying us in getting to Bergsberg change anything? What could be the plan there?”

“Something stupid, probably.”

“Well, then we should deal with it after a good night’s rest.” Dirk said, smiling lightly and pulled Todd back toward the car.

“The car it is.”

If Todd had ever felt bad about anyone, it was the motel attendant.

He was, apparently, the only one working; and they hadn't been expecting anyone. But now there were eleven holistics, one Farah, and one shapeshifter disguised as a watch staying at the motel. The Rowdies were currently hanging around a homemade fire pit, much to the distress of the attendant, who was given up and went to the front desk to drink. But the Rowdies would find a room eventually. Farah was on the phone with Tina, apologizing about their lateness. Bart was playing a game with Ethan and Friedkin in the corner - it was amazing how well they all got on.

So that just left Todd and Dirk.

“So, as I was saying. I promise, there shall be no damages, or breaking, or smashing, or anything of the sort. We just need, um, four rooms? Five? Definitely at least four.” Dirk said, smiling at the poor attendant who looked more than stressed.

“And don't let the one with the crazy hair and the piece of glass see you.” Todd said, enjoying this just a little. “You might die.”

“Look, I just, I don’t know if we can-”

“We’ll give you a thousand dollars!” Farah shouted from where she was still on the phone with Tina.

“We're really sorry. A tree feel, and-” Todd sighed. This was madness. “We wouldn't have come if we had another place.”

“I, I mean, I gues-”

“Fantastic!” Dirk said, swiping the four keys on the counter and tossing them to the others. “Thank you for your sacrifice. I mean, services.”

Todd was laughing as they walked out, his arm around Dirk's waist and smiles on both of their faces. “Dirk!” He shook his head. “Leave him alone!”

“We will! That’s the whole idea!” Dirk laughed as Farah moved past them to pay the attendant. “So, we have a room, with a bed, perfect for cuddling.”

“Oh no!” Todd gave a dramatic gasp. “Only one bed!?”

“I know, truly a travesty. Whatever shall we do?” Dirk asked in a mocked shocked tone.

“I think we might have to share!”

“Well if you insist.” Dirk said, hugging Todd back. Todd slowed their pace, a sigh behind his lips. Dirk frowned as he slowed with Todd. “What’s wrong?”

“I just worry.”

“Well, yes that’s a given. But, I’m sure we’ll be fine. The trees will be gone in the morning and we can be to Bergsberg before noon.” Dirk said, smiling at him.

But Todd frowned. “Trees?”

“On the road. Is, that not what’s bothering you?” Dirk asked.

“I just. Feel like we're working on a timer sometimes.” Todd lowered his head, and in turn, they both fell to sit on a curbside. The moon was hidden behind a heavy cloud coverage, so the only light source was the fire pit and the weak, fluorescent neon from the motel. “One day, everything feels like it'll be gone. Sara says it's just, a side effect. But still.”

“Everything will be alright. And one days it will be over, for Adrien. And we won’t have to worry about it anymore.” Dirk said, pulling Todd closer. “And then it will just be you and me, and cats.”

“Cats.” That was certainly a thought. “You know, i don't give you enough credit. For dealing with your shit. This is not fun.”

“I’d say it gets easier, and it does, but it has its moments.” Dirk shrugged. “It’s easier with people there though.”

Todd watched the leaves blow by, skittering past their feet and landing on their clothes. The way Dirk's hair was pushed out of place, blowing in his eyes and making him laugh. In the dark of the night, it was the most beautiful thing.

“I'll be your people if you wanna be mine.”

“That sounds like a marvelous plan. Good planning, Todd.” Dirk smiled.

“Hey, question.” Todd shifted, pulling apart from their embrace to look at Dirk in the eyes. “Like. Serious question.”

“Answer. Hopefully. I’ll do my best to answer seriously.” Dirk said as he nodded and his nose scrunched slightly in concentration.

“You were talking about marriage, a few days- last week.” Todd’s face relaxed as he watched Dirk. “Were you serious?”

“I mean, of course I was. But it probably won’t ever happen.” Dirk said, waving his hand dismissively. “That’s what- well, that’s what they always said. That, people like us, couldn’t. Or, I suppose shouldn’t. But. I don’t know. I’ve never actually considered it.”

“Well you should, consider it.” Todd knew who they were, and he knew they were wrong. “Because, I'd wanna make sure. If I were to actually, propose, that I wouldn't just, be pressuring you into it. You know. And we could do it properly-”

“Oh.” Dirk frowned before his face lit up. “Oh! I mean, no. Yes? No it wouldn’t be pressuring. At all.” 

“I- I'm sorry.” Todd stood, his ears going red. “This was, I'm- I'm gonna go, lay dow-”

“No, no, wait. Just.” Dirk followed him up. “No. It wouldn’t be pressuring, and yes it’s something I would want to discuss, in depth, with you. If you would like. At some point. Maybe not now with all the things going on. But, some day. Most, definitely.”

“They're wrong about you, Dirk.” Todd took his hands in his own, holding them to his chest to pull Dirk in closer. “I would, like, nothing more, than to spend every, minute, with you. Every second, it's yours. I would do anything for you.”

“And I would not be anywhere other than by your side.” Dirk said, smiling.

“Dude, last time Priest got near you, I got so pissed I shifted.” A real smile broke out now. “Fuck knows what I'd do if there was a next time. I'm gonna totally keep you safe.”

“I think you’re misremembering that a bit.” Dirk laughed. “I mean you did get shot, which is certainly not allowed anymore. And if you recall it was I-”

“It, it might have been you, yeah.” Todd gave a slow nod. “It gets, muddled. I mean, our souls are bonded. Your memories blend into mine sometimes, makes it’s harder. But I will attack him.”

“I fully believe that.” Dirk nodded and wrapped his arms around Todd, pulling him closer. 

“I wish I had better memories to show you.” Todd reached and took Dirk's face in his hand as he as pulled against his chest, fingers brushing over his cheek.

“I have some.” Dirk said as he pulled a little closer and leaned their foreheads together as memories from the first moon appeared in Todd’s head.

“Oh yeah?” And now Todd was rolling his eyes. “Do you wanna talk about the time you snuck up to a moon?”

“You were fine once you relaxed.” Dirk laughed. “As I said, there was nothing to worry about.”

“You snuck onto the van! We both had panic attacks!” Todd paused. “But. The day after was, pretty good.”

“You had a panic attack and then tried to make me have a panic attack.” Dirk chided. 

“I told you I liked you.”

“Oh you mean that bit. Yes, well. You caught me off guard.” Dirk said smiling. “How was I supposed to know you reciprocated any feelings at all? You were a steel trap.”

“Yeah. No.” Todd raised his hands, taking a step back as he grinned at Dirk. “We were the only two who didn't know we were dating.”

“I refuse to believe that.” Dirk said.

“Oh Yeah?” Todd's grin turned wicked. “Hey Farah!”

“No, no, we don’t need to bring the others into this. They’re already involved in everything else.” Dirk said. He swatted lightly at Todd as he pulled him back in. “Fine, perhaps we were both equally oblivious.”

“Weirdo.”

“You’ve attached yourself to said weirdo.” Dirk said as he slowly pulled them toward the motel and their room.

“I love you too.”

“Shall we try for some sleep?” Dirk asked.

“Always.” Todd smiled at him.


	20. A Friendly Mask

Todd leaned against the door as he closed it, letting the cool night air his his face and his bare arms.

He’d had another nightmare, and this time, he was too scared to just stay in bed. Maybe it was the unfamiliar area of the motel they’d stopped at, some place that Dirk claimed was supposed to be blue, whatever that meant. Or maybe it was the way that it was lacking in Dirk’s nightlight, which Todd admittedly needed too. Whatever the reason, Todd’s heart rate had spiked too high to just lay there, so he’d slipped away from sleeping Dirk to go outside.

If he listened, he could hear the soft murmur of a car radio. SInce it was so quiet, that probably meant the Rowdies were asleep. Maybe they were out back.

Todd pulled a few stray dollar bills from his pocket, heading towards the desolate vending machine. It wasn’t a nice place; moths and flies alike were just visible in the dim yellow lights, and the vending machine was probably the brightest thing there. Not to mention the parking lot was completely empty, save for the agency car.

Todd sighed as he put the dollar in the machine. Maybe he could get a soda.

“Anything good?” A voice from behind asked. Todd jumped, turning back around his someone had stabbed him in the back with a pin needle. “Sorry man, didn’t mean to startle you!”

The first thing Todd noticed about the man was his pale grey eyes.

The second thing he noticed was more normal. He looked close to Todd’s height, with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, smiling at Todd. Todd relaxed his shoulder, nodding.

“It’s fine. I just, wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Well, I mean it’s a vending machine, in a motel. Bound to be someone, right?” The man laughed. “So, anything good?”

“Oh, just. Cheap motel food.” Todd shrugged. He rubbed his hands along his arms, thin scars branching down from his shoulders where he’d torn the skin in an effort to distract himself from the pain of the bite. “Normal stuff.”

The man's eyes traveled down to Todd’s arm.

“Got any candy? I’ve got a sweet tooth like you wouldn’t believe.” The man smiled. “Those like, crispy M&Ms, they’re my life. What’s your vice of choice?”

“Poptarts. Watermelon.” Todd vaguely turned his head to the man as he reached down to grab his soda. “They have skittles.”

“Skittles work in a pinch.” The man said, leaning against the machine. “So where ya headed? I’m on my way home to Desert Bluffs myself.”

“Uh.” Todd frowned at him. “Bergsberg. We have, like… a wedding.”

That was a lie; they’d already gone to the Wendimoor wedding months ago.

“Love weddings! The happy couple, the friends, the batshit family, and of course, the booze.” The man smiled as he inspected the machine.

“Yeah.” Todd smiled lightly at him. “I’m Todd.”

“Brandon.” He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Todd.”

“Same, man.” Todd stared at his hand. “Sorry for, jumping, or whatever. My friend, suggested I get meds for like, anxiety. But we don’t have time. I’m, not really good at contact.”

“No worries, man. I totally get it! Course I don’t use meds, if you catch my drift.” Brandon smiled as he slid a dollar into the machine and selected the Skittles. “What’s got you so anxious there Todd?”

“Oh, a, nightmare.” Todd nodded his head. “A… an abusive ex.”

That didn’t sit well in Todd’s mouth. Then again, neither did Adrien, and he’d kissed him twice.

“Shit, that’s rough. I totally can’t relate to that, but my dad was a grade-A douche. Not like, physical, but mentally. He really messed me and my siblings up.” Brandon said as he tore open the packet. “But I never see him anymore, so all good, I suppose.”

“That sucks.” Strangers didn’t usually just share their life stories, but then again, neither did Todd. “My actual boyfriend is sleeping. But, my arm was acting up after the dream. So I needed air.”

His arm was still spritzing out; it still hurt.

“You want something to help take the edge off?” Brandon asked patting his shirt pocket. “Got plenty stocked. Just came from Washington.”

“I’m cool. Thanks.” Todd shook his head. “I don’t do that shit anymore.”

“I can respect that.” Brandon smiled. “So where ya’ coming from? Anywhere fun?”

“Seattle.” Todd gestured into the darkness. “I’m off on work.”

“Shit, no way. I just came from Olympia! That’s like, super close. What do you do?” Brandon smiled as he wandered over towards a bench. “Something amazing I bet.”

“No, I work with my boyfriend. He’s a detective.” Todd looked up at the dark sky; there was no moon. “There was this bad guy, and I got a lot of shit, and now we have to find him and his family.”

“Whoa, like a Taken situation?” Brandon asked, his eyes wide. “Like, are you like Liam Neeson?”

“He, took my sister. And really, I’m more scared for him than anything.” A new smile creeped onto Todd’s face. “She’s awesome. And, he messed with me, and now he’s trying to mess with everyone else.”

“Oh shit. Dude I’m so sorry. Can you like, call the cops, or the feds or something? Like, that’s serious.” Brandon frowned.

“Oh no, no government. Fuck those guys. The CIA can kiss my ass. They’re working with him, sort of.” Todd glanced back to where he knew Dirk was sleeping, thinking of Priest. “We’re detectives. It’s literally our job.”

“The CIA took your sister?” Brandon whispered, a confused look on his face. “The dude, like, works for the CIA?”

“No, his partner works with the CIA. And he took my boyfriend a while back, before we got him back. The, well. Let’s just say his partner is very, violent.”

“You’re life sounds like an action movie.” Brandon said. “Like, a really shitty action movie, that is awful, for everyone involved. I am so sorry, man.”

“We’re alive. And healing. And chasing down a madman, who this time doesn’t have a box.” Todd shugged; they’d be okay. He knew it.

“I knew a madman with a box once. I liked his boy toy better.” Brandon smiled.

“Yeah, I get that.” Todd shook his head. “Jack was- but, nevermind, you don’t know him. We chased that madman to a pride parade, where there was this purple cat, and a glowing hot air balloon, and an orange, and-”

“Jack is pretty fun.” Brandon smiled. “Small universe I suppose.”

“Hm.” Todd frowned. It really was. “Yeah. Or aliens just have specific tastes.”

“Probably that.” Brandon laughed. “So, your crazy ex took your sister, your boyfriend’s crazy kidnapper is working with him, you occasionally time travel, and you’re also a kickass detective. Did I miss anything?”

“I’m just the assistant.” Todd shook his head. “Dirk’s the detective. Holistic. He’s insane.”

“You gotta be if you ascribe to holism.” Brandon said. “Well, that’s quite the life there Todd.”

“Yours sounds just as weird.” Todd smirked over at him. “Time travel, getting with Jack Harkness, and drugs. Fun.”

“I feel like all of those things go together.” Brandon smiled back. “And besides, the thing with Jack happened ages ago, he probably wouldn’t even recognize me.”

“I don’t know. He met Dirk when Dirk was like, twenty three, and he still sends gifts for his birthday.”

“That’s adorable.” Brandon said, glancing up at the stars for a moment. “Ain’t nothing can make you feel small like star gazing.”

“I don’t know. I’ve had some weird run ins with the universe that can make you feel smaller.” Todd got quiet as he looked up too. “You know how the Doctor just, dies, sometimes? Or Jack?”

“Everything dies. The important things come back.” Brandon said, looking over.

“I guess that makes me important somehow.” Todd sighed. “Stargazing is nothing. Dying, that makes you feel, super small. Like you shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t know the feeling. I’ll let you know if I do though.” Brandon said, glancing back up at the sky. “Personal experience?”

“A bit, yeah.” Todd was still quiet as he ever could be, remembering the way his soul shattered.

“Anything out there? Gods or other?” Brandon asked quietly.

“Oh, I’ve met a few. That bad guy I mentioned, he’s like, from Norse shit.” Todd didn’t want to say the name. “Wolf god.”

“The Fenris Wolf? Like from the comics?” Brandon asked looking down. “That’s crazy. Like, proper crazy.”

“Yeah…” Todd felt a heavy shiver run up his spine. “He really, messed me the fuck up. I can’t wait to let my friends get their hands on him.”

“You take on gods on the regular?” Brandon asked. “I would imagine they’d be hard to deal with.”

“Dirk does it.” Todd bounced on his heels, nervous. “And Amanda, my sister. But- I don’t know. He said some shitty things, and I can’t, I’m working on getting better from it.”

“Well, that’s what friends are for right? They can help.” Brandon smiled, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah.” Todd looked down at the forgotten soda in his hands. “I guess. It’s just, he knows I’m out here, and he wants to get me back. But really, I’d rather let someone throw me into the time vortex, or swap my soul, or send me to Wendimor to be executed by a giant pair of scissors.”

“That sounds, complicated.” Brandon frowned. “Are you worried he’ll like, find you or whatever?”

“I guess. I can’t go back there. It’s… like you said. Complicated, man. It’s, a thing.” Todd shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Sounds like it does.” Brandon said, looking back up. “Always easier to talk about it.”

“I am. I have a weird ass therapist, and crazy sort of vampire friends.” Todd smiled. 

“Vampires and gods? The only thing you’re missing is werewolves.” Brandon smirked.

“You know, I talk to them everyday.” Todd chuckled lowly. “I mean, look at me.”

“No! Really?” Brandon smiled down at him.

“And my friends. And Dirk. And Amanda. It’s, really weird.” Todd let out a heavy breath; it was always easier to talk to strangers. “But yeah. That crazy god bit me.”

“Shit man, that’s insane!” Brandon said, smiling wider. “I mean, it’s awful, clearly. But like, crazy!”

“It’s actually kind of cool.” Todd was smiling now too. “I used to be like, scared, of my friends before they brought me into their pack.”

“That’s awesome man! It’s always good to have a strong pack. Or so it has been explained to me.” Brandon said. “So, like, what’s your role?”

“Hm?” Todd frowned over at the man. “Their friend? The weird alarm guy?”

“Oh, I meant like, in the pack. But, yeah, friend works.” Brandon said, standing slowly. “Every pack needs a friend.”

“That’s what packs are, aren’t they? A bunch of, kind of insane friends. And occasionally, a murder-” Todd froze. “Where the fuck is Bart?”

Oh no.

“Shit.” Well, looks like he needed to wake up Dirk, because they might have to leave soon to avoid whatever Bart had done.

“Right. Well, it seems like you might have a thing. And I should probably go try to get some sleep. It was nice talking to you, Todd.” Brandon smiled, holding out his hand, before frowning. “Oh wait, right, the touching thing. Well, maybe I’ll see you around, or something. Small universe after all.”

“Yeah. See you, man.” Todd nodded to him as he started to head back to the motel room, where he could wake Dirk up. Maybe, if he had time, he could tell Dirk about the guy he’d just met.

But right now, they had bigger problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing is how confused Jor is at this point. He’s done zero research and can only go off of what he hears the others say. I imagine the gang out of context is a wild ride. - Sarah


	21. Dreamwalker

Dirk vaguely remembered laying his head on Todd’s shoulder and he certainly didn’t remember falling asleep, though the bright colors of the landscape around him said otherwise. He was standing in the old campsite, the one the Rowdies used to take Todd to, but the colors were wrong. The greens had been replaced with purples and everything was far brighter than it should have been.

It wasn’t bad.

Just different.

He glanced around and spotted the van where it was usually parked but it looked like no one else was around. Dirk wasn’t overly concerned, it was a dream after all. Or at least, he was fairly certain it was a dream. 

A thump came from inside the van, drawing his attention. Well that certainly sounded like something. Dirk was moving towards the door before he had even thought about taking a step.

“Hello?” he called. All he was met with was more thumping. Dirk had just made it to the door when it slid open and someone tumbled out. He jumped back, squeaking slightly.

“Are you alright?” Dirk knelt down as the person sat up. It was a man he had never seen before, skranny build with dark hair covered by a beanie. The man glanced up and nodded slightly.

“Yeah, just, I think I missed is all. But that doesn’t make sense.” He frowned around the campsite and then looked back up at Dirk. 

“You’re not Jordan are you?” 

Dirk shook his head. For a dream person this man asked a lot of questions. 

“Not the last time I checked, I’m Dirk Gently.” He smiled, holding out his hand. The man glanced down at it and frowned.

“That’s, not great. Maybe, you should, try and wake up, that’d probably be best.” The man stood, bypassing Dirk’s hand and dusted his jeans off, still frowning around at the campsite. “That should have worked though.”

“Sorry, not great? I don’t understand.” An odd gnawing feeling had made its way into the back of Dirk’s head. His dreams were either terrible memories, or weird whimsical case related clues. This all felt, far different. It felt more real. And something was wrong.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Look, the spell will only last like, fifteen minutes. I mean, what’s the worst–” 

“Joseph!”

Joseph froze on the spot, and Dirk frowned at the voice behind him. It was… familiar, but that was-

No. It wasn't impossible. It never was.

Dirk turned slowly, blinking as a figure stood right in front of a permanently setting sun. He had his hands on his hips and, thankfully, seemed to be glaring at Joseph instead of Dirk. 

“Hey, Mr. Priest. I don’t know what happened. It should have worked but, I think, we got like, bumped over or something. There might be wards I wasn’t aware of.” Joseph spoke far faster than someone who was actually calm. Dirk tried to take a breath. It wasn’t real. It was just a dream.

“This ain't even real life.” Priest moved out of the sun, coming into view as he gestured around the campsite, his eyes resting on Dirk for a single moment. “Got into little Icarus' dream, didn't we?”

“Um, it would seem to be the case. I think we’re still, close, so, maybe wherever,” Joseph gestured over at Dirk, “He is, so is Jordan.”

“So I'm hearin’ this is all, what? Nothin’?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say, nothing. I, maybe, a setback?” Joseph shuffled uncomfortably as Dirk continued to try to breathe evenly. If this was a nightmare, it was a weird way to start.

“Looks like your new age way ain't workin’.” A smile spread across Priest's face, and his hand brushed over the gun on his hip. “My turn.”

“Well, wait, hold, just hold on!” Joseph took a couple steps back, moving slightly behind Dirk. “It’s, not like it didn’t work! It did, sort of. It connected you, to, a target. Maybe your like, whatever, is like, what pulled us here and not, not to Jordan?” 

“Hm.” Priest paused, glancing up in thought. “Interestin’.”

Priest waved a hand at him, and Joseph was suddenly on the ground. Or well, in the ground. As in, his legs were completely buried in the dirt. Priest clapped his hands.

“Well if the witch don't have what I want. Maybe the werewolf will.” His eyes finally landed on Dirk. “Hello Icarus.”

Dirk didn’t know what to do. He had only been half listening to Priest and Joseph, trying to focus more on not falling over, or spontaneously crying, which he was doing a marvelous job at. But with Joseph, otherwise indisposed, that left just him and Priest.

It was fine. It wasn’t real. It was all just a dream.

“You’re just a bad dream. You’re not real.” Dirk heard himself whisper. He wanted to run, but it felt like his feet were glued in place. 

“Aw. How sweet.” Priest wasn't getting any closer, but his voice had dissolved into sing song. “You sure about that, now?”

“I-” He was, wasn’t he? Priest couldn’t actually be here, could he? That would be, truly terrible. “You, you can’t be real. I’m dreaming.”

Right?

“Oh now, 'course you are. Only problem is, witches seem to be just a little bit inaccurate when it comes to all that astral, spooky little fun they got cooked up.” Priest was holding his gun now, admiring it in the bright sunlight.

“It’s astral projection, and I promise, we’re close, just, off. I’ll tweak it for next time.” Joseph had somehow managed to get out of the ground and was carefully shuffling back towards the van. “Definitely, next time. Fifteen minutes.” He hoped into the open door and disappeared, leaving Dirk completely alone.

“Well that ain't no fun. What’re we gonna do for a whole fifteen.” Priest took a long, drawing breath. “See how well little Icarus is at playing tricks.”

“You’re not real.” Dirk mumbled again, taking a step back. His legs felt like they were weighed down, even if he could imagine running, he didn’t think he’d get very far. “You’re not here. It’s just a dream.”

Dirk could wake up from those. It was nightmares he had more troubles with.

The world around them started to darken, the purples bleeding into darker shades, and seemingly pulling the color from around them. If Dirk could wake up before it became a nightmare, he would be fine.

More than likely.

“Now, I agree. This seems like another one of your fantasies.” Priest stopped what he was doing to stare Dirk right in the eyes. “Let's go somewhere more real.”

Priest took a step towards him, and Dirk felt the wind sweep out of him as the very world fell out from under them, and they fell somewhere new.

The cold floor and white walls assembled around them, driving away the last remaining shreds of color. Dirk glanced down and almost cried as he realized his button up and tie had been replaced with the horrid gray jumpsuit. 

This was still fine. This was how most of the nightmares went.

“You, you can’t do that, this is my dream.” He sounded far braver than he felt as he glared back up at Priest. Priest had gone quiet, and Dirk paled as he realized that he'd come right up next to him.

“Is that any way to talk to me, Svlad?”

“You’re not real. You, you’re not really here.” Dirk’s breath caught in his throat as he tried not to jerk away from Priest’s closeness.

“Hm.”

The movement was too quick for Dirk to react, and by the time he could comprehend what happened, the blood was already blossoming in his arm. Dirk cried out, stumbling backwards. That certainly hadn’t felt like a nightmare. He glanced down at the blood running down his arm.

This was bad. This was very bad.

“No! Wait, please.” He hadn’t noticed the bed until he was tripping backwards onto it, trying to catch himself with his now injured arm and crying out again.

“Now Svlad, be good so I can ask you some questions. This trip ain't all fun and games.” Priest, Dirk noticed, didn't have his gun in his hands. What had he been shot with? 

“I don’t know anything!” Dirk cried, holding his arm as blood continued to roll down his arm. If he could just get someone to notice, if Todd could feel his panic, the others could wake him up. He hoped.

Hope, he often found, was not a defining theme in his life.

“Don't talk back to me, or this will take longer.” Priest point at him, and then shook his head. “You seen a god anywhere? Short, curly hair, real annoyin’ accordin’ to his lovely brother.”

God? Brother? That all sounded very important.

“I, no. I don’t, think so.” Dirk said, trying to sit up slowly. Maybe it would just be questions.

“That's not what we need. Let's try this again, since you don't remember how to do tests properly.” Priest hovered over his bed, glaring down at him. “You seen any snakes?”

“Snakes?” Which sibling was it? Jormungandr? “I, no, snakes.”

A deep sigh came from Priest, and Dirk thought he heard his birth name uttered before his hand, which was resting useless on the bed due to his injure spiked in pain.

There was a literal spike in his hand, coming up through the bed.

“I haven’t! Please!” Dirk cried, instinctively pulling back and immediately regretting it as his hand stayed impaled. This was going very bad.

“Please.” Priest's voice mocked him, this time from the other side of the bed, and a hard blow landed on his back just below his neck. “You're getting it wrong, Svlad.”

Wrong.

Always wrong.

“Please, I haven’t, I don’t know!” Dirk curled forward, his hand still in place thanks to the spike. He tried to make himself as small as sitting would allow. It worked, well, it sort of worked, when he was younger, why not now? He felt Priest lean down, whispering in his ear.

“You're the psychic one. Learn.”

“That isn’t how it works.” Dirk cried. It had been nearly twenty years of the same answers. Why didn’t he- 

“You know that! You, you know that’s not how it works!” 

“Now, my brother said the same thing. And look where he is.” Another blow landed on Dirk's back, and this time it felt like it had been delivered by the handle end on a gun. “A dirty little punk. And you're all alone. Here with me. In Blackwing again.”

What did any of that mean? Dirk didn’t have the energy to wonder.

“I’m not. This isn’t real. It’s, it’s not real.” Dirk pulled on his hand, screaming as he pulled it free of the spike and falling forward onto the floor. He had to get away. Priest stalked after him, grabbing him by the back of his jumpsuit to hold him up.

“Ain't anything you say here goes. Until next time, Icarus.”

Before the world went black, Dirk saw the spike on the bed rush towards him.

 

He wasn’t dead.

Or at least, he was fairly certain he wasn’t dead. But that didn’t matter, not at the moment. What did matter, was the panic that launched him backwards, sending him crashing to the ground and igniting a phantom pain in his arm and hand.

Priest was there. He was positive of that.

“Oh shit-”

“Guys!”

“He's panicking-”

“Get someone to fix it!”

“Get away!” Dirk cried, shuffling backward and coming into contact with something solid. He would realize later it was the van, in the moment, the bed of his cell made more sense. “No, no, no, please!” 

“Todd! Go help!”

“He hit me! It's, Blackwing just, get Martin to do it!”

Martin.

That seemed important. Maybe. It was possible it wasn’t. Dirk’s head was swimming as the voices around him did little to help.

Priest was going to kill him. And then all of them.

“Martin, I don't give a shit if you're busy! Todd’s face is- go fix it!”

“Now, Farah. No worryin’. Just a bad dream.”

The new voice was closer than the others, and gave the distinct impression of trying to get even closer.

“No! Please! I’m sorry.” Dirk curled up tighter, he could feel himself shaking. If he could just find a way back. Where were the others? There were others hadn’t there been?

“Not trying to hurt 'ya. Just here to help.”

Dirk opened his eyes. Todd was always telling him to do that, it was usually good advice. In this exact moment, it didn’t help. 

It made it worse.

Dirk came face to face with Martin, who, to be fair, wasn’t all that close. But he was standing, and he was rather tall, and that bone structure looked oddly familiar. And the eyes. The same eyes.

“Priest, please, don’t.” 

Martin's face fell, and he stopped dead in his tracks. For a moment, the stared at each other, Martin's face stangely blank. And then he was gone, pushing someone else forward. The figure, much smaller, was looking around with a wild almost cluelessness.

Then he frowned.

“Uh, Dirk? I think you scared Martin, man.”

Dirk knew that voice.

“Vogel? What, what are you doing here?” The panic in Dirk’s chest was still clouding his vision, but there were new pains, the most noticeable in his face. But he didn’t think it was his.

“The van broke, man! But you were sleeping, and like, we can't wake you up!” The figure was wringing his hands, frowning even more at Dirk. “Are, you okay? Do you need me to like, take all that stuff man!?”

Dirk didn’t understand. He couldn’t have been asleep. Priest had been there.

“Priest, he was, he was here. Or, I don’t, I couldn’t have been– it was real.” Dirk brought a hand to his face, the pain not making it any easier to think. “Where is he?”

“Uh…” Vogel looked back at someone out of view, and then bit his lip. “Dirk? I'm like, going to do something. And, you can't get mad at me. And, I won't make you, but you can't get mad. Okay?”

“I, no, what, I don’t understand.” Dirk tried to move forward but a pain bloomed in his hip. He must have hit it when he fell. He looked up at Vogel who had moved closer and was the only clear thing he could see. “He’s here, he’ll hurt you. You can’t be here!”

“Just, uh. Are you guys sure!?” Vogel looked to their right, and looked like he was silently whining. “Just, okay!”

Dirk tried to speak again, but the breath was knocked out of him as a bright blue light surrounded him. He tried to move, to hide, but what little energy he did have quickly left him, followed by the panic in his chest. The pain in Dirk’s hip faded slightly, but not so much near his face. He’d been right, it wasn’t his pain. 

The world tipped slightly to the side and it took him another moment to realize it was because he had fallen.

“V-Vogel.” He whispered. Dirk was out of panic and pain, and he was quickly becoming tired. This was too much.

The light faded, and Vogel was frowning next to him.

“Dirk?”

“What happened?” Dirk wanted to sit up, but laying down seemed far easier. He still couldn’t see past Vogel though, his mind too unfocused and frazzled. 

“Uh, I don't know. Pup got all like, weird, and started being all fritzing! And then you were on the ground man!” Vogel seemed to be happier now that Dirk was out of his panicked state, but hadn't moved to touch him. “Then you scared Martin!”

“Okay.” Dirk clenched his jaw, and frowned, “Why does my face hurt?”

“Oh! Uh, like, can I pick you up?” Vogel was hovering near him, unsure. “I can take you to Pup! You hit him!”

Dirk sat up, ignoring the dizziness the motion caused.

“I- wait, what?” That wasn’t right. Dirk never hit anyone. Well, except for Martin, and the universe, and that fry cook that one time. But he would definitely, without a doubt, never hit Todd. “No, I, what?”

“You said something all weird about your hand! And Pup tried to look at it, but now his face is all colorful! Come and see!” Vogel's face didn't match his voice, and even as he turned to call someone, Dirk could see something heavy in his eyes. “Pup!”

Dirk closed his eyes to block out what he could see in Vogel, and didn't move even as he heard someone else approach. After another moment, someone crouched down next to him, and he heard Vogel retreating, probably into the arms of another Rowdy.

“Dirk? Can, I touch you? Or?”

“Did I hit you?” Dirk kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to look.

“I, I've done the same thing. Like, three times. You did, but-”

“I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry. I’m, please, I’m so sorry.” Dirk opened his eyes slightly, glaring down at his hands in his lap. There was nothing wrong with either of them. It had been a dream. Right?

“Dude, no, don't be sorry. It was, well, a thing. But you're fine.” Todd's voice hesitated. “Can I take your hands?”

Dirk nodded, holding his hands out slightly. Todd's hands gently grabbed hold of his, their fingers interlocking as Todd held Dirk's hands close to his chest.

“I'm not going anywhere. Priest, isn't here. I'll have Farah give me her gun if he comes, okay?” Todd's voice was closer now, but maybe that wasn't the most awful thing in the world.

“He was. I, mean, I think. It was, he was here.” Dirk glanced up and his voice caught. The bruising around Todd’s eyes had already started to fade from the dark purple but it was very clear that Dirk had broken his nose. The skin over the bridge was split slightly and the remnants of what had clearly been profuse bleeding were evident on Todd’s shirt.

“You, I, I’m sorry.” New tears started making their way down his cheeks. This was all his fault.

“No man, hey. It's, it was just, I don't know what it was, but you're here. I'm okay. You're not hurt.” Todd reached forward, brushing away the tears that were making their way down Dirk's face. “I'm okay.”

“But, your nose, and Priest, he, he said-” He had said quite a few things, most of them striking fear into Dirk. “Snakes.”

“Okay, so, this isn't going to help, but.” Todd sighed, glaring daggers at someone behind him. “Vogel said you tasted weird. And, I have a super bad feeling that that's, connected to the Priest Snake thing.”

“Oh yes, because the universe is always helpful.” Dirk closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the van. “It was, something, snakes, and, something about curly hair? There was a lot.” 

“Yeah, okay. I'm getting you food, you seem, kind of insane. I love you, though.” Todd turned his head again. “Martin, do- where's Martin? Farah?”

“He left. I think Friedkin is with him.” Farah's voice came from not far away, but within a minute, a box of PopTarts had been thrown at Todd, with a resounding reassurance from Gripps. Todd looked down, frowning, and then cracked into a small smile as he held them out to Dirk.

“You know, they help remind me that I'm not in my nightmares, if you want one.”

“Oh gods.” Dirk tried for disgusted but laughed lightly. “I can’t. I’ll hold the box, but I can’t. It’s too much.” He took the box from Todd, frowning down at it. “What was that witch’s name? From before?”

“There were a lot of them. Most of them trying to kill me.” Todd sank down into a sitting position in front of Dirk, helping him hold the box as he wrapped his hands around Dirk's. “Why?”

“He was there. In my, whatever it was. He said, he missed.” Dirk frowned, trying to remember back to the beginning but having trouble the more relaxed he became. The beginning of the dream wasn’t the part he was going to remember best.

“Uh, okay. Noted. Or, Farah has it noted. I think we got like, all of the witches-” Todd froze, frowning down at his own hands now. “Did he have like, a really annoying voice?”

“I mean, yes, but I was more focused on how he was very, real. It, I don’t know, it didn’t feel like a dream.” Dirk glanced over, inhaling sharply as he saw Todd’s nose again.

“Shit.” Todd whispered the word, but as he looked up at Dirk, he had real, tangible worry in his eyes. “That, guy. Who told, you know, that I was. Alive. Dude, why does everything literally have to be connected?”

“You know I don’t have an answer for that right?” Dirk frowned slightly. What was his name? “It was J something. Justin, or Joshua, or–”

“Joseph.” Todd growled slightly. Dirk nodded.

“Yes. But then he asked, he wanted to know if I knew anyone named Jordan? Is the J-names a thing that we should be keeping track of?” Dirk frowned down at the box in his hands.

“Well, let's wait for Martin, and we'll ask. Maybe he knows. He, knows a lot.” Todd sighed. “I'm getting you a blanket. It's like, cold. Or, Gripps can start the fire. Just stay here, okay?” Todd pulled away, smiling at him. Dirk nodded, gripping tighter to the box. He was okay.

“I’ll stay here, to the best of my ability.” Dirk bit the inside of his lip. He was missing something. Something obvious. Maybe Farah was right about writing things down, it certainly couldn’t hurt. Todd wandered away, and Dirk had a chance to take in the others. 

Farah, along with Cross, Gripps, and Vogel were all standing together, chatting quietly. Vogel looked visibly upset, like he'd been crying, and Gripps had his arms around him. Bart was off somewhere, it was better not to ask questions, and Ethan was leaning against a tree, not too far from where the van was parked, watching the others quietly. Amanda and Beast were near the bench that he and Todd had been sitting on but Martin and Friedkin were nowhere in sight.

What had happened with Martin?

Dirk remembered him being there, and then he wasn’t. Had Dirk said something that would upset him? What could he had said that would upset Martin? Did Martin even get upset?

Maybe sitting silently with his thoughts wasn’t the best idea. 

He glanced back up at Ethan who was watching him. After a moment, Ethan pushed off from the tree and disappeared into the woods, most likely looking for Bart. Dirk frowned, the universe pushing him forward slightly, but he was too, something. 

When Todd returned, he was holding a bright blue, furry blanket. Todd bent to wrap it around Dirk, and then slide down next to him.

“You okay? You seem distracted.” Todd wasn't leaning on him, like he usually did, and instead had his full attention turned to him. Dirk blinked slightly.

“I was just, thinking. You know, idle minds and all that.” Dirk glanced around again. “What, happened with Martin?”

“Oh, uh.” Todd wrung his hands, tapping his fingers on his leg. “You, sort of, thought he was Priest. It freaked him out, I think.”

“Why?” Dirk frowned. “I’m sure he’s dealt with far more uncomfortable things than a terrified person calling him the wrong name. That seems, odd right?” 

“Yeah, he's a weird person.” Todd shrugged, and looked back over. “But like, he got all quiet. He kind of pulled Vogel over and like, left. Friedkin followed him.”

“Well, I guess knowing Hugo has been, something. He will be not not missed.” Dirk tried to smile, the phantom pains in his nose stopping him. “Do you ever feel like you’ve missed something important? Like, something that you should have seen all along and you just didn’t?”

“All the time, since I've met you.” A quiet laugh came from the man at Dirk's side. “Why?”

“I think I’m missing something. Something obvious. Or perhaps it’s multiple somethings. I don’t know yet.” Dirk glanced over and frowned as Ethan and Bart walked back into the campsite. “I’m probably just tired or something.”

“Maybe. For now.” Todd finally leaned into Dirk, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him lightly on the forehead, then on the cheek. “Let's just sit down, okay? You're safe here, Dirk. I know it.”

Dirk nodded his head. Todd would know. Todd would definitely know if something was wrong. And he would certainly tell Dirk if something was wrong. He seemed a bit annoyed though, mumbling about Dirk sneaking out of the motel room to sleep out here.

But Todd would tell Dirk.

Or at least, Dirk was fairly sure.

“Alright. Did you have a place in mind, or does here work? Because, moving sounds atrocious.”

“I think here is okay.” 

Dirk had to agree. Here, with Todd, and the others, was pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We actually are working on book 4. Book 4 requires an insane amount of editing to a degree that is larger than the first three books, since it is larger and more complicated. It's coming along though. - Sam


	22. I Know A Thing!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We aren't dead. Just long suffering. Book 4 is going badly bc the doc is too big and keeos lagging and we need to seperate it sksudhiss.

Martin wasn't a bad person.

He wasn't, and he was constantly being told this. Vogel had latched onto that particular fear of Martin's at an early age, and at least half of their conversations was Vogel telling him that he was a good brother. Martin would reply with a smile, laughing and telling Vogel thank you. He would usually send Vogel off to Cross after that, and the two would break something in their glee.

Martin liked to think he was a good brother, he did, but sometimes he wasn't sure. He never could seem to get that shadow out of his mind, stalking him from the past, trying to constantly strike and take away his life from him. Trying to take away his family.

All because he had something the shadow didn't.

Martin had been intent on helping Dirk; watching anyone, especially his pack, have a panic attack related to Blackwing was the worst sort of pain for him. He was built to help. But then Dirk, Brit, whatever; he'd called Martin that name. And it was like his past was coming back to get him, fast and without warning.

So he left, before any of his families could see what it was like when the oldest Rowdy started to panic.

His panic attacks were different than the others, and they mostly happened internally. He'd sit down somewhere, in a corner where no one could find him, and sit with his shallow breathing and awful memories until it passed. After walking deep into the forest, he'd finally found a place to sit, and then he leaned his head back.

He wasn't like him. He wasn't like that awful, awful man.

“Martin?” The voice called from the way he had come. Martin opened his eyes, and a low growl escaped his lips.

Friedkin.

“Ain't no business bein’ here.” His voice rumbled through the trees as his body went back on the defense. No one would ever see him panic. Friedkin had stopped, not far away and close enough for Martin to see the panic creep across his features.

“I just, I like, heard, and wanted to make sure you were, like, ya know, okay?” Friedkin had started shuffling his hands awkwardly, his thumbs circling each other quickly. Martin stared at him; even sat on the ground, Martin was at least half his height.

“No clue what you mean, universe guy. Better get on back.”

“Okay, like you all know that the universe doesn’t talk to me anymore right? Like, it keeps getting- ow!” He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, frowning. “No, right, not important. I just wanted to make sure you were like, okay. I just, I know that probably, really sucked, or whatever.”

“Better tell Shapeshifter to get you on outta here. Nothin’ happened, just need some air.” There was no way Martin would ever let anyone, even former Blackwing agents, know about what was wrong. “Get on out, now.”

Friedkin tried to take a couple steps back, but his hand stayed in place, being tugged slightly forward by his wrist.

“I, think Mona is worried about you, ya know. And I mean, I like, read the files, so, if you ever wanted to talk–”

Martin had sprung to his feet, but didn't take one step towards Friedkin. He didn't have to. Friedkin had stopped in the middle of his sentence, and it took a second to understand why.

When Martin wanted to, he could be just as threatening as him.

Martin took a breath, wiping the glare off his face, and frowned down at Friedkin.

Fine, so maybe he knew. But that was only one person.

“Read the files, huh?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, no, if you don’t want me to have. Had? Have? I just, I didn’t know, ya know, before, but it said in–” 

“The files.” Martin finished his sentence for him, leaning against the tree behind him. He could feel his face falling, and the persona of pack leader that he always kept was barely holding up. He never could talk about this, or even think about it, without it crumbling away. “He made them, if you gotta know. Files are mighty biased against me.”

“Yeah, it, seemed that way. But, I mean, the whole, Operation Diamond thing, it, I’m just sorry. I guess.” 

“I've read 'em too. And it don't say nothin’ about the kids.” Martin's voice quieted, and he almost thought he could hear the faraway sound of the very children he was mentioning. “Priest ever tell you who they were?”

“No, the universe showed me. When, I, before. I asked, they, they told me.” Friedkin glanced down at the watch sadly. “But I mean, if you want to like, talk about it? You don’t, if you don’t want to, but–”

“Isabella and Jacob.”

“They’re nice names. Like, like Vogel.” Friedkin shuffled in his spot.

“Thought Vogel was little Jacob comin’ back to taunt me. Thought he was safe with Oz, that's how it's been. 'Course, no clue he was workin’ with Blackwing.” Martin laughed, but it was a harsh, bitter sound, and he knew that his mask had finally crumbled. “You Blackwing folk got no clue how bloody your roots are. How many kids died before you learned to control yourself. They were eight.”

And Blackwing killed them. Osmund killed them.

His own goddamn siblings.

“I’m sorry. I know, it’s not worth much, or anything really, but, I am.” Friedkin frowned, the watch pulling him forward slightly. “Have, do you, talk, about this with anyone?”

“He ain't no brother of mine. He stays where he belongs. Can't hurt that pack when he's stuck in the past.” Martin had to consciously lower his voice, trying his best to look calm. “Ozzy boy can go right back to the grave he was in.”

“The others don’t know, do they.”

It wasn't a question.

“Ain't matter.”

“It will matter if Priest is the one who tells them.”

“That boy ain't gettin’ anywhere near my brothers, you hear?” Martin's voice was definitely getting louder, and he took a step back to shake out his hands.

“Right, so what happened just now, was what, something that’s never going to happen again? I mean you both share, very similar, ya know, looks. Has no one ever–”

“Stop.”

Friedkin held up his hands, taking a step back.

“Sorry, I just. It should be something they hear from you. Is all.”

Martin took a moment, breathing heavily, before he could even make himself speak again. Friedkin had no idea what he was talking about, of course not. It didn't matter what, or who, Priest was.

“Osmund ain't gettin’ near them. Nothin’ he has to say.” No, but he did want to put a gun to their heads. And it was all Martin's fault; he was the cause of what kind of person Priest was.

“Alright. I just, think about telling them. They’ll understand. You don’t like, get to chose the family you’re born into, but, don’t push the one you found away.” 

“Osmund Priest ain't no brother of mine.” He'd lost that right a long, long time ago. Stupid, stupid Martin. “Now get, before the name guy gets worried.” Friedkin frowned slightly, but nodded.

“Alright. Just, think about it.” Friedkin turned, looking at the watch slightly for any sign of strain, but smiled softly as he headed back down the way they had come. 

Martin took a breath, and then pushed his hair back. What did that dumbass know? He'd worked for Blackwing; that was enough to discredit anyone completely. And it wasn't like the guy was innocent. He'd put a gun to Amanda's head, and he'd locked him, Cross, and Gripps up for months, starving them.

No, he didn't know anything.

But even Martin finally made his way back to the camp, the shadow in his mind had grown ever present. Whispering to him.

He wouldn't be like his brother. Osmund was nowhere near what kind of person Martin was.

So why did he feel so guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a plot point we have been building up to revealing since book 2 - Sam  
> DUN DUN DUNNNN - Sarah


	23. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HECK do you mean it's only been 3 days in universe!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

The house was actually rather nice, now that Amanda wasn't trapped in a room by an insane god. Currently, she was lounging on the couch in the main media room, an empty beer on the table and six hours into a Netflix binge.

So, life was as okay as it could be without her boys.

Hela appeared out of thin air landing right in her lap, and glaring at her.

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Watching, Netflix?” Why was Hela in her lap, and more importantly, why was she so grumbly?

“I’m bored. You’re bored. We’re both equally bored. How about we alleviate the boredom.” Hela said, waving her hands back and forth slightly. 

She wasn’t wrong, but Amanda was pretty content to watch Netflix.

She sighed.

“Look, you're like chill. And all that. But I don't like, doing stuff.” Amanda made a vague gesture. “Without emotions in them. Like, no sex until the third date type of thing.”

“Really?”

“Generally, yeah.”

“No, I mean, that’s the hangup?” Hela frowned.

“It’s not unreasonable. You're the sister of the guy who traumatized my brother, and I'm currently trying not to become depressed. So like. Not, many emotions there. It's not like you're down for any of those.”

“Oh, is that it? I’m the one preventing this?” Hela asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hela, I can't go anywhere, or do anything. Like, listen.” Amanda huffed; this was stupid. “You just, seem a bit more inclined to emotionless stuff and I'm like. Not.”

“Alright, how do we get to the ‘third date’?” Hela asked.

“It's called actually dating someone, because you like them and care for their shit. Not because the only goal is getting in their pants.”

“I’m aware. I’m asking what do you want to do?” Hela said, huffing lightly.

“Right now I'm pissed off. So I'm gonna watch Netflix.”

“Why are you upset?”

“I, I just am.” Amanda didn't know how to explain it. “Okay my family is out there, somewhere, and I like. Just. Like. Fuck. This is bullshit. And you aren't fair.”

“I’m not fair?” Hela frowned, leaning away from Amanda slightly. “What the hell does that mean?”

“You're hot, it's not fair.”

“I’m sorry my appearance is unfair.” Hela frowned. She definitely didn’t seem to find it a nice thing to say. “So sorry to be an actual bother.”

“That, that is not-”

“No. It’s fine.” Hela huffed, blinking off of Amanda’s lap and landing on her feet a couple feet away. “Don't let me interrupt your TV watching.”

“Hela-”

Hela was already gone leaving Amanda alone with the the television that blinked a few times before it fizzled out completely. Amanda yelled as she took the glass bottle of the table, hurling it at the TV.

It cracked, it screeched, and fell onto the floor as it shattered.

Gods, she missed that.

“What the fuck was that noise!?”

Adrien. Shit.

“Fuck off, you fucking asshole!”

“Wanna try that again, mutt?” Adrien had appeared far too close for comfort and was glaring down at her.

“Yeah. I do.” Lights of energy danced on her skin. “Fucking try me.”

“You don’t scare me you French mistake.” Adrien growled. “Where’s your girlfriend? She give up on you so soon?”

“I'm gonna fry you into-”

Adrien waved his hand and sent Amanda hurtling across the room into the far wall. 

“I’m sorry, I missed that. You were a little busy getting your ass kicked.” Adrien growled.

A loud screech felt like it ripped Amanda's throat apart, and bolts of lighting landed squarely on Adrien's chest. He flew back, crashing into the opposite wall and crumpling to the floor, a low growl quickly becoming louder.

Amanda kept screaming. “Fuck yo-”

The wolf was far too big for the room, but it knocked her to the floor, pinning her with it’s paw despite the crampedness. 

Oh fuck.

Oh, fuck.

The wolf snarled, it’s teeth the size of Amanda’s arm. She was able to see them all clearly as it snapped inches from her face. She couldn’t understand him, but the message was clear. ‘Try anything, and you won’t survive.’

So how exactly was Amanda supposed to get out of this?

But maybe that was the point.

“Wai-”

The wolf growled as it ducked forward and a sharp pain ignited all across Amanda’s shoulder. If Amanda hhad ever screamed before, be it from horror or a pararibulitis attack, this was louder. The teeth sank deeper and the wolf shook its head slightly as Amanda lost feeling in her arm completely. She went limp, and the cold wash of terror filled her veins with ice water.

“Fenrir!”

Hela.

The teeth in her shoulder vanished, as did the wolf. Probably having teleported somewhere not near his sister. Hela had never looked more like death, a murderous glare in her green, glowing eyes. And the outline of the skull on her face would have been terrifying, but Amanda was having difficulty keeping her vision straight.

“Fuck. Amanda? Are you alright?” Hela was crouched by her side in a blink. Or maybe it was longer, Amanda wasn’t sure. “Don’t move, okay?”

“Whatydo yuecar.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Hela said, sighing as she pulled the small ankh from days before from her pocket, placing it on Amanda’s shoulder carefully. “Tell me a story to keep yourself awake.”

“Waiwolf hurt.”

“You’ll be fine. Tell me about Todd.” Hela said as the golden light started seeping from her hand. “Or, your family, or, something.”

“Rowdy.” Amanda smiled. “Besrowd. Boys. Beasbow.”

“Sure.” Hela nodded. The same warmth from before started to slowly seep into Amanda’s arms and she was almost positive she could feel her fingers. Just a little.

And gods, was the warmth nice. 

Amanda moaned, curling on her good side and into Hela.

“Amanda, hey, less moving. You’ll make the nerve repair take longer.” Hela said softly. “This is probably gonna scar.”

“Eh.”

“Right.” Hela huffed lightly as she focused back on Healing Amanda’s arm. “Tell me when it feels normal again.”

“Wolfhurt. Adrien?” Amanda mumbled, mostly to herself.

“Is Fen hurt? I don’t think so. But, I don’t know. Maybe.” Hela said, shrugging.

“Wolfhurt me.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“Thank.”

The green in Hela’s eyes brightened and the warmth in Amanda’s shoulder almost doubled. Hela nodded and hummed. “Sure thing.”

Amanda curled closer, eyes closed.

“How does your arm feel? Is the pain gone?” Hela asked as she pulled the ankh back, scooting away.

“Mm.”

“Good. Well, then you should probably rest for the rest of the day.” Hela said, huffing lightly as she rocked onto her heels.

“Save, why, stay.”

“Like you said. I'm bored.” Hela said, an odd bitterness returning to her voice. “Come on, let’s get you to your room.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Instead of waving her hand though, Amanda suddenly found herself being hoisted off the floor and held close to Hela’s chest as she walked out of the media room and back down the hall toward the bedrooms. Amanda leaned into Hela’s chest; she smelled like warm, blown out candles.

The walk back didn’t take more than a minute and Amanda found herself being deposited onto her bed. Hela took a few steps back after she was certain Amanda wasn’t going to roll off onto the floor. Amanda pulled at the blanket under her.

“Hela.”

“What?”

“Just.” Amanda didn't know. “Thanks. Really. A lot.”

Hela huffed loudly, the light in her eyes bright enough to send flashes around the room. 

“Yeah. Well. Don’t make it a habit.”

“Nope.”

“Good.” Hela nodded. “Get some rest. I’ll be around if you need anything, but don’t need anything.”

“Sorry.” Amanda sighed.

“Yeah, sure. See ya’ later, Brotzman.” Hela said, vanishing into thin air before Amanda could respond.

Amanda stared for a moment, before curling on the corner of her bed.

She was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hela - Sarah
> 
> Gayyy - Sam


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY HERE WE GO. FLASHBACK TIMEEEEEEE

Ten years.

Maybe.

Martin wasn’t sure, but it had certainly been more than five and less than fifteen. And it was some of the worst, most monotonous ten years he had ever experienced. 

He sighed as the sounds of Gripps and Cross bounced around the cell. It was nothing new for them to be up and ready to fight the world. But it had been so long, and Martin was close to done.

“Martin!” Cross’s face peered over the top bunk where Martin was lying. Sometime in the last five years, he had turned into an adult and Martin hadn't even noticed until it was too late. “You awake!?”

“Yeah, I’m up.” Martin said, adjusting his glasses that weren’t glasses.

“Great! I came up here to give you your daily hug!”

“We still doin’ that?” Martin asked, smiling despite himself.

“Crazy.” Cross wrapped himself around Martin's middle, and he felt Gripps jump up behind him, petting Martin's hair.

“Ya’ boys are too much sometimes, ya know that?” Martin snorted lightly.

“We love you too man!” Gripps’ smile was in his voice.

“This place nothing when we got us!” Cross gave a loud whoop.

“S’pose so.” Martin said. 

He pushed himself up and glanced around the cell. It looked the same as it always did. Four beds, three Rowdies, and nothing else. It was just so-

Bleak.

But the boring and the dull always ended when it was least expected.

The Rowdies were assaulted by a light sprinkling of that of so wonderful gas, turning them lethargic in the bed as a yelling sounded down the hall. Even as the door opened, their eyes were still teary from the gas. 

“Nein! Kein Halt! Nein! Lass los!” The yelling voice cried, high pitched and distressed.

And little by little, the tears went away.

“Is-” Martin frowned. Surely he was seeing things. “Is that-”

“Oh shit.” Gripps whispered.

A kid.

A tiny, little kid that was banging on the door like his life depended on it. 

Martin managed to slip off the top bunk without collapsing and inched forward. Why was there a kid?

“Hey.” He said quietly. “Hey, ya-”

The boy froze, turning on his heels. His little white shirt was normal from behind, but from the front, there was a familiar symbol printed on, with the number four under it. Martin frowned, he was like them, but, he wasn’t a wolf.

“Wer bist du?” The boy whispered. “Wer bist du?! Geh weg!”

“Uh, Cross?” Martin turned, looking for the previously youngest member of the group.

“Nah man. I don't do German.” Cross looked vaguely horrified.

“Böser Mann! Geh weg von mir!” The little boy flattened against the wall.

“Gripps?” Martin tried. Martin didn’t really know languages, none that were actively spoken that is.

“I haven’t done German in years man. Can't even speak it.” Gripps frowned. “Think he's saying to get away.”

“I guessed.” Martin sighed turning back to look at the boy.

“Ich werde dich verletzen!” The boy’s eyes were wide, staring up and craning his neck to try and see Martin's face. “I'm, strong than you.”

“Oh yeah?” Martin asked, smiling lightly. “I think yer gonna have to show us that.”

“Who?” The boy reached a hand out, shaking, and touched Martin's leg. “Wer bist du?”

“I’m Martin. That there’s Gripps and Cross. I’m mighty sorry but we don’t know German.” Martin said, kneeling down in front of the boy.

“Words, no, understanding.” The boy whispered. “Not English, a lot.”

“Um, nein, sprechen, Deutsch?” Martin tried. He had traveled abroad once, and that was pretty much all he knew.

“Vogel.” The boy tapped his chest. “Jacob Vogel. You, Martin.”

“I’m Martin. It’s nice to meet ya’ Vogel.” Martin said, holding out his hand to the boy.

“Wirst du mich verletzen?”

“What!?” Gripps’ voice was high pitched.

“What?” Martin frowned over at him.

“Are we gonna hurt ‘im too.”

Martin turned back to the boy and shook his head. “No, we ain’t gonna do nothin’. Yer safe.”

Vogel tipped his head to the side, taking Martin in for a moment. “Teach, speak. Come.”

“Sure.” Martin said slowly, standing as Vogel grabbed his hand and dragged him over to one of the bunks.

“Hand.” Vogel pointed to the space in front of him. He sounded like he was imitating guards, and he probably was. It was likely that was where he had learned his English. “Hand.”

Martin frowned and held out his hand, not entirely sure what he wanted. Vogel forced Martin's hand open, flattening his palm before putting his hand to hover over it. Cross let out a low whistle as the energies they both had almost connected, creating a blue lighted link between them.

And the pieces of the universe started to fall into place, just a little.

“Ya know? I don’t think we’ve ever tried this before.” Martin hummed as he watched the light bounce back and forth between their hands.

“Mama does. Does, thing.” Vogel whispered, the light reflecting off his eyes.

“She does this too?” Martin asked.

“Mama, red. Big. Soft.”

“Red like Succubus.” Martin said, glancing over towards Gripps and Cross.

“Mama, soft. Mama gone now.” Vogel shook his head. “Me, here, live.”

“How old are ya’?” Martin asked, looking back down at the light. He couldn’t feel whatever Vogel was doing so it must have been some sort of exchange.

“Acht.” Vogel hummed. “Acht.”

“Eight?” Gripps and Cross had slowly crept off the bed, and know Gripps was kneeling next to Martin. 

“Zwei.” Vogel nodded.

“What the number two gotta do with it?”

“Ya’ve been here for six years?” Martin asked, frowning.

“Nein nein.” Vogel frowned. His hand pulled back from Martin's, and he moved back towards the wall, watching the three men.

“Vogel, it’s alright, we ain’t gonna hurt ya’.” Martin tried again.

“Smile man. Hurt. Zwei.” Vogel now held out two fingers, his eyes tracking all of their movements.

“Okay.” Martin nodded slowly. “So, ya’ve been here for, two years?”

“Two, means Zwei?”

“I-” Martin frowned over at Gripps.

“Oh, uh, ja.” Gripps nodded, just a bit taken aback by being put on the spot. Vogel seemed happy with this answer, and his shoulders relaxed a but.

He leaned forward then, and his hand touched Martin's chest.

“Freund.”

Martin felt any tension he might have had vanish as he smiled at Vogel. “Yeah, we can be friends.”

And the little boy finally smiled. Cross sat down on the bed, pulling up the sheet from the bunk above to wrap around his shoulders.

“Yer too small for this place.” Martin sighed. “We’ll keep ya’ save Vogel.”

“Sa-”

The door, again, was pushed open, cutting Vogel off.

But there wasn't any noise. There was no yelling, no guards, nothing of the sort. Instead, there was a very shocked and curious looking little boy, with an orange stripe atop his chest and hair to match.

“Icarus?” Martin frowned as he stood. This seemed, odd.

“Sorry.” Icarus took a large, hurried step backwards. “Wrong door.”

“What’re ya’ doin’? How’d ya’ get out?” The universe was scratching under Martins skin, urging him forward and through the open door. Cross had lifted Vogel into his arms, and him and Gripps stood in a low, cautious crouch.

“I'm sorry!” Icarus put his hands up, as if he could stop any one of them tackling him. “I'll, I'm sorry. The lock is broken. Please, just-”

Icarus’ head swiveled to the side, the distant sound of footsteps sounding in the echoing halls. Icarus looked in that direction, then at the men he feared.

And he decided hiding was better.

He darted into the room, pulling the apparently broken door shut and listening there as the footsteps neared and passed.

“Yer lock was broken?” Martin asked, moving forward slowly.

“The scary kid opened it.” Icarus turned to face them, flattening against the wall in the same way Vogel had. But this was an informed movement, based solely on past experience.

“Did they now?” Martin said reaching the door and where Icarus had flattened himself. “Well, ya’ comin’, boy?”

“Look, I'm sorry.” He had his eyes on the ground. “I'll leave, I'll, just- just don't-”

“We’re gettin’ outta here. Ya comin’ or not?” Martin asked as he pulled the door open and glanced into the empty hall.

“I'm under the impression I'm about to be attacked, actually.” Icarus pushed off the wall, and he thrust it out of Martin's hand to pull it shut. “Wait for the thing. There's a thing, that's a thing, and it's something. Something is supposed to happen and we are not permitted to move so just go ahead and attack me already.”

“Hm.” Martin huffed, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t think I will. Boys? What’d ya’ think?”

“You have to wait you don't understand-”

“The door’s open now, Icarus, what are ya’ waitin’ for?”

“I don't know, don't ask me. I'm not psychic.” Icarus scoffed. “And that is not my name. I'm, I'm Svlad.”

“Hübscher freund!” Vogel squealed, pointing at Svlad. Svlad seemed rather ruffled by this, and he became even more huffy.

“I'm not pretty. I'm, handsome.”

“Ya’ speak German?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Svlad.

“My guards speak it. I understand a bit.” Svlad frowned up at Martin, the cogs in his brain starting to work as he realized he wasn't going to be attacked. “Oh, hello Mona.”

The rims of the glasses became a bright yellow briefly before shifting back to the black.

“Yes Mona I'm alright. It's a long story.”

“Do we still gotta wait?” Martin asked. “Now seems like a fine time to-”

“No.” Svlad crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I don't know what it is. But I know it’s something. We'll know it when it happens.”

“Gonna burn this place.” Cross mumbled to himself.

“Well, ya seem to know where yer goin’. So, we’ll follow you.” Martin sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

“You're rather, not terrifying, when you're not being rude.” Svlad narrowed his eyes as he stared at Martin.

“Not bein’ starved helps.” Martin said.

“Well I haven’t eaten in four days.”

“Yer gonna go and fall over.” Martin said, listening as the sound of military boots on the ground slowly started to increase. Something was definitely happening.

“See the problem is Mister Martin, Marzanna is very angry. So, they're letting people out.” Svlad put his ear to the door. “Everyone.”

“That seems dangerous. ‘Specially if Phoenix and Wraith get close.” 

“I'm afraid it may not be fun for Cheron.” Svlad hummed. “Only problem is I'm very, well, I don't do violence that much. So I'm positively doomed. Probably end up locked in solitary.”

“Just stick close to Gripps.” Martin said, glancing over at the others who looked positively ready to run. Svlad followed his gaze, and after a moment, he held out his hand to Martin. 

“Svlad Cjelli. Holistic detective.”

“Martin.” He smiled lightly. All the little ones were holistic something or others.

“Brilli-” The whole room turned a deep red, and a screeching siren filled the room. “Oh. I think it may be time to leave. Actual stars.”

“Stay close to Gripps.” Martin said as he pulled the door open and looked out into the hall. It was surprisingly empty but was the same deep flashing red.

They watched as a young boy tripped into view, knocking loose a cascade of metal rods previously bolted to the wall. The two that were accompanying and running with him seemed unaffected by the one that rammed into his chest, and everyone stood there in awkward silence in the hallway, free where they shouldn't be. Seconds after the rod was pulled away - potential weapons - the boy in the black jumpsuit gasped.

And the projects ran away, eight as one of them caught on fire in a gleeful shout.

Martin followed the smell of fresh air through the halls, avoiding the sounds of the guards and collecting a few more stragglers on the way as they made it to the doors.

Wherever they were, it was dark, and terribly warm. Martin held the door open as person after person piled out. Cross and Gripps, as well as Svlad and Vogel all stayed close to the door as the other subjects raced out into the night. 

The smell of fire had long since started coming from the building, and the more they ran, the less guards any of them had to take out and duck from. Svlad had to jump to the left to avoid running into a blonde boy as he reached the outer fence, and had a scream in his ears as he took a gunshot to the head.

The guard lasted two seconds before a tiny project with a ripped off muzzle jumped on him and ripped his throat out.

And they kept running. Running until their government sanctioned shoes became covered with the dirt of the desert, and the opening in the fence was reached.

And they stopped. And looked up.

Finally, they saw the stars.

“Good job, Svlad.” Martin said quietly as he glanced around. It had been so long since he’d been outside, all he wanted to do was run, but he wasn’t sure Svlad would love a large wolf suddenly appearing.

“You're rather good at running.” Svlad smiled as Vogel started to jump in the dirt, followed by Cross and Gripps. “I do hope to see you again.”

“Yer leavin’?” Martin asked.

“Where else is there for me to be?”

“Well.” Martin frowned. “I mean-”

“Marty.” There was a singing voice off to the right, and the click of a gun. Looking over, Svlad froze in his tracks.

Martin was met with the sight of a bloodied, maniacal looking Osmund Priest.

Boys. Martin tried, hoping being outside would restore the connection.

“All that iron in yer blood. You ain’t got no assets.” Priest gave a cold laugh, his gun lowering to Svlad. “But oh Marty, I'm feelin’ a good chase tonight! So I'll let you choose. You can take your little boy or you can take Svlad.”

“I ain’t gonna-”

“Tick tock Marty, choose!”

There was that little project from before, crouching by the fence and seemingly fixated on Priest’s leg. The kid was fast enough to grab Priest before he could shoot, but Priest was going to shoot now if he didn't take someone and run.

“The. The gun.” Svlad tried, but no one was listening to him.

“Five seconds to leave, Marty.” Priest had a wide grin growing on his face, and the child grew nearer. “Five. Four. Three-”

“Fine!” Martin shouted, placing his hand on Svlad’s back and pushing the boy forward. In a motion that no one noticed, Martin swiped his glasses off and loosely placed them in one of Svald’s belt loops. 

Priest smiled. “Bye now Marty.”

“My thoughts exactly, Ozzy.” Martin growled.

Osmund and Svlad screamed at the same time as the little child sunk their teeth into Priest’s leg. His gun clattered to the desert floor as he collapsed, and Svlad took several stumbling steps away from Martin. The look on his face was a type of terror that even Martin hadn't seen before.

“Boys, go!” Martin shouted at Gripps and Cross who had already scooped Vogel up and were running through the fence and out into the desert. “Svlad, come on!”

“I'm sorry.” Svlad’s voice was broken, and his step back turned into a full out sprint into the desert darkness.

Martin huffed, but the boy had Mona. She’d keep him safe. Without another thought, Martin turned and ran, chasing his family into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK - Sam


	25. LGBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear; this is the next night. Nothing happened that day for the gang so we didn't write it down.

Dirk awoke from a nightmare, again. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but this one was less than pretty. Priest, that horrible surgery table, and Martin.

Laughing.

Dirk untangled himself from Todd, wiping sweat off his brow as he moved forward into the trees. He couldn’t handle this right now. He didn’t make it very far, just leaning against a tree to catch his breath, but it didn’t matter.

The nightmare still caught up with him anyway.

There was soft shuffling from somewhere near the van, but it was odd for anyone to actually be awake at this hour. Even the Rowdies were usually asleep by three.

“Brit?” 

“Go away Martin.”

“Sorry. Just checkin’. Everything okay?” Martin asked, his face just visible in the light of the dying fire as he walked over.

“Do you remember the night we broke out?” Dirk said, glancing over. “It’s just, stuck in my mind, lately.”

“It’s a bit hard not to remember.” Martin said, leaning against a nearby tree. “Day we met Vogel.”

“Yes well, I worked my first real case. Which was something.” Dirk sighed; that day held horrible memories for him. “I’m glad it was a good day for you.”

“You too. Got out, Brit. Wasn’t for ya’ we’d all still be there.” Martin said, frowning slightly.

“That day is the reason we only started getting along a year ago.” Dirk was admittedly, still very bitter about what had happened. He felt like he always would be, sometimes.

“What’d’ya mean? Ya’ got us out. That’s a good thing, yeah?” Martin asked.

“Look, gods know why you didn’t like me, but I know why I didn’t like you. Besides the whole terrorizing part. I thought I was going to die.”

“We’re never gonna kill ya’, Brit. That ain’t-”

“You threw me to Priest. Con or not.”

“Oh.” Martin said, shifting quietly. “Dirk, I just. Ya’ were closer. It wasn’t, personal. And, I-”

“That man had terrorized me every night since I had been eleven. I was barely, eighteen? Nineteen? I don’t even know how old I am now.” Dirk scoffed. “Everynight. Weekly visits to the hospital wing. I nearly died at least, once a month. You, I couldn’t trust you, after that.”

“I know.” Martin said. “But. He was going to shoot ya’ or Vogel. He wouldn’t shoot ya’ ‘cause ya’ were closer. But, he woulda shot Vogel.”

“Universe knows you would have done nothing if Mona hadn’t shown up.”

“That’s not true, Dirk.” Martin said, getting oddly stern. “I had to think about how to keep ya’ll safe and that’s what I was doin’. One way or another we were all gettin’ out of there. I know how to handle m- I know how to handle Priest.”

“If you had waited for me to talk you would have learned his gun was broken.” Dirk said, his voice flat and bitter.

“I can’t feel the universe the way ya’ can, Dirk.” Martin said, pushing off the tree and moving forward. “I do what I think is best in the time I am given. I don’t have time to wait for answers that might not come. People die that way.”

“I wonder, sometimes, how different it would have been. Most likely I would have ended up with you lot.” Dirk gestured to the van, a false laugh in his throat. “But no. I got to be terrorized by a group of insane werewolves.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to keep ya’ safe like ya’ wanted, Dirk.” Martin said, huffing lightly. “Ya’ ain’t the only one with painful memories they can’t get rid of.”

Well, that was ominous.

“I didn’t say I was.” Dirk straightened, a tad taken aback. “But I have spent my whole life looking for a family. My whole life. I had no one. And I spent most of those years looking while being chased by you. And you all loved each other, and it wasn’t fair.”

“Nothin’ in life is fair, Dirk. Not what Ozzy did to you. Not what he did to Gripps’ baby girl, or Cross’ brother, or my family. And I’m sorry that my decision to save everyone put you in dire straights, but I ain’t sorry I did it. Because ya’ wouldn’t be here right now.” Martin said, talking a couple steps back. 

“Doesn't sound like a bad thing to me.”

Martin sighed, glancing back toward the van before rolling his shoulders slightly. “I’m sorry we weren’t better for ya’.”

“You could have at least talked to me, but you just. And I just. I ran, everywhere, looking for a family. And all I ever got was a van full of people who want to scare the shit out of me.”

“Yeah, well.” Martin huffed, looking like he was going to say something and then thinking better of it. “Ain’t nothin’ we can do ‘bout it now.”

“I’m still running.” Dirk sighed, leaning back. He felt like he’d be trapped forever.

“It’s different this time, Dirk.” Martin said, glancing over. “I’m gonna do what I shoulda done a long time ago. He ain’t touchin’ any of ya’.”

“I am so tired of being so happy all the time!” Dirk kicked at the ground, tears in his eyes. “Everything will be alright, oh, whatever. I, I can’t, because I don’t feel that way. I have barely ever felt happy, it is always ruined. But people like the happy me. They take it and they leave, usually kicking me down along the way.”

“Ya’ ain’t gotta be happy, Brit. Ya’ ain’t a robot. Just. Be what ya’ need, and the ones that matter will stay.” Martin said. “Course that probably comes from spendin’ ten years trapped in a cell with two other people. Ya’ just gotta, not care what the world likes.”

“I used to laugh when you van pulled up.” Dirk said, glancing over at him. “Because if I didn’t I’d cry. What was that!?”

“An ingrained psychological reaction to learned and induced stressors.” Martin said.

“I meant the terrorizing me part but good on you.”

“Ya’ remember when you were little, and they made me feed on ya’ that first time?” Martin asked.

“Vaguely.” Dirk said, sighing as he moved to mske room for Martin. “Most of my childhood is in bits and pieces.”

“Well.” Martin took a seat. “You weren’t scared. That first time. I wasn’t doin’ great. It’d been about six months since they’d let me eat. And ya’ were just, small and concerned.”

Martin sighed. “We eat, any emotion. It doesn’t have to be fear. So, when I fed on you, I took your worry, and your concern, and that little bit of curiosity you had.” Martin said glancing over. “That’s where Icarus comes from.”

Dirk tensed up, his body going stiff with the spasm of panic in his chest.

Icarus.

“So that’s why.” Martin said, holding his hand over Dirk’s and blue light slowly started to fill the area. “We used to scare ya’. To make sure we didn’t take something important.”

Dirk sat there stuttering for several moment, not even sure what to think.

“You know.” He said, huffing. “Saying this would have cleared up a lot of trauma. ‘Oh hello sorry for causing you to become a robot and sorry for scaring you it’s for your sake.’ What the hell, Martin?”

“I we told ya’ that ya’ wouldn’t have been scared of us.” Martin said, pulling his hand back.

“Martin you are my pack and I am still scared of you.”

“I know.” Martin said. “But I’d rather have you scared than-”

He paused, an odd look on his face.

“There was, someone once, that I fed on, and I took, everything. And it, broke them. In a way that couldn’t be fixed. I didn’t want to let that happen to anyone else, Dirk.” Martin said quietly.

“Did…” Dirk frowned, turning his head up to the moon. “Did Vogel ever tell you about the two headed deer?”

“This sounds like a Mona thing.” Martin said, frowning slightly.

“Vogel must have gotten away from you all somehow. Very jumpy, odd. But I was running from this very angry backer, who was angry for reasons that, well, it’s, not important.” Dirk shook his head.

“When was this? It had to have been recent, ya’ were gone after like two years.” Martin said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well actually no. I came back for a few months when I was, twenty five? Six? Seven?” Dirk hummed. He seriously had no idea how old he was.

“Oh. Connecticut. Vogel up and disappeared for a week. Right?” Martin asked.

“Yes!” Dirk clapped his hands together. “So, this baker was very angry because I tried to use the mens bathroom, and-”

“Why’d that make ‘em angry?” Martin asked.

“You’ve literally spent time around me as a child.” Dirk’s eyes widened. Was Martin just… not in on what had went down during his earlier years? At all? It was pretty obvious to everyone else. “Seriously?”

“Okay?” Martin frowned slightly. “Was it somethin’ I was supposed to notice?”

“Um, generally.” How the hell was Dirk supposed to navigate a completely thick-skulled Martin? “Why, do you think Priest hates me so much?”

“Dirk, just tell me what ya’ gettin’ at. I’m too old for guessin’ games.” Martin huffed.

“Martin, I’m transgender. Did you just, miss that?”

“Oh.” Martin frowned slightly. “I just assumed ya’ were a boy. Energy always tasted like it.”

“Well yeah, that’s the whole point.” Dirk couldn’t laugh, right? “I mean. That is literally the point. The whole thing.”

“Okay. So, the deer.” Martin said.

“Right!” Dirk sprung back into the excited feeling in his chest, a low laugh in his throat. He loved this story. “So, I was running from this baker, when I run into this alley. I’m hiding behind a dumpster when boom, Vogel appears walking a two headed deer on a leash. It was a whole case, and Vogel was a tremendous help.”

“I don’t remember what this had to do with what we were talking about.” Martin sighed.

“Well, you said it was better to be scared. But the truth is, I wasn’t always. Vogel was small, and he needed to be taken care of. And you can feed on me without killing me. I hated it, but I didn’t hate Vogel. I probably would have been able to run away to be honest.”

“Hm.” Martin hummed lightly. “Well, again, it was about makin’ sure ya didn’t become a sociopath.” Martin smiled lightly.

“Like Priest?”

Martin glanced over, that same odd look from before on his face.

“Was I the only one who didn’t know?” Martin asked after a minute.

“Didn’t know what?” Dirk frowned. Had he said something to- “Oh! Well, I mean, probably. But your boys never said anything, so.”

“Todd and them know?” Martin asked, smiling lightly.

“Um.” Oh, shit. “I mean. There’s never been time. But I literally keep a box of testosterone in your van-”

“As the vampire werewolf who knew you when you were younger. I’m going to say there is at least a possibility they don’t have a clue.” Martin said, smiling after at him.

“Okay well I know for a fact Gripps and Farah do, they help me with my shots.” Dirk sighd, glancing in the direction of the van. “But Todd. He’ll hate me.”

“Oh yes, because the not-psychic, werewolf, ray of optimism wasn’t enough to run him off.” Martin said, bumping lightly against Dirk’s arm. “He ain’t gonna hate ya’ Brit. Nothin’s changin’.”

“Oh. Fine. Whatever.” Dirk grumbled under his breath. “But I’m camping in your van if this goes wrong.”

“More than welcome to it.” Martin said, smiling lightly.

“I’ll be back.” Dirk pushed with his palms on his feet, sighing.

Honestly, screw Martin. Dumb werewolf. 

\---

Todd woke slowly to an incessant tapping on his shoulder. He had been dreaming, things that hadn’t been awful. Why was he being awoken?

Dirk. Why?

“Todd. Todd. Todd. Todd. Todd.” Dirk was chanting as he tapped him. “Todd. Todd. Todd-”

“Someone had better be actively on fire.” Todd mumbled. It was too early for this.

“Todd. Todd. Todd, I have to say something.” Dirk was still poking him. “Todd it’s important.”

“Is it-” Todd clicked his phone, wincing at the light. “Holy fuck. 3:30 important? Can it wait?”

“Todd, I’m a trans man.”

“Okay fine. But can it-”

Wait.

“What?” Todd rolled onto his back to look up at Dirk.

“Okay so I was talking to Martin and he said I should tell you but I didn’t want to because you’d hate me but he was all like oh no he won’t and I said yes he will and he said go tell him and I said okay so I’m telling you and I’m sorry and surprise.”

There was so much in that sentence.

“So. You’re trans?” Todd asked, raising an eyebrow. “And you didn’t tell me because you thought I would hate you?”

“Well that’s why Priest hates me. And why all my dates break up with me.” Dirk shrugged.

“Okay.” Todd sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Let’s just focus on the one thing at a time. You thought I would hate you?”

“I am beginning to suspect I may have been wrong, yes.”

“A little, yes.” Todd said, smiling. “Dirk I don’t hate you. I don’t care about that stuff. I care about you.”

“Well I mean, sometimes I feel like you would care if I was into, you know, but then I’m like, you are much too lazy to hate a great many people.” Dirk said, falling into a ramble. “Farah actually had a bet on how long it would take for you to-”

“Oh, Farah knew, and I didn’t?” Todd smirked.

“Well, she did background checks on both of us, and I needed someone to help me with my shots. I don’t like them.”

“If only you knew someone with two hands who was more than willi b to help you with whatever you need.” Todd snorted. This was, probably not something he was supposed to laugh at, but he was too tired.

“Yes, a shame.” Dirk said in a completely serious tone.

“Am I the last to know? This feels like the liking you thing all over again.” Todd said, pulling Dirk in a little closer.

“That’s gay, Todd.” Dirk said, laying closer to him.

“Somehow I’ll get bi.” Todd said, smiling.

“I am going to physically fight you.”

“Yeah?” Todd snorted. “The same guy who made me kill that spider is gonna fight me?”

“Oh.” Dirk swatted at him. “Whatever.”

“You really thought this was gonna bother me?” Todd asked, carefully brushing Dirk’s hair out of his face.

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but the topic does bother people, yes.”

“The holistic thing, the time travel thing, the werewolf thing, the magic soul bond thing. But this, this was the thing that was going to bug me?” Todd said, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay. Fair. But still. There are many people who will tell me I’m not a guy at all. At which point Bart usually shows up and-”

“Bart knows. I am the last to know aren't I!?” Todd laughed.

“Bart is nonbinary, Todd, of course they know.” Dirk turned on his knees to look at Todd. “You, you didn’t know that either did you.”

“I guessed that one.” Todd said, smiling lightly. “I’m just sorry I didn’t make you feel comfortable telling me this.”

“Well hold on, I’m not done.” Dirk put his hand out, deep in concentration. “Mona is just Mona. A shapeshifter. I mean. And Vogel definitely does not know what gender means, good on the Rowdies. He also has no concept of time.”

“All things I knew.” Todd said, nodding. “I’m thinking it was just this that I didn’t know.”

“Well, I mean, Sco-” Dirk shook his head. “I’m sorry. I should have said.”

Todd frowned. “What?”

“What?”

“What were you going to say?” Todd frowned. 

“Well it’s just.” Dirk made a vague gesture. “Scott. So is he.”

“Boreton or Riggins?” Todd asked, hoping it was the first.

“Oh, Bergsberg. Fuck Riggins.”

“Oh, I could have guessed as much.” Todd said. “And I’m glad you told me, Dirk.”

“Well I mean, I can’t bloody well get married to you if you don’t know, can I?” Dirk gave a laugh, light in his eyes.

“No, you can’t. But now I know, so I guess we can add that to the list of things to do.” Todd said, smiling lightly.

“Todd we are not getting engaged three miles from Montana, in the middle of a case, with a crazy god, a missing Amanda, and Priest on our tails.”

“Nah, I guess you’re right.” Todd said nodding. “Besides I don’t have a ring, so. Another time.”

“You’re, you, are so.” Dirk huffed, his ears going red.

“What? Infuriating? Vexing? Obnoxious?” Todd smirked.

“I was going to say intimate. Warm. Endearing.” Dirk’s ears were still red, but he shrugged. “Take your pick.”

“They’re all so good. Give me more adjectives.” Todd said, pulling Dirk back down beside him. 

“Caring. Compassionate.” Dirk followed him, laughing. “Full of himself, and a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Well that’s so funny, because I also have a wonderful boyfriend who is rather full of himself as well.” Todd laughed as he started running his fingers through Dirk’s hair.

“Hm, well, Mr. Todd I think you should dump him and date me instead.”

“Shit, I don’t know. I have a plan to get a whole litter of cats with him at some point. I can’t just leave him to raise kittens on his own!”

“Yes, but I’m finally learning how to cook. Apparently I am great at cooking, horrible at baking.” Dirk said with a sly smile.

“Babe, no, you’re, you’re really not good at either.” Todd laughed.

“I am though! Listen, Gripps has been teaching me!” Dirk said, a mock offended look on his face.

“I just can’t believe it.” Todd said, shaking his head. “All kitchens should fear Dirk Gently.”

“Do you not like calling me that?” Dirk said, a weird tone to his voice.

“Your, name?” Todd frowned, glancing over.

“No! No!” Dirk rolled his eyes. “Just. I call you darling, because you are, but you just, don’t?”

“Oh. You mean like why don’t I use pet names?” Todd asked.

“Look, nevermind.” Dirk waved his hand, and laid on his back. His face was steadily red again.

“No wait, it’s just. I don’t use them, with anyone really. I mean, ‘babe’ but that’s not really- I just haven’t used them before.” Todd said.

“Look, I said it’s fine Todd.” Dirk turned on his side, his face red enough to match his hair.

“It doesn’t feel fine.” Todd said quietly. “What about ‘dear’?”

“I am going to fight you, just, let me sleep.”

“Love?”

“Todd. I was asking a question. I’m a detective.”

“Sunshine.” Todd said, smiling.

“Oh that is not fair.” Dirk sat up, glaring over at him. “Completely not fair.”

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” Todd sang quietly, smiling up at Dirk.

“I hate you.” Dirk, somehow, was redder. “One hundred percent.”

“You make me happy, when skies are grey. You do not know dear, how much I love you.” Todd sat up and leaned on Dirk’s shoulder. “Please don’t take, my sunshine away.”

“I am so breaking up with you.”

“I guess if you really want too, darling.” Todd said, laying back down.

“Oh that is, not, a fair way to win, an argument.” Dirk huffed.

“I think it worked quite nicely.” Todd said, smiling up at him. “Now, are you gonna lay down and cuddle or should I go find that other guy with the cats?”

“Oh, come here.” Dirk crawled to the ground, cuddling next to Todd. He made an unsatisfied sound, and moved his arms to cover him.

“I love you, too.” Todd said, carefully nuzzling into Dirk’s neck.

“Todd.” Dirk said, his voice quiet. “You know I’m not, happy, a lot, right?”

“I do know that, yes.” Todd answered, lightly tapping Dirk’s chest. “Magic soul bond, remember?”

“You know a lot of the reason I go into cases like that is because, I don’t particularly care if it kills me?”

“I do.” Todd nodded. “But I care, so I’ll follow you, and keep you safe. And if you have days where you feel more on the self-destructive side. Just let me know. I want to help.”

“I guess it’s just, something from when I was younger. And with Priest back-”

“Dirk, he’s not getting anywhere near you.” Todd said, craning to look at him. “I’m not going to let him.”

“I know.” Dirk whispered. 

And yet, he was still terrified. He just… had a bad feeling. Which generally turned out to be even worse.

“You gonna be able to get back to sleep?” Todd asked. “Or, we could stay up and just, be, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Dirk whispered, trying for a smile.

“Alright, anything for you, love.” Todd said, running his fingers through Dirk’s hair as he started to hum ‘You are my Sunshine’ quietly.

Dirk melted into his embrace, and they just laid there. And for a moment, a rare moment, they could pretend they were stars, instead of people with fates still yet to be decided.


	26. Gay Gods

“Amanda!”

Amanda looked up from her book. She was curled in the corner of her bed, the air conditioner blasting as she wrapped blankets around her in a sort of nest. It was a habit she'd picked up from the Rowdies, and it made her feel closer to them, in a way.

She didn't want to talk to Hela. She was loud, annoying, and they hadn't even spoken since the fight.

She turned back to her book.

“Amanda? Aman- oh there you are! Hi.” Hela appeared in the door to her room and smiled. “What are you reading?”

“Uh, Harry Potter. It was on the shelf.” Amanda frowned. Hela looked… more normal than usual. Her purple hair was gone, and her eyes weren't the usual faint glow of green.

“Oh, is that the one with the wizards or the dwarves?”

“I mean, I guess dwarves exist in it, but mainly wizards.”

“That’s neat. I know some dwarves. They’re a bit, odd.” Hela said, walking in and glancing around. “So, look, about before. I just wanted to apologize, about, what I said.”

“It's fine, I just. Family, gone, crazy werewolf, trying to kidnap my brother again. I'm just, not really in the mood.” Amanda hadn't been expecting an apology, and to be honest, she was completely taken aback.

“Yes. Well. I just wanted to let you know I’m here if you need anything.” Hela said. “Though, I am prone to disappearing, so, I might not always be here. But I will be back. So. Yes.”

“You- what?” Amanda frowned. “What brought this on?”

“Brought what on? Letting you know that I disappear occasionally? That just seemed like a courtesy thing, really.” Heal said, frowning slightly.

“The, apology. The being nice. I mean, I am sorta trapped here, you don't have to be.”

“Why not?” Hela asked. “I’m stern all the time. Do you have any idea how exhausting that is? If you’d rather I go back to ordering you around I can I just-”

“That's, not what I mean. Like, I can't leave. I just, wasn’t expecting it. That's all.”

“Oh, well, I mean, you can. I suppose. Though you probably want to stay on the grounds. Town is like ten miles away or, maybe twenty. It’s something far. But you’re more than welcome to wander. Just avoid Fen.”

“I mean, I can drive. But I think I'd rather avoid the wolf for now.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t take his cars.” Hela said, nodding slowly. “He’s ridiculously possessive.”

“I can tell.”

“So, anyway. That’s all I wanted to talk about. I’ll let you get back to the wizards.” Hela said, waving at the book on Amanda’s lap. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Where, are you going?” Amanda tried to sound casual, setting her book open in her lap.

“I mean. Probably just to watch TV.” Hela said, gesturing over her shoulder.

“Well you could, like, keep me company?”

“I could, I guess.” Hela nodded. “I just, you were, angry with me. And I figured you wouldn’t want to hang out with me.”

“Well, I mean. I'm really bored. And you did apologize. And mean it.” Amanda raised an eyebrow.

“Alright.” Hela said. She moved over toward the bed and took a seat near Amanda’s feet looking just slightly awkward. “So, what did you have in mind?”

“Just. I don't know.” Amanda shrugged. “Hey do you have, um, medication? My, stuff, can get painful. And I know I'm due for another flare up. And, my family usually. Drains the energy, but…”

“Sure.” Hela waved her hand and a small red bottle appeared in her hand. “Will this work?”

“I didn't even tell you what I have.”

Hela’s face went red as she nodded.

“Yeah. No, I know. I just. Might have, looked you up. Asked around, a bit.”

“Oh.” That was cute. “That's chill. Thanks for the, stuff. I, the flare ups. Aren't fun. And back when I took them I couldn't actually afford the meds that often.”

“Well, money isn’t an issue when you can just make stuff appear. Though money is nice.” Hela said, shrugging as she placed the bottle down on the bed.

“So.” Amanda started. “You looked me up.”

“I mean, a little.” Hela said. She was avoiding eye contact and staring down at the pattern on the covers. “Just, some, lite googling.”

“Ah, so you definitely found the ex-fugitive thing.”

“I did, yes.” Hela nodded.

“You know there's actually a good reason for that. Besides the fake story they put out.” Amanda leaned forward. “My family got kidnapped by the CIA because they had powers. So me and my best friend escaped, and went off to find them. And we did, actually. But that was why.”

“The CIA huh?” Hela said, raising an eyebrow as she glanced up.

“Yeah. This like, totally evil branch called Blackwing that traumatized them all as kids. It's shit.”

“Oh.” Hela frowned. “No, I know what Blackwing is.”

“Oh.”

Well that boded awfully.

“It, it’s, well, I’m sure you know they’re terrible so, it’s not anything good.” Hela said, still frowning.

“Did you, work, for them?”

“No. Nothing like that. It’s, it’s a death thing. I, soul collecting is, hands on, and, I ended up there on more than one occasion.”

“You know, that's actually a better answer than I was expecting, so okay.” Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. If Hela had worked for Blackwing, she was prepared to straight up leave. “Um, my best friend, Vogel. He was six, when they took him. My other friend was eleven, and another was sixteen.”

“Yes, I know Vogel.” She said. “It’s, awful, the things they did there. I try not to think about it.”

“Vogel is my best friend.” Amanda could feel the tears behind her eyes, and it was quickly causing embarrassment as they broke out and fell down her face. “And so is Cross. And Gripps. And Martin. And Beast. They're like, my family. They saved me, and I saved them. I- fuck, I'm sorry, I'm crying.”

A box of tissues appeared next to Amanda as Hela waved her hand.

“I shouldn't have left.” Amanda shook her head. “I need them. And I can't even talk to them because of the stupid wards.”

“It will be okay. You’ll get back to them. I’m sure.” Hela said.

“I just. Family is, important. You know?”

“Unfortunately.” Hela said. “I mean, you’ve met Fen. He’s insane. But he’s family. So. Here I am.”

“He's your blood. Blood and family are, two totally different things. You choose family.”

“Well then no. I suppose I don’t know what you mean.” Hela sighed.

“You know my brother. Lied to me. For years. A huge, awful lie. And, it was just really bad. It was fucking stupid. So, yeah, I know blood can be stupid.” Amanda nodded. 

“Well your brother didn’t kill one of your friends and implicate you in the murder getting you exiled to a different world. So, probably a bit more forgivable.”

“Wow. You win.” That wasn't even a competition. “You have other siblings. Right? Like. Fuck what’s the names. Fucking, snow.”

“Valí. And Narfi and Sleipnir. I don’t get to see them anymore though. And, for the last century and a half it’s just been me.”

“You know. We have like this file, and Thor brought this picture- I had a copy of the file but I think Fenrir took it.” Amanda started patting her jacket, frowning. “Like a recent picture. I don't…”

“It’s alright. I’d rather not see. It’s just. I still can’t see them, and, they never come here so. Why cause unnecessary pain?” Hela sighed.

“Well you can’t just pretend they don't exist.” Amanda took a second to contemplate her options, and then leaned forward, patting Hela on her arm. “It'll just make it worse later. Trust me, I know.”

“Going on a century. Doesn’t seem too bad so far.” Hela said.

“Well Valí’s like a kid right? That kid is gonna grow up one day, and he is definitely gonna find you eventually.”

“Well that’s if Fen fails. Which, he rarely does.” Hela said, looking down at her hands. “It’s a nice thought though.”

“Can you really let that kid burn?”

“I’m not going to have a choice when it comes time.” Hela said, shrugging. “This is what my purpose is. The reason I’m here. You can’t change fate.”

“Yeah and my purpose was to fix the universe. You know what I did? I literally punched them in the face.” Amanda gave a smile. “I'm serious. Like. The actual universe. My whole pack's thing is about changing fate. We do that like, a lot, it's kind of crazy. The universe is a guideline. We don't have to follow it, or else this whole world would have been destroyed ages ago. Everyone has choices, you have to make yours too.”

“Gods don’t follow the path of the universe.” Hela said. “We follow prophecy. And you can’t change prophecy, especially when you know what will happen. Because that’s a self-fulfilling prophecy. No matter what choice you make, you will always reach the same conclusion. I will always end up with my brothers on their last days. That’s what prophecy has told me.”

“That doesn't mean the world has to burn. To be honest, the whole Ragnarok idea doesn't actually have to be as literal as Adrien is making it out to be. It can be a lot of things. As long as it involves burning in some way.” Amanda tipped her head to the side. “You have choices, Hela. You can do what you want. This isn't how the world is gonna end. Trust me when I say we won't let it. Even if we have to kill a god.”

“It’s a nice sentiment Amanda, but, trust me, there are things that can’t change and death, actually dying, is one of them. Sure there’s resurrection. But I know when people will die before they do. It’s just, how I’ve always been.” Hela said. “I don’t mind the path that’s been chosen for me.”

“Well, you gotta- fuck!” Amanda threw the book she'd been holding across the room. “What the-”

That's when Amanda saw the skin the book had been lying on. The charred, melted skin, burning her bones as the affliction spread across her hips. She knew, in the coming seconds, she was going to start screaming.

“Amanda! What the fuck is that?!” Hela had scrambled forward her hands hovering over the charred skin on Amanda’s legs. “What-”

“Meds. Meds. Meds.” Amanda took a deep breath. “Me-”

The pain finally registered, and she started to scream. Her vision blurred as the pain narrowed her focus, there was only the pain and nothing else. It felt like an eternity, though probably only a couple seconds, before there was something pushing at her lips and a voice calling to her.

“Amanda, come on, take these. Please.”

“I need Martin!” Amanda growled, tears streaming down her face.

“Just, take- just. Hang on.” 

Amanda felt Hela move away from her face and then grab tightly to Amanda’s arms. For a moment Amanda thought Hela was going to take her to the others but then there was an odd sensation in Amanda’s arms and it felt almost like the pain was starting to fade. Amanda fell face first on the bed, silent tears starting to soak the sheets.

She needed her boys.

It wasn’t like the how the guys did it, she could still feel the pent up energy, but the pain, the attack, had vanished in under a minute. Hela released her arms and then there was a loud thump, the weight shifting as Hela - by the sounds of it - fell off the bed. Amanda laid there, staring at the blank, white wall.

“Are they all like that?” Hela asked. She was definitely on the floor and she sounded less than optimal.

“No. My family’s always there to make it better. It's. Mutual. They feed off the attacks, I get visions, and we all hang out.” Amanda closed her eyes. “I need my family. I can't do this.”

“Amanda.” Hela sighed. “I can’t-”

“I realize.”

A silence fell between them as the moments ticked on. Hela eventually sat up and managed to stand, if a little shaky. Her hands were a dark brown almost black color that faded ip her arms, like she’d dunked her arms in ink or dye.

“I’m sorry. The medicine will help.”

“Hela.” Amanda's tone was tired, but it was deathly serious. “I'm not letting my family die. Someone is going to kill Fenrir. It's either going to be me or someone else.”

“I guess we’ll see.” Hela sighed, looking down at her hands. “I’m, I’m gonna go. I need to, lay down, for a while. So, just holler if you need something.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.” Hela said as she headed over to the door. “Try to get some rest.”

Amanda didn't look over as she left; she just laid there.

Someone was going to kill Fenrir. She’d make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom boom gay, boom boom pow - Sam


	27. Bergsberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives... finally.

Not on time.

Not even three hours late.

No, they were nearly 18 hours late when they finally pulled into the Bergsberg County Sheriff’s department. And Dirk’s optimism and happy-go-lucky attitude was seriously starting to grate. She counted back slowly as she went through her checklist for parking the car. It would be fine. They were here and this is where the universe-

“Babe!” A voice called from around where the door to the building was.

Farah looked up in time to see Tina yank her door open and pull her into a tight hug. If it had been anyone else, they would have been unconscious three seconds ago. But this was Tina. 

Yeah, this was where they were supposed to be.

“Wow, you feel like, super stressed.” Tina pulled out of the hug. “Come on. I got a gift inside to help with all that. You gotta let people help you deal, man, I hate those stressed vibes.”

“Tina, I swear, if you have a bag of weed gummies, I will drive back to Seattle.”

“Oh quiet, I have an ice pack. But I do have those if you want any!”

“Tina.” Farah glared as best she could, which was hard when it came to Tina.

“Oh, now I think I deserve a kiss.” Tina shrugged. “Todd, get out of the car or I'll tow it.”

“That car is parked, perfectly. Legally, you have no reason to tow-”

“Legally, yeah. But like, laws suck.”

“You are literally an officer of the law.” Farah said as the door to the station pushed open.

“Well looky here. Ya’ll finally made it!” Hobbs smiled as he walked over, waving at Dirk and Todd who had finally bundled out of the car.

“Hobbs! Hello!” Dirk gave a happy little wave. “Hello! It's us!”

“I can see that Dirk. Thought ya’ll were gettin’ in last night. Said trees fell across the highway?” Hobbs asked.

“Yes. Very holistic. Super connected.” Dirk nodded. “Full disclaimer, the Rowdies will be here any minute.”

“The- the- the- the Rowdies?” Hobbs went whiter than a sheet.

“The Rowdy Three. You know, the ones who destroyed the town hall last time we came? But they promised to be on their best behavior.”

“Gee, Dirk, I don’t know. The mayor was real cross with that whole-”

“They’re absolutely vital to the investigation. Plus they're our pack, and we need support, so-” Dirk paysed. “Er, I assume that Farah told you they were coming?”

“I told Tina.”

“And I told no one else.” Tina smiled, puffing out her chest.

“What a mood.” Dirk smiled at her. “Well anyway, they can be a bit scary, yes, but they really are big soft werewolves at the core.”

“Right, but that was the problem last time. Wolves destroyed town hall, Dirk. Three, huge, werewolves. Have you ever dealt with disgruntled house-witches. Because we have.” Hobbs sighed.

“Well-”

“Hiya!”

“Jiminy Cricket! Ya’, ya’, ya’, got me there. Vo-Vogel.” Hobbs had jumped nearly three feet in the air and Tina was trying her best not to laugh. 

“Vogel! Yup! Cool to meet you! You're that Hobbs guy right?!” Vogel stuck out his hand, a large smile on his face. He has snuck up behind Hobbs, probably not meaning any harm. “Man. Last time I was here, stuff went crazy! I bet you're great!”

“We spent two weeks- It doesn’t matter. It’s nice to see you again, Vogel.” 

“Don’t ya’ go worryin’ ‘bout Vogel’s memory there.” Martin was standing right behind Hobbs. “He's a little sweetheart wolf.”

“Tell that to the town hall sign.”

“Oh, that was me.” Martin flashed him a toothy grin. “Gripps, Cross and me. I'm the tall one.”

“Right. Well. Happy to see ya’ll again. Please, avoid town.” Hobb said, smiling but looking far more stressed than Farah felt.

“Oh, we we promise to avoid breakin’ anythin’ you tell us to.” Martin’s voice was usually set. Vogel took a hold of Hobb’s shoulder, and turned him around again to put a pin on his jacket.

“Got’cha this as a gift! Means were all good!”

“Oh, well that sure is awfully nice of ya. Thank ya’ Vogel.” Hobbs said, beaming down at the small rose pin on his lapel. 

“I like this guy!” Vogel cried. “He smells like yogurt. I'm calling a no-break on him!”

“Oh well, that’s mighty kind of-”

“Tina! Where’s the stapler?”

“Woah who are you! Cool hair!” Vogel had jumped on the boy walking out of the building - Scott Boreton - and was completely enamored with his hair. Martin patted Hobbs on the shoulder, and Farah knew that look in his eyes. Scott had never actually met the Rowdies before, and Martin was nothing if not extra.

“Martin.” She said, aiming for stern, not that it would do anything if Martin’s mind was set. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and then made a motion with his hand that made Cross, Gripps, and Beast pop their head out of the van.

“Yeah, thanks. These those werewolves the coven asked to get the restraining order for?” Scott asked, not making any attempt to move away from Vogel as he messed with Scott’s hair.

“Oh, no, Scott.” Dirk called out. “I really wouldn't use that-”

“Restrain what?” Vogel frowned, his bouncing around paused.

Farah sighed as she watched Scott frown, unsure of what he had just done. She glanced over at Martin who had waved his hand again and the others were out of the van.

“We'll be payin’ for the damages if this goes south.” Martin said to Hobbs. “But ain't no one upsettin’ our boy.”

“Restrain what?” Vogel repeated.

Dirk was laughing in the background.

“It’s just, a thing to ensure a certain distance between two people is maintained.” Scott said slowly, glancing over at Tina who was shaking her head and backing up. 

“No breaking people.” Farah reminded as she followed Tina backwards.

“We ain't break people. We scare ‘em. Besides, smell that?” Martin's grin widened. “That ain't hair dye in his hair.”

“Like, keeping people away from each other?” Vogel still had his hands in Scott’s hair.

“I feel I’ve made a mistake. And I’ma, just, stop talking.” Scott said, frowning at Martin as he got closer. 

“Boo!” Vogel jumped, pushing Scott’s hair into his face.

“Put money on whether he cries?” Tina asked, smiling lightly. 

“I’ll take that action. You’re going to lose though.” Farah smirked.

Martin started to chuckle, and though Farah knew they wouldn't touch Scott, the bats were intimidating. Scott shuffled away each time a bat connected with the ground. He still didn’t look concerned, more just put upon.

Martin cleared his throat. “Beast?”

Beast jumped on Scott’s back, and the chaos started.


	28. Empaths

The station had been left intact, save for a few outside decorations. But Martin had walked up to Hobbs in the middle of the chaos, and shoved a large wad of cash into his hands. 

Hobbs was still sputtering and staring at it.

The chaos was over, and Scott was leaning against a building, grumbling. That wasn't the main concern though; the Rowdy feeding hadn't actually hurt him.

“So.” Farah was standing off to the side with Tina, Dirk and Todd and they were all staring at Scott. “He’s like, something. Right?”

“Wait, like, I totally told you about this.” Tina said, shrugging. “Right?”

“That Scott is holistic or otherwise supernaturally inclined? No, I believe you failed to mention that, Tina.” Dirk hissed.

“Yeah man. He can like change his hair and eye color and shit. That's all though.”

“Low level shapeshifter. Like Mona.” Farah said. Or that god they were chasing.

“Nah. Mona can do like, anything. Scott can do his hair. That's it.” Tina just pulled a gummy out of her pocket. “You're stressed again, chill.”

“It’s just. We’re looking for a shapeshifter and now we have two along and it’s just. That’s a lot of shapeshifters.” Farah said. She never thought those would ever be sentences she would have to say.

And yet. Here she was.

“It's fine. Hold on.” Tina put the gummy in her mouth. “Hey Hobbs! Do me a favor!”

“For the last time, you can’t use the cruiser to speed to the pot shop, Tina!”

“Turn your stress levels down man! It's psyching me out!” Hobbs sighed and moved back into the station, the added walls and distance seemingly doing the trick. “You too Scott!”

Tina pulled a second gummy out of her pocket. “Anyone want one?”

Todd started to reach forward but Farah placed her hand over his, slowly pushing it back down. It wasn’t the pot, she didn’t care. It was the free range gummy worms in Tina’s pocket. That could not be sanitary.

“Be happy.” Tina threw a gummy in Farah’s face. “You're making me sad.”

“There are a lot of variables. And now two, maybe three of them are literally changeable. Just. That is a security risk I can’t even account for.” Farah muttered.

“Chill.” Tina patted Farah’s shoulder. “I mean, Hobbs is like the only normal one. We're past this.”

“I don’t care he can change his hair color. I care there is a shapeshifter out there who could be literally anyone and we wouldn’t know.” Farah sighed. At least she knew she wasn’t the shapeshifter. That just left everyone else.

“Hey how many gummies can I fit in my mouth at once?” Tina hummed.

“Well, you’re not supposed to have more than 6. How many have you had?”

“Like eight. It shuts the feelings up.”

“Yes, I find that is typically what happens with cannabis.” Dirk nodded from where he was leaning on Todd’s shoulder.

“I don't mean mine. You know.” Tina made a vague hand gesture. “The ones that float around.”

All three of them stared at her, each more confused than the next. After roughly a minute, Dirk slowly raised his hand like he was back in school.

“What's up best friend?”

“Right. Yes. Several questions, starting with what?” 

“Be more specific.” Tina frowned down at these gummies. “These ain't- Hobbs! You switched them out for actual candy again!”

“You were comatose last week! I’m cutting you off!” Hobb’s voice sounded faintly from inside the station.

“Tina. Focus. What do you mean emotions that ‘float’?” Farah said, elaborating for Dirk.

“The colors.” Tina said. “Like, your stress color is totally bugging me out. Worst color. It makes me feel all dizzy.”

“Sorry, you can see emotions?” Dirk asked.

“Ya’. What about it?”

“Since when?” Todd frowned.

“Always? I told you guys this. When we met. Sorta an empath don't you guys listen?”

“That’s just something people say.” Farah huffed, trying not to yell. “What the hell, Tina?”

“What's the big deal? It's annoying, that's why I get high all the time.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell me?” Farah asked.

“Babe, I talk about it all the time.” Tina gave a genuine frown. “Hey, no, don't get upset.”

“Leave the colors out of it. I will get upset if I want to.” Farah huffed. “You can’t just not tell me things like this. Or like Scott. Or just, what else is there that I don’t know?”

“You know, my brother had the same thing, and it got him killed.” Tina dropped her gummy worms on the ground. “I'll be in the station.”

“Tina. Tina wait.” Dirk called after her as she walked away and disappeared in through the door. He swatted Farah lightly and pointed. “Go after her.”

“No.” Farah glared down at the ground. 

“You know, I kept my stuff in the dark until about, two years before I met you.” Dirk jabbed an angry finger at Farah, getting Martin's attention. “You know her brother, have you actually read anything on that? I know her brother, that was a Blackwing operation.”

“Yes Dirk. I realize. But I’m upset that I wasn’t trusted enough to be told things. I am allowed to be angry and cool off and I would like it if you kindly stayed the fuck out of it.” Farah said.

“No.” Dirk crossed his arms over his chest. “She did tell us. Several times, thinking back. And she said she talked about it- I'm willing to bet there was a miscommunication and you just didn't realize she was being serious.”

“That doesn’t change the fact she never tried to fix the communication error.” Farah glared back.

“And how was she supposed to know? She's always high, which apparently is because of the, whatever!” Dirk’s voice was pitched up. “I'm not going to deal with you being a child, Farah, this isn't a big deal! This is exactly why we don't tell people, because this is how they react. Todd, i would appreciate it if you came along because I am going to sit with Cross and fume.”

“No. You don’t get to do this.” Farah said, gesturing at him. “You don’t get to discount my feelings by pushing your own problems in front. I get it, life's a bitch. But guess what. This pisses me off! I don’t care about the powers! I care that I was never sat and told, ‘hey, just so you know, I know exactly how you feel all the time’. Do you have any idea how much of a, an, an invasion that feels like? Maybe I don’t want to admit that I’m upset but I don’t even have that fucking option, Dirk. So sure, you go fume, while I’m not allowed to be annoyed.”

“You’re right.” Dirk took his phone out of his jacket pocket, shoving it into Todd’s hands. “I'll be over there if you need me.”

“Dirk.” Todd tried as he stomped away. “Farah-”

“Fuck off, Todd.” Farah huffed as she turned and stomped the other way.

Stupid Dirk. And his stupid ‘forgive and forget’ bullshit. She was allowed to be upset about this. She was.

Farah found herself on a bench along the side of the station where she sat down hard and glared out at the trees. This whole thing was just so stupid. 

 

 

The voice came approximately three hours later.

“Hobbs!” It yelled. “Give it!”

“No, Tina. You’re done. No more.” Hobbs’ response sounded so taxed from where Farah was still sat on the bench.

“I can still see the colors give it to me they’re almost gone!”

“No. You need to learn to deal with this. Because one of these days you’re gonna drink yourself into the ground. So, either you stop, or I send ya’ to that wellness center.”

There was another loud screech, and the backdoor opened and closed with a loud slam. Tina stumbled over to the wall, where she leaned back and covered her eyes.

“Cut ya’ off?” Farah asked, watching as Tina jumped slightly, nearly falling over in the process.

“Go away.” Tina avoided looking in her direction. “I'm gonna fucking get rid of this one way or another. And I'm not talking to anyone but Hobbs until I do.”

“Why do you fight it so much?” Farah asked. She’d managed to calm down in the last three hours. She still had every right to be angry, but she would much rather move on.

“My brother wanted to be a therapist.” Tina lowered onto the ground, holding her stomach. “And he like, was. He was great at it. Obviously. Too good. One day these, stupid government people came, and he hid me in the closet. And they gunned him down just, right there. And I have the same thing he did. Hobbs took me in after that, but. Still.”

“What’s it like when you’re not trying to get rid of the colors?”

“The world is a rainbow. And everyone has a different rainbow. Colors humans like us shouldn't see. It's, amazing. I hate it.”

“What did your brother think?”

“What he thought got him killed in front of me. You’re the only one I've ever talked about in front of. I just want to pretend it doesn't, exist.”

“It doesn’t work. Pretending. It does for a little while and then it eats you up.” Farah sighed as she stood and walked over to sit next to Tina on the ground. “Thank you for telling me. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was angry because you had powers.”

“I just. I just need like one more drink. And then it's gone for the night.”

“I’m gonna have to agree with Hobbs.” Farah said, grabbing hold of Tina’s hand. “Besides. I want to be your rainbow.”

“That's gay.”

“Shut up and let me try to be sweet.”

“Yours are like. Reds. Sort of. Colors you can't even imagine.” Tina mumbled. “A whole bunch of them. They’re my favorite.”

“What are yours?”

“Like, tans.”

“And what happens when we’re together?” Farah asked, holding up her and Tina’s hands.

“Usually we end up being pretty gay.”

“See, this is you not letting me be sweet.” Farah mock glared at her. “What are the others?”

“I don't have a name for our color.” Tina whispered. “Todd and Dirk’s are like, deep blues and shit. The Rowdies are clean colors. Pure Colors.”

“Like, white and cyan?”

“I have as many eye cones as a lobster Farah. I don't have words for the colors.”

“Well you should make some up then. And then paint it all out.” Farah said.

“Babe.” Tina whined. She leaned onto Farah, pushing into her lap. “You can't see the colors.”

“Yeah, but you can. Paint what you see, and, I might not get it, but I’m sure it’ll still look pretty.” Farah said, pulling her close.

“Sorry I made ya’, upset.”

“I forgive you.” Farah said. “And I’m sorry I yelled.”

“Oh I'm fine.” Tina mumbled. “I might murder Dirk to get rid of his colors though.”

“What, are they doing?”

“Something that gives me a headache, so, I'm not gonna look. Definitely upset.”

“Yeah. It’s probably my fault. He just, does this thing, where no matter how upset you are, he’s convinced he knows best and then gets angry when you don’t agree. In kind of a, discounts your feelings kind of way.”

“Isn't he usually on your side? He never yells.”

“It was the powers thing. He made it personal and then projected his anger towards, well, probably the world onto me, despite the powers not being what I was even upset about in the first place.” Farah huffed. She could feel herself getting worked up again.

“He'll come around. Admit you're right, like usual.” Tina mumbled.

“But just so you know. I don’t care, about the powers. I just, I wish you had told me. Like, sat down, conversation, told me.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too. I could have reacted better, and I didn’t.” Farah sighed. “Are we okay?”

“Yup.” Tina drew out the word longer than needed. “I’ma take a noon nap. You go find your friends.”

“Please drink some water so you don’t have a hangover.” Farah said, lightly kissing Tina’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“Mm.”

“Go on, water then the couch.” Farah said, lightly pushing Tina out of her lap as she stood. She pulled Tina up and pointed her in the direction of the station, watching her stumble back.

One down. One to go.


	29. Communication Sucks

Farah sighed as she walked around the station. She could hear the others inside but had no idea where Dirk was. She figured she’d start out front, and then head in if he wasn’t there. 

That was logical. 

And she did like logical.

Though the upcoming conversation promised to be everything except for that. 

It’d be fine. She’d just apologize for yelling and being rude and then, well she wasn’t sure because truth be told, Farah was still just a bit angry with Dirk. 

He did this every time there was any sort of argument, without fail. She could understand that Blackwing was awful, and deserved nothing more than to be burned to the ground. And she realized that the years Dirk would have learned how to be a person were spent locked in a cell. But, still.

Maybe not still. But certainly something.

Farah made it around to the front of the station and glanced around. It looked like everyone had gone, and she didn’t see-

“Dirk.” He was sat on a bench under a tree on the other side of the parking lot looking down at his hands. She headed over as she spoke. “Look, I just wanted to-”

“You're right, Farah.”

“I- wait, what?” She came to a stop just in front of him. 

“It's my fault really. Sara suggested taking classes here and there because obviously I don't know how to, work, in life.” Dirk was tapping his thigh, rambling on as he stared at Farah’s car. “But I didn't because there are cases to be solved. I don't know how to- but you are right. You are. It's not my business.”

“I- okay, look.” Farah sighed and sat down next to him. “I think we’re both probably in the wrong here. It does neither of us any good to just get into a yelling match. So, let’s just, try again. I want to just start off by saying, the powers aren’t what bother me. At all. Tina having powers, you having your thing, that’s not what I was upset about. I was upset because I felt like I wasn’t trustworthy. That this very important thing, wasn’t something I needed to know. Does that make sense?”

“I do. It's important to be trusted.”

“Right. So, when you said to just, go forgive her because I was in the wrong it made me feel like my feelings didn’t matter. That I should put the wellbeing of others before myself. And I do that all the time, so it just, it felt like something else I wasn’t allowed to have for myself.” Farah huffed slightly. She hated talking about her feelings. “It was wrong of me to yell at you, and to say what I did, and I’m sorry I upset you.”

“I'm not angry at you.” Dirk nodded, but then frowned. “I think. Maybe? I'm never actually sure.”

“I figured. But it’s also okay if you are.” Farah said.

“Well, when I figure out how to decipher emotions, I'll update you.”

“I want to help, if I can.” Farah said. “How about we start with what happened earlier. You got pretty, heated, rather quickly. Was it the powers thing?”

“You love her.” Dirk muttered. “It's always, what if a fight is the last thing you say to someone?”

“Well, it happens, but, just because it ends on a low doesn’t mean everything else was bad.” Farah said.

“I don't, really want to talk about this.” Dirk sighed. “We can't fix a problem that may not even be there, or we don't know what is. It's probably the both of us being idiots, honestly.”

“It, um, I’m not sure I’m totally following what we’re talking about now.” Farah frowned. Had they changed topics without her noticing?

“There's nothing to help me with, Farah.” Dirk jumped off the bench, pacing on the curb. “There's just, nothing, that I can see. I'm aware you all can see more than me in terms of, stuff, but I don't see anything, so, there's nothing to do.”

“So, you’re upset because you don’t understand what we mean when we say we want to help you with like, emotional things?”

“There's nothing to help, I mean-”

“Dirk. Just, stop. How do you feel right now?” Farah asked. She could see him working himself up, maybe she could redirect him and make it constructive.

“I-” Dirk huffed. He crossed his arms tight over his chest, staring at the ground. “Something. That is, probably, not good. Because my friend is upset, my boyfriend is paranoid, and I can't understand how to help them.”

“That’s a good start.” Farah said. “Let’s start with Todd. If he’s paranoid, which, I know he is, what do you think he wants? Someone to agree with him and make the paranoia worse? Or someone to reassure him that no matter what happens he’s not going to be alone?”

“He's not going to be alone.”

“I know that. You know that. And he does too, but the paranoia is making it hard to believe that there is anyone with him against the world.” Farah said. “The only thing we can do for paranoia is debunk what is making him paranoid and remind him he’s not alone.”

“What about my friend?” Dirk sighed. “What can I do to make her feel better?”

“Well, if I was you, I would listen to how she felt, make sure not to discount her feelings, and then just let her work it out. Because sometimes, you just need to be angry for a bit.” Farah said, smiling lightly.

“I recommend taking Martin's advice. Very therapeutic.”

“That’s what the gun is for, Dirk.” Farah smiled as she stood up slowly. “Now. How can I make you feel better?”

“Don't get kidnapped.”

“That is oddly specific. Should I be on the lookout for that?” Farah asked.

“Not really, it just appears to be a common occurrence.” Dirk shrugged. “I'm going to be very gay.”

“You already are. If you were anymore you’d be a rainbow.” Farah said.

“You have seen my jacket collection?”

“I hav- just, go hug Todd. It’s been ten minutes, he’s probably wandering around lost and confused.” Farah laughed lightly.

“I'll see you, Farah.”

“I’m following you inside, Dirk.” Farah rolled her eyes as they headed back toward the station. “We still need to figure out where everyone is sleeping.”

“Yes well.” Dirk gave a shrug, stretching his neck as he walked. “They’re currently talking about gumballs. But it's barely four in the afternoon, I'm sure they'll get around to the conversation eventually.”

“I will give lycanthropy this. The super senses seem pretty great.” Farah smiled as she pulled the door open, and sure enough, gumball flavors were being shouted around. They would figure out the sleeping arrangements eventually.

Worse came to worse, there were always the bunks in the back.

 

“If you guys don’t work this out, you’re sleeping in the back.” Farah grumbled from where she was sitting with her feet up on Tina’s desk. Dirk had suggested a hotel, or the motel from the first trip to Bergsberg, but both of those places were run by members of the coven and they had put a ban on the pack.

“Todd.” Dirk was leaning behind Todd.

“Yes Dirk?” Todd said as Martin started talking about how it didn’t matter where they slept, they just needed room for a fire. Hobbs seemed adamantly opposed to this idea.

“Can I hug you?”

“Course.” Todd smiled. A hug sounded perfect.

Dirk's arms snaked around Todd's middle, pulling him close and against Dirk.

“What’s this for? Just cause?” Todd asked.

“Mostly because I love you.”

“That is a fantastic reason.” Todd smiled, leaning in closer. “I love you too.”

“Can I assist, Todd?”

“Well, if you could somehow convince the coven we’re not gonna wreck the motel, that would be cool. But, if that’s not achievable, hugs are a great alternative.” Todd said.

“You're paranoid.”

“Oh. Well, usually blatantly pointing that out makes it worse.” Todd laughed lightly. “I know, it’s just, the thing. The bells. They’ve been ringing since we got here, but, nothing seems wrong.”

“Your holism.” Dirk gave a nod. “Well, I'm here if you ever need anything.”

“Thanks, Dirk. I really appreciate it.” Todd said, resting his chin on Dirk’s arm. “You talked to Farah, didn’t you.”

“I mean I was going to hug you anyway, but if you insist-”

“No, no, stay.” Todd laughed, gripping Dirk’s arm a little tighter as he started to pull away. “I like the hugging.”

“I like it too.” Dirk whispered

“I know you do.” Todd sighed as he pulled Dirk closer. “Is there anything I can assist you with?”

“Perhaps a kiss?”

“I mean, if you insist.” Todd smiled as he tilted his head to look at Dirk better. Dirk began to laugh, their noses touching as they leaned back. They went too far and Dirk stumbled, falling into a chair with Todd close behind. There was a moment where neither moved and then Todd snorted, smiling lightly.

“Figures you’d sweep me off my feet.”

“Oh, shush.”

“Dirk, you alright?” Todd asked as he continued to laugh. Nothing hurt but he hadn’t been the one who had been landed on.

“Brilliant.” Dirk had a definite smile in his voice.

“Should we risk another try? What are the chances we both end up on the floor?” Todd asked as he rested his forehead against Dirk’s.

“A chance I'm not willing to take.” Dirk slumped against the back of the chair, sighing. “Shall we sit until they stop talking about this nonsense?”

“I guess.” Todd gave an exaggerated sigh. Dirk’s chin rested against Todd’s shoulder, and they quieted into a comfortable silence.

“What about like a room share service?” Farah asked as she tossed a ball up into the air out of boredom. Hobbs shook his head.

“No can do. Bergsberg isn’t big enough. No one does it here.” He sighed. 

“Hey.” Tina raised her hand. “Can we talk about this at Hobbs’? I'm hungry.”

Farah paused in her tossing and glanced over at Hobbs. “What about your place? You’ve got all that land, and we know it’s big enough for three of you, because, well, I don’t need a place to- it doesn’t matter, how about yours?”

“I think that might just work. And I ain’t gonna pitch a fit if the Rowdies make a fire.” Hobbs smiled.

“Oh, we like fire.” Martin was having a bit too much fun with this.

“Perfect!” Farah said, hopping up from the desk. “Then it’s settled. And yes Tina, we can still go over for food.” 

Tina gave a thumbs up as she laid back down on the couch. Todd smiled as he pulled Dirk up out of the chair. At least they had landed on a place to sleep. And he could certainly use some at the moment.


	30. Things Get Weirder

“Um, Hobbs.” Dirk's voice was loud in the otherwise quiet car. “Your door is open.”

“Oh yeah. I typically leave it unlocked. Mittens probably opened it. It’s the dangest thing, she’s gotten rather good of escapin’. I might have to change her name to Houdini.” Hobbs said as he hopped out of the car.

“Please.” Dirk followed after him, his palms open. “Tell me Mittens is the ca- ah!”

Dirk stumbled backwards, and fell on the gravel of the walkway as he clutched his chest as Bart appeared in the doorway, looking down at Dirk.

“Hiya.”

“Or maybe it wasn’t Mittens. Hiya there Bart. It’s been a while. Um, whatcha doin?” Hobbs had jumped back as well, but had been far luckier than Dirk when Bart appeared.

“Hiya Hobbs. I gotcha raisins.” Bart stalked forward, holding out a large container filled with them to Hobbs. There was blood smeared on the outside. “‘Cause we're friends.”

“Uh-”

“Bart! Don’t just jump out and give people heart attacks. We’ve talked about this.” Ethan had appeared a moment after Bart, frowning down at Dirk. “Are you okay? We’re trying to get them to stop scaring, well, everyone.”

“Yes, I'm, quite alright.” Dirk was still on the floor.

“Take the gift.” Bart rumbled. “You not like it? I’s can gets yous a rat.”

“Bart.” Ethan sighed.

“Oh, no, no, that won’t be- raisins are fantastic. Thank ya’ kindly.” Hobbs hurried to grab the box, frowning as his hands came in contact with the blood. “We’ll, I’ll, go and get this washed up.”

“Yeah.” Bart reached forward and patted Hobbs on the shoulder. “Don't worry. Yous won't die. Unless yous gotta. Then I'll pin your head.”

“Uh-” The look of unbridled panic that appeared on Hobbs’ face made Ethan clear his throat. 

“Right. Well. Now that’s out of the way.” He said, reaching down and pulling Dirk to his feet. “You guys are late, what took so long?”

“We’s were just leavin’.” Bart growled with a smile on their face. “Universe dude friend! Come on!”

There was a clatter from inside the house. Ethan glanced over toward Hobbs with another apologetic smile.

“We only broke the toaster.” He said, as Friedkin appeared in the doorway covered in what looked like soot.

“The universe, needs me somewhere.” Bart mumbled. “I’s gotta go.”

“Oh, what, a tragedy.” Dirk seemed genuinely disappointed. “Todd- Todd! Get out of the car!”

Todd sighed and dragged himself from the backseat. He really didn’t mind the Murder Trio as they were, well, not affectionately, but certainly called. Todd was just still a bit upset about the ice cream incident from a few days before. He walked over to stand by Dirk as the three of them headed off toward what looked like a stolen car, Ethan quietly reminding Bart to be less terrifying to people that they liked. 

“Do I even want to know why they broke into your house?” Todd asked, glancing over at Hobbs who was staring down at the bloody raisin box with only mild horror.

“Most likely they wanted to say hello to Hobbs. And they really like animals.” Dirk gave a quick, chipper nod. “Hobbs? Hobbs. Don't worry. It's probably not poisonous. It's not like the universe wants to kill you. Unless it does.”

“Dirk, dude, that’s not comforting.” Todd smiled lightly. “You’re gonna scare him.”

“Oh sorry. I'm sure they're good raisins.” Dirk smiled. “I-”

The sound of a loud crash came from the backyard.

“- and there are the Rowdies.” Dirk’s smile widened.

“They, what, what-” Hobbs was now looking between the box, the backyard, and a cat that had appeared in the doorway - Mittens presumably. “Why-”

“It’s best not to reason why.” Todd said, patting Hobbs on the back. “Come on. Let’s head in before someone gives you another present.”

“Come along, Hobbs, Todd.” Dirk didn't wait for them before he scooped the cat up, disappearing inside.

“Right.” Hobbs nodded. He and Todd followed in after Dirk. 

Todd had somehow forgotten how small Hobbs’ place actually was. It was all essentially one long room with the kitchen on one side, and the bedroom on the other. Dirk had made his way over to take a seat at the dining table, slowly petting the small tabby and whispering to it. Hobbs stared a moment more at the box of raisins before setting the whole thing down on the floor and excusing himself to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

“Oh hello you two! I'm just telling Mittens about the crystal case.” Dirk lifted the cat to his face. “Isn't that right you little shit.”

“Dirk, leave the cat alone, I’m sure Mittens is fine.” Todd rolled his eyes as he walked over and took a seat across from him while they waited for Hobbs.

“No she's staying. I know your secret.” Dirk added in a hissing whisper.

“Right, no more sugar after four in the afternoon.” Todd said, watching as the cat attempted to slide away from Dirk with very little luck. “So, we’re here, now what?”

“We burn the war prisoner.”

“Are, are you having a stroke?” Todd frowned. “Come on, we came all this way on a hunch, is the universe telling you anything? Should we stay? Or move on somewhere else?”

“No, this is fine. Snake burrito!” Dirk said, holding the cat tighter to his chest.

“Snake- Should I be writing down your weird ramblings or are you going to explain them at some point?” Todd sighed. Dirk’s methods were unconventional, but occasionally, Todd wondered if he was just a little bit insane. Like, actually insane.

“Not sure. Let's get a rave machine. Rain. Rave? Same thing, in the end.” Dirk pat the cat on the head. “What do you think, Squidward?”

“Right, Di-”

“Okie-dokie.” Hobbs had reappeared from the bathroom and smiled at them. “Can I get ya’ boys anything? Water, cookies, coffee?”

Dirk gave a soft, sweet smile. “A flamethrower.”

“A- a- a- Flame-”

“Ignore him. I think he’s having a stroke. So. The universe led us here. Has anything weird been going on? New people? Strange occurrences? What about the Cardenas’ house, is that still, as weird as it was?” Todd asked, turning to look at Hobbs as he took a seat between them.

“Hobbs have you got a new cat? I think the old one is vulture-ified.” Dirk hummed.

“Uh-” Hobbs glanced between Todd and Dirk with an odd look on his face. “No, that’s, that’s Mittens. She seems fine. And as far as strange things, nothing out of the ordinary. The coven is pretty good about lettin’ us know when things start gettin’ hinky, so. We’d know.”

“I just think we should fry snakes.” Dirk huffed. “Starting with Mittens.”

“Dirk.” Todd glanced over, trying his very best not to get annoyed. “Just leave the cat alone and focus. We have bigger things to deal with than a slightly annoyed cat.”

“Run.” Dirk whispered to the cat. “Run before your karma catches up and you're crushed under the weight of the darkness and your misdeeds.”

The cat pulled free of Dirk and crossed the table, laying down next to Todd’s elbow and occasionally glancing back at Dirk. Dirk drew a line across his neck. Todd turned his attention back to Hobbs and sighed.

“Right, so, nothing out of the ordinary. Aside from Dirk.”

“Pretty much, yup.” Hobbs nodded, frowning at Dirk for a moment. “But, maybe Francis could be of some help. He always seems to be able to do, something. Well, when he comes round.”

“Ah, that boy, love that boy. The boy.” Dirk nodded. “The boy, of course, might not be part of this issue because I'm pretty sure flying purple people eaters are not connected to wolf gods. Does anyone know what happened to that eater, by any chance? Perhaps he ate Riggins. We don't know.”

“Um-”

“I think we can probably leave Francis in Wendimoor. The last thing we need is him somehow getting captured by Adrien.” Todd said, ignoring Dirk completely at this point. “We should just hang out until something happens. Dirk will let us know when he gets a hunch.”

“I do have one. Kitchen time! We can give kibble to Mittens.” Dirk jumped off the seat.   
“Come along.”

“Dirk.” Todd said, a bit more forceful. “Can we please focus?”

“I do have an actual hunch! The cat!” Dirk whined. “Besides, this is stupid. Just, shack the Rowdies up with a fire pit and they're fine. 

“The cat?” Todd frowned, glancing down to where Mittens looked surprisingly bored, watching Dirk rummage through the cupboards with pale eyes. “Dirk, it’s a cat.”

“A fairly good cat.” Hobbs added.

“A pale eyed cat. Lots of pale eyes in this case. Haven't you noticed? Very strange.” Dirk put on his serious voice that in reality was just a bit silly. “And confusion. Pale eyes always equals mild confusion.”

“I have pale eyes.” Todd frowned. Unfortunately, he was rather confused. “Dirk, just-”

“Not what I mean, Todd. Grey eyes. Perhaps it's a clue! Perhaps we're looking for some, grey-eyed, snake, god monster.” Dirk dropped the cup in his hand to gesture with his hands. “Jörmungandr is a snake, right?”

“Your-man-who?” Hobbs frowned.

“Sure, Dirk.” Todd nodded. “But-”

“No, cat, come back!” Dirk's voice was high pitched as he lunged after Mittens, who jumped to dart out of the room.

“Dirk, stop! The cat is fine. I would know if it wasn’t.” Todd yelped as he caught Dirk as he lunged across the table. Hobbs had scooted back, trying to avoid getting hit.

“But it's not! There's something fishy here!”

“It’s just a cat!”

“It's not-”

“Stop.” Todd huffed, letting go of Dirk as he stood up. “Can you please just focus? Forget about the cat.”

“Fine.” Dirk huffed. His arms were warm as they wrapped around Todd, whispered permissions as he asked if he could.

“I’m gonna go see if I can find where she ran off to.” Hobbs said as he stood and headed out the still open front door. “Don’t want her running off. I’ll be right back.”

Todd waited for Hobbs to disappear before he sighed. “I’m sorry for snapping. That was shitty of me. If you think there’s something with the cat, then we can look at the cat.”

“No, the hunch is gone now.” Dirk gave a sigh. “I forgive you. Of course. 

“I just-”

“Hey Hobbs! Hob- oh, hey guys.” Scott appeared in the door, holding what looked like a case file. “You guys seen Hobbs, this just came for him. It was marked urgent so I drove it over, but, well, he’s not here.”

“Oh. He's over there.” Dirk pointed in the direction Hobbs had run off. “Scott, what do you think of pink?”

“Have you seen my hair?” Scott laughed, walking forward. “Can I just leave this with you guys? I’ve got a date tonight and I’m already late.”

“Sure. What is it?” Todd asked, holding his hand for the file.

“Dunno. Some information he requested from the government or something on a guy named, uh, Svlad, Jelly? S-Celli. Something.” 

“Right.” Dirk walked forward with another soft smile and snatched the file from Scott. “One moment.”

Dirk headed back over to the counters, where he turned a dial to light the fire on top of the stove. The file was thrown into it, and Dirk gave a satisfied hum.

“Hey!”

“Dirk!”

“Don't say that name.” Dirk had an uncharacteristically dark look in his eyes as he turned around. “Anyone who requests that information will be cut out and anyone who reads it will have everything they love destroyed by the Rowdies and Farah without my express permission, understand?”

“Dude, that-”

“Scott, go. I’ll let Hobbs know about the file.” Todd said quietly. Scott glared for a moment but threw up his hands and headed back out of the door. Todd turned back to Dirk, trying to remain calm. “Dirk, I know that that’s not a good subject, but you can’t just light-”

“No! No one gets to! That is private, and I don't want them associating it with me!” Dirk laid his head on the table, covering his face.

“Okay.” Todd said quietly as he took a seat next to Dirk. He could feel the distress starting to build in Dirk’s chest and hoped he could stop a full blown panic attack before it started.. “Okay. We’ll talk to Hobbs and ask why he got the file, and we’ll work it out. I promise. It’s going to be okay.”

“It's not.”

“Dirk, please. I need you to believe everything is going to be okay. You have to. It’s the only way we’re going to get through this.” Todd said quietly. “I’m here. We can do anything together, right?”

“i suppose you’re right.” Dirk whispered. “I-”

“Found her.” Hobbs said as he reappeared in the door. “She was all the way in- Oh, hey, what happened? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dirk sighed.

“We can talk about it later.” Todd said quietly, watching as Hobbs set the cat down and closed the door. “We should probably just try to get some sleep. It’s been, a weird day.”

“Mm. Cardenas house?” Dirk mumbled, his eyes a little glazed 

“Dirk, let’s just, pick it up fresh tomorrow. Yeah?” Todd asked, watching the glazed look get a bit worse. “It’s not like we’d save the universe tonight anyway, we can wait one more day.”

“Cardenas. Priest, found there.” Dirk blinked. “It's, it's wrong.”

“Dirk?” Todd asked quietly.

Not now. Why did this have to happen now?

“It's wrong.” Dirk whispered. “It's-”

A spasm ran up Dirk's spine, and his cup dropped. Todd didn’t hear the shattering of the cup as a scream filled the kitchen.


	31. The End Is Near

Wrong.

It was stupid. He knew it. He hadn't had a panic attack in weeks, more than a month, right before the incident with Adrien and Todd. He should have been expecting it to make an appearance sooner or later, then, but he never wanted it to come now.

Not today. When so much was going on. But he couldn't help it.

Wrong.

Dirk gripped the coffee cup in his hands tighter, his eyes glazing over as the word repeated, echoing in his head. A dull, monotone voice from the far off past filled his ears, penetrating the peace and quiet of the kitchen. They said it was a leftover reaction of all those years, stuck in that room with that word repeated over and over, marking each one of his failures. It was a condemning word; it meant pain.

Wrong.

He was wrong.

Dirk. Hey, you’re alright. A voice sounded quietly in his head.

Dirk heard the distinct sound of something shatter, and the cold tiles of the floor pressed against his cheek. They were electrocuting him again, he could feel every shock; he was so stupid.

“Oh criminy, is he-”

“Something soft. Quickly, please.”

“Right. Can do, not a problem.”

“Dirk, focus on my voice, you’re okay. You’re not in Blackwing. You’re safe.”

Pain.

Scientist.

Dirk cried out; they wouldn't stop electrocuting him.

Dirk. Nothing is happening. Please, just open your eyes. There was a light touch to the back of his hand as the voice in his head kept talking. It’s alright. You’re safe. I’m here.

“What, what's-” Dirk gasped for air. “What's-”

“You’re hallucinating from a panic attack. You’re not in Blackwing. You’re safe in Bergsberg with me.”

Bergsberg.

Me.

Safe.

“Todd?”

“Hey.” Todd’s voice came into focus as something he almost recognized. “I’m going to hold your hand. You’re safe, I promise.”

Todd’s hand closed securely around Dirk’s. The warmth and realness of it helping to ground him, if only a little. The tiles under him turned from the unwelcoming cold of Blackwing into something warmer, comfier. Dirk’s body relaxed as echoes of electrocutions called to him from patches of dead skin.

Dirk sighed.

“Just try to breathe for me. Slowly. It’s gonna be fine D-”

“All I could find was a fuzzy pillow. Will, will that work?” Another voice asked.

“Yeah, that works. Thanks, Hobbs.” Todd said as something soft touched Dirk’s hand. “Let the others know. I’ve got this.”

“Sure thing. Will do.” Hobbs said as Dirk heard the door open and close again. Dirk felt out for Todd, and pulled himself up and close to his chest.

“Hey there.” Todd said quietly, his breath ruffling Dirk’s hair slightly. “I’ve got you.”

“It’s been not- not been, that bad, in, awhile.” No, Dirk was definitely not up for talking yet. The movement in his throat sent shivers down his spine, anticipating punishment and electricity.

“I know.” Todd nodded as he rubbed Dirk’s arm and back. “But it’s fine, I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

They’re going to get me. Priest will get me again.

“They’ll have to go through a whole pack of angry wolves and Farah. They aren’t going to get you Dirk.”

What's going on, Todd?

“Like, right now, or in general? Because I don’t have a clue for in general.” Todd sighed. “You had a panic attack. Do you remember what caused it?”

“Priest.” But then Dirk frowned. “Pan- Panic? What, happened?”

“I’m not sure. But, it’s okay. We can figure it out later.” Todd said, pulling Dirk closer.

“How did I end up on the ground. I feel, all, hurty.”

“Well, you shattered a cup, and then you kind of threw yourself off the chair. You were screaming, a bit, about shocks. I think you were hallucinating.” Todd said. “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere, generally. It's, I can't remember.” Stupid memory.

“Okay, well, let’s get you off the floor for starters.” Todd said as he adjusted his hands, one under Dirk’s knees and other at his back and suddenly Dirk was off the floor. Todd held him close to his chest as he headed out of the kitchen and over to the couch. 

Todd placed Dirk down carefully before sitting down behind his back and pulling Dirk in close again.

“Thank you, Todd.” Dirk gave a careful whisper as he brushed his fingers along Todd’s cheek. “I know, I'm sorry. I know you're going through things yourself-”

“Hey, knock it off. You’d do the same for me. You do the same for me. It’s fine Dirk, really.” Todd said, grabbing Dirk’s hand and holding it to his cheek. A smile began to form on Dirk's lips; he loved Todd too much, words couldn't possibly express it.

“Hello Todd.”

“Hey you.” Todd saidc returning the smile. “Come here often?”

“Why do I deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same thing. That probably means we’re perfect for each other or some nerdy bullshit like that.” Todd said, shrugging. “You deserve so much more than I can give you. But I’ll do my best.”

“I would want nothing, other than you.” Dirk leaned forward, his head resting on Todd's chest. 

“I love you, too.” Todd said, carefully running his fingers through Dirk’s hair. “Well, this evening didn’t start great, but this is pretty nice. We should do this more often.”

“Gladly.”

Dirk would give up anything and everything for Todd.


	32. Sleepless in Bergsburg

Todd hated his friends.

Maybe that was harsh; he didn't hate them really. But he certainly hated it when he got phone calls in the middle of the night from Scott that Ethan had gotten arrested. Todd pushed through the station doors, grumbling to himself. Scott looked up from the desk, giving a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang.

“Just, I got it. Don’t worry. Answer your phone.” Todd waved his hand towards the door, shaking his head. How had Ethan even been arrested? He was supposed to have left with Bart already. “I got it.”

“He’s been arrested-” 

“Scott, it’s fine. Just let me get it.” Todd was already walking into the back room, where he remembered the cells to be. It would be fine, it was just Ethan.

Scott hesitated in place, his hand hovering over his glowing pocket, and then sighed. Taking out his phone, Todd had already stopped listening as Scott went to answer the call. In the few seconds it took to get to the backroom, Todd paused when he realized that this was just a little bit odd.

Just a little bit.

“Ethan? You awake?” Todd poked his head into the room, and met eyes with Ethan, who was sitting on his bed. He looked a bit paler than usual, especially in the eyes, and Todd wondered if he wasn’t sick.

“Todd!” Ethan shouted, jumping up and falling forward into the bars. “Standing is hard, wouldn’t you agree?”

Todd groaned.

“Are you drunk?” Ethan wasn’t much for drinking, especially when he went out somewhere. He claimed it helped him keep a closer eye on Bart. “Dude, really?”

“Can you really get–” Hiccup. “Drunk off of peach schnapps? I hardly think so.” Ethan smiled as he leaned against the bars of the cell, one hand holding the bar, the other wrapped around them. “I see Pinky called you.”

“P- what? Is this why Bart doesn’t like you drinking?” Todd was frowning as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. Ethan wasn’t even supposed to be here, let alone drunk. “Maybe you should, sleep or something.”

“Bart doesn’t like me drinking because I walk slower. And sleep is for the weak! You look tired though.” Ethan was slowly bobbing his head from side to side, nodding out a rhythm only he could hear. Toss stared at him, at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to that?

“Uh, yeah, sort of. I’m alright, but you aren’t.” Todd pushed off the wall, meaning to move forward and unlock the cell, but Ethan put a hand out to stop him.

“I am perfectly fine! Really! I could do a handstand if I wanted to, cross my heart. And there ain’t nothing wrong with being tired. We all understand, you’re stressed.” He grabbed the bars with both hands and swung to the side, leaning haphazardly against his shoulder and crossing his arms. After a moment of watching him, Todd pulled out his phone, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah.” What was the right number again? “Look, we gave Friedkin a phone. As long as Bart hasn’t destroyed it, I’m going to call them to pick you up.”

“Ah, no can do. Bart smashed it, like, last week. Whoops.” Ethan laughed. Todd rubbed his face; why was Ethan being so difficult?

“Right well, I need to do something, or you’re getting filed and the alarms in Blackwing will go off. This is why you stick with Bart, just-” Todd groaned. “What are we going to do here, man?”

Ethan couldn’t get filed. Blackwing had constant bots scanning local police stations for any signs of their former agents, and if any of the alarms were to go off, they’d be here in a matter of hours. Farah had managed to rig the systems to leave the names and faces of Dirk, her, Todd, and all the Rowdies alone. But Ethan was free game.

“I don’t know. Usually in these situations I would just have Bart break me out. You good for that, or is this all on me?” Ethan smiled, raising an eyebrow as he moved towards the lock.

“We’re not, Ethan, I’m friends with the people who work here. They’ll let me take you, but you have to leave town for a few days.” What was up with Ethan?

“Oh well that’s easy enough. Bart says we have to go south. So, no biggie for me. Maybe not for you guys though.”

“Yeah well.” Todd shook his head, lightly smiling. “No Amanda, no god tracking spells but. We’ll, get it. I’m sure he’s not south though, Dirk’s hunches aren’t taking us there.”

“I don’t know, Bart seems to be a little more on point than Dirk most days, ya know? Not exactly pushing against the stream of creation.” Ethan turned, ambling back towards the bed. “But what do I know, right?”

“Yeah.” Todd’s tone was a bit too accusatory, but he didn’t make a move to fix it. “What do you know.”

What was Todd even doing here? He should have left by now.

“Right-”

“I mean, I just spent a bunch of time with both of them and have the background to measure which one does better, but sure. Probably not enough information on my part.”

“I- Are you, are you kidding me?” Todd didn’t have time to get angry right now. “The background?”

“Sure. Right? Pretty sure.” Ethan frowned slightly looking to the side. “Definitely.”

“Okay, Ethan, I get that you, weren’t there when Dirk was like, a child. Or when all that shit happened the first time. But you were definitely there the second time, signing off on the goddamn, the- you let them, like, torture, my boyfriend! After all the trauma from the first- You know what? I’m not doing this.” Todd paced in front of the cell, slowing his breathing. “We’re not doing this.”

“Are you sure, cause it sounds like you kind of want to? I mean, I’m sure I won’t hold you yelling at me against you.” Ethan leaned backwards, staring up at the base of the top bunk. Todd froze in place, frowning at him.

“You worked for a government thing that kidnapped kids, Ethan. You don’t get to hold me to anything right now.” Todd was trying his best not to yell, but since when was that so difficult? Ethan frowned, and glanced over at him.

“Well that seems, really shitty. I must be a shitty person, thanks Todd.” Ethan sat back up tipped his head from side to side. “Sorry, about, everything, I guess.”

“Oh, come on man. You just make, really bad decisions on where to work. Like, I can’t even, know how that happened, because like the whole CIA knows what they did to the others, but, it’s, whatever.” Toss sighed, sinking to the ground in front of the cell. “You’re not a shity person, you’re- Bart would have killed you already.”

“Guess I got that going for me.” Ethan stood, stretching slightly. “I don’t know, seems like there’s just no way to win with you, you know. Either you’re good and right, or you’re evil. It’s a very, bland view of the world. But, to each their own, right?”

“The world literally killed me, but, yeah maybe. I don’t know, things have been, weird, since Adrien. That’s all.” Todd shook his head, glancing down for a second. He was fine. Sure he felt a bit off lately, but that was probably due to the lack of sleep.

“Ah, yes, Adrien. You never really said, how, that all went. I mean, you’re alive, so, obviously there’s that.” Ethan said as he scooted back to lean against the back wall. Todd exhaled, tapping his fingers. He wasn’t too keen on this conversation anymore.

“Well, I still have the scars, so that’s, that, I guess.” Toss shrugged, absentmindedly tracing his shoulder. “I, hate gods, so much.”

“All of them? That’s quite, a few, init?” Ethan raised an eyebrow slightly. “Seems like it would make more sense to just hate the one, or whatever.” 

“Yeah.” Todd was still touching his shoulder, but he’d frozen, frowning to the right. “I guess.”

Something in Todd’s stomach was starting to boil up the longer he thought about Adrien, and it was making him a little bit more than uncomfortable.

“Hate’s a pretty strong emotion, too. Ya know they say that it’s like the opposite of love or whatever, that just seems silly, but, I mean, there’s no sense in hating something you don’t even like, ya know?” Ethan had closed his eyes and was slowly rubbing his temples.

Todd stared for a moment longer for his brain to catch up and then nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t remember where I heard that one. But it’s gotta be true right? Hate, love, everything in between. Emotions suck.” Ethan said, slightly whining as he continued to rub his head.

Todd was, in a second, on his feet, a new urgency in his voice.

“Yeah, cool, listen I, have to go. I’ll have someone, I mean, I-” Todd took a breath, shaking his head. He needed air before he had a panic attack. “Sorry.”

“You doin’ okay there? You look, a little, I mean, dead.” Ethan had cracked open his eyes and was frowning.

“I’m fine!” He really wasn’t. “I just, came here to help- no, not help, not that. I, didn’t come to talk about, emotions or, Adrien, or- whatever. Okay I’m, leaving, and calling Farah to help or something.” Todd had already taken a step to the other room, but paused for a moment. He could hear the frantic tone of his voice, but really, what could Ethan do to help?

“Help. Right. I mean, if you want to talk about it, I literally can’t go anywhere. So, if you want any help. That’d be fine with me.”

“Ethan!” Todd’s voice had raised far above normal level, and he took a step back. “We’re not, that, word, Dirk has specifically. Oh, shit.”

Well, there goes any hope of not having a panic attack.

“Oh, right, sorry, man. Totally spaced. Well, if you need, assistance? I guess that’s like my whole thing.” Ethan was still frowning slightly, raising his eyebrows slightly. Todd was standing in the doorway, failing to keep his breathing even.

“It’s fine.” SO then why did he sound so breathless?

“Yeah, it’s just, that doesn’t sound, fine. Ya know?” Ethan stood slowly, walking back towards the bars. “Maybe you should sit down or something?”

“Ethan, can we just, not, please.” Todd leaned against the empty door frame, closing his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Alrighty, you know yourself. Just wanted to try and be nice or whatever.” Ethan leaned against the bars of the cell.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m, sorry.” Todd couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d messed something up somehow, even though he knew it wasn’t true. He just couldn’t get rid of it.

“Right. So, like, I guess if you don’t want to talk about you. Can I like, get the keys, or do I have to stay here overnight?” Ethan asked, waving slightly at the cell door. Todd looked over, his eyes a bit clouded, and nodded.

“Yeah.” Taking the keys in his hands, Todd threw them over, and went back to trying to catch his breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s whatever.” Ethan had caught the keys surprisingly well for someone who was drunk. “Not like you were gonna leave me here, that would have sucked.”

Todd laughed, and even though it sounded fake, he went with it.

“Yeah.” After shaking out his hands, he stood, taking a few steps back to hide his face. He knew that he was crying, again. “Listen, I- I have to go.”

“Sure. Thanks. See you around Todd.” Ethan walked by, tossing the keys up as he passed Todd and headed out the door. He started humming to himself, which turned into oddly pitched singing. “I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.” The song faded as the front door slammed closed.

Todd groaned, looking up at the ceiling as he felt the panic well up in his chest. He thought he could feel something else too, Dirk maybe, in the back of his mind, but he ignored it.

Maybe he wasn’t as fine as he thought.


	33. Dream a Little Dream

Nothing bad ever happened over pancakes.

Well, except for during the Cardenas Case. And the Museum Case. And that time six months ago with the pomeranian. Dirk frowned down at the pancakes in front of him. Perhaps breakfast had been a bad idea.

But Todd was there.

They were sitting across from each other and Todd was smiling over the black coffee he had ordered. The diner hummed quietly around them, allowing for Dirk to focus on what was important. Which of course, was Todd smiling at him. The light coming in from the window seemed to glow, casting everything in a soft warm light and making Todd look absolutely angelic.

This was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

“Dirk?” Todd was staring at him, his head tilted down a bit. “What syrup are we getting?”

“Oh! The usual kind, I would assume. If that works.” Dirk said as he glanced around the table. How had he not noticed there wasn’t syrup? There was always syrup at places like this. Todd laughed, shaking his head.

“How about this one?” Todd held up a container of blueberry syrup, investigating it's contents. “It seeks okay.”

Where had Todd found that?

“Yes, I think that will do wonderfully. Great assisting, Todd.” Dirk said, flashing a smile as he snatched the container from Todd. How had he missed the syrup? Surely it had been there, it wasn’t like Todd could just conjure syrup.

That would be ridiculous.

“What should we do after breakfast? I was thinking maybe go see Tina and Farah and the others and relax.” Dirk smiled. They didn’t have anything to do. It was a wonderful break from the usual fast pace of their daily lives.

“Maybe we could visit Francis. There's a wedding happening.” Todd smirked at him. “Yeah?”

“Yes!” Dirk said. “Panto and Silas, how could I have forgotten?”

He frowned slightly. Dirk couldn’t ever remember being told.

“We're not even dressed.” Todd put his fork down, his hands on the table as he stood up. “I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back, okay?”

“I’ll be here.” Dirk said, smiling as Todd headed away. He glanced down at his pancakes and frowned.

The wedding. That must be why they were in Bergsberg, but when had they gotten the invitation? How would they have even gotten an invitation? Something seemed, odd.

Dirk took a deep breath. It was probably nothing.

He heard Todd come back towards the table, and he sighed in relief. Todd touched his shoulder, and he looked up in vague annoyance.

“We gotta talk.”

Dirk was going to speak but his words caught in his throat as fear spiked into his chest. That wasn’t Todd. The person currently holding his shoulder was the furthest thing from Todd. 

This was very, completely, and utterly bad.

“Priest.” Dirk managed to whisper, the thought of pulling away crossing his mind but not being able to move. Where was Todd? Priest gripped tighter to his shoulder, pulling him up.

“Outside, Icarus. Now.”

“That’s not–” Dirk stumbled slightly as Priest pulled him toward the door. “No, you can’t. Why are you here?”

This wasn’t right. Todd and he had been relaxing. Why did all the bad and terribly things have to happen then? The pain in his shoulder pulled him back to the reality of the situation. 

Priest was here. And in a moment, Dirk would be alone with him.

“Exactly why we need to talk. Got a few questions.” Priest shoved him, rather roughly, out the door and into the parking lot. “Got a lot to answer for.”

“I don’t know anything. I can’t, help you. Why won’t you just leave us alone?” Dirk tripped slightly as he tried to pull away. The contact was too much, causing his fear and panic to increase exponentially the longer Priest held on. Dirk had to get away. He had to do something.

“Well it's a shame I can't see 'ya in person, but I'll assume that'll be fixed.” Priest pushed him down onto the ground, glaring at him. “What do 'ya know about that damned snake?”

This again?

“I already told you, I don’t know.” Dirk said, glancing around. For the only diner in town, the parking lot was oddly devoid of people, it looked almost deserted. Where was everyone? Anyone, who might be able to help him?

“Don't you with me, it ain't ending well.” Priest crouched down in front of him, frowning. “That spell ain't lyin’. He's with you.”

“Spell?” Dirk frowned. That sounded important. Something to do with Todd, and–

Adrien. The case. That witch from before.

This wasn’t real.

“This is a dream.” Dirk said, glancing up. “You can’t be here, because none of this is real.”

“Well, I ain't look this good normally, do I?” Priest grabbed his wrist, holding it up. “Where's that damned little snake?”

Normally Dirk would be interested in the recurring theme of the same questions over and over again in his dreams. However, since it was Priest asking, he’d really wish his subconscious would pick something else. Anything else at this point.

“I don’t know.” Dirk said, watching Priest’s hand on his wrist. “I can’t tell you what I don’t know. Please, let go.”

“Tellin’ me what to do? Not how this works.” Priest twisted his wrist, glaring as Dirk moved forward in pain. “That little snake's followin’ you.”

Dirk tried to hold back tears as the pain in his wrist moved up his arm. This certainly didn’t feel like a dream.

“I’m not, I just– please, I don’t know! I haven’t seen, seen anything.” Dirk cried, the tears starting to cloud his vision. He knew that not knowing rarely mattered. Certainly not to Priest. 

If he could just wake up.

“Ain't listenin’, Icarus.” Priest brought his knee up and connected with Dirk's jaw. “Ain't seein’ the weight here. I need that snake, and he's follwin’ you.”

Dirk fell backwards as much as he could with Priest still holding his arm. His jaw burned as he let out a sharp cry. The strong taste of metal filled his mouth and Dirk was fairly sure he had bit his tongue.

“I don’t know!” Dirk cried. “There isn’t anyone!”

“Oh, you'd know. Shapeshiftin’ little reptile ain't gonna be tellin’ you it's him.” Priest stood, dragging Dirk with him, and with a few steps pinned him against a car that hadn't been there moments earlier about it. “Stop screamin’, my ears are hurtin’.”

“I haven’t seen anyone, I don’t know. I don’t– please.” Dirk was having a hard time keeping the whine out of his voice. The pain in his, well, everywhere at this point, was making it hard to focus.

Shapeshifter? Priest couldn’t mean Mona could he? Why would he call her a snake if he had?

Something was very wrong.

“Please.” Priest laughed, shoving Dirk's hand backwards against the van. This wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that it was already twisted to begin with.

“I don’t know!” Dirk cried, leaning forward slightly, trying to alleviate some of the pain in his arm while also trying to avoid getting closer to Priest. If he could just get away, maybe he could wake himself up.

“Then go look when 'ya wake up, and get back to me. A little test.” Priest grabbed Dirk by the collar, pulling him forward and throwing him against the window of the car. The glass shattered, and Dirk could feel blood pouring down the side of his face. His legs gave out, sending him to the ground with his twisted arm over his head.

“I don’t– please–” Dirk couldn’t focus. Between the pain, and the fear, and the ringing in his ears, forming coherent sentences was impossible.

“I'll be seein’ 'ya soon, Icarus. Until then.”

Priest brought down his arm, a white hot pain erupting in it, and Dirk fell the rest of the way to the ground. Priest bent down, whispering to him.

“Time to wake up.”

Dirk didn’t so much hear as he did feel the whimper in his chest as his vision went dark. All he could remember was the pain.

And the shapeshifter.

 

The real world came into harsh focus as he gasped and sat up, his heart pounding as he tried and failed to catch his breath. Dirk had to get away, Priest was here, and there was something else. Something important.

“Dirk! Hey! Dirk!” Hands grabbed at him as Dirk hit at them, hitting the back of his head against something.

“Get away! Get off!” He shouted.

The shapeshifter. What if it was them? What if they knew he knew?

“What's-”

“A nightmare! Get Vogel!” The person got closer again, but didn't try to touch him. “Dirk? Dirk, it's, not real. Hey.”

“No, get away! I know it’s you. I know it!” Dirk clamped his eyes shut as he tried to scoot further back, running into something very solid behind him. He was trapped.

“It's just Todd, Dirk, you can't breathe. I, I need to have Vogel help, okay?” 

“You’re the reason he’s here! He’s looking for you! This is all your fault!” Dirk cried. Priest knew that there was a shapeshifter, they were clearly trying to keep him quiet. That made the most sense.

Right?

“Shit!” The figure stood, pulling someone new forward. “Dirk! Don't move, okay?”

“No!” Dirk opened his eyes and launched himself forward, trying to get away from the two figures standing over him. There were so many options for a shapeshifter to choose from. Through his panic he could just make out Todd and Vogel and someone who looked an awful lot like Farah behind them.

“I know it’s you! You can’t fool me.” Dirk had backed away from them, the hard object that he now realized had been the wall was too his side, and he had space to run. “This is all your fault!”

“Farah! Go get a blanket!” Todd turned to yell at Farah, who raised her eyebrow, and went to hover in the doorway. “Vogel! Go, fix it!”

“Pup-”

“Now!”

“Fine!”

Dirk curled into a ball on the ground as the blue light surrounded him, slowly draining his panic from his chest. This was bad. He had to stay awake, the others were in danger, or, the others that weren’t the shapeshifter. Who was it? Vogel was probably safe, but everyone else.

“No, you’re, you’re in danger. Vogel. Stop.” Dirk’s breath caught in his throat as his head began to spin. They had to find them, whoever it was. The light stopped shining almost immediately, and Vogel crouched down next to him, Todd following.

Farah was still in the doorway.

“Brit! You okay!?”

“Dirk, hey, breathe. It's just me.”

“No, it’s not. You’re, what if you’re not? Vogel, we have to find, the one, that’s not.” Dirk tried to sit up, the dizziness making it almost impossible. He reached out and grabbed onto Vogel’s arm. “Everyone, we have to. Someone is wrong.”

“Uh…” Vogel stared at him, frowning with his mouth open. “Brit?”

“Dirk, I-” Todd paused, rubbing his temples. “I, need to ask if I can touch you, okay?”

“No! What if it’s you?!” Dirk tried to move back but only accomplished pulling Vogel further to the floor. “I know you’re here! I know–” The cry that had been building in his throat broke. “I know.”

“Todd, maybe we should leave him for a bit, he seems unwell.” Farah said from the door, frowning slightly. Todd turned slowly to her, glaring.

“Farah.” There was a warning, almost a growl in his throat. “He's not being left alone with a panic attack.”

“He doesn’t exactly seem to want anyone other than Vogel, wouldn’t you agree?” She gestured lightly.

“Uh, maybe just, let's sit instead!?” Vogel went to speak again, but frowned. “You okay, Farah man!?”

“Guys.” Todd shook his head, glancing back at Dirk for a moment.

Dirk frowned, pulling closer to Vogel, something was wrong. He could feel it. 

“Vogel, you can’t, please, don’t leave.” Dirk cried, his grip tightening on Vogel’s arm. Vogel turned in surprise, but then smiled at him.

“No way I'm leaving, man!”

Todd’s glare has hardened, and he stood up rather suddenly, gripping Farah by the upper arm.

“Vogel. Watch Dirk. Farah, outside, now.” Todd locked eyes with Vogel, and then shook his head. “Make sure he's okay.”

“Got it, Pup!”

Dirk watched as they disappeared out the door, and slumped slightly against Vogel. 

“Something is wrong. Someone isn’t them. Maybe.” Dirk said, lowering his head as another wave of exhaustion washed over him. “But, you’re you, right?”

“Well, yeah. Maybe? That's confusing, man. Who else am I supposed to be?” Vogel was frowning down at Dirk. He shook his head. Dirk wasn’t sure. Something wasn’t making sense.

“A snake, I guess. My head hurts.” Dirk mumbled leaning against the youngest Rowdy. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Me too, Brit. But, Pup said you had a nightmare, and, he can fix it! He was with you like, hours! He'll know what it means!” Vogel didn't seem to be sure what to do with Dirk, but patted him on the shoulder anyway. “And the guys!”

“Just you.” The panic was starting to well again. “I know, you’re you. Please, please don’t leave. I, my– everything hurts.” Dirk closed his eyes, the darkness sending him spinning and making him feel worse. “Vogel, please.”

“Give me your hand, man.” Vogel had stopped speaking so loudly, holding out his own hand for Dirk's. “Your bad stuff is too strong.”

Dirk didn’t want to let go of Vogel, but he didn’t want this feel more. He carefully unclenched his fist and held his hand out. This would help, Vogel was safe. As long as he knew that he would be fine. The blue light danced away from his palm, dragging the pain and the panic and helping to send Dirk back into unconsciousness. 

The last thought he had was that he had somehow missed what was right in front of him.

How very typical.


	34. The Whispering Woods

“Farah, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Todd was glaring daggers at Farah as he dragged her outside, trying to keep his breathing even. Why was he so angry? “Are you insane!?”

“You’re asking me that?” Farah asked, her tone far too even for someone being yelled at.

“Yes!” Todd raised his hands into the air. “'Let’s leave Dirk alone’ while he's having a panic attack! What the hell!?”

It just wasn't right. Dirk being left alone would only lead to worse things, and those usually resulted in something broken, Dirk hurting himself, or both. It was unthinkable.

“Now wait, I didn’t say we should all leave him alone, I said ‘we’, as in us. He clearly was upset, and you didn’t exactly seem to be helping. Or was I watching a different panic attack?” Farah said, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly.

“I’ve, I have never not been able to help. I've dealt with his nightmares when everyone else, was asleep! I know what to do! Whatever Priest is doing to his head has him messed up, okay! I can't just leave him, unless apparently to yell at someone for something stupid!”

“Is that how you justify staying even though he clearly only wanted Vogel? Because you’ve done this before? That’s kind of self centered isn’t it? He was upset, and asked for Vogel and not you, it makes sense that you would get upset.” Farah said, wandering slowly towards the picnic bench near the front door. Todd shook his head.

What did she know?

“That is, that is not what's happening.” But Todd was hesitating at her words; what if she was right?

“So him telling you that Priest being here was all your fault and then falling into Vogel didn’t upset you at all? Not even a little? It would have upset me, but I guess my priorities are just a little different. I wouldn’t know what to do if Tina chose someone else for comfort over me.” Farah hopped up on the bench and leaned forward slightly, watching Todd. “You guys aren’t having problems are you?”

“That- we are not, you-” Todd stuttered over his words. “That isn't what this is about! We aren't!”

They really weren't. They were a little stressed, sure, but they weren't having problems. Todd would do anything for Dirk, and Dirk would do the same for Todd. The panic in Dirk's chest was spreading into Todd's, and he took a deep breath to keep it down.

“Alright. I would just be upset you know. I’m sure Dirk and Vogel share a different connection, what with the whole biting thing. That bond seems pretty strong, wouldn’t you say?” Farah tipped her head slightly. “But you’re bonded, so I’m sure you’ve got absolutely nothing to worry about. Except, for, well, what just happened. But that’s an isolated thing. Right?”

Todd froze, staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

“Are you trying to tell me that Vogel and Dirk are a thing, Farah?”

“Do you think that’s what’s going on? That seems kind of out of left field doesn’t it?” Farah asked. “Besides, you guys are solid, no issues whatsoever. Or at least, as far as I can tell. But what do I know, I’m just a highly observant person who makes it her job to know everything that’s going on with everyone. I just want to keep everyone safe, Todd. And it’s harder to do if certain people get distracted by little things. You know?”

“Yes Farah.” Todd deadpanned. “I think the aromantic werewolf is trying to get with my boyfriend. You cracked the code. Everyone is fine, we're just stressed. With Amanda and Adrien and his stupid brother, and the even stupider Priest. Good job.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry you don’t like how I protect you guys.” She jumped off the bench and moved forward slowly, something sharp in her eyes. “Maybe I’ll leave the protecting to you, you’ve done such a fantastic job so far. By all means, take up the mantle. I’ll stay here, and be with Tina. Have fun fighting Adrien and Priest without me, I guess. Is that what you want?”

“That is, Farah that is-” Todd ran his hands through his hair, deflating quicker than he could think. “You're, putting words in my-”

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking, what you’ve just said yourself. I at least can tell when I’m not wanted.” Farah crossed her arms and leaned back slightly. Todd frowned, something small bouncing around in his chest.

“That, isn't what. I'm, what?” This was stupid.

Farah was just being stupid, that's all.

“Right, am I supposed to be psychic as well? You seem rather stressed, and more than just a little bit tired. I’m sure you’ll realize how silly this whole argument is after you get some sleep. I won’t hold it against you. I get it. It’s hard dealing with so many things all at once. You feel like you’re letting things get away from you, and you’re not sure how all the pieces fit together. But most people can power through. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Right, Todd?” 

“Right. Whatever. Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” Todd rubbed his face, sighing. “I'm just, I guess.”

“Eloquent as always.” Farah smiled slightly, tipping her head.

“I guess we all need sleep.” Todd leaned up against the building, frowning at the sky. “This is all so, weird, though. You know?”

“Yes, I believe I do.” Farah nodded, relaxing slightly.

“We have Priest literally haunting Dirk, which is, totally uncalled for. And Adrien is, fucking off somewhere, doing whatever. I don't even want to know what he's doing.” Todd would love to stay far, far away from anything that involves Adrien, ever.

“I’m sure he’s hatching some scheme that probably won’t work.” Farah said, and odd look crossing her face. “Well, I mean, you know how well his last one turned out.”

“Uh, yeah, I was there. It went, perfectly, remember? I literally died.” Todd stared at her, narrowing his eyes. “Did we miss the trauma?”

Gods, Todd needed sleep. He was going insane.

“You’re alive aren’t you? That seems like a rather big flaw in the system.” Farah said waving her hands. “And besides, you should be focusing on the next steps anyway, not dwelling in the past, it was so long ago.”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks.” Todd gave a small smile, crossing his arms. Farah rolled her shoulders slightly and tipped her head.

“It’s what I’m here for. To keep your crazy heads out of the clouds right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Todd snapped his fingers, jumping up from his spot. “You know, that's another thing. What the hell does he need, Ragnarok for? He's, I mean, no offense to gods, but he's so, extra.”

“That’s their whole thing though, right? World domination?” Farah smirked, laughing lightly. “Extra is required.”

“You know what? That's true.” Todd was smiling again, the panic he was feeling from Dirk, and his anger, gone. “You think his brother's like that? Extra, or whatever.”

“I’m sure he’s very different. I mean, that would be ridiculous if they were the same right?” Her eyes had narrowed slightly but she shrugged. “But I mean, gods are gods, right?”

“I can't handle another Adrien. I'll drop.” Todd shook his head, staring at the trees as memories of Adrien filled the back of his mind. “It’s just, why are we even looking for him? Because, Priest wants him? What the hell are we going to do with another low rate god? I've dealt with too many at this point.”

“We’re looking for him because, unlike his idiot brother he can actually do some damage. Did you not look into him at all? Like, it’s not even hard, just Google him. And he owns that company. No low rate god could do that. We should probably be more concerned, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I looked into him, Farah, and he's the literal definition of a snake. Like, cold blooded, shitty reptile, who likes to destroy things. Which is way too reminiscent of Adrien. Like, yeah, he has a company, but that's weird. He's a god. I mean, kind of interesting, but still weird. Weirder than Dirk.” Todd shook his head. The more he read up on Jormungandr, the weirder it got. There was a whole subreddit of people claiming to have come into contact with him, but they always described him as looking like someone different. It was insane.

“Weirder than Dirk? That’s impressive.” Farah rolled her eyes slightly. “Honestly, he’s survived this long, we should be concerned we haven’t found him. I mean, you’d think you’d be able to, what with the whole werewolf thing. At least I have an excuse. No super senses for me.” Farah threw her hands up slightly, and took a couple steps back.

“That's, true, actually. But, honestly I just want to find this stupid god and leave. Go home and, eat ice cream or something. Not chase down insane people to stop the end of the world, again. The world is always ending.” Todd groaned, rubbing his eyes. This was too much, he needed a nap.

“That’s always an option. We can turn back now, and not save the world. Though that seems kind of selfish, even for you. Honestly Todd, I thought you cared more about all of this? If we don’t do this, everyone dies. You can’t want that, do you?” Farah was frowning at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Todd stared.

“When did I say we were leaving now? We're in too deep, we're doing this. Selfish?” What was Farah talking about this time? She wasn't making any sense today.

“So you’d rather find the god, and what, Todd? Take him home with us. Adopt him like all the other runaways you keep bringing onto our payroll?” Farah raised an eyebrow and tipped her head to the side. “Please, share your wisdom as to what we would do with a god, if not to stop Ragnarok.”

“Last I checked, it's Dirk and Martin adopting people. And Bart! I'm, not doing anything. We're going to find this, whatever, and he'll somehow probably know something, and we'll go from there! Literally no one has a plan!” The anger was rising him Todd's chest again as he continued staring at Farah; this wasn't the time for this.

“You’re not exactly telling them no. Ethan? And Friedkin? Who’s next, Adrien? The pattern certainly fits.”

Todd's face fell immediately, the anger fizzling away into something darker.

“Shut up.”

“Excuse you?” Farah straightened, her jacket shifting slightling and revealing her gun. “I’m simply stating facts. If you don’t like them, that’s not my problem.”

“You don't get to talk about, you-” Todd took a deep breath. Not now. He couldn't panic now. “He isn't, I'm not. Shit.”

Todd leaned down, trying to catch his breath. Adrien wasn't getting near him, not ever again. Farah didn't have a right to talk about it like he was.

“Because that’s a normal reaction to a person you spent less than two days with. Honestly Todd, have you not been getting the help I recommended?” Farah placed her hands on her hips and frowned down at him.

Help.

Adrien.

Todd bit down on his lip, trying to keep his breathing in a regular pattern. It was fine, of course, he just needed to stay breathing.

She was wrong, right?

“I, I'm-” Todd stood up, shaking his head. “I'm leaving.”

“Fine. Have fun being alone. I’m going to go hang with Tina. See you around, Todd.” Farah turned, walking off towards the cars, vanishing behind the truck. 

Todd shook out his hands, and after a look at the door, walked in the direction of the forest. He just needed to be alone for a second, to clear his head. That was all it was. He was just tired. After a few minutes of walking, he found himself farther than he'd intended, and even as he heard the distant roar of the other Rowdies coming for Vogel, he kept walking. He just had to keep walking.

But he wasn't sure he had the energy.

Todd leaned against the tree, wrapping his coat tightly around him as a light breeze blew by. He knew that he really shouldn't be so upset; it was a really nice day, given the time of year, and Dirk… Dirk would be okay. He had the Rowdies to take away his panic, and after all, it was only a nightmare.

A really messed up, realistic nightmare.

But it was fine.

Todd took a deep breath. This was stupid, he should just go back. Dirk needed him. Todd was the only one who could go near him after he had a nightmare, and even then it was only ever half the time. He might freak out if any of the others for near him. He just needed to walk back, and explain why he'd left in the middle of Dirk having some sort of an attack.

Actually, looking back at that, he should probably just stay here. He couldn't explain himself to them, not about this. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes against the bright sun.

“Todd?” The voice called from somewhere behind him. Todd frowned, and opened his eyes to look around the tree. Dirk was standing in the middle of a pile of branches, staring at Todd with a tired expression on his face.

“Dirk? Weren't you just…” Todd trailed off. This didn't make sense.

“It’s fine. Really. The others were able to calm me down. Much faster than normal. But you had wandered off.” Dirk stepped forward, stumbling slightly. Todd moved forward to lean against the tree, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I… I was, having some problems. I needed some air. I can't help you if I'm panicking too, you know?” Todd didn't know how to answer up to this. It had been a really shitty move, and he'd known that going into it.

He was just great at this.

“I completely understand. You have to take care of yourself before others. Understandable. I just, after coming round, wanted to make sure you were holding up. You’ve been rather, tired, lately.” Dirk almost smirked over the word tired. A small laugh made its way from Todd, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I guess, maybe. I mean, Amanda and this Priest thing and- and, Adrien. It's a lot.” Todd took a light breath. “But like, I should have taken care of you. I promised I would.”

“Promises get broken. It’s not new.” Dirk glanced around. “Was there any particular reason you came out here other than the panicking? This patch of trees is rather bland.” Dirk frowned, glancing up at the low hanging branches.

“Being outside is, cool. And like, it helps, with a lot of stuff.” He followed Dirk's gaze. “Yeah.”

“Whatever keeps you sane, I guess.” Dirk frowned back down at Todd and moved forward again, coming within arm’s reach. “You look more tired than usual.”

“I'm, just thinking. About some stuff. That's all.” Todd stared at Dirk, the proximity less than welcoming. He wasn't sure if he was in a good enough mindset for this right now. Not after all that Ethan had said to him earlier, and Farah. He didn't really want to touch Dirk right now. The thought made a distant panic form in the back of his mind.

“About Adrien?” Dirk asked.

“Dirk, I-”

“Honestly, Todd. You have nothing to worry about.” Dirk grabbed hold of Todd’s hand, holding it tight. “I’ll be there to keep you safe. You don’t need to worry your little head over it.”

Todd's breathing sped up.

“Dirk. Let go.” He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing from getting out of hand. This was fine. He was okay. Everything was okay.

“I thought I was allowed.” Dirk squeezed his hand before releasing it. “I thought you were comfortable around me. But I guess I was wrong. As usual.” 

“No, no! Dirk, I- I'm not, feeling good, right now, and, I need space from. All of them. You, you know you're, you're supposed to. We're supposed to ask.” Todd's hand was dangling at his side, the echo of Dirk's grip still ringing. Dirk knew to ask first, that was his thing. That's how they worked. Todd asked Dirk, and Dirk asked Todd. They both knew that the other had boundaries, that sometimes touching just wasn't okay. Dirk knew this. “You're not, wrong. You're not.”

“I must be. You’re not the only one feeling bad, Todd. But at least I came out to check on you. If you’re going to not accept my help, I can leave.” Dirk huffed, turning to leave the way he had come.

“No Dirk, wait. I, this isn't your fault. I'm just, I'm fine I'm just tired. I've been thinking about Adrien and I'm, I'm tired. That's all, man.” Todd stared at him as he paused. “Just, don't leave.”

“I guess I could stay. If you’re sure I won’t be a bother to you.” Dirk turned slowly, frowning over at Todd.

“A- no. No man. You're never, you're fine.” Todd nodded to himself. “You're fine. It's just a hand.”

He wasn't sure who he was talking to at this point.

“Exactly. It’s absolutely silly to get all bent out of shape. It’s not like I’m hurting you.” Dirk snatched up Todd’s hand again, holding it gently. Todd's breath caught, but he didn't pull away.

He was fine.

“You kind of sound like…” Todd didn't finish his sentence, batting away the panic in his chest. This was fine. It was just Dirk. It was just a hand.

“Kind of sound like what, Todd?”

“Nothing. It's fine, I-”

“Well no, it was clearly something. Are you afraid it’s something stupid? I’ll tell if it is, you won’t have to worry.” Dirk gave a soft grin, moving closer into Todd’s space. Todd's heart sped.

“Dirk, please, I. I can't. It's, too much like him, I’m, having trouble.” Todd closed his eyes tightly. This was fine. It was just Dirk.

It was just Dirk.

Dirk dropped Todd’s hand.

“Are you saying I sound like Adrien? Like a psychopathic god?” Dirk had taken a couple steps back, a look of something between shock and annoyance on his face. “Honestly, Todd, I thought you thought higher of me.”

“This is not about, you're, Dirk.” A shudder ran through Todd's body. “You're fine, man. I'm just, off. That's all. It isn't you.”

It wasn't him.

It was Todd. As always.

“Well that much was obvious. I’m very clearly not the problem here.” Dirk crossed his arms, frowning at Todd.

“Problem? No, I'm- it's not. We're fine.” Todd exhaled. “We're fine. Look, man.” Todd reached for Dirk's hand, ignoring the stabs of panic. He held Dirk's hand to his chest. “We're fine.”

“I certainly hope so.” Dirk was still frowning but he squeezed Todd’s hand. After an unsteady breath, Todd tried for a smile.

It didn't feel very realistic.

“This isn't your fault. I'm the one who didn't get any sleep.”

“You need to take better care of yourself, Todd. I can’t have you falling down on the job. Not when the world is at stake.” Dirk pulled Todd closer, wrapping his free hand around Todd’s middle. A tremor ran through Todd's body, but really, he was alright. It wasn't a panic attack. It couldn't have been.

Dirk couldn't cause his panic attacks.

“I know. I know. But, Amanda. And, and-” Todd frowned. How was he supposed to explain that his panic attacks had been getting worse; that he'd been questioning what Dirk had said about Adrien lying to him? He couldn't just say those things, not out out. 

Maybe if he tried harder, the panic would go away.

Todd twisted into Dirk, resting his head on his chest and ignoring the tightness in his own. He was fine. He had to be.

“Yes, the Amanda situation is concerning.” Dirk started drawing figure eights on Todd’s back while humming slightly. Todd bit his lip; he didn't feel okay. He didn't feel okay with this.

It was fine.

“Yeah.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Why was Dirk still touching him? Had he not felt the way Todd was shaking? Why wasn't he doing what he usually did? It didn't make sense. Maybe he was tired too.

“What do you think she’s doing? She would have contacted us by now if she was okay, yeah?” Dirk had pulled Todd a little closer after the shaking had started.

“I, I don't. I don't know. She's Amanda. I'm, sure. I'm sure she's fine.” Todd’s breathing kept hitching up. He was okay. He was definitely okay. He just had to remember that.

“You mentioned that you told Adrien about her, maybe he found her. That would be simply awful.” Dirk sounded sad, he even lowered his head onto Todd’s left shoulder.

“No. He, she. Shit. Dirk.” Todd gasped, realizing that he was crying.

This wasn't okay.

Dirk pushed away carefully, frowning at Todd.

“You’re crying. Why didn’t you tell me you were uncomfortable?” Dirk took a step back as Todd grabbed his chest, his breathing audible.

“I- I'm not. I just, it's.” Todd let out a sob, sitting down next to the tree and lowering his head into his knees. “I'm sorry.” He couldn't breathe.

“Don’t be sorry. Just tell me when something is wrong. We could have avoided this whole thing if you had said something.” Dirk hadn’t moved to follow him.

“I think I should probably leave you alone, you seem, broken up.” Dirk sighed.

Todd couldn't control his crying.

“No. No. Dirk. Please.” Dirk couldn't say that. He couldn't. It wasn't right, even if it was true.

“I don’t think I’m being helpful at this point. You just seem, really upset. And it seems to be my fault. Makes sense really. I’m wrong all the other times. Of course I’d be wrong now. I’m sorry, Todd. Truly.”

“Please.” Todd whispered, his eyes shut tight. “Man it's, my fault not, yours. Please don't leave me alone.”

He was terrified that, as impossible as it was, Adrien would appear if he was left alone. Dirk knelt down and frowned over at him.

“You just don’t seem very receptive to help at this moment.” Dirk said quietly. Todd was shaking violently.

“Not that word. You can't use that one. Dirk, please.” Todd was having trouble staying upright; he felt too dizzy. A hand reached out to keep him from falling, and Todd audibly sobbed again. “Please Adrien.”

He was okay.

He was fine.

The hand disappeared.

“So you do think I’m acting like him. Honestly, Todd. We have literally nothing in common. I can’t believe- you know what? I don’t think me being here is helpful. I think I’m going to go back and try and rest. I’m rather tired after having the life drained out of me.” 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please.” Dirk couldn't leave. If he was left alone, he might actually psych himself out enough to the point where he passed out. He needed Dirk.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ll see you around, Todd.” Todd could hear Dirk walking back the way he had come. Todd whispered his name, but predictably, nothing happened.

This was his fault.

This was entirely Todd's fault.

Todd curled tighter in on himself. What had happened? It had been fine, but somehow, Todd had broken it. Like he broke everything. He couldn’t even be calm around Dirk. That wasn’t how it was supposed to work.

Maybe the others would just be better off without him.

Todd wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, curled up into himself, but he did note that eventually, the sun was hitting his skin at a different angle. It was only after he thought that maybe he should go apologize to Dirk that he heard footsteps from somewhere nearby.

“Pup? You there?”

Gripps. Of course. 

Todd tried to take a breath as he uncurled himself, looking for the source of the sound. He could do this. He could.

“Uh, yeah. I- yeah.” His voice caught in his throat. The footsteps slowed.

“Can smell you're all distressing for a mile off. Way worried.” Gripps’ voice lowered in volume. “Came to make sure you're all that good stuff.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I just-” Todd looked down at his hands. He just what? Was sorry? He was always sorry for something. “I don’t know.”

“No problem with that.” Gripps came into view, and frowned as he took in Todd's position on the ground. “Not looking too good, Pup. You got Brit worried for you.”

Todd bit back a laugh. Of course Dirk was worried. Even despite all that he had to deal with he still somehow managed to be worried about Todd. That didn’t seem fair. 

“I- I’m sorry. It’s fine, really.” Even he couldn’t buy that. Gripps lowered himself onto the ground, all of the maniac energy carefully contained so as to not startle Todd. He almost appreciate it.

“No pushing if you don't want, but no believing you are. Just gonna sit.” Gripps raised his hands, staring at Todd.

“No, it’s fine really. You don’t have to, I’m sure you have other things to do.” The last thing he wanted was to be alone again, but he couldn’t be the dead weight that dragged everybody down.

This was fine.

“Taking care of my pack. Won't stay if you don't want.” Gripps wasn't very close to him, but enough to where Todd could still feel that he was nearby. “Up to you. Just being nice.”

“I don’t deserve that.” Todd said, dropping his head. He didn’t deserve any of them. And they certainly didn’t deserve to have to deal with him.

“That sounds not true. Not a bad person.” Gripps grunted, and Todd figured he was probably frowning again.

“I don’t- I don’t know, man. I just, everything I do, it’s not- something.” The tears had started back up, he wasn’t sure how he had tears left. This was just great.

“Just sitting. No worrying here out in this place. It's all far away from the bad.” Gripps watched him as his chest rose with difficulty. “You're hurting bad. Not happened in awhile. Something go down?”

Todd shook his head. It had been his fault. All of it. Of course he had brought the bad to this place, that’s all he was good for.

“I don’t know. I thought, but I was wrong. I just, I don’t want it to hurt anymore.” The memory of the backstage of reality flashed briefly through his mind. That had been nice, mostly.

Gripps took a moment before responding.

“Need me to take anything before you're all passed out sad?”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t ask for more from them, not when he already took so much. The pain in his chest increased as he tried to look up.

“You don’t have to. I’ll- I’m fine.” 

“Can smell it in your head. All not good things in there. No trouble, but I won't if you don't say so.” Gripps hadn't stopped frowning, but he didn't look hostile in any of the ways that the Rowdies usually did.

“I-” Todd wasn’t sure. He liked, or at least was accepting, of the idea of feeling nothing. But he didn’t want to pass on his suffering. He could handle it. He was sure.

This was fine.

His hand started to shake lightly in his lap as a pain moved into his shoulder. Maybe, maybe just a little.

“I don’t want to bother you.” He tried to clench his fist, but all it did was increase the shakes.

“No bothering. You're shaking. Not good.” 

“It’s just, it happens. It’s, fine.” He glanced down at his hand, his stomach turning tightly. Gripps shifted, leaning away.

“Sure you don't need it? No problems with it. Haven't eaten.” Gripps seemed to be trying to give Todd space, but given the trees and bushes surrounding them, it was difficult without leaving the area altogether. He was trying his best though. Todd frowned slightly before remembering that of course they hadn’t eaten. Amanda was gone.

“I- I forgot. Do you, you need to? I- it’s fine if you-” the bells chimed quietly. Maybe he would be able to pass out. That sounded, not nice, but different.

Todd tried to slow his shaking hand as he moved it out of his lap. This was fine. He was fine. Gripps was more important.

“Eating Brit's panic. Let Vogel get most this time. Gotta take care of him.” Gripps narrowed his eyes. “Not an important thing. Thought saying would help.”

Todd couldn't stop the spasm that raced up his arm at the word. It was just a word. Why couldn’t he handle a simple word?

“If you need to, go ahead. I don’t want, Amanda will be upset if you guys don’t stay healthy. It’s fine. Really.” The bells chimed louder as he tried to push them away. He was fine.

Gripps didn't seem convinced.

“Need a real permission. That's what Martin calls it. Don't seem okay.”

“Gripps, really, it’s fine. Just, take what you need.” The bells sent a jab through his skull. Todd didn’t need to listen to the universe. He didn’t care what happened. Anything was better than here.

Gripps sighed, raising his hand to hover over Todds.

“Gonna help, Pup. Why I'm here.”

The familiar blue light filled Todd's vision. He could feel his pain slowly seeping away. The pain, the panic, the blame. All of it slowly faded out, but Todd didn’t notice the bells, ringing slightly louder as his breathing slowed. This was fine. This wasn’t quite what he wanted, but it was close.

The world tilted slightly and black spots started dancing through his vision as everything but the light faded away. Why was he upset again? It must not have mattered.

Gripps caught him as Todd fell over, trying his best to minimize contact with him as he lowered him onto the ground.

“None of the bad. Gonna be gone for awhile.” 

“No,” Todd’s eyes closed as he tried to grab onto Gripps’ shirt, his hands not quite working. “Don’t- don’t leave. Please.” He couldn’t feel the panic, he honestly couldn’t feel much of anything as the world faded in and out.

Gripps nodded his head.

“Not going anywhere.” 

Todd could feel himself fading as the darkness covered him. Why had he agreed to this? 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his grip on the front of Gripps’ shirt failing.

“All okay.” Gripps looked up, the sun already starting to set. How late was it? Had he been out here for that long? “Gonna be getting you back to them all over there. Don't be all that.” Todd nodded, closing his eyes.

This was fine.

“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t think of what else to say. The bells had gone silent as he felt Gripps’ arm under his back.

“No worrying.” Todd was sure he was being lifted now. “Pack's gonna take care of you.”

Todd dipped into unconsciousness as Gripps moved forward. He had a brief moment where he thought he heard Dirk, hovering over him. But it faded, being replaced by the darkness, and the numb.

Maybe, just maybe, this was fine.


	35. We Aren't Religous, Thanks

He hadn’t even gotten to enjoy the feeling of being numb. 

That was Todd’s first thought when he finally came round. He could clearly remember the blue light, and Gripps, and the panic - which had begun to resurface as soon as he took his first deep breath. Todd could even vaguely remember being carried. 

The couch he was laying on was familiar, and he could recall a crazed night so long ago when he had helped to flip it on its side. Never had Todd ever imagined thinking that the Cardenas Case was easy. Certainly not to the degree where a part of him wished Amanda had learned the peace spell from that night.

And yet here he was. Laying on the couch in the Sheriff’s station, wishing for just a moment of peace. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed the world would pass him by.

The world had been easier then. There was less pain, and panic and he hadn’t hated himself as much. But it had been manageable. Sure it sucked getting bit, but then it hadn’t and Todd had been, for the most part happy. How had it gone so wrong? He had messed everything up, and the others were right. Everything that was happening, the entire situation they were in, it was all his fault.

Right?

Someone shifted slightly near his head and he sighed internally. The others were probably waiting on him, or at least one of them was. That tracked, they were forever waiting for him. Todd blinked open his eyes and frowned at the bright light streaming through the window. When had the sun risen? It had been afternoon when–

Todd must have slept through the night. 

Well at least he could say that he had gotten a good night’s sleep. Not that it would do him much good.

Whoever was near him shifted again, and he saw a disheveled figure poke their head up.

“Todd?”

Dirk. That was just, great.

“Hey.” Todd mumbled trying to pull himself up. Everything hurt. He didn’t remember it hurting so much the last time he had had Gripps take his pain. Maybe he was more messed up than he had originally thought. “What happened?”

“Gripps brought you in. You, your face was still red. From crying.” Dirk was frowning, a thin blanket pulled tightly around him. He pushed the hair out of his eyes, messed up from sleep, and looked at Todd for a second. “Can I, get closer? Like, you know.”

No.

“Sure, why not.” Todd said as he swung his legs off the couch and leaned back. He tried to stretch his arms, but it didn’t relieve the soreness in his muscles. That was fine.

Dirk shifted in his place, looking down.

“Well, that's fine.”

Out of nowhere, he jumped to his feet, the familiar smile taking its places. It looked just a little too forced, though.

“Breakfast?”

“I’m okay, thanks.” Todd said, glancing up. He was hungry, but he didn’t really think he could stomach food. It certainly wouldn’t make him feel better. Maybe he would go talk to Gripps again later. 

“Oh, well, more for me.” Dirk picked up one of the doughnuts from a box on the table, but only stared at it in his hands. “I'm, glad you're alright. I was scared when you didn't come back to the house.”

“Yeah, I, sorry, I guess.” Really? After everything he had said yesterday, that’s what concerned him about the whole thing. That, was super. Todd sighed slightly as he tried to stretch out his arms again. “Where are the others? Vogel?”

It wasn’t Vogel’s fault, he tried to tell himself. Todd was the one to blame, not him.

“Oh, well.” Dirk stared at the doughnut, frowning again. “After you didn't come back, we, came here instead. Maybe you'd come to the station. Except, you weren't, so we just sort of, waited. I think he's somewhere outside with the others.”

“Oh, cool. That’s good.” Todd frowned slightly at Dirk. He seemed normal, or as normal as Dirk could be. Maybe Todd had imagined the weirdness from the day before. That would make sense. He was bad everything else, why not understanding what Dirk was trying to say.

This was fine.

“Yes. I was, well. Are you alright?” Dirk finally put down the doughnut, leaning against the table to look down at Todd. “After I calmed down a bit, and woke up, I, you were sort of, panicking? I don't want to pry, but are you alright? You, still are. Panicking, I mean.”

Panicking? That was a massive understatement.

“I’m fine. Really, just, tired. Sorry to bother you.” Todd pulled the blanket off his legs and folded in slowly. Was Dirk really going to make it seem like what had happened had been just another panic? Had Todd really misread the whole situation that badly?

Probably.

“Bother?” Dirk raised his eyebrows. “Todd, I was here for hours with Vogel waiting for you, trying to, understand why I could feel you panicking. It's not a bother, I was just, worried. People keep disappearing, and I don't want you to follow Amanda.”

“Here, with Vogel, for hours? Alright, sure. I guess that’s, sure.” Todd shook his head. He might have misread the situation, but he certainly didn’t imagine Dirk yesterday. “Well, I hope he was able to help better than I did.” 

“Oh, well, actually I passed out. He's just my friend, not the best at helping, but he tries.” Dirk shook his head, looking to the right. “He did help me figure out what Priest was talking about, though, so I suppose that was nice. Sort of. It's still a bit odd, but at least we- oh, you, right. You were asleep.”

Dirk sighed.

“Yeah, that typically happens when Gripps eats all of the panic from my panic attacks, but it’s whatever.” It didn’t but, the panic in his chest was turning into annoyance, and Todd was nothing if not a smart ass. 

Figured Todd had missed something, he was always missing something.

“Yes.” Dirk was frowning at Todd, shifting on his feet. “Well, it's about the god. We've, learned, something, and. He's a-”

The phone in the other room rang, and in all of Todd's life, he had never seen such a look of annoyance on Dirk's face. After the phone had rung into silence, Dirk looked up to the ceiling, still with narrowed eyes.

“The universe is being very, very annoying as of late.”

“Yes, I am acutely aware.” Todd mumbled glancing in the direction of the phone. The bells in his head had started to chime as soon as the phone had fallen silent. But Todd couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Well, anyway. See, it turns out-” Dirk suddenly paused, his face falling, and Todd felt the familiar pull of one of Dirk's hunches. “Oh.”

“What?” The bells were ringing louder. Something was wrong. Todd pushed himself to his feet frowning. He glanced around the station. Scott was sitting at the desk closest to the door typing into the computer, but there didn’t seem to be anything else. 

So, what was wrong?

“I'm, sure it's nothing. You know how the universe is.” Dirk's voice was pretty even, but Todd could feel the panic that he was starting to feel. “Constantly wrong, the universe, I mean.”

“Yeah. Hey, Scott, can you call Farah?” Todd looked over and watched as Scott nodded and knocked his phone off the desk.

“No problem.” Scott said as he bent to get the phone. Todd frowned. Normally that wouldn’t be weird, but their lives were never that easy. 

The front door chimed open and a quiet pop sounded.

Everything happened far faster than Todd would have expected.

Scott let out a cry, falling out of the chair, a red splotch forming on his shoulder, it would have been the center of his chest if he had been sitting up. Todd turned just in time to see the flash of the muzzled gun aimed at him. And then his side was on fire and he was falling backwards.

“Dirk!” Todd managed to cry as hit the couch, the owner of the gun finally coming into view.

Shit.

Not again.

“Hello darlin’s. Miss me?”

“No, you can't-” Dirk was trying to defend himself, but was quickly backing up, his whole face going almost white. Todd tried to reach out for him, but had to bring his hands back to his side to keep pressure on it. They were covered in the bright, sticky blood pouring from the gun wound.

“Now see, I can, and I am. What’re ya’ gonna do ‘bout it darlin’? He ain’t doin’ much. Not suprisin’.” Priest leveled the gun at Todd, a smiled cracking across his face. “I’ll put him out of his misery. And it is mighty miserable. Don’t you think, Svlad?”

“Stop it.” Dirk was already on his knees, and looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. “He's, you can't. He has nothing to-”

“Now who told ya’ that talkin’ like that was okay?” Priest swung the gun towards Dirk, a small frown creasing his brow. “I’m gonna have to teach ya’ some manners there Svlad.”

“Leave, leave him alone!” Todd tried to sit up, but the pain from his side was making it hard to focus. Were the others coming? Probably not. Scott hadn’t–

Oh shit. Scott.

Todd glanced over and just made out Scott pulling himself under the desk, dragging his phone with him. Maybe he would live just a little longer than them.

“This don’t concern you, Brotzman. This is between me, and Svlad.” Priest laughed.

“That is not my name!” Dirk's voice was cracking, but the tears hadn't entered his eyes yet. “I am an adult! We can't keep doing this forever! The world is ending and you're still trying to hunt me down!”

“I can keep doin’ this till the world ends, which I s’pose is just a couple months off. So, unless you die before then, that’s what we’ll keep doin’.” Priest cocked the gun, taking a step forward, frowning again at his hand slightly. “Where’s the snake?”

“We don’t know! He’s not here.” Todd coughed, small black spots clouding his vision. Not now. He had to stay awake.

“Not talkin’ to you. Where is he, Icarus?” Priest growled, taking another step. Todd watched as all the breath left Dirk, and suddenly he looked much, much smaller.

“I- I don't know. He isn't here.” Dirk still hadn't crumbled, but he looked more than close. Priest rolled his eyes, returning the gun to its holster and pulling out a less than friendly looking tactical knife. 

“See, I just don’t believe ya. How about I go carve up Brotzman until you remember where he is? Sound good to ya’?” Priest didn’t wait for an answer, spinning on Todd, a terrifying grin decorating his face. Todd’s breath caught as he tried to push backwards away from Priest. 

This was bad. This couldn’t be how he died. This was a terrible way to die. 

“Wait! You, you can't, he's, please, leave him out of this. Just, I don't care but you can't, not him.” Dirk was staring with desperate eyes as he lost control of himself, a sob coming from the bottom of his throat. “Please.”

“Please. So many pleases from ya’, Icarus.” Priest stopped, and turned back, moving towards Dirk. “If I can’t carve it out of him, I’ll carve it out of ya’. Where, is the snake?” Priest flipped the knife over in his hand as he closed the distance. 

“I don't know where he is! I don't even know what he looks like!” Dirk had scrambled backwards, banging his head on the wall behind him and shaking the foundation. “There is no possible way of knowing, he's-”

“You and I both know that ain’t true. You could find him if ya’ wanted. But ya’ don’t. Because ya’ scared of being wrong. Nothing’s changed. Don’t even matter that ya’ve got dear old Marty watchin’ over ya’. Scared little Icarus, so afraid to fall, he can’t see what’s right in front of him.” Priest threw the knife, the blade impeding in the wall next to Dirk’s ear. “I know, you know.”

“Dirk! Get away from him!” Todd cried, but Priest didn’t even turn this time. “Dirk, run!”

“I, they're just, suspicions.” Dirk had completely frozen on the spot, cowering into the wall behind him. 

“Ya’ sure they ain’t hunches, little Icarus?” Priest sneered, kneeling in front of him, reaching forward and pulling the knife from the wall with a loud sound of breaking wood.

“Scott!” Todd shouted. From where Priest and Dirk were, they couldn’t see Scott’s blood covered hand appear from under the table, holding up two fingers. They didn’t have that long, if that’s what that meant. “Priest leave him alone!”

Stupid wound, heal faster.

“They're, not, they're just, they…” Dirk seemed to have lost the ability to think clearly, if at all. All that mattered to him, it looked, was making sure Priest didn't get any closer.

“If the next words out of your mouth, are anythin’ but the location of the snake, I’mma see how good wolves are at regenerating limbs.” Priest flipped the knife, dragging it sharply against Dirk’s upper arm and cutting into him. Dirk gasped, but it was a testament to how much he'd been through this sort of thing that he didn't move.

“Stop!” Todd pushed himself up through the pain, falling to the floor. It was only a few feet, he could do that. Maybe. “I know where he was.”

If there was anything Todd could do, it was lie.

But Priest didn’t seem to care, moving the knife down to Dirk’s wrist.

“What d’ya have to say, Icarus?” Priest laughed lightly as he tipped his head to the side.

“Please.” Dirk hadn't taken his eyes off of Priest, and he looked a lot smaller than even his nightmares made him. “I can't change what I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“Yeah. Let’s see if losin’ a hand changes that answer.” Priest raised the knife and Todd took a breath. He could do this. 

Todd lunged forward, the pain in his side screaming at him, urging him to stop, but it was too late. He crashed into Priest’s side and they toppled to the floor. For a moment, Priest didn’t do anything, but then he turned, an anger even Todd had never seen.

“That’s adorable. My turn.” Priest giggled. The knife returned to his hand and found a home in Todd’s shoulder. Todd tried to pull away from him, but in a moment, there was no need.

Priest was across the room, leaning against the wall as he rubbed his head. Todd perched up on his uninjured arm, barely able to breathe, and met eyes with a new figure standing in the middle of the room.

The blonde man turned to him, the anger still fresh in his eyes, and before he disappeared Todd could have sworn that it was reminiscent of Adrien. How much blood had Todd lost?

“The fuck?” Priest glared up at him, as he pushed himself into a standing position. “Brotzman, what other tricks are ya’ hidin’?” 

“Todd?” Dirk had finally regained enough awareness to register the others in the room, and was frowning as he clutched his bloodstained arm. “Who was-”

“Osmund!”

“Marty.” Priest turned towards the door, having paused in his stomp back towards Todd. 

Todd let himself fall back to the ground, the pain in his shoulder pulling most of his attention. At least the others were here, maybe they could deal with Priest. Martin raised the bat in his hand, the look on his face beyond anything Todd had ever seen. Martin didn't just look angry, it was more than that, and Todd was too terrified of it to try and place it.

“Leave 'em.” Martin glared at Priest, pushing back the others, who had filed in behind him. “My pack, not yours.”

“Now Marty, that’s just hurtful. I mean you’ve been sayin’ it for years, but, still. Good job, by the way, your buddy system worked real well. Just like last time.” Priest snorted, gesturing behind him at Todd and Dirk.

“'Ya ain't got no business touchin’ my pack, Oz. Best get far away from them before I make you regret it.” Martin took a step forward, still pointing his bat at Priest.

“Well thanks to ya’ I can’t regret much of anythin’ these days.” He had taken a few steps backwards and was now far too close to Todd for comfort. “Last I checked, ya’ couldn’t put emotions back.”

“We were children, Ozzy. Now you don't get to hold that against me. I'm not the one who messed with the kids.” Martin looked different than he ever had, and Todd could tell, even in his dazed state, that something was off with him. It was like a curtain had come down, and Martin was ready to take the head of whoever had torn it away. Todd glanced over at Dirk who still looked terrified but seemed far more coherent than him. Dirk was frowning between Martin and Priest.

“That didn’t start, if ya’ remember, till after I could no longer care. Which, surprise, still don’t.” Priest laughed lightly. 

“They were eight, Osmund! And 'ya only get worse.” Martin jabbed his bat to the group behind them, and then to Dirk and Todd. “My family, everyone, hurt by the little kid who can't sleep alone.”

“But hurtin’s what I’m best at Marty.” Priest kicked backwards, connecting with the knife still in Todd’s shoulder and laughing as Todd screamed, curling in on himself. “Ain’t nothin’ like pain, Marty. But ya’ know that.”

“Touch my family again, you ain't livin’ 'till the end of the world.”

Over to the side, Dirk was silently muttering a few choice swear words under his breath.

“Oh yeah? That a promise? Like, the one you made to the little ones? ‘Ya’ll be safe with Ozzy, he’s ya big brother, he’s family.’” Priest smiled, slowly moving towards Dirk. “How’d that turn out?”

“You ain't no family of mine.” Martin had suddenly moved forward, his bat blocking Priest's way to Dirk. “You ain't touching my redhead either, Ozzy boy.”

“Ain’t family? Ain’t what it says on ya’ birth certificate now does it?” Priest ripped the bat from Martin’s hand and swung it forward. It would have connected with Martin’s head, except he had ducked down. Priest hit his head on the edge of a filing cabinet as Martin swiped at him, taking his feet from under him.

“'Ya lost that right!” Martin had almost forgotten the others were there, but seemed to register the fact that Dirk was, because he kicked Priest away from him. “Got my own family, far away from you!”

Todd was hearing things. That had to be it. Because what he thought was going on, was insane. It had to be, there was no–

He could see Dirk’s face through the haze of pain. Dirk was glancing between Martin and Priest who was getting back up. And the look confirmed what Todd was thinking.

That was so fucked.

“Well then I’ll just take this one too.” Priest raised the bat, ready to swing when a gunshot sounded through the room. Priest glanced down and frowned at the patch of red forming at his shoulder, as his arm went limp and the bat fell to the floor.

“Cross, Gripps, go!” Farah shouted, her gun still raised at Priest. Martin had frozen, frowning, as the others behind him rushed forward to grab Priest. Vogel was standing behind Farah, staring at Martin.

Martin didn't seem keen on moving anytime soon.

“Todd?” Dirk looked over, his face red from crying. “Todd? Oh, shit. This is-”

“We got it, Brit.” Gripps had knelt down next to Dirk to check his arm, and was frowning. Dirk shook his head, still looking at Todd.

“Scott.” Todd muttered, as he frowned at the knife that was still in his shoulder. Cross had successfully knocked Priest out and was looking down at Todd. Todd pointed towards the desk where a small pool of blood could be seen.

There was too much happening. Something needed to stop.

Todd grabbed the knife and pulled quickly before he could change his mind. The shock sent him into a sitting position.

Cross waved Farah over as he jumped to check on Scott, his face fallen into disapproval. Once he'd gone, Todd was able to think for a few seconds to himself.

Martin was still frozen. And Vogel was still staring.

Todd slowly pulled himself forward, making it to the wall and leaning next to Dirk, the knife having been left where he had been laying. He glanced over at Dirk and sighed.

“Guess you were right. Way, way back. When. Oh, shit.” He leaned his head back, closing his eyes against the pain of his body trying to repair his shoulder.

“About Priest, or Martin's evil sibling?” Dirk was trying to smile, but it became quickly apparent that it was impossible. Both of their pain was filtering into each other, making it even worse. Gripps had backed away to give them space, but was hovering nearby with Farah.

“Yes. Yes? Is yes the answer to that? I, yes.” Todd nodded slowly, opening his eyes to find tears. That made sense.

“Well, that's. That's something. But, something we can talk about, when there isn't blood?” Dirk sighed, looking down at his arm. The blood on his shirt had darkened. 

“Are you okay?” Todd asked, glancing down at Dirk’s arm. Todd’s own shoulder still hurt, but it was fairly healed.

“I've had worse.” Dirk shook his head. “I'm mostly trying to, put things together. Did you see that man?”

“Which one?” Todd asked. If he was being honest, everything after getting stabbed was a little blurry. 

“The blonde one. Who, I think may have thrown Priest across the room, but I was fairly put out by that point.” Dirk's vision had started to cloud as he tried to think, and he seemed to be zoning out.

“That happened? I thought I had blacked out and dreamed it or something. I, yeah, I think, maybe.” The memory of the angry grey eyes sent a shiver down Todd’s back. “Maybe.”

“This is all, too much. And now, Martin, I.” Dirk's speech slowly petered off, and he sighed. “I'm not sure how exactly to handle this.”

“I, agree. I, I don’t know. Sleep isn’t an option right?” The pain in Todd’s shoulder was almost gone, so there was at least that.

“We could always ask Gripps.” Dirk sent him a glance as he leaned back into the wall, breathing slowly. “Vogel is upset, Cross is busy, and Martin's off sulking somewhere, probably.”

“This is so fucked.” Todd said, rolling his shoulder slowly. “How did we get here?”

“We took a case. The rest fell into place, as usual.” Dirk sighed and, finally, started to try to pull himself up. “I'm taking Vogel, I need to find Martin.”

“I’ll, just, stay here. I guess.” Todd said. Suddenly remembering how the whole day had started off. It had only been about half an hour, but it felt like literal hours. He needed, something. And Martin certainly wasn’t it.

Martin Priest was the last thing he needed.

“Right. Just, don't get hurt. Please.” Dirk steadied himself on his feet, and glanced down at Todd again. “Everything will work out. We just need to stay together.”

“Yeah, sure.” Todd mumbled. Everything was connected. It had to be right? Maybe?

“Good.” Dirk nodded. “Come on then, Vogel.”

Dirk bent to pick up Vogel, who was sitting on the filing cabinet, and Todd realized that he had no idea how he had gotten there. He didn't even know when Martin left. Dirk took another look at Todd before they left the room, something that seemed like sadness in his eyes.

Todd watched them wander away and glanced back around the room. Priest had been taken, somewhere, probably a cell. And he could hear Tina and Hobbs trying to treat Scott. 

Scott.

He was just a kid. A somewhat annoying kid, but still. He hadn’t deserved this, not getting shot by a psychopath. Todd sighed, banging his head backwards against the wall and closing his eyes. The filing cabinet next to him squeaked lightly.

_You hurt everyone you get close to._

_That was true, Todd thought to himself. Everyone had gotten hurt, everyone’s lives had been dismantled all because of the wolf that bit him._

__This is all your fault._ _

__“I couldn’t agree more.” Todd mumbled to himself._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT - Sam


	36. Sweet 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In book one, Martin told Amanda that Vogel was turned into a wolf at seventeen. And now here, as Martin hides, he thinks and remembers back to that time.

“Boys! We got some stuff that needs breakin’!” Martin called, spying the small cabin tucked away in the dark woods.

“Yo yo, not yet!” Cross cried, leaning over the passenger's seat.

“Yup! You know what we got!” Gripps gave a cheer.

Vogel was lying in the seat next to Martin, fast asleep. He was exceptionally tired today, but at least he was small enough to curl in the front seat. Martin reached over and carefully shook him awake. 

“Vogel. Found a place that needs wreckin’, ya’ in?” Martin asked as the van came to a stop.

“Yeah come on, we can give you your gift!”

“Cross, you gave it away!” Gripps hit Cross over the back of his head.

“Sorry.”

“Boys!” Martin called, glancing over his shoulder. “Ain’t no rush. Ain’t nobody here.”

“Yeah, he’ll love it though.” Cross nodded, slowly untangling from the seat. “C’mon. He deserves it.”

“Run on ahead.” Martin smirked lightly as he shook Vogel again, this time rousing him from sleep. “Little bird, wanna cause some havoc?”

There were whoops and shouts as Gripps threw the van open, and the two Rowdies jumped out, leaving just Vogel and Martin. Vogel lifted his head, his hair falling in his face. It’d been longer lately; Vogel had gotten tired of having it short.

“There ya’ are. Gonna join in?” Martin smiled lightly, tousling Vogel’s hair lightly.

“I dunno.” Vogel shrugged, moving into a sitting position.

“Ain’t no pressure, now.” Martin said shrugging. “Think I might hang back on this one too. Old bones ain’t what they used to be.”

“You’re not old.” Vogel said, tapping Martin’s arm. “And I’m not neither.”

“Opposite ends.” Martin smirked. “Almost fifty. That’s, older than I thought I’d get.”

“I’m like, an age.” Vogel nodded, his face serious.

“Seventeen.” Martin smiled glancing over. “Nearly ten years with us. Same time I spent there.” 

“I don’t remember anything else but yous guys!” Vogel gave a proud smile. “You guys are my family!”

“Hell yeah, we are.” Martin said, hitting the steering wheel just a little too hard and hearing one of his joints pop. Damn age. “Ain’t nothin’ better than family.”

“I’ll be eighteen in nine months! You know what that means!?” 

“Still ain’t changed yer mind?” Martin asked glancing over.

It wasn’t that he hated the idea of having Vogel join the Rowdies proper. It was just that he didn’t have any experience with bitten wolves. Cross had, but that was decades ago and he had been too young to remember anything actually helpful. The logistics of it weren’t the problem, the how to was easy. It was what came after. Would he be like them? Would he be different, and what would that mean for them?

“Nope!” Vogel reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of candy.

“Well, then when ya’ turn 18. Know which one ya’ want?” Martin asked, smiling lightly.

“Uh-huh!” Vogel’s eyes lit up, and he put the candy in his mouth to free his hands. “I sat down, and was like, which one! I love all of them! And then I said it’s easy! I want Martin!”

Martin couldn’t help the smile as he looked back out through the windshield.

“Well, I’ll be glad to do it.” Martin nodded. Even if the thought terrified him. What if it didn’t work? What if Vogel died? What if-

Martin sat up a little straighter. A sound catching his attention. Someone was coming. 

“Shit. Vogel, drive outta here, I’ma get the boys.” Martin said as he hopped out of the van.

“Martin?” Vogel frowned at him, torn between him and the sound. “What-”

There was a loud, echoing sound, and Vogel fell silent.

Martin turned toward the sound, he could feel the shift just under his skin. “Vogel, go!”

“Martin.” Gripps was beside him, staring towards the van instead. Martin frowned, and turned, look into the-

“Vogel!” He leapt back into the van, his hands landing on a blooming red spot on Vogel’s stomach as the boy slumped back against the door. “Cross, drive! Gripps, in! Now!”

“He ain’t gettin to a hospital man! We’re in the middle of the woods!” Gripps was standing at the door, pure panic on his face.

“Martin!” Cross appeared on the other side of the van, remnants of blue light under his skin. “Mar-”

“Are they gone?” 

“Yes.” Cross shifted back and forth on his feet, a troubled expression in his eyes. “Martin, he don’t got long.”

“Help me get ‘im out.” Martin growled as he pulled Vogel close to his chest, forgetting about applying pressure entirely. Cross pulled the passenger door open as Gripps ran around to help lower Vogel out and onto the ground.

“Martin?” Vogel said, his voice weak and confused. “What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t ya’ worry. Remember what we talked about? Ya’ birthday? It’s just, it’s gonna be sooner, okay?” Martin said quietly as he knelt down next to Vogel. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“What, what’s going on?” Vogel’s gaze traveled downwards, staring the the red on his shirt. “Martin?”

“You’re hurt. But I’ve got ya’. You’re not going anywhere.” Martin said, pulling his jacket off, no sense ruining it if he didn’t have to.

Vogel gave a quiet cry, and crawled to curl on his side. There were waves of worry coming from Cross and Gripps, but after just one look from Martin, they backed away.

“Vogel. I need to be sure. Is this what ya’ want?” Martin asked.

“He’s been talking about it since he was ten, Martin.” Cross said, looking completely lost. On the ground, just barely in Martin’s line of sight, Vogel nodded.

“We’ve got ya’, Vogel.” Martin said quietly as he let himself relax, the shift as painless as it had ever been.

He didn’t have time to find a way to make it perfect, so he carefully nudged the hair from Vogel’s neck and bit down as gently as possible. There was an odd tug in his chest as he took a step back, Vogel’s whimpers becoming cries of pain. 

He’d done it wrong. He was sure. This couldn’t be what was supposed to-

But the cries turned to whines, and Martin could have sworn if he’d been human.

Sworn at the tiniest wolf he’d seen in a decade


	37. Brother of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present...

Dirk frowned down at the gash in his jacket. The wound underneath had nearly healed, leaving behind just a trace of pain. He was more annoyed that yet another yellow jacket was out of commision. Dirk would just have to buy several and hope he didn’t go through them all. 

Vogel had set the pace they walked at, something between a slow amble and standing still, which worked just fine for Dirk. He’d rather spend as much time away from, him, as possible. 

The sound of splintering wood sounded from somewhere behind the station and Dirk sighed. 

“I suppose we found him.” Dirk said, glancing over at Vogel. It had been a while since Dirk had seen the youngest Rowdy look so defeated. Certainly not since that past summer. Vogel didn’t respond but continued to follow as Dirk walked towards the sound.

“Martin? It’s Dirk, and well Vogel as well. We just, wanted to check, in on you that is.” Dirk said as he poked his head around the building. The remains of a bat lay scattered across the ground and what Dirk prayed was an impounded car looked less than intact. Martin was leaning against the hood, his back to them, looking down at his bleeding hand.

“Are you, I suppose, not alright, but, is there anything we can do?” Dirk asked, moving forward slowly. Vogel had stopped at the corner, watching him.

“What’d y’all want?” Martin’s voice was thick, and even his accent was stronger than usual. He didn’t look up, only turning his hand over, causing some of the blood to drip onto his shoes.

“We wanted to make sure you were okay. You, left, rather quickly. And, it looks like you’ve hurt your hand, so. Are you? Alright, that is?” Dirk had stopped just to the side of Martin, shoving his hands into his pockets to try and reduce his fidgeting. It was only helping somewhat.

“‘M fine.” Martin grunted, letting his hand fall and staring into the distance.

“Would you, like to talk about it? I know that, with things like this, well, different things from this, it’s helpful to talk. And, I’m– Vogel, and I are more than happy to listen. Right–” Dirk glanced over at Vogel who still looked a little lost and hadn’t moved. “Or, I could, listen. That works, as well.”

“Ain’t in the mood t’ be patronized, Gently.” Martin pushed off from the car, taking a few steps out until he was a good distance away from Dirk. “Get it already.”

“I don’t, I don’t mean to sound patronizing. I just, want to help. We’re not, mad, well, some might be, but it’s more just, confused. It’s just, surprising is all. A terrible, awful, surprise. But, nothing we can’t get past. Like we always do.” Dirk shifted uneasily on his toes. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Martin never talked about, well, he rarely talked in general and this seemed like a very sudden and personal topic.

“Nothin’ to talk about. He ain’t nothin’.” Martin kicked a piece of the broken bat, the frown on his face unlike anything seen on him before.

“Right, but, he is, your biological sibling correct? I haven’t missed something?” Dirk asked.

Martin stared at the bat.

“Yeah.”

“That’s less than ideal. But, it’s, not something we’re going to hold against you. I’ve been told you can’t pick your family. Although, I suppose, we all sort of did. But, it doesn’t matter. So he’s, related to you. That doesn’t, make you like him, or anything.” Dirk took a step forward, the universe nipping at his heels. “We just, or, I just, wish you could have told us yourself, and not, while trying to keep him from stabbing me. Thank you, for that.”

“He ain’t.”

“No, I agree! He’s, well, you know. Probably more than I do. But, why didn’t you tell us?” Dirk asked, frowning. “We would have, understood. It’s not like we would suddenly start inviting him places or something like that, or, stopped talking to you or some other such nonsense.”

“He hurt my family, Dirk!” Martin suddenly looked up, pointing with his good hand. “Both of ‘em!”

“I’m sorry. I can’t begin to imagine what happened, and you don’t have to tell us. But, we’re not going anywhere if that’s what you’re scared of, no matter who you’re related to. You’re still you, and that’s who we care about.” Dirk said, watching Martin’s face. He had never seen him like this, angry beyond belief, but hurt and pain in his eyes. Dirk had seen that look before on his own features and it was slightly unnerving.

It was very, un-Martin.

“He’s hurtin’ y’all again. Can’t fix it.” Martin shook his head, nearly running both of his hands over his arms before remembering that he was bleeding. “Ain’t messin’ up again.”

“You haven’t messed anything up. I’m not sure if you noticed, but the only reason I’m still standing is because of you. You saved us today. And all of the other times before. We’re not, asking you to fix it, we just, I don’t know. Want to help you? The way you help us.” Dirk said, glancing down at Martin’s hand and then over to the car. There were small flecks of blood on the hood near a fist sized imprint.

“You’re not, you’re not like him. We all know that. But, not telling us because you were, scared, or angry, or whatever didn’t solve anything.” Dirk said, looking back up. “We want to help. But you have to, tell us things!”

“Need to know why I ain’t tellin?” Martin didn’t make any move to acknowledge he was even there besides his words.

“If that’s what you want to talk about then, sure. I didn’t come out here to yell at you, I just want to help. But I don’t know how, unless you tell me.” Dirk lowered his voice. He hadn’t meant to start yelling, he really hadn’t. But it seemed he had his own issues he needed to work through after this was all over.

One day.

Something in Martin’s face fell, leaving something else entirely in its place.

“Ozzy took care of us before Blackwing swept. Broke him, broke the rest.” A soft blue glow came from Martin’s uninjured hand. “Eat too much, you break ‘em. If they’re all normal.”

“That doesn’t sound like it was your fault. You were young, I can’t imagine the, whatever, was any easier then. You can’t, you can’t think that he is the way he is because of you. Do you?” Dirk was watching the light as he frowned.

“Know what he used to love? Flowers. Small little purple ones. Got ‘em for the younger ones one day, make ‘em feel better.” Martin hid his hand in his pocket. “I took that, he can’t feel a damn old thing. AIn’t any better than him.”

“That’s simply not true. You’re so much better. I know, you might feel responsible, but, it’s not your fault. No one thinks that, even if he says it, it doesn’t make it true.” Dirk took a step forward. “You aren’t him.”

“I’m-”

“Shut up!”

Vogel had come right up behind Dirk, breathing heavily in the middle of crying. His voice echoes across the empty lot, ringing in Dirk’s ears. Dirk jumped, making a noise he would probably be embarrassed about later.

“Vogel! Why–”

“This is stupid!” Vogel threw his hands out, staring down Martin with something between hurt and anger. “You’re stupid! That guy’s all scary, and you’re, like, my brother, man! You’re both out of wack! You two just, shut up!”

Martin frowned, a few steps taken backwards. Vogel never really got angry.

“Vogel-”

“I think, what, Vogel is, yelling. Is that. No you know what he’s right. This is stupid. We’re not holding you to the same standard as him. Because you’re different people. And if you want to stay out here and sulk. Fine. But you’re going to have to talk about it at some point because we’re not leaving. None of us. Especially not Vogel.” Dirk said, not quite yelling. His chest hurt, but in an oddly good way. 

“I’ll drag you back, man! You’re hurt, and so is Brit, and Pup, and me, and everyone! Drummer’s gone, the bad guy’s here! We need you, Martin!” Vogel stopped talking to wipe his face on his sleeve, his shoulders dropping. “I can’t have you go again.”

Martin stared at them both, frowning.

“You two’re stubborn, aren’t ‘ya?”

“I’ve come back from the dead. I think that’s the definition of stubborn.” Dirk said, a small smile pulling at his lips. “But yes. We’re not leaving, not until you come with us. Or talk. Or both. But, you’re stuck with us. Right, Vogel?”

Vogel nodded.

“Yall’re insane.” Martin shifted slightly, some of the weight in his eyes falling.

“I’ll be sure to get it added to the sign. ‘Cases solved with arguable efficiency by completely insane people’. Just, rolls off the tongue.” Dirk said, smiling. “So? Are you going to come back inside and face the slightly anxious definitely stressed group of people?” Martin sighed.

“Pup alive?”

“He is. Physically. I think emotionally there’s something going on there. But, he’s my next case after you.” Dirk felt his shoulder twinge slightly as Todd moved somewhere inside. Todd could be tomorrow’s project.

Martin looked down at his bleeding hand, and finally sighed.

“Not tryin’ to scare ‘ya. Neither you, Vogel.”

“I just want you to stay, man.” Vogel had gone quiet again, looking up slightly.

“Exactly. Also, you’re really not that scary. A grouch maybe, but, certainly not scary.” Dirk said, bumping lightly against Vogel. “Besides, who’s going to help us keep Vogel in line if you start sulking all the time?”

“Ain’t got Drummer for that, do we?” Martin smiled at him, taking a few steps forward to rub Vogel’s shoulder. “We’ll get her.”

“Okay.” Vogel nodded, taking a deep breath.

Dirk sighed. There was a lot going on. Far more than could be dealt with overnight, but if they all stuck together, he was sure they’d be fine. Dirk wasn’t quite sure if it was a hunch, but it seemed like a good feeling.

“Together.” Dirk smiled. “Now, I think the others are probably a touch worried, and if I’m being completely honest I’m probably going to pass out, so, maybe we could go back inside?” Dirk could feel the adrenaline from the yelling leaving him system leaving him positively exhausted. Martin frowned, leaning forward to look at the bloodied gash in his jacket.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s almost healed. I’m more upset about the jacket. And, well, the panic attack I’ll probably have later. But, I’ll live.” Dirk glanced down at the bloodied fabric. “I think Todd is a little worse off, what with, his shoulder.”

“We need to get him fixed, if Farah hasn’t started. And,” Martin glanced over at Vogel, “Gotta talk to the other boys.”

“I’m sure they would appreciate that.” Dirk said, turning back the way they had come, walking slowly. “And I’m sure Farah has got most of everything handled. Hopefully.”

The others took up stride next to him and they headed back towards the front doors. Dirk wasn’t sure if they had really worked anything out, but, Martin wasn’t sulking outside anymore, and the others would be able to help figure out what to do next. As much as he hated to admit it, they had Priest, and they were going to have to do something with him. Vogel walked between them, his shoulder brushing Dirk’s occasionally, and Dirk was sure they would be able to figure it out.

Together. But maybe tomorrow.


	38. Should Have Stayed In Bed

Todd Brotzman had been told on many occasions that he was a confrontational person, but he disagreed. Sure, he was an angry guy, but confrontational implied that he was ready to hit whoever he was angry at. Unless they came at him first, he usually wouldn't.

Until today.

It was just so easy. Dirk was in the middle of a Rowdy circle, which the four Rowdies had formed around him in the most protective stance he'd ever seen them in when it came to Dirk. And Farah was helping Tina and Hobbs, who were working on Scott's injuries. Todd had been left alone, and Priest, in a cell.

It was much too easy, and Todd was much too angry.

This ended today.

He slipped away without any trouble, and leaned against the wall for a moment to take a deep breath. So this is what people meant when they said they were seeing red. One more breath, and he was headed back down the hallway. He knew where the cells were.

And by extension, he knew how to find Priest.

Priest was laid on the bottom bunk, his arms crossed over his chest and one knee propped up. He looked almost relaxed with his eyes closed. But he wasn’t asleep. He smiled as soon as Todd looked over at him.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Todd Brotzman. Come to defend the honor of your beloved or some other such nonsense?” He giggled lightly, his eyes still closed. Todd breathed in heavily through his teeth, glaring.

“What the hell is your deal with Dirk. I, know all the shit you've, whatever.” He was having trouble forming words; he was so goddamn pissed off. “He was a fucking kid. What the hell did he do to you?”

Todd both wanted to know the answer, and wanted Priest to drown before he could tell Todd.

“Oh, he knows everythin’, he says. Tell me Todd, are you sure you know everythin’?” Priest’s head tilted to the side, one of his eyes cracking open to look up at Todd. “All those secrets tucked away in Svlad’s little head?”

“Dirk has a right to those. You took everything else!” Todd clenched his hands, looking up at the ceiling. “He was a fucking child!”

“Children are easier.” Priest snorted. “Just ask Big Brother, he would know.”

“Before I take Farah's gun myself, you're telling me.” Todd turned to face him, and he could feel something deep in his chest that he'd never truly felt before. It was beyond anger. It was the need to protect something precious. “I want to know why you keep trying to kill my boyfriend. Why the hell would you, hurt, he was a kid-”

“You know that feelin’? The one you get when good ol’ Adrien is around?” Priest swung his legs off the bed, sitting up slowly and staring over at Todd with uncaring eyes. “The unshakeable dread, and panic, that just boils right on up in your chest? That need to run?” 

Oh he did; he could feel it now, trying to overtake the anger.

He knew who was winning that fight, and he was still seeing red. But not without a little hesitation in his glare.

“I don’t feel that. I feel nothin’. All of the time. It’s, well, it’s somethin’ else, I’m sure. But then I look at Svlad. And I get this knot in my chest, and this pull in the back of mind, and I know, that, no matter what I do, as long as he’s alive, I’mma feel this way. Now I don’t know about you, but as someone who ain’t too use to feelin’s, I’m not a fan.” Priest stood and had moved forward, standing just on the other side of the bars, looking down at Todd.

“That’s the universe, asshole!” Todd wasn't intimidated by the height, and was nearly snarling up at him, just out of Priest's reach. He wasn't stupid. Yet. “You're supposed to protect him! That's your whole fucking purpose! Not traumatize him!”

“But I reach the same result. I find what I’m lookin’ for, and the pain makes the feelin’s go away. I know what the universe feels like. I’ve lived with it my whole life. Before you were even born. This ain’t that. Couldn’t tell you what the feelin’ was even if I knew. But it ain’t that.” Priest smiled lightly.

“Oh sorry, I guess I'll have to tell the universe that making you to help Dirk wasn't their real intention, then. Because I've talked to them like, twice now, and guess what! You're way off the tracks!” Todd took a deep breath. “Everyone you meet wants to fucking kill you.”

Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. Calm yourself.

“What’s that thing, the thing the universe is always whisperin’? ‘Fate and chance aren’t mutually exclusive’? Who says this isn’t exactly where I’m supposed to be? You?”

“I do. And if you try to, I'll, shit.” He couldn't speak. The anger was boiling up into his throat. “You're not touching him. Ever. End of story.”

“You gonna make me there Brotzman? Like you made Adrien stop?” Priest snorted.

“I-”

What was that smell?

“What, the fuck is that?” Todd took a step back, blinking. Something was off. It was faint, but it was there, and it was setting him on edge.

“Guess the jig is up. Let’s see if you’ve the brains to figure it out.” Priest leaned backwards slightly, giggling as he did.

Todd stared at him.

“Oh, shit.” That smell couldn't be right. That was, no, it couldn't be. “That is, no. No.”

Priest was a werewolf.

He smelled like Dirk.

“Surprise.” Priest laughed, clapping. “I wish you could see your face. It’s, truly a sight. Thank ya’.”

Todd stared a moment longer, and then he couldn't help himself.

He started laughing.

“Oh shit.” Todd spoke in between his laughter. This, this was something. This was something new. This was manageable, even. “Oh man. This is fucked. But great. But so fucked.”

“Is it though?” Priest was still smiling. “Think he can do it. Cause if it’s just you and me, I don’t think he can. Not with his disposition.” 

“I'll be back. Probably with, something, that hurts.” Todd put his hands up. “And don't talk about my boyfriend that way.”

Todd was back down the hallway, and he was nearly to the group when reality caught up with him.

Holy shit. They were fucked.

But there was nothing else to do but tell them.

“Dirk? Farah?” Todd poked his head into the room they were all in. “Uh, hey Cross, can I talk to Dirk?”

Cross met eyes with him, and Todd figured he must have looked a certain way, because Cross moved to show Dirk without a word. Martin wasn't there; he was off sulking in the other room. He could hear him stirring though. It was a small station.

“Todd! Where did you go!?” Dirk sat up, only to fall backward. Farah sighed, patting his shoulder lightly.

“He’s a little out of it, what’s up?”

“Uh, there's a, problem. With Priest. Sort of. I mean. He's still locked up but.” Todd sighed, stepping into the room. “Priest was wearing mistletoe.”

“Right, so you guys couldn’t smell him.” Farah said nodding, the others were frowning over at Todd. The mention of ‘problem’ and ‘Priest’ in the same sentence drawing their attention. Todd could even hear Martin coming back into the room.

“Yeah, but like. I can smell him now, and, I went to yell at, or talk to, and. Um. So, Priest. You know when, we killed him? Dirk like attacked him?” Todd could feel something in his head, telling him to turn back. The bells were screaming; this wasn't a good conversation to have. Not now.

“That’s right.” Dirk mumbled, glancing to the side. “I only did that cause he shot you. What does that have to do with anything?” He asked, pulling himself up on the couch, using Farah as support. Martin was standing in the doorway, frowning at Todd.

He knew.

“Well, you kind of, I mean.” How was he supposed to say this in a way that wouldn't upset Dirk? “Attacks sort of, include, biting.”

“Yes, that’s correct. And?” Dirk asked, frowning. The others had started shifting uncomfortably, Farah glancing at Dirk out of the corner of her eye.

Oh Dirk.

“So like, technically, if you told Priest not to hurt anyone. He wouldn't.”

“What? Why would he listen to me?” Dirk asked glancing at Farah as she sighed looking down at her hands. 

Todd took a few steps closer, lowering to his level next to the other Rowdies.“Dirk. You bit Priest.”

“Yes. I–” He stopped, his eyes widening and his head started to shake back and forth. “No, because, he died, and Farah, she. No. No. That’s, insane. You’re, you’re messing with me.” Dirk narrowed his eyes, panic building in his chest.

“Brit.” Martin spoke slowly from his place at the door, almost afraid to get closer to anyone. “I can smell 'im from here.”

“Dirk please. You bit him. You, he's a werewolf man.” Todd tried to catch his eye, but Dirk wouldn't look at him. He felt the guilt rise up in his stomach.

He was such an awful person. How could he upset Dirk like this?

“No. I don’t care. It’s, I, I’m not going to do that. We can, find another way.” Dirk pushed himself off the couch and walked around the others to start pacing in the middle of the room.

Todd felt every positive emotion he had left plummet.

“Dirk-”

“No! We can find another way. We’re better than they are. We just, have to, think of something.”

“There isn't a choice here! He's going to get out of there eventually, and we're going to be screwed if we can't control him! He's awful to you! Why the hell do you have a problem with it!?” Todd was standing now. He was already an awful person, so who cared if he went against the bells in his head?

“Why do I have a problem with it?” Dirk stopped turning to face him. “Are you serious? Because it’s not okay. I’m not going, to be like him, because it suits my needs!”

“Adrien would have!”

The entire room went silent.

“Adrien is a psychopath who kidnapped you and literally murdered you! I don’t care what Adrien would have done! Are you seriously comparing us?” Dirk glared over at Todd, the panic having been replaced with anger.

“He didn't do anything! I'm just an idiot who can't, listen! I'm literally the most useless person here! You can help make sure Priest doesn't do anything!” Todd wasn't seeing red anymore. He felt sluggish, actually. He didn't feel worth the effort.

None of it was worth the effort, actually.

“Todd, why– what happened? You were doing better? What changed? Is it seriously the Priest thing that dragged you back down? Why can’t you understand why I don’t want to?” Dirk threw his hands up as he started pacing.

“Are you kidding me!? With all the shit you guys have been saying?!” Dirk couldn't be serious right now. He just couldn't be. Todd had been being berated by them all for weeks now. “You literally invaded my space in the woods yesterday! I was having a panic attack and you kept touching me! And Ethan was just, an asshole! And then Farah-”

“No, wait, what that–” Dirk shook his head as Gripps cut him off.

“You did, I saw.”

“I wasn’t in the woods!” Dirk growled.

“We both saw you! I was, you made me, I was crying! And you kept getting closer! And then said, it's my fault! What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“You did. I was there. You did, Brit.”

“Okay, maybe we should just–” Farah didn’t get to the end of her thought.

“Wrong with me?! Are you, I can’t, you’re literally talking about something that didn’t happen. I didn’t go with you! Why would I do that?”

“Guys!” Vogel had jumped up, and looked visibly upset. “That like, come on! Both of you have been like, super all mean to me all week! Brit said I was too loud!”

“Boys.” Martin was frowning, inside the room now. But no one was listening, and he wasn't speaking loud enough.

“Excuse you? I have barely talked to you at all this week! When did I tell you you were being too loud?” Dirk turned to Vogel, he was still glaring but it looked more confused at this point.

“It’s true.” Cross spoke up from where he was, frowning at all of them. “I heard it. Farah said we were dangerous to me just yesterday.”

“Okay, wait, I think that maybe–” Farah tried to cut in again, her hands raised.

“You all have been yelling at me the exact same shit that Adrien says! Obviously, you think he's right too, or else you wouldn't have!” Todd was yelling now, and he could feel the tears on his face. “I'm not a good person, you asshole!”

“How dare you! I can’t believe you think I would side with an insane maniac. What would ever make you think that? What could I have said?”

“It doesn't matter! It's what you did!” Todd was having trouble catching his breath. “I was having a panic attack, man! Over that stupid fucking weekend! With Adrien! And you kept getting closer and telling me that's it's my fault! You kept, you, you kept touching me! I told you to stop! That's not okay, Dirk!”

“Guys?” Farah tried.

“I didn’t do any of that!” Dirk shouted back.

“You're a liar, Dirk!” Todd wasn't angry with him. He was just tired.

“Guys?” Farah tried again.

“Oh, I’m the liar. You’d know all about that wouldn’t you!” Dirk growled. His face falling a moment too late. “Wait–”

“Shit, that was crazy.” A new voice sounded off to the side. Todd and Dirk, and all of the Rowdies, turned to find that Farah was staring at a man leaning against the far wall. He looked insane, a lopsided smile and a tie, that was on fire, in his hands. He looked pretty normal besides that; he even had what Todd would normally have said curly hair, some sort of blonde maybe. Strawberry?

But again, the tie was on fire. As was his hand.

And it wasn't hurting him.

“Who are you?” Vogel had come up from under Todd, frowning at the man. 

“Well that’s the trick isn’t it? Who am I? There’s lots of answers. At this moment, I am highly entertained. Please don’t stop on my account.” He smiled, waving his hand and a Capri Sun pack materialized.

“What, the hell?” Todd was completely derailed, frowning at the man. He had pale eyes, and he looked just a little bit off. It was unnerving, almost, but Todd couldn't figure out why.

Had Todd's voice always sounded so goddamn depressed?

“Oh!” Dirk shouted, spinning to the others before pointing back at the man. “I, yes! Solved it!” 

“Brit? What's goin’ on?” Martin had dropped all pretense of his sulking demeanor, pulling Vogel back towards and behind him. But before Dirk could answer, Todd had taken a step further.

“What are you?”

“It’s a longer answer. At this moment though, I’m the one not about to get shot.” He pointed at a spot behind Todd and frowned lightly. Everyone spun, save for Farah who was still watching the man. Standing in the doorway, holding a handgun, was Priest.

“Do you know how long I’ve been tryin’ to find ya’?” Priest leveled the gun at Todd and smiled. Todd didn't turn around, but the look in the strange man's eyes told him enough. He was fine with this.

It was fine.

“Stop!” Dirk shouted. 

And nothing happened. There was just silence. 

“What–”

“Put it down.” Dirk said, glancing at Todd slightly. The sound of the gun clattering to the floor filled the room.

“The snake.” That's who the man was. Of course. Todd understood now, sort of. “Adrien's brother.”

“Quite.” Dirk said, glaring back at the stanger. “Priest, go back to your cell and wait there. Farah, can, can you please go make sure it gets locked and that he doesn’t leave?” She nodded, following Priest as he left. Dirk glanced over at Todd, an odd emotion coming from his chest.

Todd wasn't sure what he himself was feeling, but whatever it was, it was hollow.

“Happy now?” Dirk whispered. He didn’t sound bitter, he just sounded defeated. 

“I'm sorry.” What else was Todd supposed to say. “He was right. I'm sorry.”

“He, he wasn’t. Look, we can talk about this later.” Dirk turned to face the man. “So, you’re Jormungandr?”

“So, official. I usually go by Jordan, but yes. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He pushed off the wall and slinked forward, coming to rest on the edge of a desk, smiling at the group. “You guys are a lot of fun, just saying.” 

“Better get on outta here.”

“Yeah. No room for you.”

The Rowdies had formed a half circle, pressed in tightly to Todd and Dirk. 

“Oh boys, I don’t take orders from you. I’ll listen to Todd though. What do you think? Should I go?” Jordan smiled, tilting his head to the side.

“What? Why?” Todd blinked slowly, not understanding as the ball of, something, welled up in his chest. “I, don't-”

“He wants you to leave.” Dirk said, stepping forward slightly. Jordan glanced over and nodded his head.

“I think we should probably let him speak for himself, don’t you? I mean, he’s an adult capable of making his own decisions. Unless you don’t like the decisions he makes.” Jordan slowly traced figure eights on his leg as he leaned back against the table, looking between Todd and Dirk.

“I know what he’s capable of. Don’t try to turn this around.” Dirk said.

“Not trying, love.” Jordan said, humming lightly.

“Go where?” Todd spoke quietly. Maybe, he could, but he wasn't sure. Would it be better for Dirk if he left? Look at the chaos he'd caused...

“Home. I have some people to see. You can come along if you want. I won’t make you do anything you don’t already want to do.” Jordan stood slightly, raising his hands as the Rowdies shifted behind Dirk and Todd. 

Oh.

Todd looked down.

“Adrien.”

“Yes, Fenny will be there. Along with dear old sis. She’s always a treat. Do you think a change of scenery would help?” 

Todd took a sharp inhale of breath. Not that word. Anything but that word.

This was better for his pack.

It had to be.

“Fine.”

“Really?” Jordan smiled.

“No, wait, what?” Dirk said at the same time looking down at Todd. “No, you can’t be serious.”

“Dirk, I keep, messing you up. It's my fault.” Todd was whispering, shaking his head. “I, need, to get away from you.”

“So you think going back to him is the answer?” Dirk hissed, glaring over at Jordan who hadn’t moved other than to conjure another drink.

“He can make sure I won't hurt anyone, Dirk.” Todd took a deep breath. “I'm sorry.”

“Pup-”

“Todd! Wait!” Vogel had wide eyes, and looked slightly panicked.

“Right, well, this is super touching, but I’mma go. Places to be, food to eat, couches to be slept on, you know. It was lovely spending time with you all. Todd? What do you say?” Jordan had turned and walked about half the distance to the door but had paused, smiling back at Todd.

“He says no!” Dirk growled over at Jordan before looking back down at Todd. “You don’t have to go, it’s okay, we can figure it out.”

“No.” Todd took a step forward, shaking his head. “I'm, I can't stay here.”

“Pup! Wait! Please!” Vogel lurched forward to try and grab Todd, but Jordan waved his hand, and Vogel was pushed backwards on his feet into Martin.

“You heard him. He can’t stay here. It doesn’t seem very friendly to try and trap him here. Now does it?” Jordan smirked, glancing over at Todd. “Ready?”

“I guess.”

This would be fine. Adrien, knew what he was talking about. This would be okay.

“Fantastic! We have to go outside, but then we’ll go.” Jordan continued to the door, ignoring the confused looks that Tina and Hobbs gave him as they walked back in.

“Who–”

“Not now.” Dirk whined, glancing over at Tina who clamped her mouth closed. Todd sighed and followed Jordan out the door, leaving behind the sounds of the others trying to get him to stop.

He didn't bother to say goodbye.

Jordan was leaning against the police truck and looked up when Todd appeared, a smile on his face.

“This should be good. I’m excited you decided to come along. I’m sure–”

“Todd, wait!” The door banged open as Dirk stumbled out. Jordan glanced behind him at Dirk and sighed slightly.

“I’ll be over there. Just let me know if you change your mind.” Jordan walked over to a small picnic bench, hopping up and watching as Dirk walked over.

“I said no, Dirk.” Todd shook his head, his voice dejected. Didn't Dirk understand?

“I know, but, I solved it. I, you don’t have to go. I can explain everything if you just, just stay.” Dirk looked like he was trying not to cry as he alternated between smiling down at Todd and glancing, panicked, up at Jordan. “You don’t have to go.”

“I ruined your life, Dirk. I- I'm the monster here. Not you.” Todd took a step back.

“You’re not. You didn’t. I just. It’s just some bad stuff. There’s always bad stuff. But we can get past it. Together. It’ll be okay, I promise. Just, just please don’t go.” Dirk held his hand out, palm up and waiting.

He would stay waiting.

“You have the pack. I'll make it worse.” Todd took another step back. “I'm sorry. I lo-”

No. It wasn't worth finishing.

“Goodbye.”

“No! Wait. Please.” Dirk ran around, putting himself between Todd and Jordan. “Look, I know, that it’s hard right now, but, that’s what we’re here for. I don’t need the others if I have you. Please, just, we can work this out.”

“No. We can't.”

Todd grabbed hold of something almost tangible in his mind, and he knew immediately what it was. With every ounce of energy he had left, he braced himself.

And then he slammed the door that connected their Bond closed.

Dirk reacted immediately, crying out and falling to the ground, clutching his head.

“Todd, wait, don’t go.” He cried, trying to brace himself against the side of the truck.

“I love you man.” Todd whispered as he stepped around him, tears threatening his own eyes. “But you gotta do better than me.”

“No.” Dirk tried to stand and stumbled back to the ground. Jordan snorted lightly from his seat and hopped up as Todd walked over.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

He'd never be, but this was the best option he had.

“It’s for the best. Really. Now, for this next bit, you’re going to have to hold on.” Jordan held out his arm and waited.

Jordan, unlike Dirk, didn't have to wait for long. Todd took his arm, some of the first contact he'd had with someone other than Dirk in months, and his breath caught in his throat.

Jordan was cold.

“Good, now, don’t let go.” Jordan’s other hand clamped firmly onto Todd’s arm as the world dissolved into lights and colors around them.

When Todd tried to feel what Dirk was feeling, he found nothing but his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO


	39. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Year and half ago, Dirk Gently and Project Incubus were captured once again by Blackwing. The youngest Incubus members, Vogel and Amanda, are on the run...

Martin slammed hard into the concrete floor as the guards shoved him through the door. He was most definitely getting too old for this. He went to growl at them when a familiar smell caught his attention.

“If you aren’t something to eat, very kindly please see yourself to the door.”

“Love to Red, but I think they might be thinkin’ the other way ‘round on that one.” Martin sighed as he pushed himself up off the ground.

“Well you’re welcome to try.” Dirk was leaning against the opposite wall, his hands trembling - but not from nerves. “I wouldn’t mind passing out for a bit.”

“I ain’t gonna feed on ya’. Not this time around. Ain’t gonna play their bullshit.” Martin sighed, walking toward the bed in the center of the room and taking a seat.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry. But he wasn’t going to feed off subjects. Not anymore.

“Well, you’re full of disappointments today.” Dirk rubbing his eyes, leaning his head against the back wall. “Don’t worry. They’re not feeding any of us.”

“I’m thinkin’ I’ll last longer without food.” Martin said glancing over at him. “Yer taller.”

“Yes well. It’s been five days. Just a few more, I suppose.”

“I meant, since the last time.” Martin said, chuckling. “Not since the last time I saw ya’. They get that dipshit ya’ were with?”

“Todd.” Dirk gave something akin to a smile. “No. He’s off somewhere. Though I’d meant five days since I’ve eaten.”

Oh. Yeah, a few more made sense then. Knowing Blackwing they’d wait just long enough.

“Wish I could help. Don’t work that way. Don’t think it does.” Martin said, sighing lightly. “I don’t think they got Vogel. Or Drummer.”

“Oh, Amanda!” Dirk was definitely smiling now. “Amanda. She is fantastic.”

“Talented.” Martin muttered. “That boy?”

“Todd?”

“Sure, that one.” Martin said glancing over. “Talent run in the family?”

“Not that I can tell. But it doesn’t really matter. Todd is Todd. Todd is great. Brilliant friend. Love Todd.” Dirk nodded, a warm expression on his face.

“Yeah, can tell.” Martin snorted lightly laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. “He feel the same?”

“Feel?” Dirk adjusted his expression, coughing. “What, an odd, thing. What an odd thing to say. We’re great friends. That’s, we’re great friends. Or, we’re friends. Now we are.”

“Yeah. Friends.” Martin said. “Energy says different.”

“I, have no clue what you’re implying.”

“Mmhm.” Martin said. “I ain’t got time for that shit, but best of luck.”

“Oh, it’s. Honestly a stupid topic.” Dirk exhaled softly. “We’re just friends. And that’s as far as it’s getting. I don’t even know if he likes men, much less me. So, whatever.”

Martin sat up and turned, raising an eyebrow as he watched Dirk. “What’s the universe say?”

“I can’t read the universe, you know. Because I’m not-” Dirk turned his head to the hidden camera in the corner. “Psychic.”

“Nah, yer just crushin’ like a neutron star.”

“Point?” Dirk waited for a moment, but after Martin said nothing, he continued. “Either way, I like having Todd around. Todd and Farah! Farah is amazing, the best ninja person ever. They’re wonderful, always around to help. And willing. And! And they stuck around after the case was over!”

“Impressive.” Martin nodded. “Finally start chargin’ for yer cases?”

“You know, we were actually going to start something together!” Dirk sounded hyped up, and without looking, Martin could tell he’d devolved back into absurd hand gestures. “Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency. Quite like the ring to it.”

“When’d ya’ land on Gently?”

“Not sure. But it reminds me to be kind.”

“‘Bove all else, be kind.” Martin said, sighing lightly as he pulled himself up on the bed all the way and leaned back against the wall.

“You watch, I’ll be out of here. And back with my friends, and we’ll all be okay. We’ll go do something, awesome, and go find Amanda and Vogel and then get you out, despite the fact you insist on terrorizing me.” Dirk gave a happy sigh. “I’m going to get back to them. I know they’re looking for me.”

“‘M sure they are, Brit.”

“Call it a hunch. But they wouldn’t abandon me.”

“Never said they would.” Martin said. “Seems like ya’ finally found that family ya’ were huntin’ for.”

“I wouldn’t call it a family. Or I would, but they probably wouldn’t.” Dirk shook his head.

“Ya’ should ask. When ya’ see ‘em next.” Martin said, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He hadn’t been allowed to see the others since they got there, being sectioned off into different cells, a change from before.

“Honestly, I’ll probably starve to death first. Though I’m sure the universe just isn’t going to be happy with that.” Dirk clicked is tongue.

“Won’t let it happen. Universe is stubborn.” Martin said quietly.

“That’s why this place never works. You can’t contain the universe.”

“Ain’t just the universe they wanna contain.” Martin sighed, glancing toward the door. He could smell the guards in the hallway, but he could also smell the knockout gas.

“Well, I promise when we get out you can go right back to chasing me. Just, please don’t wreck the agency when we get it.”

“Maybe.” Martin said. “Feelin’ like that ain’t gonna be the case.”

“Oh?”

“Call it a hunch.” Martin said glancing over. “Ya’ ain’t the only one who gets ‘em. Just, less. More a feelin’.”

“Makes me wonder how similar our things are. I mean, they’re obviously based in the same thing.”

“Maybe we can ask someone someday.” Martin said. 

There was a slight tug in his chest and he glanced toward the door. The moon was up. He didn’t need to shift and he certainly wasn’t going to shift in front of Dirk but he was thinking about Vogel. How he was out there, without them. At least he was with Amanda.

Who didn’t know.

Martin sighed lightly. He was sure that conversation had been something to hear, he just hoped that Vogel had given her at least a little warning before hand.

Is that why they had thrown him in here? To see if he would shift and do something?

It wouldn’t surprise him if that was the reason, Blackwing was all kinds of insane. Thinking they wanted him to do something to Dirk as a wolf tracked with that. He glanced over at the camera and raised his eyebrows, giving a slight shrug that he hoped conveyed ‘you dumb fucks think you’re so clever’.

“Well.” Dirk grabbed at the wall, pushing to his feet. Though he didn’t get very far, and just collasped again. “I- nevermind.”

Martin sighed and stood slowly, walking over to where Dirk had slumped against the wall. He reached down and looped his arm under Dirk’s shoulders and pulled him up. 

“Might as well use the bed if ya’ gonna be layin’ around.” Martin said as he helped Dirk over to sit down on the bed. “Ain’t no use in be uncomfortable and miserable.”

“Very true.” Dirk laid back on the bed, groaning as he hands just kept trembling. “So sorry. Thank you.”

“No trouble.” Martin said as he took a seat on the floor. He didn’t want to explain that he could have picked Dirk up if he really wanted to and it would have been nothing. Dirk didn’t need to know. “Yer hands alright?”

“Oh yes. Lack of sugar.”

“And the amount of sugar ya’ intake causes withdrawal symptoms?”

“No. I haven’t had any for about a week.”

“I know, I was tryin’ to make ya’ laugh.” Martin said, glancing over. “I can see it didn’t work.”

“Sorry. You’re just, odd, when you’re not trying to scare me.”

“Been called worse.” Martin sighed leaning his head back to look at the ceiling again. “Think they’ll probably keep me in here over night. Sorry.”

“Well, that means I won’t have tests tomorrow. So hurrah.” Dirk said, giving a weak laugh. “Ah, I hate this place.”

“Everyone hates this place.” 

“I used to speak Romanian, in my childhood. It was what made my childhood so. My own little piece of home.” Dirk mumbled, quite without warning. “My mother and I both did, and it made me think, perhaps, she may still be here. Sort of. But this place, they took it away I can’t remember. They took my mother, and my entire childhood.”

“I’m sorry, Dirk.” Martin said quietly, glancing over. “Like I said before, this place ain’t fair to you kids. None of ya’.”

“Then I left, and it’s just a haze. Of anger and sadness and all this, crazy stuff. Until Todd, and Farah. And now they’re taking it away too.” Dirk sighed. “It’s a shame though. I never did find that doll. Probably still buried in Todd’s apartment. Took it with me everywhere.”

“Is that what she became after the hoodie?”

“Who? What?”

“Mona. Little thing. That hoodie I gave ya’.” Martin said.

“Huh.” Dirk hummed, an odd expression on his face. “We were best friends. Grew up together in Blackwing. The only ones our age considered safe enough to see others.”

“I remember. Ya’ ain’t gotta worry ‘bout Mona though, she can take care of herself.” Martin said, smiling lightly. “Glad she was able to hang around ya’.”

“Gosh, knowing Mona she’ll probably show up as casper the friendly bear.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing, Brit. I think ya’ mean ghost.” Martin snorted.

“Now why would Mona be a ghost? That’s just silly.”

“She’s been stranger things.” Martin said, watching the ceiling. “Don’t matter none, s’pose.”

“You know, you’re rather nice company when not trying to be evil.”

“I’m well practised being ‘round kids. Seems the same works for people.” Martin said, sighing lightly. “Dirk, I gotta ask ya’ somethin’.”

“Yes?” Dirk glanced over.

“When they brought ya’ in, this time ‘round.” Martin frowned slightly. “Was, did he pick ya’ up?”

“Yes, quite annoying. Friedkin is the-”

“Not him.” Martin said, glancing over.

“Oh.”

Dirk tensed on the bed, the smell in the air getting anxious.

“No. I haven't seen him in, fifteen years?”

“Me neither. Maybe it’ll stay that way.” Martin said, glaring across the room. They’d taken his glasses again, so everything was back to blurry shapes.

“Yes well, I’ll be sure to holler down the hall if I-” There was a sound at the door, and Dirk jumped. Martin glanced over and frowned at the grey shape on the floor. It smelled sort of like food. 

“Looks like ya’ got dinner, Brit.”

“Horray.” Dirk said dryly, not bothering to move.

“Come on, one of us has to eat, and it ain’t gonna be me.” Martin said, nudging Dirk’s leg with his hand.

“Martin.”

“Sorry.”

“No. I’m going to fall if I get up again.”

“Oh.” Martin nodded, standing and walking over toward the door. He held his hand out, feeling the wall to know when to stop before crouching down and grabbing the tray.

“Thank you.” Dirk whispered.

“Sure thing, Brit.” Martin said, placing the tray down in the bed carefully. Dirk rolled onto his side, taking the oddly arranged tray to grab something with greedy hands. It looked sweet.

“Anything edible?” Martin asked as he sat back down on the floor.

“Everything is edible. I’ve had a lot of hard months.”

“I’m sure. What with not chargin’ actual money for cases.” Martin said, smiling lightly. “Glad one of hs gets to eat.”

“I’m sorry.” Dirk said, his mouth full.

“It’s fine, Dirk. I’ll live. I’ve got time.” Martin said. 

Six months. And then it was feed or die.

“Well, I hope you find something. All of you.” Dirk curled on his side; probably because he always ended up in that position.

“Soon as we get outta here.” Martin said, feeling the shift under his skin. They didn’t need to shift on the moon, it was just suggested. “All of us.”

“Mm.” Dirk was back to eating. “Thank the gods on whoever came up with the idea to give me food.”

“Probably the squirrely one.” 

“Yes I have noticed him. He seems a bit odd.”

“All kinds of depressed, very annoyed.” Martin said, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. “Seems fine though.”

“Oh don’t say that. We are not connecting him.” Dirk whined, throwing what felt like a pillow at Martin.

“There’s a ‘we’ now?” Martin asked, taking the pillow and sticking it under his head, his eyes still closed.

“Seeing as you are the only person not currently trying to kill me, yes. We can go back to hating each other in a day.” 

“I don’t hate ya’, Brit.” Martin said, glancing over. “I hate three people and ya’ ain’t one of ‘em.”

“Nice thought, but-”

“Don’t hate ya’. Sorry ya’ feel otherwise.” Martin said, shrugging.

Dirk made a quiet humming noise, and shuffled on the bed; the smell of his emotions were becoming hazy, most likely with sleep.

Martin sighed and adjusted himself on the floor. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep, but he would most certainly try. The idiot scientists would take him back to his hanging cell tomorrow morning, and he’d stay there for probably a month. Probably more. He’d just have to wait and see.

In the meantime, there was sleep, and that sounded pretty good.

 

______________

 

Far Away...

 

 

 

It had been a week. 

A week since the guys had been taken. Since she was pretty sure Todd had died. Since they had started running. This was not how she had imagined life on the road would be. 

Certainly not hiding out in the back country huddled around a shitty campfire hoping the government wasn’t coming to get her. 

Amanda glanced down at her hands, a little worried about her attacks, but no more than usual. She had just had one earlier that day and she was still a bit tired so she probably wasn’t due for another for at least a day or two.

“Hey uh, Boss?”

“Yeah, Vogel.” She said dryly looking back up at the fire. This just wasn’t where she had seen herself.

“You got a minute?”

“Sure. I’ve got nothing but minutes.” Because fire watching was such an intensive activity. 

“It’s just.” Vogel was wringing his hands, looking oddly squirrely. “Lots of stuff is happening. And the full moon’s tomorrow. And, you gotta know stuff. Because you’re a Rowdy! You’re the Boss, you know what’s up.”

“Um, sure. Okay.” She said, frowning slightly. What was Vogel going on about now?

“You know, the moon is soon. And when that happens, the guys and I get super wild.”

“Sure. Most people do. It’s like, a phenomenon. You should see an ER on a full-moon.” Amanda said, glancing back at the fire. “Lunatics.”

“No like, in the woods!”

“Okay.” Amanda nodded. “Sounds good, you do you.”

“No Boss.” Vogel frowned, tapping the dirt with his palms. “I mean like wolves!”

Amanda glanced up, frowning as she slowly turned to face Vogel.

“Wolves?”

“Yeah!” Vogel gave a wide, proud smile. “It’s super fun! I’m small, but Martin, he is way big! Biggest wolf out there!”

Wolf. Wolves.

“Like, werewolves?”

“Well yeah.”

“Like, not real, people who turn into wolves, on the full-moon. That?”

“Well I’m bitten. So I can only go on the full.” Vogel shrugged. “But the guys! They can go whenever they want!”

“Like-” Amanda felt her brain slowly break. “Wolves.”

“Wolves.”

“Wolves.” She nodded slowly.

“Wolves!” Vogel hit the dirt again, much harder than the tapping from before. “Coolest pack around! The spooky scary wolf club!”

“Pack. Wolves. Moon.” Amanda muttered quietly as she turned back toward the fire. “Sure, why not.”

“You’re part of our pack too Boss.” Vogel nodded. “Promise, it’s super cool. Maybe you can get bit too one day.”

“Let’s, just get through tomorrow. And then, we’ll go from there.” Amanda said quietly. Wolves. Werewolves. Of course they were werewolves. Why not?

“I never spent a moon without them.” Vogel’s voice had a strange tone to it. “I don’t know what now.”

“Well, now.” Amanda sighed. “Now we sleep, and then, we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Yeah!”

She nodded and went back to watching the fire, trying not to think too much. Amanda was definitely losing her mind.

___

“So, do we, do anything, or, do we just, wait?” Amanda asked. She had gone into a small town, robbed a clothing store and had ended up with new clothes for her and Vogel as well as blankets and a couple bags to carry stuff, no sense in just ditching things.

“Nah. Just wait.” Vogel was laying on his back, carefully counting the fireflies as they appeared. “Gonna be real tired tomorrow. Get to eat actual real food. Gonna be fun!”

“Right.” Tired. That made sense. Amanda was already tired and nothing had even happened yet. It wasn’t even happening to her. “Cool. So, you’re not gonna like, kill me or something, are you?”

“Why would I do that Boss?”

“I don’t, know. I mean, that’s what happens in the movies all the time. Werewolves aren’t exactly, nice. Right?”

“I’ve never seen a movie.” Vogel shook his head, reaching out to catch a firefly. “Whole pack is super friendly. Played with them all the time when I was short! Now I can run with them too!”

“Okay but- no wait, what?” Amanda frowned over. “You mean, they were the ones who bit you?”

“Yeah, Martin. I asked.” Vogel nodded.

“Okay. So, you, you used to not, shift, when they did and, nothing happened?”

“No. I grew up with them! Gripps was real warm to sleep on. Lots of nice fur and weird nose.”

“That, sure.” Amanda nodded. This was insane. This wasn’t, real. She was almost sure. Though the energy vampire thing pushed her towards believing. If only a little. “Okay, well, moonrise is in, about ten minutes. Do you, need anything?”

“No. Just feel real hot.” Vogel hit his chest with his palm.

“Is that normal?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Amanda said, nodding as she glanced at the fire in front of her. “Cool.”

This would be fine. Vogel said so. Vogel also said he turned into a wolf once a month but, he had said weirder things. None that came to mind at the moment, but she was sure. If Vogel said it would be fine, it would probably be fine.

“You know Boss, these firebugs remind me of that animal with two heads I sent to mars.”

That was, a great example of the crazy shit that Vogel said. With stuff like that, nothing would probably happen in ten minutes. And then she would feel crazy for worrying. 

There was no such thing as-

“Boss, did you get the time wrong?” Vogel had jumped to his feet, starin at the sky.

“What? I mean, I don’t think so, we still have-” She glanced down at the watch she had stolen and noticed the frozen second hand. Shit. “Um, I may have been off.”

“Oh. It’s just-” Vogel went silent, crumbling to the ground.

“Vogel!” Amanda hopped up, rushing forward. “Are you-”

She didn’t get there in time, and two eyes peered out of the darkness, staring at her. Amanda stopped, feeling her knees try to buckle.

He had been telling the truth. 

A small - or maybe small, he certainly seemed rather large - tan colored wolf was slowly rising to its feet, watching her carefully. Every part of her was telling her to run, to hide. This was a wild animal that could most definitely kill her.

“Vogel?”

The wolf gave a bark, and then, rolled onto its back, its tongue hanging out of its mouth.

Right. That was, certainly a ferocious monster.

Amanda moved forward slowly, still a little unsure of this whole thing.

“Can, you, understand me?” She asked quietly, as she knelt down, just out of reach of the wolf.

There was a bark.

“Right, um, okay.” Amanda said, the wolf watching her as he lightly pawed at the air. “So, what now?”

The wolf jumped back onto his feet, and sprinted over to Amanda, where it rubbed against her side. She tensed slightly, not sure if she was okay but after a moment she relaxed. He was so soft, and warm. Amanda reached out her hand, going to pet at his head, but stopped. Was that okay? Would Vogel get upset at her for that?

He must have sensed her uneasiness, because unlike the usual, he stopped moving. Vogel lowered himself to the ground before crawling over, resting his head on Amanda’s lap.

“So, once a month?” She asked, gingerly running her fingers through the fur on the top of his head. 

This was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. And as of two weeks ago, the strangest thing that had ever happened had been meeting Vogel. She wasn’t sure what that meant for the future, but it was probably going to get weirder. The wolf gave a loud howl, stretching up to lick Amanda’s face.

“Hey, okay.” She laughed, pushing at the wolf’s face as she nodded. “Okay, so what now?”

Vogel howled again, pushing Amanda to the ground. She huffed lightly, glaring up at him as she smiled. 

“That the best you got?” She rolled away from him and hopped up onto her feet, taking a couple steps back, smiling at him. “Well? Come on. Show me some of that vicious werewolf shit!”

Her life might have been getting weirder, but at least it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdudhdi you guys will find out what happened to todd next chapter. Nearing the end now.


	40. Honey, I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMPLICATIONS OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSULT. NOTHING EXPLICIT IS EVER SHOWN.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We rejoin Todd Brotzman and Jörmungandr

Jordan was holding tightly onto Todd's arm when the room around them finally came into focus, and Todd jerked away without thinking, nearly falling into a kitchen counter. His hands flew out to stabilize himself, but before he could hit anything, Jor had reached out to stabilize him. Finally steady on his feet, Todd put a hand to his chest to feel his accelerated heart rate, and met Jor’s eye.

“Where are we?”

“The coordinates I nicked off of Priest.” He glanced around slowly, taking in the kitchen. “And judging by how tidy it is, I’d say it’s safe to say–”

“Jor!” 

Adrien.

Todd swiveled around to face the entrance to the kitchen, which looked far more modern than he'd been expecting, and he could have sworn that his heart stopped for a moment as his eyes fell onto Adrien, whom he hadn't seen in about a month now. His hand, still on his chest, clenched at his shirt to try and make his heart work properly again. This was where he was supposed to be. This was what he deserved.

“Fenny. Thought this place screamed your crazy personality.” Jor said as he pushed himself up onto the counter, pulling Todd closer. Todd bit his lip as his feet stumbled to stay with Jor’s grip.

“I’m assuming this is yours.” Jor said, tilting his head at Adrien who didn’t appear to be listening anymore.

This was fine. This was what was right.

“Hey.” It took Todd a few tries, but he was finally able to say something. After that, the words no longer seemed to be stuck in his throat. “Hey.”

“Hey? Is that all you have to say?” Adrien asked, moving forward slowly. Todd went to move back, but was blocked by the kitchen counter.

“No. I mean, I'm just, I haven't slept, that's all. That was, rude. I can do that again.” This was fine. He could do this. This was what was right, after all.

Adrien was within arm’s reach but stopped, Jor had stuck out his leg and was pushing against Adrien’s stomach.

“Okay, first. What the hell did you do to this one? I literally haven’t seen him like this, at all, and I made him cry. Second. So help me, if you break this one Fenny. You remember what happened last time.” Adrien turned his glare away from Todd and up to Jor.

“Move, snake boy.” He growled. Todd cringed.

“Terrifying, really. Took you 90 years to come up with that gem?” Jor asked, wrapping his arm around Todd and pulling him closer. Todd didn't pull away though; this felt like the safer alternative. But he deserved this, right? Look at what he'd done to his pack.

“You guys, seem, friendly, with each other.” He bit his lip. It was too uncomfortable to stay silent. He could try this again. Even if he wasn't sure how true it was. “It's, nice to see you, Adrien.”

Yeah. That was believable enough.

Both of them looked over at Todd and the moments ticked by, the sound of what Todd could have sworn was a cooking show was coming from somewhere in the house.

“It’s possible that he might have brain damage.” Adrien said after a moment.

“Cause you’re too rough with them. They’re mortals. They break, man.” Jor said glaring over at him, his foot still on Adrien’s stomach. “I don’t know though, he seemed fine a couple days ago. Maybe traveling screwed him up. It’s been a while since I’ve taken a mortal along the Yggdrasill.”

That word. Todd knew that word. He could remember, because all of the memories were seared into his brain, Adrien mentioning it once. So that was what that was. It was… less than pleasant.

“I'm fine. I'm not, I mean, he's not the one who-” Todd frowned. “I was broken before that.”

“Right.” Jor patted his head lightly. “Ya gotta avoid the head, Fenny. Super healing only fixes so much.”

“Screw off, I know what I’m doing.” Adrien growled. The sound caused a panic in Todd's chest, but he didn't make a move to stop it.

“Oh is that why I found him happily trying to stop your grand plan? Because you knew what you were doing?” Jor asked, his tone mocking as Adrien glared at him.

“It was part of the plan.”

“Really? You planned for him to be magically brought back to life by the universe? Shit, you might actually be getting better at this whole long game thing. Oh wait, you didn’t know he was alive until that idiot told you though.” Jor laughed lightly.

Todd tried his best to keep his breathing quiet. He could feel Adrien’s anger leaking out into the air, and it was doing something rather negative to Todd's ability to focus. This was okay. He deserved this.

“Fuck off, Jor.” Adrien’s eyes flashed red as he smacked Jor’s leg away. Todd's breath caught at the sight.

It was okay. This was okay.

“So scary. I’m quaking, truly. You should be thanking me, I fixed him, well, not really, but he came willingly. Bet even the great Fenrir could never get that done.” 

Todd grabbed onto the counter behind him.

“I did.”

“Be quiet.” Adrien growled at him before turning back to Jor. “I can get things done just fine, thank you. How’s global warming coming?”

“We’re ahead of schedule. Thanks for asking.” Jor laughed, swinging his leg over the other and pushing Todd closer to the counter with his heel. Jor was strange, but he wasn't about to fight against this particular movement.

“So, here’s how me giving you Todd is going to work. You have to be just, like, a little gentler dude. Like, you’re trying way too hard. Just, bring it down a couple notches, ya know?” Jor’s arm was still over his shoulder.

“And what stops me from just taking him?” Adrien asked, his eyes were still glowing bright red as he glanced over at Todd.

“I’ll kill him. I like taking things slow, but I can always make an exception to fuck with you, Fenny-rabbit.”

Ah. There it was.

“You wouldn’t.”

Jor’s hand was around Todd’s neck faster than Todd or Adrien could react. There was no pressure, it was just there. Todd froze, his whole body tensing up. He needed to get away. He came to hear what Adrien had to say, not get killed by his crazy brother.

He still couldn't talk.

“Try me, baby brother.”

Adrien huffed. 

“Fine. Whatever.” He glared down at Todd, his eyes fading back to their normal dark color. Jor’s hand and leg disappeared as he pushed him forward towards Adrien. Todd stumbled, and grabbed onto Adrien's sleeve to keep himself from falling, his chest contracting at the touch.

“I’ll be watching Fenny. Don’t break him.” He paused, glancing in the direction of the television sound. “Are you watching the cooking channel?” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“No, Hela is, her and–” He stopped, smiling down at Todd. “Actually, how about we go say hi. You haven’t seen her since, when was it?”

“Germany.” Jor said glancing back. 

“Right. Right. Shit, that was fun. What do you think, Todd, want to go say hi to Hela?” 

Todd glanced up.

“Dude, you told him to be quiet.” Jor said jumping off the counter and walking down the hall, leaving them alone. Adrien smiled lightly.

“Oh right, you can speak again.” 

Todd brought his hand up to his neck, his throat suddenly freeing up.

“Uh, I- yeah. Sure. Why not.” It wasn't a question. He looked down at the floor, avoiding Adrien's gaze. He had a lot to say, but he wasn't sure how it would go down. He hadn't actually thought this far ahead.

“Fantastic. Now, this next bit is very important. Don’t leave my side.” Adrien moved around him and headed after Jor. Todd followed after him, frowning.

“Okay. I won't. Why not?” Todd wanted to know, but he wasn't about to not listen to Adrien right off the bat. Adrien raised his eyebrow as he watched him follow.

“Patience is a virtue. You’ll see.” Adrien pushed open the door at the end of the hall and the sounds of the cooking channel filled the room.

Jor was standing in front of the couch glaring down at the woman sitting there. Todd could, see her because they were behind the couch.

“Seriously, Hel?”

“What, I like braiding hair, she didn’t say no.” The woman, Hela, said glaring up at him.

“Where’d you even find this one?” 

“Ask Fenny.” She said, glancing back down. Jor looked up and raised an eyebrow at Adrien.

“Oregon. Ashland. She was terribly lost.” Adrien smiled. Todd perked up.

“Ashland?” Todd frowned. He knew that name. That was where he had grown up.

“Who is that?” A familiar voice came from over by the couch area, and Todd nearly fell to the floor as it hit his ears.

Oh fuck no.

“Amanda!?”

“Todd?”

“Sit back down, I’m not done.” Hela growled. Amanda mouthed an apology to Todd before disappearing back in front of the couch, and Todd stared with wide eyes at Hela. This couldn't be happening. Jor rolled his eyes and threw himself down next to Hela. 

“Fenny, did you kidnap the missing sister, just to be a drama queen?” Jor asked as Hela laughed lightly. 

“It was her or the parents. She seemed like more fun. Ya doin’ okay there Todd?” They still hadn’t moved from the doorway.

“What- what, what the Hell? It's been like two weeks. She's like, fine, what the fuck.” Todd was muttering mostly to himself, staring at the back of the couch. How was Amanda still functioning? Besides the fact that she was here, the last place he wanted her to be, he couldn't comprehend how she seemed to be everything but broken. He'd cracked in only two days.

“Oh she’s been having a grand ol’ time.” Adrien whispered, leaning down. “Her and Hela really seem to be, getting along well, don’t you think?”

“I stabbed Adrien for you.” He heard Amanda's voice sound from the front of the room. “It fucking hurt!”

“What is happening.” Todd was completely lost.

“Shit! Jor! You missed it! It was so good. Fenny came stomping down complaining about this little scrape. It was hilarious.” Hela laughed, looking over at Jor who had turned around to look at Adrien.

“Sorry I missed it. Did the ouchie heal up baby brother?” Jor snorted.

“Fuck off.” Adrien growled.

“Hey, your shitty god really sucks, Todd. He's rude, and creepy, and- wait why are you here? Are you almost done?” Amanda's voice changed tones. Todd realized he was leaning away from Adrien.

“Have I mentioned how much I like you? Yes. You’re good. If you get up, grab me the wine. Just, all of it.” Hela leaned back into the couch as Amanda hopped up. She brushed herself off, smoothing out her shirt, and frowned at Todd. Her hair was braided up in a way Todd had never seen before.

“Todd! What are you doing here!? I specifically came so you wouldn't be here.” It was Todd's turn to frown, shifting on his feet.

“What? How would you even know?”

“My visions, dude! You were like, all messed up from Adrien! And I decided I was going to like, hit him before that happened. I did, but it didn't work.” Amanda shrugged. 

“That one has visions?” Jor asked, leaning closer to Hela. She nodded, glancing back.

“Yeah, but they’re lame. Can’t win money or anything.” She turned back to the television and continued to watch some chef yell at another.

“You had a vision? And you didn't tell anyone? Please tell me you told Martin.” Todd was getting worked up, forgetting the others in the room. 

“You want me to tell Martin, the literal dad of the pack, that I saw you nearly dead from a lame ass god? Really?” Amanda laughed, shaking her head. “How insane are you!?”

“I'm practical! You can't run away and punch a god!”

“I can punch as many gods as I-”

“Nearly dead? Dude! What did I just say?” Jor shouted from the couch, he had also turned to watch the show. Adrien growled lightly as he glared at his siblings.

“I do what I want Jor. And you, how did punching go the last time you tried?” He glared down at Amanda who had moved closer. Amanda took a look at him, and then flipped him off.

Todd blanched.

“Todd. You are literally the biggest idiot in all of creation. But sadly, you're my brother, so you have to stop being an asshole.” She rolled her eyes at him, and Todd sighed.

“Look, coming here was just a thing, okay? How was I supposed to know you'd be here?” 

“You came here!?” Amanda was yelling now, glaring at Todd.

“Hela?” Adrien drawled. A groan came from the couch.

“Hey, look here. Either get wine, or come sit down and be quiet. Don’t make me pick a third option.” Amanda bounced on her feet, frowning. She looked down at Todd.

“I'm going to get alcohol. Don't die while I'm gone.” Amanda stalked past Todd, slowing only to make sure she didn't bump into him, and disappeared down the hall. Todd watched her leave, but didn't say a word. Of course she was angry at him; he wasn't a very good person, after all.

“Is she also broken?” Jor asked Hela who had turned the volume on the television up. She glanced over and shrugged.

“Seems cool to me. Made little Fenny-rabbit all kinds of twisted, so that’s always nice.” They laughed lightly glanced over at Adrien. 

“When we destroy the world, I’m going to kill both of you.” Hela and Jor exchanged a look before laughing, Hela falling back onto the couch and out of sight. Adrien growled and looked down at Todd.

“Move, that way.” Adrien pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Todd bit his lip, but then nodded. He'd better move before the burning set in on his legs.

“Okay.” He walked towards the door, but then frowned as he realized that Adrien was trailing right behind him. “You're coming?”

Jor snorted on the couch and glanced over.

“Play nice Fenny. Don’t break this one like the others.” 

Adrien rolled his as he glared back before turning back to Todd.

“I am playing nice, we need to chat. Through the door, go.”

“I don't- ow!” Todd bit down on his tongue at the sharp burning in his legs, drawing blood. “Shit!”

“Fenny.” Jor called warningly from the couch. Adrien growled and grabbed Todd’s arm, shoving him through the door and into another hall.

“Fuck off!” He slammed the door closed behind him and pointed.

“Move, or be moved.”

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

Todd moved down the hall slowly. Adrien hadn't turned the lights on, and it was difficult to see properly. It only took a few steps for him to trip over something, stumbling down onto the ground. Luckily, nothing seemed to actually be hurt. It did make a loud crashing sound, though.

“Honestly.” Adrien grabbed the back of Todd’s collar and pulled him back to his feet. He moved his hand to Todd’s arm and guided him down the hall and into another, and another. Todd couldn’t hear the television anymore which didn’t bode well for anyone being able to hear him.

“Uh, where, are we going?” Todd spoke slower, glancing around nervously.

“Somewhere where we can have some privacy.” Adrien smiled down at him.

“Privacy.” Todd repeated. The bells in his head finally made themselves known, and were ringing loudly. Todd hadn't been expecting it, and he stopped, grabbing his temples to try and shut them up. “Shit. I know. Not now.”

Adrien stopped, releasing Todd’s arm.

“What’s wrong with you?” Todd glanced up, and the bells got louder.

“It's, just a thing. A-” Was it worth it to lie? He didn't think so. This was where he was supposed to be, right? “A holistic, thing. A danger thing.”

That hadn't been the right thing to say.

“A holistic thing?” Adrien moved closer, breathing deeply through his nose. “Explain.”

Todd wanted to avoid the burning, and after all, Adrien knew best, didn't he? He went along with the pushing in his throat.

“The universe, put my soul back together. But like, it needed to use creation energy to bring me back? And now I like, know when something could, not be safe, or whatever. It's, it's just a small thing. It's not important.” Todd leaned away from Adrien, who'd come in closer.

“So, that’s what the smell is. I thought you smelled like, electricity. That must be interesting. Is it only bad things?” He was smirking.

“That's what we think. You can't really test this stuff. It doesn't work like that.” Todd found himself repeating Dirk, and for a moment, it put doubt into his head about why he was here.

“Well,” Adrien breathed, leaning down closer to Todd’s face, “You’re not wrong.” Adrien gripped his arm tightly and dragged him the last couple of feet to a door.

“Ow! Shit! That hurts!” Todd grabbed at his arm, struggling to stay on his feet as Adrien pulled him roughly to a halt.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” 

This was bad. Very bad.

At least out in the kitchen Jordan had been there. This was, too close for comfort. But it was what he wanted right? Todd had come here willingly. It hadn’t exactly been hard to get him to tag along. 

And he deserved whatever Adrien did.

But he didn’t want to be here.

The bed broke his fall as Adrien shoved him through the door, before it slammed closed. Adrien smiled, much too wide, before tilting his head.

“Excuse the mess. You weren't on my schedule for today. Though I do love surprises.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning forward. “Surprises are wonderful, aren't they Todd?”

“Yeah, they, can be.” Todd pulled himself up carefully, moving away from the bed slightly. Unfortunately that meant closer to Adrien. Adrien laughed quietly, watching Todd with a close intensity.

“So, you decided to come back.” Adrien laughed again. “I'm honored.”

“Yeah, I just, I’ve been thinking. About, everything. And, I don’t know. I think, you’re probably right.” Todd glanced down at his hands. Pain was stitching through his left hand for the first time in almost a month, but that was fine. He was fine.

Adrien took a step closer.

“Well, we both knew I was right. I'm rarely ever on the wrong side.” He took a pinch of the fabric of Todd's shirt in his hands, examining it. “Maybe you did something right for once in your meaningless life.”

It took everything in Todd not to cringe at the contact. This was fine. Adrien was right. He had to be. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Maybe.” He said quietly, watching Adrien’s hand.

Adrien sighed, letting go of his shirt and pushing him slightly away. Shaking out his hands, he took a deep breath.

“Tell me, Todd, if you want.” He smiled. “Where exactly is your Dirk Gently?” Todd frowned.

“What does it matter?” He asked.

“It matters.” Adrien's gaze darkened. “So that I know exactly when you'll try to leave again.”

“No, I won’t. I– it doesn’t matter where he is, I’m not going to leave.” Todd could hear his heart pick up slightly. This was fine. He was fine. Adrien stalked forward, grabbing his arm in a tight grip.

“It matters if I say it matters. You don't get a say in this, Todd.” Todd gasped as the phantom pain returned to his shoulder.

“I– Adrien, please. I’m sorry. I’m not going to leave. I’m not.” His heart was hammering against his chest. This had been a bad idea. Another bad idea. Adrien leaned down, so that his face was level with Todd's.

“Tell me. Where he is.” He spoke low, almost whispering. His grip on Todd's arm tightened.

“No, I–” The burning returned to Todd’s throat, he had almost forgotten this part. “Ah, he’s, Bergsberg. I left him in Bergsberg. But, it’s, it’s fine. I’m not going back.” 

Adrien released the pressure on his arm, frowning as a distinct red mark formed within seconds.

“And why not? What's to stop you from leaving, if I opened my doors? What's to stop you from going back to that useless little life you built for yourself?” He stood to his full height, looming over Todd.

“I–” What was the reason? What wasn’t the reason was more like it. Adrien had been right. Todd was broken beyond repair. He was diseased, and did nothing but hurt those around him. But here, he could keep them safe. He deserved to be here.

“I’m not, I don’t deserve them. They’re better without me.” Todd could hear his heart in his ears as he tried to glance up at Adrien. Why was he so close?

“No. You don't.” Adrien brought his hand up to brush the hair out of Todd's eyes. It hadn't been cut in ages. “I can give you exactly what you deserve.”

Todd felt the tears before he realized he was crying. Of course he was crying, it seemed to be all he was sure he could do. Adrien continued to run his fingers through Todd’s hair and the sensation sent stabs of panic through his system. He hadn’t let anyone touch him except for–

Dirk.

Dirk was better without him. This was fine.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Stop crying.” His voice was louder than necessary, booming across the room and echoing in Todd's ears.

“I’m sorry.” Todd said. He tried to even his breathing but his eyes had already started to burn. Couldn’t even do something simple. “I– I’m sorry.”

“I think you need to learn how to listen better, don't you Todd?” Adrien's hand paused, still entangled in Todd's hair. “I'll tell you once more. Stop crying. Or we'll have to enforce some consequences for misbehaving.”

Todd couldn’t hear his heart anymore, a continuous ringing in his ears had blocked out the pounding. He could do this. It was so simple. Just stop crying.

His eyes continued to burn.

“I– I can’t. Adrien, please. I’m sorry. I–” His voice cracked as he tried to take a breath. The room was starting to tip to the side.

“Todd.” Adrien sighed. “You have so much potential.”

Todd had a moment where he thought that might have been the nicest thing Adrien had ever said to him. The next moment, a sharp pain erupted in his stomach as Adrien brought his knee up, and Todd doubled over out of Adrien's grasp. Todd cried out as he tried to catch himself on the way down, only to have his arm give out. He laid on his side gasping for air.

“Adrien, please. Wait.” He certainly wasn’t going to be able to stop crying now. Adrien bent down, frowning.

“You're a very bad listener, Todd. Is that one of the reasons you left? Did your lack of ability to listen ruin your relationship with Dirk?” He grabbed the back of Todd's head and turned him a bit too roughly to look at him. “Did you ruin your relationship with your precious bond? Is that why you're here?”

“I– I don’t–” There were so many questions. “I don’t know. Maybe. I’m, I’m sorry. I’ll listen. I’ll– I can’t–” What was he trying to say? Why did his head hurt?

Adrien growled.

“Look at you. What did I say? You're like a scared little rabbit.” He let go of Todd, letting his head fall to the ground. “Don't. Panic.”

The tension in Todd’s chest lessened, but the room was still spinning. How did he get to the floor?

“I’m sorry.” Todd’s breath caught in his throat as the pain in his eyes continued to burn. Adrien sighed, and took a handful of the fabric of Todd's shirt.

“Stand up. Now.”

Todd followed Adrien’s pulling to his feet but he couldn't stay up for long. The pain in his eyes and his stomach combined with his spinning head seemed to be pushing him back down. So he grabbed onto the closest thing to keep him up; Adrien’s arms.

Adrien paused, watching Todd stumble around, trying to keep on his feet as he held onto him. It seemed for a moment that he was going to hit Todd again, or kick him, or something worse, but he just stood there.

Then he closed his eyes for a moment.

“Are you still panicking, Todd?”

“I don’t think, maybe, I just can’t, everything is spinning.” Todd’s grip tightened on Adrien’s arms as his breathing quickened. Was this panicking? It felt too painful to be panic. But what did he know?

“How about.” Adrien grabbed onto his arms to keep him on his feet, bending his head down lower to Todd's height. “We fix this. And then we try that listening thing again.”

A new ringing sounded in Todd’s head. This one far more familiar. The bells were telling him to run, to get far away. But he couldn’t, he could barely see straight, let alone run away.

“I– no, I can, I’m fine.”

“Are you lying to me? Are you sure you want to do that.” Adrien holding him up seemed friendly enough, maybe too friendly, but his grip on Todd's arms tightened as the threat in his voice leaked into the air.

“No, I– maybe. I can’t– please. I’m sorry.” The bells sounded louder.

“You don't seem very 'fine’, to me.” Adrien followed Todd as he sank to the ground, something in his chest finally making his knees give out. “I'll ask you again. Do you, want, help.”

His voice wasn't very friendly.

Todd wasn’t sure. He couldn’t breathe, and Adrien could help fix that. But he just wanted to be alone. He didn’t deserve help.

“Please.” Todd cried, trying to at the very least keep himself upright. Adrien, not quiet glared at him, but his gaze didn't feel very welcoming.

But then again, he didn't know very much. Who was he to judge?

“Yes, Todd?”

Spots had started dancing through Todd’s vision. How had he let this happen? How had he managed to become so broken? He moved his hands to grab tightly onto the front of Adrien’s shirt. He was going to pass out.

“Please. I can’t– please, help.”

Adrien pulled Todd forward, kissing him hard. Todd's chest seized up for a moment, and finally, he could breathe again. It felt like forever before Adrien finally let him pull back, letting go of him completely.

He lowered his hands, watching Todd carefully. Todd took a deep breath, the burning in his eyes fading as the tears finally stopped. This was fine. He was fine. He glanced up at Adrien, and swallowed. Todd tightened his grip on Adrien’s shirt and pulled himself back up, smashing their lips back together.

If he could fix his breathing, maybe he could fix the rest of him. He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

Adrien started, but didn't pull away from Todd's grip. After a moment, he pulled him closer as well, and Todd found himself much closer to Adrien than he ever wanted to be.

This was fine.

He was fine.

Todd pulled back slightly, taking a breath, the spinning had returned to his head.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed trying to push out of Adrien’s grasp. Surprisingly, Adrien let him, and Todd nearly fell back as Adrien let go.

“Don't be.” Adrien smiled. “You’re certainly full of surprises.”

Todd felt the worry he had felt a moment before fade as he pushed back slightly to lean against the wall. He was fine. He just needed to breathe.

“I– alright.” Adrien was staring at him and it made Todd, feel, something. He wasn’t sure it was bad, but it certainly wasn’t good.

Adrien raised his eyebrow.

“Alright?”

“You said ‘don’t be sorry’. I’m not really sure how to respond to that. So, alright.” Todd swallowed, an odd tightness in his throat.

“Well.” Adrien got to his feet, standing over Todd and looking down. “You might be worth something after all.”

He took a breath, pushing the hair out of his eyes. This was the first time Todd had seen him wear something other than a suit, and it was… almost unnerving, to see him dressed so normally. Like someone he would run into while grocery shopping.

Adrien grinned.

“Why don't we set some rules, so that you'll know exactly how to act. What do you think, Todd?”

“Rules?” Todd asked, looking up.

“Rules.” Adrien kicked him lightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make an unknown emotion rise up in Todd's throat. “I mean, how are we ever going to stop your bad listening habits if there aren't any rules?”

“Rules. Okay, that, okay.” Todd nodded. This was fine.

Adrien suppressed a smile, leaning forward slightly.

“Rule one. Listen to me.” He raised his hand. “Stand up.”

Todd’s body responded faster than he could think. He was up and and falling slightly against the wall behind him. Adrien's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“Having trouble?” Adrien was suddenly, inexplicably closer than before. “Isn't that a shame.”

“No, sorry, I just. I’m okay.” Todd watched Adrien as he watched him. Adrien shook his head, but didn't back away.

“Rule two.” His voice dropped, but not in volume. Todd frowned. “Don't misbehave. You won't like the consequences. And you are very bad at that particular rule, aren't you?” Adrien's eyes landed on Todd's left shoulder, and he grinned. “How many times have you misbehaved already?”

“I don’t, I won’t. Not, not anymore.” The pain around his scars returned, pulsing along with the bells in his head. Adrien leaned in closer; Todd could feel his breath on his neck.

“And yet, here you are.”

“I- I don’t. I don’t understand.” He was standing. He was listening.

“Do you not understand?” Adrien's voice was mocking, the grin on his face twisting into something unwelcoming. Adrien grabbed Todd by the throat, slamming him against the wall and holding him there. “Broken people misbehave. It's in their code. It's how they're built.”

“I don’t- please. I’ll listen.” What happened? What had he missed? He clearly hadn’t listened correctly. This was his fault.

“Will you? Will you really?” Adrien's grip tightened. “I can think of a great many things that you would do wrong. You're built to fail.”

“I- I will- I’m sorry. I will.” Todd coughed as his lungs started to burn. He couldn’t breathe.

“Repeat it to me.” Adrien's smile faded, and his face went blank. “Tell me that you're built to fail. Tell me exactly how inept you are. Or I will make sure you pass out.”

“I’m, I’m wrong. And, and broken. And- suffocating.” The room was spinning. What happened? It had been fine.

“Not what I asked.” Adrien let go, watching Todd gasp for air as he clawed at his throat. “What did I just say?”

“I’m trying. Adr-Adrien, I can’t-” His knees were shaking. The color had faded from the room. He vaguely registered Adrien crouch down next to him, lifting his head as Todd fell to the ground again.

“Keep your head up. You'll get more air that way.”

“I- I’m sorry. I can- I’m- broken.” Todd tipped his head back against the wall. The air filling his lungs and making the room spin in a better way than before. 

“Hm.”

Adrien took his hand away, resting it on his knee. He was too close, but it was fine. Everything was okay.

“Todd. You are, something.” Adrien spoke quietly now, and Todd could barely hear him. “Even if you aren't good at listening. You are something.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try harder. I- I’m sorry.” There was no panic left. The hollow feeling numbing his chest. This was fine.

“Are you?” Adrien reached up to Todd's face, pausing. “I might actually believe you. Did you know you're crying, again?”

Todd reached up slowly, the tears coating his fingers. When had that happened? Adrien stayed close, watching carefully. 

“I didn’t. I, I’ll try to stop. I’m sorry.” Todd took a deep breath and tried to understand why he had started crying. Adrien sighed, reaching past Todd and pulling back with a shirt in his hands.

“Wipe yourself down. You look like a mess.”

Todd took the shirt, carefully wiping at his face. This was fine. He took a breath and glanced up at Adrien as he frowned slightly.

“Rule three.” Adrien reached for Todd again, tracing his collarbone lightly with his fingers. “I will only ever hurt you when you mess up. Chaos is nothing like you think.” 

Todd nodded. He could do this. That would be easy enough. As long as he listened he would be fine.

“Last time we spent time together, it was a… temporary arrangement. This is more permanent than I had been expecting.” Adrien grinned widely. “At least until June. Understand?” Todd wasn't sure what he was feeling at Adrien's contact, but he was sure it probably wasn't good. He honestly couldn't tell at this point.

“I, I think. Maybe.” He didn’t, but he couldn’t tell Adrien that.

“Maybe.” Adrien's hand paused for a moment before continuing again. “What an interesting choice of words. Do you think so, Todd?”

Adrien glanced at the forming bruises on Todd's throat.

“Here's a fun game. Until we leave this room, you cannot say that word anymore. You may only answer me in definite answers.”

“Okay.” Todd swallowed. He was fine. He knew how he felt, he could more than answer Adrien’s questions.

“Good.” Adrien leaned back, smiling at him. “Isn't this easier than disobeying? Though I will admit…” He tilted his head. “There is something to be admired in the chaos of fear.”

“Yes.” 

“Yes. I'm sure I agree, but.” He raised his eyebrow. “Yes to which point?”

“This is easier than disobeying.” Todd tensed slightly as he watched for Adrien’s reaction. Adrien didn't seem hostile at the moment, but Todd wasn't sure. He could never predict what he was going to do.

“I'm glad. Now, rule four.” Adrien pulled the shirt from Todd's hands, throwing it up onto the bed and frowning. “There is fear in chaos, and chaos is the only way to thrive.”

Adrien paused, waiting.

“I don’t understand.” This was bad. He needed to understand but asking, would have consequences. He was sure.

“Do you know what I am, Todd?” Adrien moved closer, taking Todd's shirt and smoothing it out. “Do you recall who I am? What my name is? Say it.”

“Fenrir.” The name made his stomach turn. He could do this. “The books say that you’re a god of destruction.”

“You've been reading up.” His hand froze. “I am what brings chaos into the world. And that's how it's going to end. For now, though, I think a little chaos at home is what we all need.”

There was something off about his voice. Todd frowned.

“Alright. I don’t, I still don’t understand.” The bells were screaming in his head. Something was terribly wrong.

“I'm sure you don't.” Adrien grabbed a handful of the fabric, pinning him against the wall. “And exactly how are we going to make you understand this?”

“I- I- please. Just, tell me what you want. I’ll listen.” Todd gasped lightly as Adrien moved closer. This was still fine. He could do this.

It was okay.

“I want a lot of things, Todd. But that's for later. For now…” An uncomfortable pressure was building in Todd's ribs. “You need to understand exactly why fear is such a powerful tool in the destruction of the universe.” He was much too close, and once again Todd could feel his breath brushing against his face.

This was less fine.

The numbness from before had begun to melt away, filling his chest slowly with panic. Adrien was too close.

“Please, I understand. I think. M-” The word caught in his throat. 

“What was that?”

“I- it was- nothing. I, I just, forgot.” This was bad.

“You forgot? Do I need to ask you again?” Adrien pressed him against the wall harder, frowning. “Rule five. Do not, lie, to me.”

This was very bad.

“Okay.” The panic was starting to move through his chest.

“Okay.” Adrien used his other hand to grab Todd's shoulder. “Tell me what you were going to say. Now.” Todd could already feel bruises forming.

“Maybe.” The word was out of his mouth before he could think. This was bad. The feeling in his throat wasn’t quite a burn, but it would definitely encourage more speaking.

“I thought so.” Adrien dug his nails into Todd's shoulder, and refused to let up on the pressure keeping Todd pinned to the wall. He could feel something wet where Adrien's hand was. “I told you that you were bad at listening.”

“I am. Please stop, that hurts.” Todd bit the inside of his lip to try to stop the whimper building in his throat. The pressure increased.

“Good.”

“Please Adrien. It hurts. And I don’t want to start crying again.” Todd could feel the cry at the back of his throat. He couldn’t cry again. This was fine. Adrien let up on the pressure, still holding tightly to Todd's shoulder but no longer pinning him against the wall.

“Then you should listen to me next time.”

He released him, but did it by dragging his nails up Todd's neck before letting go. Todd gasped as he felt the pain in his neck, watching the way Adrien wiped the blood from his fingers onto his shirt.

“You’re right. I’ll listen.” Todd continued biting his lips, the pain in his shoulder no longer imaginary.

“Maybe next time.” Adrien grabbed Todd's hair and threw his head to the side, pulling him in to get a closer look at the scratches. He exhaled, and ran his hands down them, ignoring the blood coating his hands as he did.

“Adrien. Please, that hurts. I don’t need you to look at it.” The pain pushed Todd’s words sharply from his mouth before he could stop them. Adrien froze.

“Are you being rude with me?”

“Yes. You scratched me and it hurts.” Stop talking.

“Bad decision.” Adrien threw Todd's head to the side, his voice lacking… everything. Once on the ground, Adrien grabbed hold of his arm, twisting it back with a swift movement of his own arm. Todd cried out as pain raced up to his shoulder.

“Adrien! Wait, please. I did what you said. That hurts. Please!” This was very bad. He couldn’t keep telling Adrien the truth, he wouldn’t last a day. If it was anything like Dirk, one of the angry gods would certainly kill him. 

“We'll be spending some time together.” Adrien deadpanned. “You aren't allowed to be rude.” He slammed his arm onto the ground, and Todd distinctly felt his shoulder pop out of its socket. Todd screamed, yet more tears running down his cheeks.

“I understand! Please, let go!” This was his own fault. He hadn’t listened.

Adrien stood up straight, using his foot to flip Todd onto his back.

“I should have added more rules. Do we need more, Todd? Are you really as stupid as you look?” He stepped down on Todd's stomach. “Are you really?”

“I don’t think so. But I’m probably wrong.” He gasped as he felt his shoulder trying heal. “Please Adrien, I will listen. I will.” He was beginning to wish he had passed out earlier.

This had been a fairly bad idea. Another in a long line of bad ideas.

“Oh I'm sure you will. And we don't need big scary Jordan's tactics, either.” Adrien stepped away, and Todd moaned as Adrien grabbed him by the throat, dragging him across the room and throwing his head onto the side of the bed. “I'm not letting go until you tell me exactly what you did wrong.”

“I was rude, when I said that you didn’t need to look at the scratches. I didn’t mean to be. It just hurt. I can’t lie to you.” That seemed like too much talking. Todd’s throat burned to continue but he didn’t want to get hit again.

Adrien held him tighter.

“Will you do that again?”

“I don’t want to, but I might. Please, that hurts.” Everything was back to hurting. Todd tried to focus on Adrien but was having trouble seeing through the tears. He wished he could filter his words just slightly more.

“Oh, I know it hurts.” Adrien grabbed the scratches with his other hand, sending pain through his shoulder as well. “And, we'll just have to see what happens when you do it again.”

Todd wondered just how many bruises he was going to have on his neck after today.

“Please Adrien, I didn’t mean to. Please let go.” The bells had yet to stop ringing, and they had worked their way up into a migraine. He needed to try and calm down.

This could be fine.

“You didn't mean to. And I'm sure you won't again today, will you?” Adrien gripped his throat tighter, smiling at him. There was pain all over Todd's body, and he couldn't focus on only one point.

“N-no.” Todd couldn’t breathe. He wondered what kind of brain damage came from repeated oxygen deprivation. Probably nothing good. He clawed desperately at Adrien’s arm.

“No? Are you sure?” Adrien almost seemed to enjoy Todd's panic.

Todd wanted to say yes. More than anything. But he could feel his head shaking. Whatever happened next, he knew that he was deserving of it.

Adrien let go of his shoulder.

“Give me your arm. The one that works. Now.” Adrien held out his hand, smiling as Todd gasped for air.

“Please, Adrien, please.” Todd’s arm moved of it’s own volition, rising slowly from his side and waiting for Adrien to take it. This was going to be bad.

“Sorry.” Adrien's voice was monotone, still smiling. Always smiling. He twisted Todd's arm, bending his wrist all the way back and listening to the clean snap. Todd howled, falling forward into Adrien as the pain blinded him, momentarily silencing the ringing bells.

A string of curse words fled his mouth as he crumpled against Adrien’s chest, trying to pull his arm free and igniting more pain.

“Please. Shit, shit. I’m sorry. God, please stop.” He should have passed out when he had the chance. Adrien released him, throwing his arm down and then grabbing him by the hair.

“Get up. Before I break your other wrist.”

Todd straightened, leaning slightly from Adrien’s hand. He cradled his arm close to his chest and felt the tears streaming down his face. Tightness in his throat reminded him of the sobs he was trying to keep at bay. However, at that moment, he couldn’t remember why crying was a bad thing.

“I can't understand how you can possibly be so useless.” Adrien pulled him close, speaking in his ear. “You're lucky I'm keeping you. No one else will.”

“I’m sorry. Please, Adrien. I don’t- I’m sorry.” Todd was having problems thinking again. He couldn’t remember how he had ended up at this point, but he probably deserved it. Adrien was usually right. More so than he was.

Adrien threw him backwards, frowning as he turned around to smooth himself out and take a breath. Todd stumbled over his own feet, his fall thankfully broken by the bed. Todd groaned, holding his hand close to his chest as Adrien took a moment to collect himself.

The bed brought Todd sharply back to reality and he could suddenly remember why he didn’t want to be here. This was Adrien’s room.

The bells started ringing again.

“You, are more trouble than you're worth.” Adrien ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath as he turned back to Todd. “I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Todd said, as he tried to sit up. Pains from all over screamed against the movement.

“I can't understand you. Even when I know that you can't breathe, you're still ready to try and fight back. Nothing like your sister, but.” Adrien closed his eyes. “That's alright. You'll do.”

“I don’t, Amanda. Do?” Todd could feel his bones stitching back together and the pain was pulling most of his attention and energy. 

“That's what I said.” Adrien approached slowly, bending to get a better look at Todd. “You're getting blood on my sheets.”

Todd glanced down, frowning slightly. Small drops of blood had started to cover the sheets under him. He went to stand and ran right back into Adrien who was too close for him to stand.

“I’m sorry. I’ll move somewhere, else.” Todd glanced around quickly but realized he wasn’t sure where he could go.

“Don't.” He spoke softly, putting a hand out. “You'll hurt yourself.”

The bells chimed again, changing pitch to an almost shrill ringing. What was happening? 

“I- okay. But, I don’t want to get blood on the sheets.” Todd frowned lightly. He was healing but not that fast.

“I'll change them. You're going to bleed anyway.” Adrien frowned, pulling his hand back. “And you've ruined your shirt now too. Honestly. Will I even be able to give you anything worthwhile, if you treat your things this way?”

“I-” Give? 

“Are you alright?” Adrien ran his fingers lightly over Todd's hand. “I don't want you hurt unless it's for a reason. And there is no reason here.”

Todd glanced down at Adrien’s hand quickly. Give. He wasn’t sure he understood.

“I’m fine. I’m just confused. What do you mean, give?” All Todd could think was that it was another surprise like Vogel had been.

“I said that I was keeping you, didn't I? You can't just wear the same thing until the end of the world. Can you?” He frowned at the way Todd's hand shook. “This is where you're staying, isn't it?”

“I guess so. I just, I came with Jordan. I hadn’t really, thought past that.” He hadn’t, why hadn’t he thought ahead? Yet another thing he had failed to do.

“Jordan rarely does that either. It's a bad habit of his.” He brushed the hair away from Todd's face. “I hope he isn't rubbing off on you. Jordan rarely ever ends up anywhere good.”

“I don’t think he is.” Todd said quietly, the daggers that were Adrien’s fingers running over his forehead threatening to crack his voice.

“Good.” Adrien pressed his fingers against Todd's neck, feeling his pulse before tracing the bruises.

“Broken goods don't mean damaged goods, but Jordan will damage you, Todd. More than I could.” Todd frowned lightly as he nodded his head. Jordan had seemed fairly relaxed on the journey here. Perhaps Todd had missed something.

Adrien pulled away.

“Do you understand?”

Yes. “I don’t think I do.” His voice cracked, a cry accenting the end of the sentence. He couldn’t keep this up.

“It's alright. Not understanding. That's not a problem that can't be fixed.” Adrien reached for him, and Todd realized that he was wiping away his tears. “You're alright.”

This was fine.

“Okay.” Todd managed, turning slightly into Adrien’s hand. This was, different. He could probably handle different.

“Okay. Everything will be okay, Todd. That's why we have rules.” He brushed at Todd's wet cheek. “You'll be fine.”

He’d be fine.

Todd nodded his head again, the pain in his wrist had decreased greatly, and had almost been forgotten. Adrien smiled at him.

“Will you be okay, Todd?”

“I think so. Someday.” Todd said.

“Someday, you will. Until then.” Adrien tilted Todd's head, running his hand over the rough scabs where his scratches had been. “What will we do to pass the time?”

“What, what do you want to do?” Dying didn’t really seem like an option that Adrien was offering.

“Oh.” Adrien took a deep breath in. “A great many things.”

Adrien moved his hand to hold Todd's face.

“More things than you could imagine.” And then he smiled. “I. Claim. You.”


	41. The Tragedy of The Wolf

The next time Todd really bothered to even let himself think, he was being lowered onto a bench in the kitchen, hunched inward and clutching his hand. It was bleeding heavily, and there was a very obvious, very serious looking hole in it. It had been pinned to the wall, by said knife, for maybe ten minutes. 

Huh. That was a shame. Maybe Todd would feel sad about that later.

“Is that the only place that hasn’t healed?” Adrien asked, crouching down and pulling Todd’s hand forward slowly to get a better look at it. Todd flinched, before going back to staring at the wound.

He only blinked. It wasn’t worth speaking; maybe not ever again.

“Todd? Is this all that’s left?” Adrien asked, trying to catch his eye. Todd kept his gaze trained on his hand, and then slowly, started to nod.

This was fine. 

“Okay. We’re going to bandage it. Are you alright with that?” Adrien asked, placing Todd’s hand back on his lap. The blood began to seep into his pants almost right away, making a large red spot where the hand fell.

Todd didn’t move to respond.

“Fine then.” Adrien sighed, waving his hand and a bandage appeared covering the front and back of Todd’s hand. “Are you going to speak?”

Todd looked up finally, and met eyes with Adrien. The fear was almost enough to get him to say something, but as soon as he tried, his anxiety spiked.

No, it wasn’t worth it.

“Right, well I’m going to find some stuff for later, stay there. I’ll be back. Don’t move.” Adrien said, as he walked over to the door that led back towards the room, fading behind it.

Adrien didn’t have to tell him not to move; he wouldn’t have, anyway. His legs just wouldn’t support it. He would have preferred to spend his time alone, in the dark, and just stare for awhile.

Speak. Why would he want to speak? It was pointless; what would that accomplish?

Nothing, as usual.

Todd had probably been sitting there for five, long minutes, before he heard more footsteps. He just continued to look at his now bandaged hand, unmoving. The door from the front of the house swung open as Jordan walked in. He glanced up and smiled.

“He lives. Where have you been?” He asked as he moved over towards the fridge, ignoring Todd slightly as he walked.

Todd didn’t move, didn’t even make an attempt to try and respond. Jordan paused at the fridge and glanced over.

“Really? No snarky comeback?” Jordan asked, frowning.

Todd tilted his head slightly to look at him, meeting his eyes for a second. Jordan’s eyes went a little wide as he moved forward, the fridge forgotten.

“Hey, what happened?” He asked quietly.

Todd shook his head; the anxiety in his chest felt like it was going to burst at any second.

“Okay, or we could not. What, do you need anyth- what happened to your hands?” He frowned down at the bandages on Todd’s hands as he moved forward. Todd took a sharp inhale of breath as he hunched in a little further.

Not his hands. He couldn’t think about his hands.

“Whoa okay, we don’t have to talk about it.” Jordan said quietly as he crouched down, looking up at Todd. “Are you able to tell me anything?”

Todd slowly shook his head again. There wasn’t anything to say.

“Alright.” Jordan said, nodding his head. “That’s fine. Is your hand the only thing bleeding?”

There was a short, quick nod before Todd looked away.

“Fantastic! That’s, well, it’s good for this moment. Did Fen run off to do something?” Jordan glanced at the door, frowning.

Todd wasn’t sure what happened, but he must have nodded, because suddenly Jordan was nodding back. Todd was staring at something new now; the collection of knives that was displayed on the counter.

Knives.

Fuck.

Jordan followed his gaze, frowning at the knives before waving his hand, the entire block vanishing.

“We don’t need them anyway.” He said. Something in Todd’s chest relaxed, and he closed his eyes before he could start crying. He would have liked to thank him, but there was no way he was getting out the words. So he just sat there.

“Is there something I can do?” Jordan asked.

What could he do? He was the one who brought Todd here in the first place.

Todd shrugged.

“Alright, well, can you walk?” He asked, standing back up and stretching out his legs slightly.

Todd looked up, and gods, he could almost taste the fear he was emitting in the air. 

“Is that a yes?” Jordan asked, looking down and frowning at him. Todd looked down, curling his shoulders.

The red was starting to creep up on his cheeks.

“Lovin’ the non-answers. Come on.” Jordan turned taking a couple steps and looking back at Todd. Todd stared to the side, not having moved an inch.

He’d been told not to, after all.

“Is this like a command thing?” Jordan asked, tipping his head. “Fen tell you not to move?”

Todd nodded again; that technically wasn’t a lie, right?

“Okay.” Jordan walked back over and crouched in front of Todd. “This will reset the command.”

Jordan reached forward, grabbing onto Todd’s wrists. Todd flinched violently, pulling backwards, and trying to get out.

He needed to get out.

A small noise came out of his mouth as he continued pulling, his eyes wide. The room around him blurred into nothing but shapes and colors, which changed to to soft greens and blues. Something soft appeared beneath him as Jordan released his wrists.

“Sorry, we’re just outside. Don’t worry about Fen being grumpy you moved.” Jordan said, leaning back onto the grass.

Now that he was on the ground, Todd saw no point in getting up. With his wrists free, he turned to his side, and formed a tight ball as he curled inwards. This was so fucked.

“Todd?” Jordan asked. If Todd didn’t know better he would say he sounded concerned.

Todd moaned quietly. He couldn’t do this; why had he even come?

“Would you like to be alone?” Jordan asked.

The sound that came out of Todd was more panicked this time. He couldn’t be alone; that wasn’t an option. He’d probably forget he even exists.

“Okay. I just. I don’t know how to help.” Jordan shuffled closer. “Is there something I can get you?”

Besides his own clothes, some sanity, and a three day nap? No, not much.

“Mm.” Todd moaned quietly.

“Well, you’re in luck, I specialize in that.” Jordan said, trying for a smile. “Would you like something warm? Or cold? Or fluffy? Or, something else?”

Todd turned on his back, staring up at him, before pulling on his own shirt.

It was Adrien’s.

There was an odd sensation across his chest as Jordan made a humming sound.

“How’s that?”

Todd looked down. His shirt was a pretty simple, plain black t-shirt. But it wasn’t Adrien’s and that was enough for him. He went to nod, but then groaned.

He’d started crying.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. Just, hold on.” Jordan’s voice sounded surprised. And a moment later something soft and cold was brushing against Todd’s face. Todd made a small noise as he started, and found a pale-eyed cat at his side.

Oh.

That was okay. 

He curled back up; why couldn’t he stop crying?

The cat pushed its way underneath his chin and started rubbing his head against Todd’s throat, purring lightly. Todd hadn’t had time to check, but he was sure there were still brises there from what had happened. He finally started to sob.

This was too much.

“Todd?” A voice came from behind him and the cat froze. Todd’s whole body tensed up.

No, he couldn’t do this right now. He really couldn’t.

“There was a note. Said you were out here. Where is-” The cat jumped over Todd’s shoulder, placing himself between Adrien and Todd. Todd took the opportunity to roll over, breathing heavily. Adrien was standing over him, frowning down at the cat.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Adrien growled.

“What I want.” Jordan said, having shifted looking up at Adrien. “I left the note. We’re just taking a break.”

Todd moaned quietly as he cringed away, turning his gaze to the ground. Jordan was going to make Adrien angry, and an angry Adrien was…

No.

“You don’t get to just take my-”

“Our.”

“-things. I told him to stay there.” Adrien growled down at Jordan.

Todd pushed himself further away as the anxiety rose in his chest. He didn’t even have time to process, or be upset, over what everyone was saying. He just had to get away.

“Yeah, and he looked like he was really enjoying it. What did I say, Fen? I told you to do one thing.” Jordan took a step forward.

“What was it you just said? Oh that’s right. I do what I want. And you don’t have the right to take my things. I claimed him, he’s mine, not yours.” Adrien growled taking a step forward as well. They weren’t quite in arm’s reach of each other, but they were close.

“Seriously? Is that why he’s gone catatonic? You must be losing your edge, baby brother.” Jordan said, crossing his arms. “And I don’t give a shit what you do in your bedroom, you don’t stab holes through his hand and then leave him to bleed out.”

Todd was laying on his back, his free hand grabbing his chest with his nails digging in. It felt like his chest had tightened, more than usual, and it was impossible to breath. But there was nothing he could do, so he just laid there, silent on the ground, suffocating.

He'd been stabbed because he wouldn't stay still, didn't Jordan see?

“He’s fine, he’ll heal. Now give him back.” There was the sound of something hard crashing into something else and Adrien snarled, sounding slightly further away.

“No, you can have him back when he’s talking again.” Jordan said, backing up until the back of his legs were brushing against Todd’s. “Until then, he stays out here.”

Todd took a long, wheezing breath, and he felt his airways close off completely.

He needed to fucking die.

“Todd?” The sound must have drawn Jordan’s attention because he had turned to look down at him. “Shit, Fen, what the hell did you do?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s just overreacting.” Adrien had appeared next to him as well, crouching down and pulling Todd into a sitting position.

Todd was struggling to take a breath, but he just couldn't find it in him to breathe. He tried to move away from Adrien, but the world tipped sideways, and he froze.

He couldn’t breathe, shit, he couldn't breathe.

“Fen-”

“Be quiet. Todd, breathe.” Adrien moved so that he was behind Todd and pulled him back against his chest. “Just focus on my breathing, and match it.”

A sob unlodged from Todd's throat, but all it did was force more air from his lungs. He felt his body start to shake as Adrien held him. He didn't want Adrien to touch him, not ever again.

There was a slow, shaking breath, and he blinked.

“Good, now another.” Adrien said quietly. Jordan was fidgeting in place, watching with an annoyed look on his face.

Todd tried to breath again, but all he did was further his crying. He couldn't be here, with Adrien. Todd grabbed his bandaged hand and held it to his chest, trying to curl up but being stopped by Adrien's grip.

“I don’t think this is-”

“It’s fine. I know what I’m doing. Todd, breathe in.” Adrien growled, his grip tightening slightly. Todd finally took a deeper breath in, yelling somewhat quietly.

This was making things worse. 

“Right. Sure.” Jordan said, vanishing and leaving them alone outside.

Now that Jordan was gone, there was finally enough fear to force something different out of Todd. 

“Don't touch me again.” Todd whispered so quietly they were barely even words; his throat felt raw. “Please.”

“What was that?” Adrien growled. “That sounded an awful like you telling me what to do.”

Todd began repeating that word, please, over and over under his breath. He couldn't do this, there was no way. He couldn't have Adrien touching him.

“I do what I want and there’s nothing you-”

“But there is stuff I can do.” Jordan had appeared it sounded like, somewhere behind Adrien. “We’re going to do it my way instead.” 

Adrien release Todd to turn and look for Jordan when he disappeared all together. Todd fell back against the ground and found the confused face of Amanda staring down at him.

“Todd?”

Todd heard another small whimpering sound come out of him as he curled into a ball, hiding his face and his hand.

“Todd, what, what happened?” She asked, kneeling down next to him. “Jordan said you were in trouble.”

Todd realized he was still whispering the word please, and cut off his words by way of a loud sob.

“Todd? Hey, I can’t do anything if I don’t know what’s- why, where did you get those clothes?” Amanda sounded like she was frowning.

“No,” Todd whispered.

He couldn’t tell her.

“What? That- wait, are you bleeding? There’s blood, are you hurt?” She sounded a little more frantic as she leaned forward over him slightly. Todd yelled again as he scrambled backwards, his bandaged hand catching on Amanda's leg.

He stared at her, eyes wide.

“Todd?” She asked quietly. “What happened?”

Todd clenched his hand. He knew the word, Adrien had kept repeating it, but he didn't know how to force it out of himself. 

“Did something happen after you left?” She asked, frowning down at his hand, her own hovering over his arm.

Todd reached out and pulled her forward into a hug. Amanda was safe.

“Claim.” He whispered, repeating Adrien.

“What?” She stopped moving entirely, an odd clip in her voice. 

Todd tried to say the word again, but his throat caught, and he lurched inwards, trying to tear the clothes away from him. He needed to wear something other than these. Anything.

“Not mine.”

“Hey, no no, just-” Amanda wrapped herself around him, pulling him tight but not to where it was uncomfortable. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m here. He’s not going to- I’m not going to let him do it again. Okay?”

“I messed up.”

That was his only coherent thought.

He was such a fuck up, it was his fault.

“No. Look, this isn’t your fault. You’re not to blame. He is. It’s not you.” She said, shaking slightly as she pulled Todd closer. “This isn’t your fault.”

He let his head rest on her shoulder.

This was so awful, he didn't even know where to begin.

“Okay.”

“What do you need?” She asked, adjusting so that she wasn’t almost falling onto him and starting to rub small circles on his back.

Todd knew exactly what he needed, but Amanda was the only one he would ever admit it to. A soft smile, a mess of auburn hair and a knack for trouble.

“Dirk.”

“I know. And he’s out there. Waiting for you. We’ll get back to them, I promise.” Todd could feel something wet on his shoulder where Amanda was resting her head. “But what can I do right now?”

“Keep him away.”

Please, just for a little bit.

“Okay. I can do that. Easy.” She pulled him tighter, sniffling slightly. 

“Easy.”

This was okay.

“Can you stand?” She asked, not pulling out of the hug.

“Mm.” He nodded. He could, maybe, if he really tried.

“Do you want to walk around? There’s a nice garden around back, we could sit there with the flowers.” She said, pushing back slightly to look at him, tear stains running down her cheeks.

He nodded again.

“Amanda,” he whispered, questioning.

“Yeah?”

“Would this make Dirk mad at me?”

If she had been trying not to cry she failed, new tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head.

“No. Todd. No. He will understand. It’s- no.” She pulled him back into a hug. “He’s not mad, I promise.”

“I'm not supposed to.” Todd was crying too, again, soaking Amanda's shirt with tears. “Am I a person?”

“Yes. Of course you are. Please, you have to remember that.” She pulled her head back and rested her forehead to his. “You are.”

“Okay.”

Maybe Adrien was just saying crazy things.

“Can you say it?” She asked, leaning back.

“Say?” His mind, his whole being, felt so numb and empty.

“That you’re a person. That Dirk won’t be mad. You have to believe it. I can’t believe it for both of us.” She held him by the shoulders, trying to smile. “It might make you feel better. Maybe.”

“I. I'm-” Todd grimaced; he didn't really believe either right now. “A person.”

“Yes you are. Please remember that.” She said, shifting backwards and trying to stand. “Are you still up for walking or do you want to go back to my room?”

“I- I don't. Know.”

“That’s okay.” She said, sitting back down and crossing her legs. She held on tightly to Todd’s uninjured hand. “Just let me know whenever-”

“-do that again.” Adrien’s voice sounded a little ways away from them.

“You’re just mad cause she hit you.” Jordan said, glancing over at Todd and Amanda. Todd cringed away, into Amanda.

“I can’t believe you-”

“Hey asshole, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Amanda stood, rubbing Todd’s shoulders as she placed herself between Todd and the others. 

“Excuse me?” Adrien growled, while Jordan snickered at his side.

“I said, what the fuck are you doing touching my brother!” Amanda raised her voice as she glared at him. “The ground is going to claim your ass if you don't back the fuck up!”

“I think she’s going to hit you as well, brother.” Jordan laughed, moving off to the side.

“What makes you think you can speak to me like that?” Adrien growled taking a step forward.

“What makes you think you can touch my brother!” Amanda's voice got deeper as she yelled, an odd vibration in her voice. Adrien frowned, but didn’t looked overly concerned.

“I do as I please. No small, obnoxious mortal is going to tell me otherwise. No matter how tough she thinks she is.” Adrien growled, a ringing slipping into his words. Jordan snorted off to the side as he sat down to watch. Amanda yelled, almost barked, at Adrien.

Todd began to hear an odd purring sound.

“Back the fuck up!”

“Make me, mutt!” 

“Guys, maybe we should just-”

Amanda screamed at him, and before anyone could react, she had bit down on Adrien's arm, her nails digging into his skin. Adrien snarled and shoved Amanda away, turning to watch where she rolled.

“Hey!” Jordan shouted, jumping to his feet and moving over to where Amanda had been next to Todd. “Hela said-”

“Fuck what Hela said. This ends now!” Adrien growled.

Amanda was shaking violently on the ground, her eyes darkened to the point where Todd couldn't see anything in them at all. And in a moment, Amanda had disappeared completely, replaced by a dark grey, snarling wolf.

“Oh, that’s adorable. My turn.” Adrien had barely finished his sentence when the wolf appeared. He was, far taller than Todd remembered. Standing at least ten feet tall, with jet black fur and burning red eyes. 

“Oh fuck.” Jordan took a step back, nearly tripping over Todd. “Get up.”

Todd didn't have to be told twice; he was already on his feet. He pulled Jordan backwards, unsure whether he should yell at Amanda or at Adrien.

There was a loud pop as Hela appeared between the two wolves. She looked remarkably bored for the events transpiring.

“What did I say, Fen?” She glared over at him. The wolf huffed, taking a step forward, a low growl in his chest.

“Todd,” Jordan hissed, “Go get Amanda.”

Amanda had grabbed lightly onto the back of Hela's shirt, trying to pull her back. Todd noticed, as he got closer, that Amanda's eyes were burning too. They were a stark, bright orange, and she looked livid.

“You are to leave the mortals alone until I say. Now go run off your pissy attitude before I beat it out of you.” Hela snarled, ignoring Amanda’s attempts to pull her back.

“Amanda?” Todd whispered quietly, pausing. Her head turned, meeting with his eyes, and she bowed her head before bounding towards him. Todd froze for a second before she brushed up against him.

There was a deep purring in her chest, and as soon as Todd felt it, he felt the anxiety in his chest melt away for a moment. It must have been visible in his eyes, because Jordan was staring with his mouth slightly open.

“Jordan.” Hela said without taking her gaze off Adrien. “Take them inside and pick a room for him. Don’t leave until I tell you otherwise. Amanda, when you calm down, come find me.” 

Jordan nodded and moved forward, eyeing Amanda warily. 

“Come on.” He said, moving around them and taking a slightly longer route back to the house.

Amanda stared at him, and then snorted, pulling Todd with her to follow Jordan. Once they were a decent ways away, Todd realized he had no desire to pull away from Amanda at all.

“Why are her eyes glowing?” Todd glanced over between Amanda and Jordan. Amanda wasn't a god, so what was happening? Why was she purring, she was a wolf.

“I’ll explain when she can ask questions. Come on.” He pulled the door open and waited for them.

Amanda glared at him for a long, tense moment. Then she pushed Todd inside by her nose. Jordan took the lead again, trying to give a good amount of space to both of them as they walked through the house. He led them back to the halls where Todd knew Adrien’s room was but they stopped far short of the door.

Jordan walked into a different room and held the door for both of them as they walked in. Todd glanced around and frowned slightly. There was a dresser, a door off to the side which he assumed must have been a closet and what looked like a bathroom next to that. And in the middle was a large, soft looking bed. 

“Right, so, this is your room now. Amanda’s is just a couple down. I’m not, entirely sure when she’s going to shift back though. So, maybe, take a seat?” Jordan suggested, gesturing toward the bed as a sheet appeared in his hand.

“Jordan.” As long as Todd held onto Amanda, he felt calm, so he was still touching her as he settled on the ground, Amanda wrapped around him, almost like she was guarding. “What the, hell, is going on with Amanda?”

“Yeah. That. So. Here, for, her whenever.” He handed over the sheet before moving several steps back. “It’s really nothing to be worried about, it happens, all the time, I think, with wolves. It’s just, how it works, you know?” 

“No.” Todd whispered, shaking his head and petting Amanda. “I’ve only ever seen, Martin, really do this shit.”

“Martin’s the leader right? Tall, kinda wants to hit things? Priest’s- right?” Jordan took another couple of steps back before the bed stopped him.

How the hell did Jordan know that?

“Yeah.”

“Martin is the alpha of the pack. He’s in charge. Though, most of the time, there’s more than one, alpha, in packs.” Jordan said. He seemed unsure if he should try to move further away or sit down. He went with the latter, pulling himself up onto the bed without taking his eyes off Amanda.

“Okay? I guess?” Like that made any sense at all. “But why is- is she like Martin?”

“Yes. Wait. Do you not know about, like, that whole thing?” Jordan frowned looking between them.

“I really don’t want to hear anything from you, man, you brought me here.” 

As soon as Todd finished talking, there was a low growl from Amanda directed at Jordan.

“Alright, that’s, fair. We can, talk about it later.” Jordan said, waving his hand toward the closet and then again at the bed where a small pile of clothes appeared. “I don’t know when she’s going to shift back though. It’s usually triggered with extreme aggression, which, yeah. But, the protective instinct is going to keep her shifted.”

“Until when!?” Todd whisper yelled at him. There was a wolf, and a god, and a traumatized person in what was apparently his room. This was insane.

It wasn’t even a very nice room.

“Until she feels that you’re safe.” He said, his eyes widening slightly. “So, just, holler, if you need anything.”

As soon as Jordan took a step in the direction of the door, Amanda barked.

“Or I could, stay here?” He asked, shuffling in place, unsure of what to do next. Amanda lowered her head back onto the ground, staring at him.

“Right. I’ll just. Sure.” He sat back down on the bed. “Can I get you anything?”

“No.” Todd shook his head. Amanda had shifted away from him, shivering slightly, and all the anxiety was starting to creep back up on him.

“Amanda, physical contact, if you can.” Jordan said quietly, pointing towards Todd. 

Amanda whimpered quietly as she began shaking some more, and Todd leaned backwards into a dresser, taking deep breaths. Jordan sighed and got off the bed, moving forward slowly. He picked up the sheet and placed it over Amanda.

“It’s okay. Just, don’t bite me, yeah?” Jordan scooted back once she was covered.

Amanda yelped, earning a cringe from Todd, and then went silent under the sheet.

Todd started to rub his chest.

“That fucking sucked.” The sheet shifted slightly as Amanda pulled it off of her head. “But I bit Adrien, that part was pretty cool.”

“It was very cool.” Jordan said, moving backwards again.

“Totally.” She looked down at herself, then over at Todd, and frowned. “Hey snake face, clothes?”

“Right.” Jordan waved his hand and the pile from the bed vanished. Amanda narrowed her eyes.

“Cool.” Amanda nodded, looking down again. “Is this fucking yellow?”

Amanda was wearing a weird, yellow cardigan with light blue jeans. It… didn’t look like her. Todd however was wearing a weird, darker t-shirt, and jeans that looked like they belonged to the Rowdies. On his chest was a single, familiar, yellow smiley face pin.

Vogel’s.

“Do you not like it? I can change it.” Jordan looked slightly uncomfortable as he raised his hand, waiting.

“Nah.” She smacked her hand on the ground. “Let’s go Rowdy style.”

“Right.” Jordan waved his hand and the cardigan shifted from yellow to black. “How’s that?”

“Yeah!” She jumped up, and moved to pat Jordan on his shoulder. “Cool job, man.”

Todd frowned.

“Um, thanks?” Jordan frowned at her as she patted him. “No problem. I guess.”

Amanda nodded, and jumped on the bed.

“So, what the fuck just happened. I’m like Martin? I am so holding that over his stupidly tall head.” Amanda seemed in a weirdly good mood as she spoke, and it was doing well to confuse Todd, who had stopped talking again. Jordan frowned over at Todd, he looked confused as well.

“Yeah. You seem to be an alpha. Probably brought on by the lack of pack.” Jordan said, moving away from the bed and waving a chair into the room for him to sit on.

“Hah, I’m the cooler sibling.” She smiled widely. “You two okay? You seem, kind of weird. Todd I understand, I’m going to kill Adrien. But you, Jordan?”

“You just-“ Jordan glanced over at Todd. “Seem very relaxed.”

“Yeah! You two are cool, and safe, so who cares?” She was frowning now.

“Both of us?” Jordan asked.

“That’s what I said, asshole.” Amanda threw a pillow at him. “You suck at hearing.”

“No, I just, it’s odd. Todd makes sense, but, I guess it’s fine.” He said, holding the pillow out for Todd. He slowly took it in his hands, and then held it tightly to his chest, still not daring to speak.

“Well sorry, that sucks.” Amanda shrugged at Jordan. “I still feel kind of weird. You said like, protection, right?”

“Yes, you’re probably going to continue feeling like that. It’s an instinct you get when your pack is- is in distress.” He frowned, more to himself than anything else. “Um, so, physical contact helps. It won’t alleviate it, but it will help the distressed.”

Amanda narrowed her eyes.

“Jordan.”

“Yeah? What? No, it’s fine, just, like, if Todd will let you. Because, he’s pack, obviously.”

Amanda was still staring at Jordan, and now she was starting to look uncomfortable.

“You’re upset.”

“No I’m not.” Jordan said, far too quickly. Amanda shifted in place, bouncing her leg slightly.

“You are, though.”

“It’s- not important. It’s fine. Look.” He stood up, glancing over at Todd. “I think-”

“Stop that.” Amanda was glaring at Jordan, her voice lower. “I don’t know what’s going on, but. Sit down. Now.”

Jordan missed the chair as his knees buckled. He groaned, holding his head as he lay on the floor. Todd stared with wide eyes, and the bells crept up on him, telling him to move this forward.

“What’s going on?” His voice was quiet, and Amanda’s was even quieter when she responded.

“I don’t know.”

“It’s fine.” Jordan said, not moving from the floor as he waved his hand. “Just, focus on Todd. It’s, nothing.”

“Really!? You just hit your head!” Amanda, and Todd, were frowning at Jordan. “You know some shit.”

“I know lots of shit, and that’s not the point.” He tried to sit back up and failed, falling back to the floor. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘oh my god’.

“No, alright, okay.” Amanda stood up quickly, looking more uncomfortable than Todd had ever seen her. “Todd, maybe, get some rest. Jordan. Up. Now.”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

“No. Hey! Wait!” Jordan tried to pull his arm free but he looked more relaxed than he had been a minute ago. “Just, please don’t touch me.”

Amanda dropped his arm like a live wire. She stared for a moment.

“Why?”

“It, it’s- because- look.” Jordan sighed. “I didn’t mean for, this to happen. Certainly not, right now, or ever. But, you just, I don’t like the way that felt.”

“I didn’t like the way you dragged my brother here. But now you’re helping me keep him safe, so, sorry.” She leaned in, still frowning. “Come to my room and tell me what the fuck is happening to me, Jordan.”

“Okay.” Jordan nodded, as he leaned backwards from Amanda. “Right now?”

“Yes.” She hissed at him, and then looked back at Todd. “I’ll be back later.”

Todd nodded. That was… not ideal, but he guessed it was okay.

Jordan turned toward the door and headed over holding it open for her and throwing another look over at Todd. 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly as Amanda walked out and he closed the door behind them.

Todd leaned his head back. He knew someone would come for him, eventually, whether it be Adrien, or Amanda, or Jordan. He could deal with that when it happened.

For now though, he would take Amanda’s advice.

He would just sleep.

_____

 

Amanda slammed the door behind her, taking a deep breath. 

Her room was still the same guest room she’d stayed in when Adrien brought her here, and in fact it still had the hole in the wall from when she’d been thrown. But she’d made it look a bit nicer, after a long day of putting Hela in a good mood, and now it looked more like it belonged to a pissy punk teenager than anything else. Well, she was pissed, and punk, so she got two out of three.

She turned to glare at Jordan, who was standing in the middle of the room. Rubbing her temples, she jumped onto a chair, and stared at him.

“Sit.”

His knees shook slightly but he managed to fall back onto the edge of the bed instead if the floor this time.

“Look.” Amanda leaned forward on the chair, frowning over at him. “I have no clue what’s happening here. I kept you in the room because you were, like, a safe person. Like, not ready to kill us. But now I just feel fucking weird.”

She threw a pen at him.

“What the fuck, Jordan?”

“It’s just, something that, happens. And if we ignore it, collectively, as a group, it will go away. Maybe. Pretty sure.” Jordan said, fidgeting with his shirt.

“Dude!” This time she threw an eraser at him. “This morning I fucking hated you! And now like, I don’t know, you just kind of seem. Small. Does that make sense? Probably not, but, you know something, man!”

This was stupid. She’d been ready to kill him earlier, but now she felt like she had to protect not only Todd, but Jordan. Which was insane.

Jordan groaned and leaned back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

“It makes sense. It’s, the stupid hierarchy thing.” He said, waving a hand slightly. “Of packs.”

“Yeah, you said Martin and I are like, Alpha’s or whatever.” She frowned. “But you’re not a wolf, dude, you’re an annoying snake guy.”

“You don’t have to be a wolf to be an omega.” He mumbled, still not sitting up.

“Jordan. I’m going to be as straight as I can with you, but I’ve literally only heard that term on shitty online stories. So, explain, now.”

The weirdest thing was, Jordan seemed actually embarrassed. He sat up slowly.

“Packs are made of three groups. Alphas, betas, and omegas. There are typically one or two alphas for a pack of, well, for the others. And then mostly betas and a couple omegas. Todd, and well you were, is considered a beta. Essentially just a functioning member of the group. Alphas, like Martin, and now you, are in charge of the pack, with certain responsibilities. Kind of like parents, but, not really.” He said, pulling on his shirt again and not making eye contact.

“Okay, yeah, cool. Alphas, I could have figured that part out. But you…” Amanda was beginning to understand, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or to cry.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I don’t know why it did.” He said, shuffling slightly.

“Yeah but- holy shit, you’re an omega!” Amanda stared at him with wide eyes. “What the fuck!?”

“I- yes. But I don’t-”

“What does that even mean? Is that why you keep listening to me? Are you embarrassed?” Amanda leaned forward more; this was too good. She had a fucking god listening to her.

“I’m not-” he sighed. “I’m not embarrassed. And, I mean, yes, that’s why. But I just, it’s not embarrassment.” He looked down at his hands again.

“Oh my god.” She smacked her hand down on the table, barely able to contain her laughter. “So what are you then? What does an omega even mean? Oh my god, this is so wild.”

“Nothing.” He said, without looking up.

“Dude! Tell me tell me! Come on, you can’t tell me that and then close up!” Amanda jumped from her seat, and sat on the other edge of her bed, staring at him, waiting. “Come on!”

“They mean nothing!” He snapped, trying to stand and falling back down. “I didn’t mean anything last time so why would this time be any different.”

All at once, Amanda deflated. She reached out for Jordan, not really sure what to do. Jordan was a weird, sneaky god; he never acted like this.

“Jordan, hey, wait, hold on.”

“Don’t!” He jerked his shoulder away from her. “Just. I’m sorry, that this happened. I didn’t mean for it to. You can go back to hating me in a couple of weeks when, it wears off, hopefully.” 

“Dude, come on. I didn’t mean it like you’re, nothing, or whatever.” She pulled back, and leaned against the wall. “I’ve never seen you act like this man. You’re usually sort of, cocky.”

“Yeah, well. It’s easy to fall back into old habits.” He shifted on the bed. “I just, I used to be, and then it didn’t matter. And I was alone, like I always am. I’m fine with it, I just, didn’t think I’d be stuck here again.”

“Well, fuck being alone, you’re with me now.” Amanda stared at him as he voice lowered slightly. “You seem, maybe different than I thought. I’m going to figure that out, and we’re going to keep Todd safe. And you aren't nothing.”

She threw the pillow.

“You’re a cool ass snake god, maybe. I’m not sure about the cool part yet.”

He glanced up at her and frowned.

“You’re, going to let me stay?” He asked.

“I don’t know what that means, but it sounds sad.” Amanda frowned. This was different, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

“It’s a long story.” He mumbled. “I don’t think my plan was as thought through as I originally thought.”

“A plan?” Amanda leaned forward on the bed, propping up on her elbows. “Dude, you gotta spill. And, yeah sure, you can stay. Oh, we should get food though! But like, that really shitty street food, you know?”

She tried to smile at him.

“I can do that.” He nodded, waving his hand and a couple white to go containers appeared between them.

“Hey, Jordan, listen.” Amanda looked up at him. “I used to think Todd, and these other guys, the Rowdies, were some really shitty people. The Rowdy Three were like, super scary, and seemed way bigger than I did. And Todd made some really shit decisions, and I thought he’d always just be this horrible person. But I got to know who the Rowdies really are, and Todd changed, so. Yeah, you’re kind of a bad guy, and you took my brother here, which what the fuck, but. Maybe you might be a little bit different?”

“Hedy LaMarr gave me a very similar speech.” He said, smiling lightly. “I’m just sorry your first omega is kind of a shit person.”

“Eh. Maybe you can be not a shit person?” She smirked at him. “Stop saying omega like it’s some bad thing, it’s really like, fine.”

“Okay.” He frowned slightly but dragged over one of the boxes. “So you really didn’t know about the whole, hierarchy thing?”

“Nah, we were kind of busy.” Amanda rolled on her back, and started counting on her fingers. “I met some crazy guys, became part of a pack, went on the run from the CIA, traveled dimensions, got cool powers, saved the dimension, met this awesome rainbow-”

“Yes, I know, most of that, I think. I-” he stopped. “Um, I, did something you’re not going to be happy with.”

“What’s the worst a mortal can do?” She smiled up at him again.

“Well, you did just take on someone five times your size, so. I just. I’m going to show you something, and I would appreciate it, if you didn’t hit me.”

“Okay?”

That sounded less promising.

Jordan took a deep breath, pushing the food out of the way as he sat up a little straighter. And then Jordan was gone.

And in his place was Dirk.

Amanda started coughing so hard, that suddenly, she was on the ground.

“What the fuck!?”

“That was too sudden, I should have explained better.” He even sounded like Dirk as he tried to move but still couldn’t stand from the bed. 

“Dude, just, stand or whatever, I don't care. Dude, what the fuck. Oh my god. That's Dirk. Oh my god, you're like Mona! Oh my god!” Amanda ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath.

This was insane, this was not real, this was-

Why was he showing her this?

“I don’t, know what that means.” He stood off the bed, taking a step toward her like he wanted to help, but was unsure how. 

“Mona! She's a shapeshifter! You're a shapeshifter! And you're Dirk! Holy shit, oh my god. Holy shit!” Amanda leaned her head against the bed. “Holy fucking god, oh my god.”

“This seems like it was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have. I should have picked one of the others to-”

“The Rowdies!?” Amanda sat up straight, staring. An idea, a very bad idea, popped into her head. “Jordan, I'm, really sort of upset, and, I'm going to ask you a question.”

“Alright.” He shuffled in place, it looked very, Dirk.

“Jordan.” She stood slowly, almost glaring at him. “How do you know how to shapeshift into them.”

“Um, well, see, that’s just, it- I may have, been, following them.” He took a couple steps backward.

“What!?”

“It wasn’t for long! Just long enough to get Todd to come with me!” He stopped, eyes wide and it looked like he had stopped breathing.

“How the fuck does that make this better!? You fucking, conned my brother into coming here!? With Adrien!? Are you insane!?” Amanda had taken a step forward, not sure if she was angry or upset.

Jordan shifted back to what he looked like before, taking a step back from her.

“Well, I just, didn’t realize what would happen. I thought-”

“Sit down.” She was nearly growling at him now.

He dropped to his knees, bowing his head and not looking up at her.

“Okay okay okay. Okay.” Amanda ran her hands through her hair, taking a moment to collect herself. Then she sat in front of Jordan, grabbing his arms. “Listen. I'm going to tell you, exactly what Adrien did to Todd the first time, okay? I came here to make sure he didn't have to come, Jordan, so now, I need a new plan. And that starts with you understanding.”

“I, I know what happened. He was kidnapped and then you found him.” Jordan frowned down at her hands, his shoulders relaxing.

“No. Okay, no Jordan. He died. Adrien, shattered his fucking soul to bring Priest back to life.”

“But he’s here.” Jordan frowned at her. “How did-”

“We happen to have a business relationship with the universe.” Amanda bit her lip. “But he died. He died, and he tormented Todd for two fucking days. Fucked with his mind, and broke his hand, and bit him! He fucking kissed him, Jordan, he tricked Todd into that! And now it's only escalating Jordan, he claimed him yesterday! Jordan, he touched my brother! Todd was terrified of Adrien, or, to even say his name for a month! And now he's stuck with him, and-”

Amanda trailed off; she was getting too worked up.

“It’s all my fault. Like last time.” Jordan couldn’t look at her.

“Look, I see what the fuck you did. And yeah, that's pretty messed up. But now it's our job to- I don't know. Make sure Adrien doesn't touch him like that again, okay?” Amanda tried to catch his eye. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Jordan said, his hair darkening slightly.

“Okay. I'm sorry you're an omega or whatever, but we have problems. And now we need to fix what this is. And once we do-” She sighed. “Honestly, I'm probably stuck with you. So let's just please fucking fix this, Jormungandr.”

He looked up, an odd look on his face.

“You know my name.” He said.

“I've been calling you snake guy. I asked Hela.” 

“People, just, don’t really use it. I’ve been told it’s hard to say.” He shrugged. He still looked deflated.

“You know what else is hard to say? Wendimoor.” Amanda let go of him, and crawled up to sit on the bed. After a moment of looking down at Jordan, who was still on his knees, she sighed. “Come on.”

Jordan stood, walking back over to the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“We'll fix this.” Was Amanda's muttered reply as she closed her eyes. “Somehow. The alpha and the omega, protecting the beta or whatever Todd is.”

“Is there, something you want me to do? Or? I can maybe ward the room, though, that might cause more problems.” He frowned.

“Okay, first things first.” She still didn't open her eyes; this was beyond stressful. “I need to know your original plan. And then we're going to try and make a new one. And whatever you do, don't tell Todd you're part of the pack.”

“Alright.” Jordan said, shuffling. “Can we, try to keep the commands down when we’re around the others?”

She cracked her eyes open.

“The what?”

“The, when we’re, out of this room, or around, you know Hela and Fen. Just the, commands.” He said.

“Still not following.” But she had started to become uncomfortable, an idea of what he was saying forming in her mind.

“The telling me what to do stuff. It will be noticeable if you do it in front of Fen.” He said. “And, it won’t be as strong on Todd, but, just so you know.”

“I can tell you what to do? And Todd?” Amanda groaned, falling back on the bed. “You know I literally hate that, right?”

“It’s my understanding that it’s more of a suggestion for betas. But, um, I have to, listen. It’s not like, with Todd and Fen. It’s more, substantial. At least for, us.” He looked amazingly uncomfortable.

“I would really have appreciated if you'd said that sooner.” She glanced down at him. “Sorry, man.”

“It’s fine, I don’t, really care, it’s just, Fen will know, right away. So. Oh, and he will probably be bugging you more. Sorry.” Jordan said, taking a seat.

“Why, because I tried to kill him?” She frowned. “Think Hela's going to be mad at me? I'm trying to get on her good side.”

“She won’t care. No, he’s going to be pissy cause he’s also an alpha but you two don’t get along so, it’s like, well, you’re essentially screwing with each other’s stuff and you can’t leave.” 

“Todd isn't a thing, he's not mine, he's just like, we're siblings.” She sat up to glance sideways at him. “You know he asked me if he's a person earlier?”

“I wasn’t aware of that. I’m sorry.” He frowned. “But, it, you’re his alpha and Fen is trying to be. It just, will cause some, tension.”

“If you force someone to accept you as their alpha,” Amanda shifted, “What does that make them?”

She was more uncomfortable than she could ever have imagined.

“Emotionally? Or in terms of the hierarchy?” Jordan asked.

She met his eyes.

“He’s still a beta. But, he’s going to become more unstable. There’s only one thing that we can do.” Jordan said.

“Please tell me it involves killing your brother.”

“That’s the only way to keep Todd from going completely insane.” Jordan frowned. “I don’t know how long he’ll be able to deal with the back and forth.”

“Okay.”

She nodded, and turned to face him.

“We're going to come up with a plan, yeah?”

“Yes. I think so. I’m sure we can think of something that will work.” Jordan said.

“Then let's make sure it won't fail.”

This was definitely the worst day of Amanda's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of book three, finally, with only one chapter remaining. What will become of our friends?


	42. Epilogue

Traveling south had taken a couple of weeks. Somehow making it through border control without any issues and following Bart through Mexico. Always south.

The others had stopped hoping to run into trouble after the third cartel that Bart swore they hadn’t meant to find. Ethan had begun to get nervous after the fifth or sixth encounter.

“It just feels like, we’re going on a murder spree through Mexico. You know? Are you sure we haven’t found whatever it is we’re looking for?” He asked as they wandered through the streets of Zihuatanejo. 

Hugo had gotten rather excited when they rolled in to town, claiming that The Shawshank Redemption was one of his favorite movies, and one of the few books he had actually read.

The group was walking to their third bar of the night, following, something.

“Nah.” Bart waved Ethan off with the piece of broken lamp in their hand. They were dressed in a large christmas jumper, which was completely drenched in blood. “Follwin’ the thing, Eth.”

“I know, it’s just, it’s been three weeks. What if something terrible has happened to the others? What if they’re all dead? We wouldn’t even know!” Ethan said, a touch of hysteria creeping into his voice. He had lost his phone back in Bergsberg, and Hugo hadn’t saved any of the contact info into his, which, was typical. Ethan had called the agency phone a few times, leaving messages, but no one had called back yet.

If it was possible for him to have a bad universe hunch, this was probably what it would feel like.

“Theys fine. They gots the blue bat people.” Bart shrugged, pausing at the end of the street, and then pulling Ethan to the right. “Rights, other guy?”

“Yeah.” Friedkin nodded his head. “Mona, thinks they aren’t like, dead, you know?”

“I guess that’s comforting. I just wish I knew what we were looking for. Are we going to another bar?” The familiar neon glow appeared in front of them. Bart shrugged; they were just going wherever they wanted. If they found someone who needed to die, then they died. If they found someone important, that was just a bonus.

“Dunno.”

“Okay, well we’re eating at this one. I’m starving, and the universe can wait an hour.” Ethan sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Friedkin bumped up against him, smiling, Mona, in the shape of a brown and tan poncho, draped over his shoulders.

“Universe gives us food. Is there food there?” Bart stopped walking, pointing to the slightly battered door.

“Course there’s food, it’s a–” The door banged open and a man tumbled backward, followed by a very large angry looking man.

“And stay out!” The man shouted before turning back and slamming the door shut. The other, the man who had just been evicted from the bar, had landed, quite literally at their feet. Friedkin almost tripping over him as he wasn’t watching where he was walking.

“I don’t get it.” The man mumbled, more than likely to himself. “You want me to pay, but then throw me out when I refuse. I don’t really see how I lose in this.” He groaned as he sat up. 

“Are you alright?” Ethan asked. 

“Eth.” Bart looked over to him, pointing down at the man. “Universe says he’s not supposed to die.”

“Like in a ‘that barista is giving us coffee’ way, or a ‘probably need him for later’ way.” Ethan whispered back.

“Ugh, children of the universe. Figures.” The man stood stretching slightly. He was surprisingly tall, far taller than Friedkin, which, wasn’t very tall, but taller than the others. He had short brown hair and a groomed beard. If Ethan was being honest, he looked a lot like a stereotypical hipster. If hipsters wore regular jeans and plain t-shirts.

“I’m sorry. Children of the universe?” Ethan asked, moving slightly behind Bart just to be safe.

“Hey.” Bart frowned, holding up the makeshift weapon in their hand. “Leaves Eth out of that. He’s don’t do much.”

“I wasn’t talking about him.” The man turned, frowning down at the weapon. “Is that supposed to be frightening? It looks like you ripped apart a toaster. Why is that one a poncho?” He pointed at Friedkin and Mona without taking his eyes off Bart.

“She’s do that.” Bart shrugged. Friedkin was staring, his hands up, backed away. “Not a toat. It’s a lamp. Took it from the last guy.”

“Fascinating. Well, good evening universe children, mortals. I’m going to go find another bar.” He turned heading down the street, bumping into Friedkin who didn’t move fast enough. Friedkin yelped as his poncho shifted into Mona, who was clinging to his back and had a rather tight hold on the back of the man’s shirt.

“I got the tall guy.” She smiled.

The man paused, glancing back.

“What are you all doing here anyway? I don’t usually find anomalous beings in groups. And with human companions to boot.” He had stopped not far off, arms crossed over his chest. Mona jumped off of Friedkin, letting the man go and frowning.

“He’s a god.”

In a literal blink, she’d become a bubble that was hovering over Friedkin’s head.

“Your shapeshifter is observant. Doesn’t answer my question though. What are you all doing here?”

“We’s helping find stuff for other friends. Does you know a big wolf?” Bart tilted their head. “We’s gotta learn to hurt him.”

“Bart means Fenrir. He’s a–”

“Whiny pain in the ass. I’m aware.” The man moved back, standing next to Friedkin, and Mona who was still floating. “Why are you trying to hurt Fen?”

“He’s hurt the pup. Then he’s try to end the world.” Bart shrugged. “Mad at him for pup.”

“You all got money?” The man asked.

“Why?” Ethan frowned.

“Because it sounds like you all have a tale to tell, and I want alcohol. So, money.” The man smiled. 

“Don’t need money.” Bart smirked over at Ethan, grabbing a hold of his sleeve and beginning to drag him away, calling to the others.. “Comes on. I gots it.”

“Well you heard them, come on. Might want to be a little more solid, shapeshifter.” The man followed after Bart and Ethan, Friedkin not far behind. Mona shifted quickly into a scarf, landing on Friedkin’s shoulder as he jogged to catch up.

“What shall I call all of you?” The man asked as they wound down to a main street. “Surely, even children of the universe have names.”

“I’m Hugo.” Friedkin slowed down so he didn’t pass the group, and then held up the scarf. “This is like, Mona. The, scary one is Bart.”

“‘Dat’s Eth.” Bart gestured to Ethan.

“Those are fine names. Mine is Heimdall, I’m, not from around here.” He smiled, and Ethan stopped.

“You’re Heimdall? Like the guy in charge of the Bifrost? That Heimdall?” 

“Do you know of another?” He smiled. “Yes, that is my official position. At the moment, I am, ensuring that the Bifrost is not opened. Thus hanging in bars in Mexico.”

Ethan smiled. The universe had led them to just where they needed to be. He wasn’t surprised but it was always nice when it happened.

“You are literally just who we were looking for.” Ethan said.

They still didn’t know what was going on with the others. But maybe they would be able to help after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAH IT'S DONE!!! Holy shit, what a ride. I promise we're working on trying to get book 4 done! It's just a matter of organization to be honest, and books 5 and 6 will not take as long as 3 and 4 did! I really hope you guys stick around to see the journey our friends go on and meet NEW friends too! I promise, there is a happy ending. Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> What a happy beginning. Such a shame we're gonna ruin it. - Sam
> 
> I apologize in advance - Sarah


End file.
